


Yes Alpha

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Decisions, Cock & Ball Torture, Corporal Punishment, Cultural Differences, Dark Steve Rogers, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Out of Character, Possessive Steve, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 102,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America claims Omega Stark and shows him that obedience is the only way forward.</p>
<p>This is not a happy fluffy story, be warned Steve is not Mr Apple Pie and Tony is going to have a hard time of it.  </p>
<p>There may be a happy ending but that could change at any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of any triggers you may have regarding this subject matter.
> 
> I started out wanting to write a nice Steve/Tony Alpha/Omega story but as usual it turned into bad guy Steve again. One day I hope to do a fluffy story with this pairing, as I do love Steve/Tony love stories with happy endings.

Yes Alpha.

 

Captain America thrust in and out of Omega Stark’s ass the tight wet heat of the channel gripping his cock was a feeling he would never tire of. His orgasm built with each thrust, slick ran from the tight hole, dripping down thighs spread wide coating the desk beneath. He would get Omega Stark to lick it clean after he had finished, it would be another lesson in humility and obedience.

 

He watched as his cock breached the swollen ring again, each thrust caused a moan to break free from his Omega, he would always remember this first time when he proved his dominance and took possession of Tony body and soul, ending the free reign of the Omega no one had thought would ever be claimed or tamed.

 

He revelled in the knowledge that no other man would possess the body underneath him again, his hands tightened around Stark’s wrists at the thought of all those men. Stark had been such a slut in the past sleeping around and not caring about the awful reputation he was gaining as the greatest Omega Slut of modern times.

 

But that would all change now that he, Captain America had been unfrozen and bought back to life after seventy years under the Arctic Ice.

 

It had only taken a moment after the loud obnoxious little man had entered the Heli- Carrier conference room for Steve to know that the Omega was his and that nothing or no one was going to stand in his way of claiming him. Stark’s scent was bitter sweet, tainted with the smell of alcohol and metal. Stress and anxiety underlay the projected air of confidence and arrogance.

 

Before Stark could sit he grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him from the room, luckily there was an empty office next door he kicked the door shut behind them engaging the look to ensure they would not be interrupted.

 

He threw Stark against the desk pinning him face down and ass up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and the waistband of his trousers he ripped them off throwing them to the ground, socks and shoes followed quickly. Stark was not wearing any underwear so he was completely naked in a matter of moments.

 

He only needed one hand to keep Stark pinned down the smaller man was powerless against the super soldier serum. His eyes and hands roamed over the expanse of pale skin the perfect globes of his ass called to him.

 

Steve bought up his hand and rained down heavy smacks on those prefect globes of creamy flesh. Redness and heat arose the cries of anger from the smaller man did nothing to stop the punishment. Steve knew that he had to exert his dominance over the Omega to show that there would be no going back, that he owned him body and soul and obedience and service would be given unconditionally to his Alpha.

 

His hand slowed as the cries of anger became sobs of pain and pleas for mercy. Steve leant over and bought his lips close to Stark’s ear.

 

“You are my Omega now you will obey me in all things, you are mine and there is no part of you that does not belong to me. To long have you been free to self-destruct and cause mayhem and pain to the people that love and care about you.

 

You will submitted to me as your Alpha there is no other outcome, I will keep you safe and care for you, guide you in all things make you a better Omega. But make no mistake I will not tolerate any wilfulness or disobedience, you will be punished for any transgressions against my will. I do this for your own good so that you can fulfil your rightful place, do you understand?”

 

Steve waited as the body beneath him tremble and shook, suddenly the Omega stilled and went lax against the surface of the desk. 

 

A soft whisper of voice sounded in the silence;

“Yes Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a second chapter, its pure smut, not very good smut but anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is dub-con as even though Tony as said Yes Alpha, he still does not really have any control over what is happening.

“Yes Alpha.”

 

Steve on hearing this bit down hard at the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, teeth breaking through skin and worrying at the flesh searching for the scent glands. His teeth pierced the glands a musky, woody flavour flooded his mouth mingling with the blood he swallowed it down, lapping at the bite his saliva mixing with the blood and scent excretion.

 

To ensure that his mark took and that the bond would be permanent he bit his lip and dripped his blood into the bite, smearing it on the scent gland where it would sink in and cause Tony’s scent to change and ensure that any other Alpha knew that he had been claimed and not to touch him.

 

Steve slammed into Tony’s raw puffy hole twice more before his cock pulsed and released his cum into the slick tight heat of Tony’s rear.

 

Still hard he pulled out and sprayed more cum over Tony’s pack his large hands smeared it into his skin, making sure to rub some over the already healing bite mark.

 

Flipping Tony over and pushing him down on his knees he pressed his thumbs into the corners of Tony’s mouth forcing it open, he pushed his cock passed plumb lips and then forced it the rest of the way in filling Tony’s mouth and throat. Ignoring the tear streaked face and Tony’s frantic gasps for breath he set a fast pace, his cock continuously sliding down into Tony’s throat with each thrust.

 

His cum flooded Tony’s throat in a matter of moments, he could feel Tony swallowing frantically trying not to choke on spill any, he knew Tony would not be able to succeed there was just too much, he could already feel some spilling out of his lips and dripping onto his chin.

 

With a jerk he withdrew still pumping cum but this time all over Tony’s face and chest. He rubbed it into Tony’s skin even over the arc reactor, now there was no part of Tony’s body inside or out that had not been marked by the Alpha.

 

Steve looked down at his quivering Omega he was a beautiful sight, gasping for breath covered in cum, tears dripping off his eye lashes his ass cheeks ruby red.

 

Steve checked the bonding mark, it was fully healed he would have to make a decision on whether to brand or tattoo his personal mark above it so that everyone would be able to see that Tony Stark was Captain America’s Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling and mistakes but my laptop is slowly dying and does what it feels like.

Steve left Tony kneeling on the floor with strict instructions to clean the desk and floor of any cum using only his tongue, any deviation from this would incur more punishment. To insure that he would not try escape whilst he was gone he had secured Tony’s hands behind his back and to one ankle using his leather belt. Slapping Tony’s still reddened ass hard one last time he turned and left the office.

 

Tony struggled with his bonds trying to get loose but to no avail; he only succeeded in unbalancing himself and falling sideways to the floor into the puddle of cum beneath the desk.

 

Unbeknown to Tony, Steve had not fully left he was watching through a small gap in the door he wanted to see if Tony would follow his order.

 

Tony was watching congealing cum slowly drip of the desk onto the floor in front of him all the time muttering under his breath. A normal human would not have been able to hear what he was saying but with Steve’s enhanced Super Soldier hearing he could here every word and he was not happy.

 

“Fucking bastard Alpha! Who does he think he is! Just because he is bloody Captain America does not mean he can get away with this, I’m not some poor weak omega that is going to bow down to him and do everything he says! Just wait until Pepper finds out what has happened, she will nail him with her Jimmy Choos before she lets him take me or the Company away from her.

 

And if he thinks for one minute I am going to lick this cum up he can go fuck himself!”

 

Tony could not believe what had happened to him in the last hour, claimed marked and once the brand or tattoo was in place fully and permanently owned. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

 

There was no way he was going to let that happen even though he could feel the alterations in his body chemistry happening already, melding his and Steve’s scents, hardwiring his mind and body to respond to anything that Steve wanted, to make his first priority serving his Alpha. He would have no freedom to do what wanted unless Steve gave his permission.

 

He shuddered pushing deep down the tiny voice at the back of his mind that laughed at him, that whispered that he had loved being dominated and mastered, that even now his abused hole was twitching and leaking cum and slick when he thought of Steve’s huge cock thrusting into him over and over again.

 

“Stupid fucking Captain America! Just because he was jerk off material as a teenager does not mean anything now, he is just another freaking Alpha on a power trip!”

 

Steve growled under his breath wanting nothing more to go back in and discipline his omega and remind him of his new place in life but he had a meeting to finish and a certain CEO to visit.

 

Closing the door he strode back into the conference room pulling up short when a tall red haired woman rose from her chair and marched towards him, stopping right in front of him glared up at him.

“Hello I am Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries and Mr Stark’s guardian Alpha.”

 

She held out her hand for Steve to shake. It looked small and fragile in his huge hand, but her grip was strong and her eyes sparkled as he felt her long red nails dig deeply into his palm.

 

Retaking her seat at the head of the table she motioned for Steve to sit opposite her Fury and Agent Coulson were already seated both wearing bemused looks, the other Avengers had already been dismissed.

 

“Right gentlemen let’s get down to business shall we, I understand that you have claimed and mated with Mr Star is that true Captain?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Has the bond worked and are you going to be branding or tattooing Mr Stark to confirm permanent ownership? If so I have just one request, not on his face as it can cause offence in some countries he will need to visit for Stark Industry business.”

 

“Next as his Alpha you will own not only Mr Stark but all his personal wealth and Stark Industries. I need to know what your intentions are towards Stark Industries, Tony is the head of R&D and without him the company will suffer and place thousands of employee’s jobs in jeopardy.”

 

Pepper stared pointedly at Steve, red nails tapping on the table awaiting his response.

 

“Ma’am I want tony and only him the business is of no interest to me, I do not want to run it, I understand that Tony will have business commitments he will have to fulfil and will work with you to come up with a suitable schedule. But you must understand that his first priority is his Alpha and that he is mine.

 

I will do what is best for him and he will have to learn to learn that my needs are paramount and that anything else is only allowed with permission from me. I am a 40s Alpha and have all their traits so I will have to make some adjustments to accommodate his work as Iron Man and for Stark Industries but I cannot guarantee that there will not be times when he will not be available to anyone but myself.”

 

“Well Captain Rogers I think we will get along famously. I will continue as CEO Stark Industries and look after all finances in regards to you company and your private wealth. If you are in agreement please read and sign these contracts and then you can get back to your omega, I will need his signature on one document before I go but other than that I will leave him in your more that capable hands. 

 

Happy will be outside with the limo when you wish to leave, by the time you reach Stark Tower Jarvis will have changed all security protocols to include you. I suggest that once Tony is settled you talk to Jarvis, he will be able to answer any further questions you may have. He is Mr Stark’s A.I. and his first priority is Tony’s security and welfare, he understands Alpha/Omega dynamics and will adjust his parameters to take in Tony’s new status.”

 

Steve speed read the documents signing in all the relevant places, when he had finished Pepper had Fury and Agent Coulson sign as witnesses.

 

Pepper took back the contracts replacing them in her briefcase; one piece of paper was left on the table in front of her.

 

“Right lets go and see the little shit and get this signed, I have a company to run. It will be a relief to not have to split my time running the company and babysitting him, be warned Captain he is very high maintenance and needs a firm hand, give him and inch he will take a mile.”

 

Steve rose and Pepper followed him to the office where Tony had been left. Steve noticed that Tony had made no effort to kneel back up or attempt at cleaning the desk and floor, he was still muttering and cursing under his breath.

 

Pepper approached Tony being careful not to touch him or step in the mess on the floor.  
“Mr Stark I have an important document that needs your signature right away, Captain Rogers will release your hand and I would appreciate it if you would sign without any of your usual prevarication. I do not have the time for your nonsense today; I had to reschedule an important board meeting to come here.

Steve hauled Tony up on to his knees releasing his arm; Pepper held the document in front of him and placed the pen in his hand.

 

“Pepper! Pepper! You need to listen to me you need to stop this before it is to late it must be illegal, come on Pepper he is just after my money and the company or has a grudge against my dad for being frozen for the last 70 years. He’s probably in cahoots with Fury to get me to make weapons for Shield.”

 

Pepper glanced over to Steve a whole silent conversation took place over Tony’s head. Steve nodded giving permission for Pepper to do what was needed.

 

“Mr Stark there is nothing to discuss your Alpha and I have arranged everything, agreements have been reached and contracts drawn up and signed. All legalities have been dealt with, all that remains is for us to sign this document dissolving my guardianship Alpha status and freeing me to get on with more important matters.”

 

Grabbing hold of his hand she forced the pen to the paper, when he still hesitated she slapped his face and squeezed his wrist tightly. Grabbing hold of his ear as if he was a naughty child she twisted it sharply causing him to shriek in pain.

“Sign it now Tony!” her tone pure Alpha.

 

Tony’s hand shook as he signed, tears splashed down smudging the ink, and even so the signature was still legible and legal in the eyes of the law. Pepper s document as well.

 

“Tony this is for the best Steve is your rightful Alpha the bond has taken, you must not fight it you will only make yourself miserable and cause yourself pain. Yourself over to your Alpha it is the only way.

 

I will always care about you but you are not my omega and quite frankly I am tired of all your mental and emotional shit, you will thank Steve and me one day for doing this.”

 

Placing a final light kiss on his forehead she then turned and left the room.

 

“Never thought I would see the day Stark was bought to his knees or that you would allow an Alpha you did not know claim Stark and Stark Industries without putting up a fight or wanting extensive background checks done on the Captain.”

 

Pepper smiled then laughed at Fury’s comment but the humour did not reach her eyes.

 

“Director Fury if you imagine for one moment that this was purely impulsive and not meticulously planned in advance and in great detail then you do not know the Captain as well as you think you do.

 

Where do you think that Captain Rogers has been disappearing to every afternoon for the past week, certainly not to the gym! 

 

I suggest that you check your history Director, look up the meaning of Afternoon Tea between two Alphas in the 1940s.”

 

Heals clicking loudly she moved quickly off down the corridor already issuing orders into her Stark phone for a meeting with the company lawyers to file new ownership papers.

 

Coulson tapped the request into his tablet, with raised eye brows he passed it to Fury so he could read the details as well, both men looked at each other in stunned silence then started to laugh, Tony had never stood a chance.

 

Inside the office Tony’s face was mashed to the floor tongue licking up the cold congealed cum, the Captain’s booted foot holding his neck in place. Steve released Tony once he was satisfied that the desk and floor was cleaned to his satisfaction.

 

Tony’s clothes were ruined Steve did not want to parade him naked through Shield Headquarters. Taking off his shirt he placed it on Tony, it hung down to reaching mid- thigh. Pulling his arms behind his back he used to long sleeves to tie them together. 

 

He only did up the first few buttons covering up Tony’s cock and balls, he left the rest so that the Arc Reactor was exposed. He knew that this would make Tony really uncomfortable as he always hid it away from view when he was in public.

 

Not having a collar and leash to hand he looped the belt round Tony’s neck pulling it tight so that breathing would be uncomfortable but not dangerously so. He wanted to keep Tony off balance and confused so he could get back to Stark Tower without him causing a scene.

 

“Come Tony it’s time go home, it’s good that you have your own furnace in your workshop!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Tony back to Stark Tower, bathes and looks after Tony in his own way, sex happens again and Tony learns the proper way to ask to be fucked.

The drive back to Stark Tower was done in virtual silence the hum of the limousine engine a constant against the intermittent sobs and gasps for breath that came from Tony.

Steve could feel Tony’s body shaking under his hand. Tony was kneeling on the floor of the limo held in place by Steve’s hand grasping his hair and holding his head against his thigh. Each sob and gasp for breath sent a tremor through his cock which was filling Tony’s mouth and throat, once in a while he would withdraw just enough for Tony to get a few breaths of air into his burning lungs before thrusting back in again.

Steve tapped his finger against Tony’s cheek marking out the seconds he deep throated Tony before giving him 5 seconds to catch his breath, then the tapping started again. Steve knew that due to the arc reactor taking up so much room in Tony’s chest that he had diminished lung capacity, so he viewed this as a Omega sexual training exercise as well as strengthening Tony’s lungs so that as time went by he would be able to increase the length of time he could keep his cock down Tony’s throat.

The fear and helplessness shining from Tony’s eyes made his cock harden and swell even more, just as the limo entered the underground car park he shot his load down Tony’s throat forcing him to swallow it all before pulling out and wiping the remaining spit and cum against Tony’s cheeks. He could not get enough of marking his Omega he wanted no other smell on Tony ever.

Steve exited the limo pulling Tony behind him with the leather belt still attached to his neck. Tony was once again naked the shirt having been discarded the minute they had got into the limo after leaving Shield Headquarters.

Steve entered the elevator and requested Jarvis to take them to the pent house, it was time to clean and settle his Omega before the branding took place. He also needed to go over his rules with Tony and ensure that he was clear on any punishments he would receive for breaking them.

His work as Iron Man and for Stark Industries needed to be discussed and time limits for his lab and workshop put into place. He knew from talks with Pepper that Tony once he had an idea he would drop everything and lock himself away in the workshop for days at a time until he had finished creating or fixing his armour.

While he did not want to stifle this part of Tony he would not let him abuse himself through tiredness and lack of food. Tony needed to learn the limits of his body outside and inside the bedroom and Steve was going to ensure that he would be the one to teach him when he could push those limits and occasionally when they could be broken.

Steve took Tony straight through to the ensuite bathroom off Tony’s master bedroom smirking at the title it was now Steve’s Master Bedroom Tony would have his own small Omega bedroom for when Steve was away on missions or for when one of his punishments was not being allowed to sleep with Steve.

Removing his clothes and then the leather belt from Tony’s neck he maneuverer a silent and dazed Tony into the shower cubicle and under the hot steaming water. Grabbing the shower gel and loafer he scrubbed a pliant Tony clean inside and out, thankful for all the special attachments the shower possessed. He tried hard not to think of all the other Alphas who had used these on Tony now was not the time to dwell on that.

Getting Tony to evacuate his enema he then raised Tony’s arms and attached them to the rubber cuffs on the back wall of the shower cubicle, kneeling down he spread Tony’s legs wide and secured his ankles to another set if rubber cuffs.  
“Stay silent pet until I tell otherwise keep your eyes closed, I want you to just relax and feel what I am going to do to you I am going to take care of you from now on. There is no need for you to think about anything else but serving me and pleasing me, you are my beautiful Omega and your obedience will be a gift from you to me.”

Taking a bottle of oil he liberally rubbed it all over Tony’s body and limbs until he glistened, droplets running down into his ass cheeks teased his furled hole making his cock twitch and slowly start to fill. 

Taking his straight razor Steve ran it up and down Tony’s arms oil and hair being removed with each pass of the sharp edge; he then removed the coarse hair from his legs and the smattering of chest hair being careful of the arc reactor. All that was left was the dark curly hair surrounding his cock and balls.

Fisting Tony’s cock he jerked if to full hardness then methodically scrapped away all the dark curls surrounding it and the light fur covering his ball sac the only sound the hitching of Tony’s breath whenever the razor ran over his cock or balls. Undoing the ankle cuffs he turned Tony to face the wall and once again secured him legs spread wide. Repeating the same process he removed all Tony’s remaining body hair ending by spreading his ass cheeks and gliding the razor along his crack and over his hole.

Running his hands over the now smooth and sensitive skin he could feel Tony’s body trembling and the small whimpers escaping Tony’s mouth even as he tried desperately to stay silent as he had been ordered.

Parting his ass cheeks he pushed two oiled fingers into Tony’s asshole still slightly loose from being fucked earlier. Scissoring his fingers he watch the ring of muscles stretch wider then added a third then fourth finger plunging them in and out faster and faster twisting them and catching Tony’s prostate with each pass making Tony’s body jerk and shudder trying to escape his building arousal.

Tony’s moans grew louder and louder his cock ridged trapped between his belly and the shower wall, the slippery shower tiles provided no friction to enable him to find any relief. 

Steve kept him on the brink of orgasm for what felt like hours fingers thrusting deep into his passage constantly rubbing against his prostrate promising release but never giving it. Suddenly he was empty all sensation ceased, he could not comprehend what was happening he struggled to make sense of the emptiness.

“Steve, Steve, Please! Please! I need you to…”

A broken whisper escaped from his lips.

“My Omega what do you want you need to ask me properly you need to beg me prettily for what you need and then I will decide if you have been good enough to receive your reward.”

Tony heard the works spoken quietly in his ear but he struggled to comprehend what else he need to say, surely Steve wanted to fuck him what more did he require from Tony?

Tony began to panic his thoughts whirling round and round in his head, he could not think he knew that there was something he had to say a correct way of asking but it eluded him.

Suddenly his cock felt like it was trapped in a vice Steve’s large hand squeezing it tighter and tighter the sudden shock of pain bringing clearing Tony’s mind.

“Omega I am waiting my patience is wearing thin! Beg me properly now or you will be punished!”

Tony turned his head to the side and looked up with tear filled eyes, the angry frown covering Steve’s face and the painful pressure on his cock kicked his brain into gear, he did not want to be punished again he just needed to remember what his Alpha, yes! That was it! His Alpha!

“Alpha please, please I beg you to fuck me, take me, fill me, do what you want with me make me yours!”

“Omega is this what you truly want, to be mine?”

“Yes Alpha.”

Steve’s large hands pinned Tony to the wall and with one thrust breached his hole entering him fully making Tony scream with pain and pleasure. Each thrust of his huge cock lifted Tony off his feet the rubber cuffs tightening around his ankles. The constant burn of his Alpha’s cock stretching his abused hole wide and massaging his prostrate made him scream louder and louder as the pressure built. Steve bit down on his mating mark and jerked Tony’s cock once before releasing it.

“Come for me now my Omega!”

Tony’s orgasm ripped through him his cock spurting out cum coating his stomach and the shower tiles. His whole body shook and his limbs turned to jelly if not for his Alpha’s cock still sunk balls deep in his ass and the wrist cuffs he would have collapsed to the floor.

Steve reached his own orgasm filling Tony’s ass full of cum so much so that he could feel the small bulge in Tony’s belly, carefully withdrawing he quickly plugged Tony’s ass with a large black butt plug not wanting any cum to escape. 

Tony groaned as he felt the plug still stretch his gaping hole wider at its fullest point, panting through the burn he sighed in relieve when it finally passed through and his ring attempted to close around the end of the plug.

Steve dried off Tony who was half asleep and in no condition to do anything himself the stress and trials of the day had finally caught up with him and he had nothing left to give. Carrying him to the bed he placed him under the covers and climbed in behind him.

“Jarvis lights off please and set an alarm for 6 am. One more thing Jarvis please ensure the forge in the workshop is heated to the correct temperature for branding I will be ready to take Tony down after breakfast, goodnight.”

 

Pulling Tony close to his chest he kissed the back of his neck and sucked on the mating mark revelling in the taste and smell of Tony’s scent. His cock hardened and he rubbed it along Tony’s crack and between his thighs, his thoughts on what brand to use and where to place it he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More punishment for Tony and Steve has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter, sorry it has been so long.

Chapter 5

Steve awoke before the six o-clock alarm sounded Tony still sound asleep held within the tight embrace of his arms. He could feel tiny huffs of breath against arm and hear soft snuffling noises as Tony slept on unaware that another punishment would be added unfair as it was, as Tony had not been informed that he must always be awake before his Alpha and ready to serve his Alpha mouth wrapped around his cock warm and willing ready to swallow his first load of cum of the day. Before the end of the day Tony’s belly would be swollen with cum the craving for it already settling in place, another few days and Tony would be totally addicted and unable to live without it. Steve knew that this practise was considered undesirable in this day and age but Steve wanted total control and it was unheard of in the 1930s/40s for an Omega not to be bonded in this way to his Alpha.

Steve had discussed this method with Miss Potts and she had been in total agreement that Tony should be fully bonded in every way as that was going to be the only way to keep him inline and to stop him from trying to run away or break the bond. Once addicted it could not be undone and withdrawal would kick in after a few days and without his Alpha’s cum death would happen within four weeks. Miss Potts had said that Tony might be reckless and take unnecessary risks but he did not have a death wish like most people thought.

Miss Potts had been adamant that Steve do everything to subjugate Tony and that punishments would have to be swift and harsh to have any impacted, she had added that any form of embarrassment or humiliation was something that Tony hated especially in public.

They had both laughed over the time Pepper had been so angry and exasperated with Tony during a board meeting for his lack of attention and continual playing on his phone that she had hauled Tony over her lap and spanked him hard with the paddle she kept in her purse in front of all the board members and then made him sit on his hands with the phone wedged in his mouth for the rest of the board meeting. Tony had been so embarrassed but due to the contract he had with Pepper at that time he could do nothing about it, she had complete control over him in anything to do with Stark Industries as it was the only way he could keep the company in his name.

Pepper suspected that was the reason he played up and was so brattish at Shield, as he could get away with it there, as no one had control of him and due to the amount of tech and funding he supplied Fury, Hill and Coulson just had to put up with it. 

Well that would all change now that Steve was his Alpha, there would be no escaping punishment for insubordination and disrespect to the Agents at Shield. He had a good mind to make Fury his substitute Alpha to take care of Tony if he was away on a mission that Tony could not accompany him on. He knew that Fury would love to discipline Tony for all of the past insults and hacking Tony had done. Tony would hate it having to kneel to Fury and obey his orders.

Steve was bought out of his reverie by the press of Tony’s behind against his cock, tightening his arms he pulled him closer rocking into Tony’s crack each pass of his cock nudging at the butt plug pressing it up further in to his filled hole. Tony moaned in his sleep ass pushing back to meet Steve’s thrusts, slick leaking out around the plug coating Steve’s cock so it glided easily backwards and forwards faster and faster.

Steve bit down on Tony’s mating mark as he sprayed his cum all over Tony’s ass and back. Tony jerked awake trying to escape the teeth and mouth biting and sucking on his neck but bands of steel held him tight as a still hard cock rutted against his ass crack. His own cock started to show an interest in the proceedings, twitching and plumping up, reaching down he started to stroke it tugging on his balls startled by their smoothness until he remembered the shower the evening before.

A moan escaped his lips as he felt his orgasm build as his cock throbbed under his fingers, suddenly a large hand clamped over his much smaller one squeezing tightly squashing his rising orgasm crushing his cock held by his own hand, pleasure turned to pain as his cock was trapped under the super soldier’s strength.

“Fuck! Fuck! What the hell are you doing are you trying to castrate me? Get off you bastard before you permanently damage my goods, what the hell!”

Tony clawed at Steve’s hand trying to pull it away to stop the ever increasing pain as his cock was slowly crushed.

“No Tony you do not get to touch yourself or come without my permission, I have already told you this but yet again you disobey me earning yourself yet another punishment to add to the list.”

Tony groaned remembering his burning ass and knew that it would be worse this time Steve dragged him up and draped him over his lap and rained down swat after swat all over his ass. Legs and arms pinned there was no room to move and try to evade the blows each swat seemed harder than the last his butt cheeks and the tops of his thighs burned and throbbed with pain.

Tony tried to remain silent to show that he was not affected by his punishment and Steve’s harsh words, but with each swat he was reminded of his failure to follow even the simplest of orders and to behave like a proper Omega. An Omega was supposed to be submissive and obedient, to put his Alpha first to fulfil all his wants and needs before his own. It was a seemingly simple rule to follow but Tony had never been able to comply fully too any Alpha.

Tony remembered his mother Maria, petite and beautiful always graceful in her submission to his father even when being beaten for some perceived error in behaviour. She never made a sound tears falling silently down her face and at the end of her punishment she would kiss her Alpha’s hand and thank his for correcting her behaviour. Then she would crawl from the room to shut herself away in her room until his father allowed her to come out. Sometimes it would be days before he saw her again.

Tony had fought and rebelled against his father at every turn earning many beatings and other punishments, even when he presented as an Omega to the shock of everyone, he had still rebelled and gone his own way. He had never listened or submitted, there was not and Alpha alive that had been able to control him.

Sure he had had sex with Alphas but it was always on his terms with him firmly on top and in control riding the Alpha to completion, pulling off before the Alpha’s knot could swell then kicking them out of his bed. Pepper grown used to making sure they left before Tony went to sleep.

Tony tried to hold back a sob but he felt his control slipping tears welled up and flowed down his cheeks, gasping for breath he tried to speak but the words would not form, frustrated he let out a scream then another. Once started he could not stop, all pent up hurt and anger pouring out.

Tony screamed until hoarse his throat burning, whimpering with pain he lay lax over Steve’s lap exhausted and wrung out. Finally he found the words that he wanted and needed to say.

“I am sorry my Alpha I will be good, please do not give up on me. Thank you for my punishment for correcting my mistakes. I submit to your rule as my Alpha.”

Tony slid off his Alpha’s lap kneeling before him and kissed the offered hand. A sense of calmness came over him when his Alpha’s hand cupped his cheek and gentle fingers wiped away his tears.

“Good Boy I accept your apology and your submission. Know that I will always be here for you to guide you and correct you. Forgiveness has to be earned but will freely be given when the lesson has been learned.”

Steve gathered his Omega in his arms settling him on his lap rubbing soothing circles on his back and kissing the damp curls on the top of his head. Body shaking Tony continued to sob quietly clutching at Steve’s chest.

Once Tony’s breathing had evened out and his body lay heavy against his chest he carried his sleeping Omega back to their bed. Placing him on his side he cuffed Tony’s wrists together and chained them to the headboard, he did the same with his ankles. Tony had room to turn but would not be able to leave the bed. Covering him with a sheet he asked Jarvis to direct him to the workshop and to ensure that the furnace was heated to the correct temperature.

Taking a long wooden box from the top of the dresser he made his way down to the workshop. 

Steve opened the box and looked at the two brands lying against the blue velvet he had a decision to make about which brand to use and where he would place it. He had been going to let Tony choose but with his bad behaviour that could not happen.

Steve decided to heat both brands before making a decision after all there was nothing to say that he could not use both. He smiled at the thought, Tony’s body just called out to be marked brand or tattoo. Tony would not be able to escape from Steve and everyone would know that Tony belonged to Captain America.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony, hurt and very little comfort.
> 
> Some insight into how a 1030s Alpha acted.
> 
> Tiny bit of light on the horizon if your squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long but hopefully this will make up for it. Cannot promise when next update will be, am starting full time work in a couple of weeks so will have to see how it goes.

Chapter 6

Tony stared at his reflection in the full length mirror eyes constantly returning to the brand high up on his neck just behind his right ear. There was no hiding the mark seared into his skin below his hair line and higher than any collar would sit, the whole world would be able to see it and know he belonged to Captain America. The raised ridges of the brand stood out the A flanked by the wings the circle of shield.

Thankfully the smell of burning flesh had faded and the skin though red and tight was healing fast courtesy of the healing effect of his Alpha’s saliva.

His gaze turned next to the small tattoo on his inner left thigh, the red white and blue image of Captain America’s shield reflected back at him. He knew that if his wrists had not been bound in thick leather cuffs matching ones would show on each wrists pulse point.

His Alpha had taken his time with the tattoos drawing out the process, punishing Tony with harsh twists of his nipples every time he flinched or tried to pull away, the movements involuntary or not.  
The branding on the other hand had been fast and precise but in no way painless. Tony had screamed in agony and shock when the searing heat of the brand pressed into his tender skin, his stomach roiling at the smell of burning flesh.

Mercifully he had managed to keep down the contents of his stomach, not that the Captain had taken any notice of his pain. Once he had removed the brand he had hauled Tony up from his kneeling position by the furnace bent him over the nearest work surface and fucked him hard and fast whilst laving his tongue repeatedly over the brand continuously mouthing and sucking at the burnt flesh.

The Captain soon reached his peak and Tony felt more cum pumping into his abused hole. On pulling out a large butt plug replaced the cock up his ass, once again sealing in the cum. Tony could feel his rounded stomach pressing against the work bench the feeling of nausea returned with the realisation that his Alpha was not going to stop filling him until the natural result of the full mating bond took place and maybe even a kid was conceived.

Well good luck on the baby part Tony thought. He knew the chances of conceiving were minimal at his age let alone with all the trauma his body had gone through over the years, a small part of him was sad at this thought.

His Alpha had decided that the second brand could wait until tomorrow it would be a celebration of the mating bond fully snapping into place. Tony would be allowed to choose where the brand went if he was able to follow all his Alpha’s orders and behave like a proper Omega for the next 24 hours.

He knew that the chances of this happening would be minimal, even though his body wanted to submit his mind still fought the impulse to submit to an Alpha even if it was his mate. He may have said the formal words of submission to Steve but there was still a part of him that was ingrained with years of resistance to bend to the will of an Alpha’s orders.

Steve looked on from the open door way, watching the myriad emotions flickering across his Omega’s face. His lips quirked in a small smile when he saw the brief flash of resentment and anger as Tony looked at the brand on his neck.

Oh well time for another lesson in obedience, he enjoyed the fight that Tony put up to a certain extent and did not want to completely break him but he could not let Tony know that yet. He had to exert total control and show who was the master in this relationship any feelings he felt for Tony would be dealt with once his Omega was not an embarrassment to him in public. If Captain America could not show total control over his Omega it would cause an uproar and push forward the Omega rights campaign, something that was not wanted by the majority of Governments and Alphas of the world.

A compliant obedient Omega in public with a spark of spirit and mischief in private was what he wanted and he would not stop until he got this. It was a dangerous game to play with Tony but he prize at the end would be worth it. Once Tony fully submitted and acknowledge their bond and gave into his feelings for his Alpha he would then reward Tony with his own acknowledgement of his feeling for his Omega.

Love for Tony was possible but only if he could be shaped into some semblance of what he wanted and needed. He may be living in the 21st Century now but the values and believes he was taught as a 1930s Alpha were too deeply ingrained for him to completely change his ways.

Crossing the room he grabbed his Omega’s hair pulling him up into a rough kiss, fingers brushing over the brand pressing the raised skin causing Tony to hiss in pain. Forcing entrance into Tony’s mouth he swallowed each whimper and moan of pain licking and biting swollen lips fingers still scratching over the brand. Salty tears dripped onto his lips as his Omega tried to escape the increasing pressure and pain.

Releasing his hold on Tony’s hair he reached down and began to rub circles over the swollen mound of his Omega’s stomach, increasing the pressure with each pass he loved the feeling of kneading the cum through the thin skin. The massaging would help release the cum through the stomach lining so that it could be absorbed quicker into every cell and organ of his Omega, creating an unbreakable link, binding him forever to his Alpha.

He knew that conceiving at this time was next to impossible, but he wanted to see that small swollen belly heavy with his child in the future. He had talked with Pepper and knew that there probably would need to be medical intervention due to Tony’s age, the arc reactor and the damage done by the palladium poisoning in the past.

He would deal with breeding his Omega once he was fully bonded and obedient to his will. Perhaps keeping Tony’s belly full would keep him compliant and out of trouble. That was for the near future but for the time being he would enjoy his Omega to the full keeping his holes full of his cock and his cum.  
Hooking Tony’s cuffed wrists high above his head he watched as Tony’s feet scrabble for purchase on the floor hampered by the spreader bar attached to his ankles pulling his legs wide. Balanced precariously on his toes his muscles were pulled taut in both arms and legs.

Steve moved over to a large cabinet set against the opposite wall, sorting through the array of whips paddles and floggers lying displayed on a bed of soft red velvet his hand finally came to rest on a leather flogger, strong and heavy it would make a satisfyingly load thud upon his Omega’s skin.

A quick hard bite of the mating gland was the only warning he gave before bringing the flogger down against his spine. Tony jerked forward his whole body twisting as his feet left the floor. Again and again the flogger found its mark up and down his back, the skin turning a deep red rose. Steve could see the muscles tightening across his Omega’s shoulders arms and legs quivering with the strain placed on them.

He let the flogger fly again but this time striking Tony’s buttocks and upper thighs. The fleshy globes quivered with each blow the skin turning rosy and heated.

“Let me hear you pet, I want you to give me all of your sounds, hold nothing back.”

Tony hissed as the flogger landed against his back. Soon he was groaning and gasping with pain as the blows landed relentlessly.

“Please, please Alpha ss..stop! I can’t take anymore it hurts to much!”

“Pet, I think you are lying to me look how hard you are, your little Omega cock is standing to attention, I think you love the pain and crave the release it will bring you!”

Steve’s large fingers gripped Tony’s weeping cock pumping it, smearing pre cum along its short length a nail raking across his slit was Tony’s undoing, with a scream he came spurts of cum coating Steve’s fingers. His Alpha continued to work his cock milking it of every last drop, the pleasure he had felt in his release started to turn to pain as his over sensitive flesh was tugged and stroked, the friction burning as his cum dried from the warmth of his Alpha’s hand.

“No more you have to stop, your rubbing me raw.” 

He sobbed and whimpered as his Alpha ignored him and continued to manipulate his cock and balls.

“Oh Tony you were doing so well up until that last comment. Can you tell me what you have done wrong? Hmm.. no, well let me enlighten you. It may be different with you modern Omegas and Alphas but in my day an Omega had no right what so ever to tell his Alpha to stop he took everything his Alpha gave and more without complaint and never once would have dreamed of saying No!”

Steve sighed against Tony’s neck his breath ghosting over the brand by his ear.

“I guess I am just going to have to discipline you until you remember your place in this relationship.”

Stepping back he began to lay strokes down from Tony’s shoulders to his knees never hitting the same place twice, soon Tony’s skin was dark red and welted. Tony cried and screamed pleading for forgiveness. 

“You can take a few more my Omega?” 

Tony knew that there was only one correct answer to give.

“Yes Alpha.”

The flogger landed twice more each blow heavier that the last leaving dark purple welts across is thighs.

“Beautiful.”

Stepping in front of Tony he placed the flogger against Tony’s lips, drops of blood from his bitten bottom lip and tears from his eyes smearing the dark leather flogger.

“Kiss the flogger my Omega, thank it for the pleasure and punishment it has provided.”

Steve put his hand on Tony’s back, splayed fingers pressing against the burning skin bringing him closer. The small sob that escaped Tony’s lips as he kissed the flogger was perfect.

Cock hard and throbbing he threw the flogger to the floor unhooked the cuffs and pushed Tony down onto his knees. Releasing his cock he hooked his fingers into his Omega’s mouth pulling it wide open and thrust his cock deep down Tony’s throat. He could feel Tony struggling to breathe his throat contracting around his thick long cock massaging it, making it grow harder thicker and longer.

Holding his Omega’s head firmly he giving him no chance to pull back, chasing his release, shouting out with pleasure as his cum flooded down Tony’s throat to join the pool of cum in the already swollen belly.

Tony lay on the floor chest heaving trying to suck air into his lungs black spots swimming before his eyes. Pain filled every corner of his being there was no escaping it, the slightest movement bought another wave of agony his body shuddering and shaking due to the stress it had been put under.

He was aware of his Alpha waiting for him to pull himself together and knew there was a limited amount of time he would be given before he would be punished for not presenting himself properly.

Pulling himself up onto his knees hampered by the spreader bar and the fact that his arms and legs were shaking so much proved to be a difficult feat, but eventually he managed it. Bowing his head cuffed wrists resting against his stomach as there was not enough chain to place them on his knees he waited for what his Alpha would no next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have been so long in between chapters and that this is not very long. Hopefully will have more soon.

Chapter 7

Tony woke with a startled cry, his whole body burned inside and out. He wanted to rip and tear at his skin to relieve that prickling heat that swept over his body in waves, each one stronger than the last. Moaning he tugged at the cuffs securing him to the headboard but there was not give even his ankles were strapped to the foot of the bed.

  
The cool cotton of the sheets gave little relief and Tony could feel the sweat trickling down his face to mix with the tears. Biting his lip he tried to hold back the whimpering cries that escaped with each wave of agony but only succeeded in drawing blood and adding to the pain coursing through his body.

  
Steve suddenly appeared looming over his writhing body, a smile stretched across his face, satisfaction shining from his eyes. The whole weight of the Captain’s body landed on him pressing him into the mattress, harsh lips swallowing the gasps of shock as his lungs ceased and he fought to breathe in air. He could feel Steve’s hard length against his thigh swelling and lengthening with each gasp he gave.

“That’s it Tony, can you feel your body burning up, the bonding heat racing through your veins. Each wave of heat bringing you closer to me, to a full and unbreakable bond that you will never be able to escape from. You will be my Omega for the rest of your life, no one else will ever have you or be able to control you to the extent I will.

  
Pepper will still have some control over you in matters of Stark Industries and in keeping you in line at board meetings if I am unable to attend with you.

  
I will have to decide on a secondary Alpha to look after you if I am away on solo missions. I cannot leave you unsupervised you will only fall into bad habits. No one wants an unruly mouthy omega bonded or not.”

Tony sobbed harder with every word he heard, there was no escaping his Alpha, part of him railed at this turn of events but a larger part seemed to yearn for the security that was being offered. He was so confused he was almost certain that it was the lack of air getting to his lungs that made him feel as though submitting was the best thing for him to do. How could he want something so badly that he had fought his whole life against.

Steve raised himself up on his arms, letting Tony suck in much needed air, watching as the body beneath him suddenly stilled. He saw and felt the exact moment the bond snapped into place. He saw whisky brown eyes widened in shock as his omega also felt the creation of the full bond.

  
Tony’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the burning agony disappeared to be replaced with a feeling of warmth and security. He could sense a strong presence in his mind sifting through his thoughts and feelings, yet another trait of a full Alpha bond. An Alpha would always have a general idea of what there omega was thinking or feeling, but in the Captain’s case he guessed that the super soldier serum had just enhanced all his Alpha abilities. His Captain had more control over the mental link to his omega and that could only cause more trouble for Tony.

Steve laughed out loud at the thoughts racing through his omega’s head, he was glad that the mental link only went one way, he had such plans for Tony and did not want his omega to be prepared for them in any way shape or form.

  
Keeping an omega unbalanced and unable to anticipate what his Alpha wanted was a method of training that meant more punishments for the omega but also shortened training time as the omega worked harder to obey and reduce the amount of disciplining that they had to endure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! another chapter. I better go to bed now it is 2.37 in the morning.
> 
> It feels really good to be able to have the written another chapter so quickly, hopefully the muse will keep going over the holidays, but if not I hope every one has a Happy Christmas and a Peaceful New Year.

Chapter 8

Once again the brand seared his flesh, the stink of burning skin filling the workshop. It lasted longer that the first branding, this one being much larger, high on his arm the traditional Omega insignia surrounded by a full circle of chain links to symbolise the unbreakable bond of a full Alpha mating.

Steve placed the branding iron to the side and returned to the forge for the next iron. This next brand was going to be purely for his enjoyment and not something his omega would be expecting. As far as Tony had been aware there was only going to be one brand today and as he had not gone 24 hours without punishment his Alpha got to choose where the brand got to be placed.

Tony flinched as Steve turned back with yet another brand, this was not supposed to be happening, the two brands that he already had been given was usually the most an omega had, the personal brand of his Alpha and the State brand showing he was a bonded Omega and the strength of the bond.

“Poor little omega Tony, did you really think that I would not give you a more personal mark to show that you are my fully bonded omega. The one on your neck is for public view and the one on your arm is a requirement of the State. I want you to have something more personal, a constant reminder that you are mine.”

With that said he pressed the brand into the flesh over his omega’s heart. Once removed the image of an American Eagle with wide spread wings and hooked talons was imprinted onto his omega’s flesh.  
Once again Steve kissed and sucked on the burnt flesh, his saliva hastening the healing. Removing his cock from his pants he stroked himself to completion as he carried on licking his omega’s skin. He rubbed the resultant cum into the wounds as well, marking the brands with his scent.

Tony by this time was sagging in his bonds exhausted by the shock and pain, he wanted the oblivion of unconsciousness but his Alpha pinched and twisted his nipples sucking on his mating mark jerking him back from the brink of darkness.

“My omega I am not finished with you yet, there is one more thing that I need to do before you can rest for a while. Your little omega cock needs to be taught a lesson it has had far too much freedom and use these past years. A good omega knows to keep themself pure until they meets their Alpha. But you have been such a bad omega, thinking that your fortune and position as heir to Stark Industries and as Iron Man meant the rules did not apply to you.

I will teach you the errors of your ways and school you in the proper way to behave from now on. I am going to lock you little cock away until I think you deserve the reward of an orgasem.”

Tony felt cold metal surround and enclose his cock, his balls pushed through a thick metal band holding them tight and high. The metal shaft around his cock seemed to get tighter as his Alpha twisted the key, the raised nubs that covered the inside of the cock cage digging into his soft penis.  
He watch as the Captain clipped the key to the chain of his dog tags.

“ That is much better, there will be no need to take if off anytime soon. The piss slits also provide a means of washing you cock without having to remove the cage and the cock ring can be loosened when I milk you to let you cum flow more easily. Ha! Iron Man now has a little iron cock, I think your next project in the work shop will be to make a cock cage from the material you use for your suit and to have it painted gold and red.”

Releasing Tony from his bonds he pulled him over to the mirror he had ordered placed in the work shop. Holding his omega tight against his chest so that his cock pressed up against his omega’s plugged hole, he bade Tony to look at his branded and cock caged body.

The eagle on his chest looked as though it was about to rip his heart out at any given moment, the brand on his arm seemed to pale in comparison. Looking down at his caged cock he started to feel the weight of the metal pulling his cock downward and his restricted balls started to throb with pain feeling as though the heavy ring was cutting all circulation.

Panic started to set in and he thrashed and cried his breath coming in heavy gasps as he struggled to get free, to be able to grab and pull off the cage and ring, too rip the brand from his chest. It was of no use though, he was weak and useless against the strength of his super soldier Alpha and his mind kept whispering insidiously that it was very, very wrong to fight his Alpha.

Steve held his struggling omega until all the fight left him, until he hung limp in his arms the weight of his body resting against Steve’s. Liquid brown eyes gazed back at him through the mirror for mere seconds before being lowered in submission, neck stretching to the side mating mark offered up to his Alpha.

Steve’s inner Alpha roared at the naked display of submission from his omega, biting down on the mating make until he drew blood. Lifting Tony he spun him round against the mirror lifting him high so that Tony had to clasp his legs round Steve’s waist to stop himself from falling as his hands were pinned over his head. Reaching down Steve pulled out the plug tossing it aside and in the next moment thrust up into his omega’s tight hole.

Tony screamed as his channel was filled with his Alpha’s huge cock his burning ring of muscles stretched to its limit, each thrust hitting his gland the pain of his cock being pressed against the nubs on the inside of the cock cage as it tried to fill contrasting with the jolts of pleasure each time his gland was hit by his Alpha’s cock. Time blurred along with the pain and the pleasure, minutes or hours could have passed and Tony would not have been able to say which. 

His awareness of his position only coming back when his Alpha roared his completion and his knot for the first time swelled and locked into Tony’s hole. He could feel the copious amounts of cum pumping from his Alpha’s cock head, coating his insides and filling his stomach. He could feel his stomach muscles relaxing and softening, there would be no more six pack.

His body was preparing itself to fulfil its biological imperative of procreation and of ingesting as much cum as it could to keep the omega and any baby alive if the Alpha had to leave for any amount of time.

His awareness faded again and he awoke to feel the comfort of his bed beneath his aching body. His Alpha’s cock was still filling his channel although he could feel that the knot was going down. A warm heat enveloped him as Steve’s arms held him tight.

“ Sleep my omega it is time for you to rest. Tomorrow is another day one which will be full of training and correction. I have also decided that a visit by your doctor is in order, whilst our bond means you will now age at the same rate as me you are still older than most omegas to be bred and I think we need to know what the risks are and if medical intervention is needed to help get you pregnant. I know that I said children could wait but I have changed my mind. I want your belly swollen with my babies, already it has softened to what a proper omega’s should look like. My cum will keep it like that but it would excite me even more to fuck you when your belly is full of my babies.”

Tony silently wept as Steve continued to whisper his plans for his omega, there would be little time for anything other than training and correction over the coming days. Iron Man would only be called for any major incident that occurred, his Alpha did not want him hurt and to take any risks that could affect his chances of becoming pregnant. He could continue his work for Stark Industries R&D department but would be restricted to how many hours he could work and that if his Alpha ordered his presence he was to stop whatever he was doing immediately and go straight to wherever his Alpha was and in the time limit he was given.

From now on every aspect of his life would fully under his Alpha’s control, the only room for maneuver was when he was Iron Man and for any decisions made as the head of R & D. He could advise his board of directors as an omega C.E.0 and owner, but it was Pepper as the Alpha C.E.O who had final say in any decision making. Also now that he was bonded, Stark Industries really belonged to his Alpha and he would just be a figurehead to be paraded before the public and the board and at any event where his presence would be needed to boost the stock and value of the company.

Steve could sense through the bond a broad outline of what Tony was feeling. As it was mostly all true he could not offer any comfort to his omega, it would be false and a lie. He would however ensure that he would not crush his omega’s creativeness and drive to help others as Iron Man and to atone for his past as the Merchant of Death.  
A balance would be found but first his omega needed to learn to fully submit at all times to his Alpha in private and in public before he could be given any rewards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony in the work shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last another chapter, thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting. I will try not to leave it as long before the next chapter

Steve watched as his Omega worked, blue screens flickering on and off as Tony jumped from one project to another focused completely on his work. Each finished blue print sent to servers hidden below Avengers Tower guarded by JARVIS, fabrication units hummed in the back of the workshop creating proto-types to be sent to Stark Industries R&D department for the lab rats to wonder over and be amazed at the sheer brilliance of the creative mind of Tony Stark.

 

Close by on a work bench lay a finished set of arrows for Hawkeye, upgraded Widows Bites sat in a locked case, stretch pants for Hulk which would finally mean no more naked Hulk pictures and videos. Leather straps waited to be fitted to his shield, Steve knew that Tony wanted to replace them with something much stronger but he liked the feel and look of the leather It reminded him of his previous life, fighting with Bucky and the Howling Commandos.

 

Tony had moved to a different work station when he looked back up and was now focusing on the new Stark Phone and Tablet. Pepper had been adamant that he still be head of R&D and the face of Stark Industries. Whilst she would run the company Tony was still the creative genius behind the majority of all products produced. Steve just had to sign off on all major decisions and contract over a certain amount of money. Other than that and making sure that Tony would appear with him at the quarterly board meetings he left the running of the Company to Pepper. He might own Stark Industries through his Omega but had no interest in running it.

 

The first board meeting was tomorrow a fact that he knew Tony was not happy about, it would be his first time out as a Bonded Omega and he was worried both how the board would treat him and also how his Alpha would present him in public for the first time.

 

It was going to be an important event for both Alpha and Omega in their new positions. Steve needed to show that he had complete control over Tony and that he could also handle his responsibilities as owner of Stark Industries, it would be all posturing and displays of dominance but he needed to get the board to align with him so that Pepper could be left to run the Company and he to concentrate of the Avengers and his Omega.

 

He would treat it like any one of the strategy meetings he had commanded during the War, he had always been the one to come up with the right plan of action and through sheer force of character seen it implemented. Tony on the other hand was in for a totally different experience to any of the other board meeting he had attended and he could guarantee that his Omega was not going to like it one bit.

 

Steve watched as Tony cleared away his work station putting the prototypes into small padded cases and locking them away in the vault ready for tomorrow. 

 

He had bought his Omega down to the work shop early that morning, Tony had been jittery and unfocused unable to concentrate on his training from the moment he had woken him up. After 30 minutes of constant correction which had resulted in a punishment spanking JARVIS had suggested that maybe Tony needed to be in his work shop as usually when he got this manic it was the only thing that calmed him down and helped him focus.

 

He had finally gotten Tony to admit that his mind was so full of engineering designs and ideas for upgrades both for the Avengers equipment and Stark Industries products that he could not think of anything else and that his behaviour would only get worse, not out of choice but out of need to get all his ideas and creations out of his head. After speaking further to JARVIS and Pepper he had given him permission to spend the next ten hours in his work shop with no interruptions from anyone baring an Avengers Alarm.

 

DummE, U and Butterfingers had been so excited to see their creator and Tony had spent some time playing with them and doing minor upgrades to their frames and coding. Prompted by JARVIS he had begun the real work and had not stopped since, not even acknowledging the energy bars and endless cups of coffee placed near him by DummE. 

 

It had been a fascinating incite in to his Omega as he watched and sketched him throughout the day, Tony had quickly forgotten that Steve was sitting on the ratty old couch in the corner of the shop observing him.

 

Steve had already decided he would be replacing the ugly old uncomfortable couch before the next workshop time.

 

“ JARVIS please put in an order for a large comfortable sofa leather I think, it will be easier to keep clean and also some pillows and throws. Please ensure that the kitchen be stocked with the appropriate food and drinks if Tony has to stay down here for an extended period of time.”

 

The work shop was the most secure area of the tower and Steve had decided quickly that it would be the safest place to keep his Omega if he had to leave him alone for an extended period of time. JARVIS would be able to monitor him at all times and only Pepper or his secondary Alpha would be granted access.

 

At all other times only Steve and JARVIS would be able to gain access to the work shop. Tony’s codes could not be used without permission from his Alpha or under unless JARVIS had been instructed to allow him entry.

 

The Iron man suits could be used when the Avengers were called to assemble or to take Tony to safety if there was a threat to the tower or his life. Steve had override codes to the suits so that JARVIS could them over to protect Tony or to stop him from running or not listening to orders out in the field.

 

He was aware that his Omega see and calculate the risks and reactions to events faster than anyone and could come up with a solution or plan to ensure a successful outcome, but he was going to make sure that Tony did not hurtle head first into danger before explaining what he was attempting to achieve.

 

He knew it was going to be difficult and that his overriding Alpha need to protect his Omega was going to have to be suppressed to some extent during battle for the Avengers to function as a team and for Iron Man to do his job properly. The process of separating his Omega and Iron Man in the field would not be an easy one.

Hearing the beep of watch alarm, he realised that the day had passed and it was time to reclaim his Omega. Using a touch of his Alpha voice he commanded Tony to stop working and come out from the car he was under. 

 

With a last lingering glance at the half finished engine, Tony shuffled over to his Alpha stopping in front of him tired eyes glanced at Steve waiting for instruction. Steve smiled happy that Tony had obeyed without having to be told more than once.

 

“You are wearing far too many clothes my Omega, strip now.”

 

Steve preferred Tony to be naked at all times when they were alone, but he work shop was the one exception clothes were needed for protection and safety.

 

Tony toed off his work boots and pushed his jeans down stepping out of them as they pooled at his feet. His grease stained wife beater falling on top of them as he quickly undressed.

 

Clasping his hands behind his back he stood naked before his Alpha awaiting further instruction.

 

Steve ran his hands over Tony’s body checking for any bruises or cuts from his day in the work shop, satisfied there were no marks other than those he had put on his Omega he took the time to sit back and study his Omega.

 

The physical changes to Tony’s body were becoming more pronounced now that the bond had fully formed and had settled into place. 

 

There was an overall softening and reduction in muscle mass, this was unavoidable in bonded Omegas as in times past the only thing an Omega was used for after bonding was to carry and birth children, they had no other duties to perform and Alpha’s had much preferred soft malleable bodies to bend to their will.

 

His Omega was lucky in that he had been in extremely good shape and carrying extra muscle for a man of his size, so that he had retained a fair amount of strength which he would need to be able to work the Iron Man armour.

 

Steve’s had rested over the soft swell of his stomach cupping the slightly rounded belly where the omega pouch had fully developed. There was no definition or hardness Tony’s taut stomach a thing of the past, the soft vulnerable pouch waiting to be filled with cum each time he was fucked and after his next heat hopefully a baby.

 

Fertility treatment had begun already and this would trigger his Omega’s heat within the next couple of weeks. The Omega Obstetrician he and Pepper had bought in to look after Tony has assured him that between the fertility treatment drugs and the healing gene in Steve’s serum that Tony’s body had ingested through his cum, there was a higher percentage of a positive outcome to the treatment.

 

With a last squeeze of the soft fleshy pouch he moved his hands downwards one grasping the rounded globes of his Omega’s bottom the other closing a round the metal cock cage hanging heavily between his Omega’s thighs. The small cock inside tightly confined and the small furred balls nestled behind trapped by the locking ring. 

 

The cock cage had not been removed at all since he had put it on Tony the previous week, he had taken great pleasure in listening to is Omega plead and beg for release as he fucked him hard and fast, slow and gently, milking his prostrate and just driving him crazy with frustration, always on the edge of an orgasm but never finding any release.

 

The promise of being allowed to orgasm had been an effective training method, Tony was an extremely sexual being, but just when his Omega had nearly reached his goal Steve devised a way for Tony to fuck up and fail. His poor Omega never seemed to realise what his Alpha was doing and became more and more desperate to please and to obey, chasing that ever elusive orgasm.

 

There was no way that Steve as Tony’s Alpha was going to give the reward of an orgasm for what was basic good omega behaviour that every other omega had learnt when young. Tony had been allowed to run wild his whole life no training had been given in what was the correct and suitable way for an un bonded Omega to behave in polite society, hell any kind of society. His Omega would have to wait for his heat to start before he could hope for any kind of release.

 

Hauling Tony down to straddle his thighs he jostled the large metal butt plug, pushing it further up in to his channel then allowing it to drop the heavy weight pulling at the tight ring of muscles making his Omega gasp and groan as his body tried to expel the foreign object seated within. There was no chance of Tony being able to expel it on his own, the expanding plug was at is largest and programmed to reduce only on Steve’s command or in the event of a medical emergency JARVIS could use his override protocols if Steve was not available.  
The metal plug was only removed for cleaning and sex, replaced straight afterwards to keep his Omega full of cum and to ensure that if he was ever kidnapped or captured during a battle there would be no way for his Omega to be sexually used by anyone, attempted removal of the plug without the correct voice command or JARVIS would result in massive internal injury or death. It was an extreme measure to take but Steve would protect his Omega any way that he could.

 

Tony had always been kidnapped or taken for what he could build or for financial ransom, yes he had been tortured in the past but he was too valuable to kill so there was always the risk of raped and physical abuse as a means to get Tony to do their bidding. Now with the new tracking devices embedded in various parts of his body and the reactor along with the Alpha Bond he would always be able to find his Omega and bring him home no matter how far away or deeply hidden.

 

Running his hand up and down Tony’s spine his fingers traced a pattern against the smooth skin, he had finally completed the design of the tattoo which would follow the length of his Omega’s spine, starting high up on the neck and ending at the entrance of his furled anus.

 

Decision made he stood throwing Tony over his shoulder as he went.

 

“Come Omega time to get you all clean and hair free, you have an appointment with my tattoo needles this evening.

If you are a good little Omega and stay completely still and silent I will allow you to come!”

 

Steve laughed internally knowing full well that there was no way his Tony would be able to accomplish that task.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not very long, but it has got me back writing. 
> 
> Have to say CACW has made me so angry but the flood of even more Steve/Bucky stories is also driving me mad. That's just me though, I just want a good long Steve/Tony fiction or Tony/Bucky with no Civil War in sight. I just cannot see Steve and Tony as a couple after the events of the film.
> 
> I am loving the CACW stories where Tony is not taking shit from Steve or the other Avengers and Tony/T'Challa is now my favourite pairing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Steve stood back and admired the finished tattoo that followed the length of his omega’s spine, starting at the base of his neck and traveling down the spine to disappear into the crack of his omega’s arse a series of stars getting smaller as they travelled down filled and coloured to represent his country’s flag and another mark to show that Tony belonged to him.

 

Steve ran his fingers over each star sometimes pressing down or scratching his nail over one enjoying each gasp of pain and bodily shiver his omega gave. Spreading Tony’s cheeks he admired the last star as it sat on the puffy ring of muscle the edges of two of the points disappearing into his hole. Slipping two fingers in to the warm heat he stretched wide the puffy ring eliciting a moan of arousal from his gagged and tied down omega. 

 

Needless to say Tony had not managed to stay still or silent during the whole process and an exasperated Steve had finally fitted a large ball gag in his omega’s mouth and strapped him down on the chair so he could finish his work in peace.

 

Removing his fingers he pushed back in the metal butt plug and asked JARVIS to increase it to the maximum size. Tony would feel it with every little movement of his body he would be constantly aroused as it pressed against his prostrate, never knowing when it would start to vibrate driving him to distraction constantly on the edge of orgasm but with his cock caged he would never find any release.

 

Steve pumped his engorged cock a few times and sprayed his cum over Tony’s back massaging it in to the swollen skin of the tattoos helping to speed up the healing process and ensuring they were scent marked.  
Unbuckling his omega he carried him to the bedroom and lay him face down on the bed cuffing his wrists to the headboard, spreading his legs wide and cuffing each ankle tightly to the baseboard. Tony whined around the ball gag unhappy with the continued lack of freedom to move the constant pressure of his filled channel and the ache in his stretched jaw.

 

Steve stood to the side admiring the view of his omega bound and helpless, reaching down he released the straps around Tony’s head and pulled the ball gag free placing it on the bedside table still in view.

 

“Not a word my omega! You will remain silent until I tell you otherwise, you will rest now and in the morning I will prepare you for the board meeting.”

 

With that he stood and walked to the door biding JARVIS to dim the lights and monitor Tony whilst he slept.

 

Tony buried his head in the pillows to muffle his screams of frustration sexual and otherwise. The skin on his back itched and felt tight but the smell of his Alpha’s cum soothed his frazzled nerves making it difficult to stay angry. His body and mind became heavy, exhaustion finally catching up and he felt his eyes closing sleep finally claiming him.

 

Steve smiled in the quiet of the penthouse living room as JARVIS showed his sleeping omega on the screen of the Stark pad he was using. Tomorrow was going to be long and trying day for both Alpha and Omega.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have not decided what clothes Steve will dress him in for the board meeting and now Pepper is also going to be arriving!

Steve stood back and took a good long look at his beautiful omega Tony was naked fresh from the shower, his skin smooth and soft not a hair in sight from the neck down. His soft belly and widening hips has become more pronounced over the past week, his nipples constantly erect and sensitive to any kind of stimulation.

 

The metal cock cage held cock and balls tightly, Steve had added a small weighted ball to the end making the already heavy cage pull down even more, punishment for Tony swearing as Steve used his knife to remove the small amount of hair that had grown through again around his cock.

Steve motioned for his omega to sit down in front of the mirror, Tony shuffled forward hesitantly eying the clippers and scissors laid out on the bathroom counter. Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s wild curls scratching at his scalp enjoying the way his omega melted at the touch and without thought pushed against his hand trying to encourage further petting.

He smiled at the moan of discontent when he removed his hand and reached for the clippers. Adjusting the grade setting he place his left hand on top of Tony’s head to keep him still and ran the clippers over the sides and back of his head brushing away the shorn hair as he went, once done he picked up the scissors and started on the top keeping it long enough that he would be able to fist his hand in it. Running a small amount of gel through it he styled the remaining curls.

 

The next part he knew Tony was going to hate no one but Tony or his long time barber got to touch his trade mark goatee, Steve had wanted to shave it off completely to see what his omega would look like without it but Pepper had said that would have to wait until after the board meeting and the upcoming product launches. The face of Stark Industries was recognised worldwide and to many changes to his appearance at once could have a negative effect. After all the media and the public were still reeling from the shock Alpha Captain America bonding and bringing to heel Omega Tony Stark.

 

Steve was proud of the fact Tony managed to stay silent and still whilst he shaved and shaped his goatee, although it could have been due to the straight razor being so close to his throat. Patting off the last of the shaving gel he applied aftershave.

 

Motioning for Tony to stand he pushed the chair away and told him to place his hands on the counter spread his legs and push his ass back. The fleshy globes were soft under his hands and there was now an added layer of flesh to his once bony hips. Steve could not help fondling the soft pouch of skin that was now covering his omega’s stomach, soon it would be filled with cum and after his heat a baby or two if they were lucky.

 

Running his fingers down Tony’s crack he circled the still open hole pushing in to the slick soaked opening fingers quickly being swallowed as Tony thrust back and started to fuck himself on them. Steve quickly added another two fingers shoving them deep into his omega stretching him wide amazed that even with four large fingers filling his now gaping hole he was still able to rock back and forth with ease. The thought of his whole hand being swallowed in that dark heat made him moan out loud.

 

Removing his fingers, he slammed his cock in with one hard thrust pushing Tony up against the counter toiletries spilled off onto the floor as Tony scrabbled for purchase. Hearing a gasp of pain instead of arousal he pulled his omega up against his chest realising that the marble edge of the counter was digging into his soft belly with each thrust. 

 

The change in position meant that Tony was literally dangling off his Alpha’s cock, his feet nowhere near the floor. Only the thick muscled arm holding him against his alpha’s chest stopped him from falling face forward onto the counter. The show of strength should not have been such a turn on but Tony could not help the lust filled moaning that escaped his lips. Steve grinned sucking and nipping at the claim mark on his omega’s neck the gland beneath swollen pulsing in time with each upward jerk of his cock. 

 

Through his link with his omega he could sense that Tony was battling with himself not wanting to fully give into his arousal and need to be dominated, determined not to beg to be fucked harder to be allowed some kind of release. His poor omega had fought so long against being mastered that letting go completely was still beyond him at this time. But Steve would not give up until there were no barriers left and his omega completely embraced his nature and gave his complete submission to his Alpha in all things.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Captain Rogers but Miss Potts will be arriving in 15 minutes to go over some paperwork before the board meeting”.

 

Steve looked up towards the ceiling and thanked JARVIS.

 

“As Much as I would like take my time fucking you senseless we need to get ready before Miss Potts gets here, you my little cock slut need you cum hole filled up and plugged, good little omegas should never be empty.

 

It’s a shame you have to give a presentation at this meeting or I would fill that pouty mouth of yours with this lovely new cock shaped ball gag sized to my cock. All those old farts on the board would watch you struggle to breathe, wishing it was their cocks shoved down your throat fucking your face making you chock on their cum.”

 

By this time Tony was crying and begging for Steve to take off the cock cage his cock and balls throbbing in agony unable to fill and release the pressure building up within him.

 

“Now you know I cannot do that, there is no orgasm for you until your heat starts and anyway that little cock of yours will hardly produce any cum I don’t expect you will even spurt enough for me to taste it.”

 

Steve punctuated each word with a thrust against Tony’s prostate driving his omega wild, watching the lust blown pupils flushed cheeks and listening to the ever increasing nonsense babble spilling from his lips. His omega’s gasped promise to be very very good boy for his alpha pushed Steve over the edge biting down on the mating mark he coated his omega’s insides with a steam of what felt like never ending cum.

 

Tony hung from his cock limp as a rag doll, breath ragged chest heaving trying to suck air into his lungs. Blissed out even without any release he hardly felt Steve walking into the bedroom with him still impaled on his cock. The cold hard metal of the butt plug replacing his alpha’s warm cock bought him back to reality. He tried to crawl away toward the other side of their bed but a large had dragged him back and pinned his shoulders down onto the mattress whilst the other pushed the plug up inside his passage.

 

“Just for that show of disobedience JARVIS will you increase the plug to its larges size and keep it on a low constant vibrate!”

 

Hauling his disobedient omega to his feet he watched him squirm as the plug fully engaged and started to vibrate. He placed Tony on the floor forehead resting on the rug ass raised high. Steve delivered twenty hard swats to the upturned ass and bade his omega to remain it that position whist he dressed.

 

Tony shivered half with arousal and half in embarrassment as he knew that Pepper would just waltz into the bedroom without knocking as was her usual practise when trying to get Tony to attend board meetings. She would be greeted with the sight of his naked plugged and reddened ass, he could only hope that she would no decide to add to his punishment for not being ready to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make a few things clear, Pepper is not Tony's best friend in this story and Rhodey may or may not make an appearance.
> 
> Steve is an Alpha out of time but luckily for him his views on how Omegas should be allowed to act are coming back into fashion.
> 
> There is not going to be much hope for the Omega Rights Movement now its leading proponent is bonded and probably going to become the epitome of omega behaviour according to his Alpha.
> 
> Tony bless his heart is torn between wanting his independence back and giving into what his body seems to enjoy so much.
> 
> As far as rape/non con in this world/society, as a bonded omega willingly or unwillingly it is not seen as this in the eyes of the law. It would be if the Alpha just raped and had his way with the omega and did not bond.
> 
> This is pure fiction and I do not condone anything like this happening in real life.
> 
> Fan fiction is just that you do not have to stick to the way the characters behave in the comics and films, I do not understand why people read stories and then get annoyed that that characters are not portrayed in the same way.
> 
> Well this is the end of my mini rant, thank you to all of you that are reading and have commented on this story.

As expected Pepper waltzed into the bedroom not bothering to knock, eyes firmly fixed on her Stark Pad .

“Tony Stark if you are not dressed and ready for the board meeting it’s not Captain Roger’s ire you are going to be worried about! I will shove my manolo blahnik so far up your as it will take a surgeon to dislodge it!”

A whimpering sound from the floor in front of her bought her up short, eyes finally moving from her work to set upon the cherry red naked ass of the former owner of Stark Industries.

“Oh some ones been a bad little omega again, not that I am surprised you never could do as you were told always acting out, begging for any kind of attention with your outrageous behaviour and whoring ways. I am so relieved that I do not have to deal with it any more you are such a fuck up you do not deserve an Alpha like Steve Rogers! 

Running Stark Industries is going to be so much easier without having to deal with your antics, you have no idea of the stress you have caused me over the years how difficult you have made my job. Well now after this meeting there will be no need for you to attend any more for a long time. The last product launch has been moved forward to this afternoon. It will also serve as a way to show the public and press that you are bonded without you having to speak to anyone.”

Steve appeared from the dressing room wearing a form fitting suit that showed his broad shoulders to perfection. Giving Pepper a quick greeting he turned his attention to his whimpering omega.

Tony curled in on himself with each harsh word Pepper uttered there was no denying that she was speaking the truth, he had always done everything and anything he wanted making life difficult for her. He had no interest in running the company other than R&D, Pepper had been his assistant first and then after Afghanistan and Obi’s betrayal she had taken on the role of Guardian Alpha so that he could keep the Company and have his freedom until he bonded and his own Alpha could take on the responsibilities of the mess that was Omega Tony Stark.

She had not known that Tony never had any intentions of bonding, after Obie’s betrayal he was never going to trust or let close another Alpha. He was going to show the world that an omega could live and thrive without having to submit and be owned. Unfortunately, as the years passed he could feel himself becoming more and more adrift, unsettled and constantly searching for anything to fill the empty space growing inside him. 

People disliked him because of his intelligence and no one could keep up with his thought processes, add good looks and being a billionaire he could see the avarice and want in their eyes, no one wanted him for just being Tony all they saw was a means to getting their hands on his wealth and being able to use him anyway they saw fit under the legality of being his Alpha.

His loud arrogant behaviour, cutting remarks and trade mark smirk had become his armour against a world that wanted to see him be put firmly in his place. If he had been any other omega he would never have gotten away with it but the Stark name kept him safe and Pepper had ensured that any sleazy money grabbing Alphas were firmly shown the door.

His one night stands were just that, gone in the morning and never a repeat performance. Tony was always in control of the sex and JARVIS was on standby with a tranquilizer dart if things started to get out of control.

Pepper over the last year had become more stressed and angry with his behaviour, he knew since the events of New York and the worm hole his behaviour had become more erratic and out of control. He constantly felt he needed to prove himself amongst a team that consisted of alphas and one beta, and an organisation that did not allow omegas into the field and barely tolerated them in administrative and scientific jobs.

 

He had known that going up against Captain Perfect Fucking Alpha! Was going to be a huge mistake but he could not stop himself. Every attempt on the Captain’s part rein him in was met with contempt and derisive comments. Even when the Rogers tried to talk calmly to him and initiate a friendly conversation he threw it back in his face and escaped from the room as quickly as possible.

Rogers had suddenly stopped with the frowny face and harsh words a couple of months ago and had taken to just studying him quietly whenever they were in the same space which had become more often after the avengers moved into his tower and don’t asking how that had happened, one minute he was alone and the next Pepper had been ushering the other team members out of the elevator and showing them their rooms and the communal living area that just happened to be his expansive living room.

Tony had protested loud and long which had just led to Pepper marching him to his bedroom and tanning his hide under the guise that it was her decision to make as CEO and the major funder of the Avengers Initiative. His bad behaviour in front of the other avengers reflected badly on Stark Industries and her as his Guardian Alpha, so the punishment fell within the permitted guide lines of her guardianship. She could punish him for any infraction in relationship to Stark Industries but not in his personal life, that he had to ask for that if he thought he had gone too far. 

Needless to say he had never in his life asked to be disciplined for his bad behaviour even when he knew he had stepped way over the line. Pepper could rant and rave at him all she like for being irresponsible, rude and obnoxious when attending society events but could not physically chastise him if there was no link to Stark Industries.

There had never been anything sexual between them Pepper had made it clear from the start that it was a firm line that would not be crossed she preferred meek biddable omegas and once she met Happy Hogan she found her perfect omega, he worshipped the ground she walked on and would never disrespect or deny her. He would often throw Tony disappointed looks when his antics made Pepper shout and if the paddle made an appearance he would not speak to Tony for days.

Thinking back over the last couple of months Peppers attitude towards him had also changed she had seemed more tolerant and less stressed by his antics, he could not remember the last time she had put her full weight behind paddling his ass, Pepper had just smiled when he had mentioned it saying that maybe it was the calm before the storm so he had better watch out, dropped the paddle back into her desk door and dismissed him from her office like a naughty child.

Pepper had also been disappearing in the afternoons on a regular basis as well, always coming back with a selection of cakes for Happy and him but would never divulge where she had been or who she was meeting.

“Fucking hell how can I have been so stupid! You were meeting Captain Dickhead all those afternoons you disappeared, the pair off you have been planing this all along. Why Pepper? What have I done that was so bad you had to conspire with him do you hate me that much that you would do anything to get rid of me!”

By this time Tony had risen up and was standing in front of Pepper shaking with hurt and anger tears leaking from his eyes. He reached out towards her wanting to try and shake the answer out of her, the disdainful look on her face hurting him even more.

A large hand hauled him back pushing him down onto his knees, a well shod foot pressed his neck to the floor mere inches away from Pepper’s feet.

“How dare you speak to Miss Potts like that, even more try to touch another alpha now you are bonded and added to that you have disobeyed my orders and moved without my permission!

I think your attitude here just shows why Miss Potts and I came to the agreement that a bond with myself would be the only way to curb you unruly slutty and frankly horrendous behaviour, your complete disregard for anyone but yourself has damaged you so much and left to your own devices for much longer there would be no coming back from it. 

You were self-destructing without even realising it, hurting everyone in your path and not caring at all. This is what happens to unbonded omegas if left on their own for too long with no Alpha to guide and instruct them why do you think there were so many Omega Sanatoriums in the early 1800s, the suicide rate was so high that omegas were in danger of dying out. This is why The Omega laws were passed. 

Yes, there have been amendments to them in modern times but I do not agree with them and there are many like minded Alphas who think that the freedoms granted to omegas again are having a detrimental effect on our society.

Your successful bonding will show Alphas that even the most unruly of omegas can be calmed and mated, it will send a message to all those omegas that celebrated your independence that even the great Tony Stark has seen the error of his ways and admitted that happiness and well- being is only to be found in submission and obedience to their Alpha.

You will epitomize what is expected of an omega, failure to do so in public will incur my disappointment and you will not enjoy the consequences of that.

“Now you will apologise profusely to Miss Potts and will accept any punishment that she requests I give you.”

Pepper thought about what kind of punishment would be the most effective for Tony after he has quietly and for him sincerely apologised for his behaviour towards her. It needed to have a high impact on him but also further his training and the knowledge that he needed to learn to submit fully and rely on his alpha for everything.

“I think that losing the use of his hands would be the most effective punishment, being unable to work or do the everyday tasks that we all take for granted will knock the arrogance and disrespect out of him. Having to rely on someone else and constantly have to ask for help will hopefully give him the humility he is sorely lacking.

Once the board meeting and product launch are finished I will announce that Tony is taking some time off to settle into his bond and become the perfect omega for his alpha.

You will find some rubber and leather mitts in the playroom closet, if you want to use other means that’s up to you but I expect him to be bound until he has learned his lesson.”

Steve agreed with Miss Pott’s punishment and was looking forward to seeing how Tony was going to cope or not cope as would probably be the case.

Tony was internally cursing his habit of engaging his mouth before his brain which was a habit that happened all too often. To be totally helpless and at an Alpha’s mercy was not what he had ever wanted so why was there a swirl of excitement in the pit of his stomach and why was his cock painfully pressing against the nubs of his cock cage. It seemed his body was on board but his mind had yet to catch up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have added more tags but its not easy finding the ones you want, how do you make new tag if there is not one you need? Will add other tags depending on how this is all going to end nearer the time.
> 
> Steve is an absolute dickhead in this chapter, his speech near the end is so ridiculous. Tony bless him knows it but is not going to be able to do much about it yet if ever.
> 
> Thank you cybersuzy for you comments.

Tony stared at himself in the full length mirror studying the differences in his appearance to what he would usually look when attending a board meeting. 

The usual suit ensemble had been replaced by tight fitting black dress pants showing of his ass and there was no mistaking the bulge of his cock cage and the lack of underwear. The soft curve of his omega belly could be seen above the waist band of his pants.

The crisp white cotton shirt was tucked in but unbuttoned showing of the arc reactor and eagle brand. The sleeves were turned up to reveal his wrist tattoos, the bonding mark on his neck was unmistakeable and with his shorn hair the brand behind his ear was on full view.

His feet were bare Steve had been displeased by Tony’s lack of proper omega clothes, sandals and jewellery, he was busily pacing by the elevator awaiting delivery of said items. 

His eyes were lined with black khol not too heavy just enough to be noticeable and his lips glistened with a clear gloss, at least Steve had been please with him for having at least the bare minimum of makeup. Tony had only used it on the rare occasions he wanted to play the doe eyed omega to encourage his latest one night stand into the bedroom.

Steve appeared boxes and bags in hand throwing them down on the bed he motioned for Tony to sit down. First came the toe rings slim bands of platinum inset with diamonds, then the black leather thong omega sandals bare of any decorations so as not to draw the eye away from the sparkling jewellery.

Steve took hold of his omega’s hands looking into his eyes he said.

“I will only give you your rings when you have fully submitted to me and become my Omega in every way. I am going to place them on the dresser in full view it will give you something to work towards and serve as a reminder of my commitment to you and once you can fully reciprocate they will never leave your fingers.”

Tony could only nod his head to show that he had heard his Alpha’s words. The rings were beautiful he wondered how Steve had managed to get hold of enough Vibranium to have them made, each heavy band was inset with a ruby sapphire and diamond.

A second box held various pairs of ear rings, nose rings, bangles, cuffs and necklaces. Steve clipped a single tear drop diamond to his left ear and a plain platinum cuff to his right.

A third box snapped open and Tony reared back at the wicked set of nipple clamps displayed on red velvet, not even the sparkling diamonds could draw his eyes away from the vicious looking screws that would fix them to his nipples. There was also a thin link of chain that could be attached and various sizes of small weights. 

Steve laughed at the evident sign of his discomfort and told his omega to remain still, eyes closed and with his hands resting on his thighs palms upward. 

“ Don’t worry Tony I will keep them for a more formal occasion the board room not quite the right setting, I think the upcoming Maria Stark Foundation Gala will be a more appropriate setting to display such pieces and to formally introduce you into society as my bonded omega.

I know formal omega balls are a thing of the past but you will be surprised at how many inquires Miss Potts has had to field from your peers about a formal presentation. The gala will already be attended by everyone of importance and since it is a few weeks after you heat we may be able to make another announcement.”

Tony could not figure out what Steve meant by that but the hand that gently cupped and rubbed his soft belly pouch made him realise that his alpha was anticipating that it would be swollen with his babies.

Steve lay a black leather collar across his open palms the metal clasps on each end cold and heavy, the leather was supple and smooth no decoration or engraving. Simple but elegant it screamed of taste and wealth, it seemed that Steve had no qualms spending his money he thought bitterly. 

Steve could feel the swirl of negative emotions through the bond link it seemed as though his omega was still resistant to accepting his status but he was confident once the collar was placed it would give his omega a sense of belonging and security something that had been sorely lacking in his opinion.

Lifting the collar he placed it around Tony’s neck connecting the clasps and locking them in place with his thumb print. The link for the leash would be released when needed, Steve decided it would be best to keep his omega leashed when in public for the foreseeable future to ensure correct behaviour and total control. 

He could not expect Tony to adjust straight away so he would limit any room for errors, after all it would become tedious having to always chastise his omega but at the same time he could not allow him to much slack. He was having to cram years of omega training into a short amount of time, he had no idea what Howard was thinking allowing in omega son to run wild why had he not curbed his behaviour early on what was the reason behind not bonding him at a young age. He was not impressed at all with the way modern society condoned such poor behaviour amongst the wealthy and high society omegas.

“You are so beautiful Tony come look in the mirror and see for yourself, you are strong and intelligent but left to your own devices you will self-destruct. As your Alpha I will give you structure, order and guidance. I will cherish and care for you but at the same time use a firm hand to provide any correction needed. 

In return I demand you respect, obedience and submission in all things. You will find your inner centre and happiness if you fully release and embrace your true omega nature.”

Tony looked at the completely earnest expression on Steve’s face reflected by the mirror as he made his speech.

Fucking hell! I am in so much trouble he completely believes in the bull shit he is spouting and even worse my stupid omega hormones are leaping up in down in agreement, bloody omega biology is the worst should have kept on experimenting with bond suppressors when I had the chance! He thought.

Now in full alpha mode and wanting the board meeting over and done with as he had an unruly omega to fuck and discipline, it seemed yet again his omega had forgotten the mental link that allowed him an incite into his thoughts and feelings. he clipped the leash on to Tony’s collar bought him to heel and swiftly led him from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you do not feel comfortable with corporal punishment and dubiously consensual blow jobs do not read this chapter.

Tony could feel the attention and eyes of the board members turn fully on him as Steve led him into the room, Steve took the last remaining empty seat at the head of the table Pepper sitting to his right and motioned for Tony to stand behind his chair.

“Good morning gentlemen and Miss Potts, I want to keep this meeting brief and on point. My omega will give his presentation of the R&D department’s projects and nothing more, once done he will not be participating any further in this board meeting it is no longer his place to do so. 

Tony please step over to the screens and start, you have 10 minutes to give you presentation. I want none of your usual sarcasm and crude jokes anything that I deem inappropriate will be dealt with in a manner I can assure you that will not be pleasant for you.”

A few of the board members chuckled and muttered their approval at Steve’s words, unclipping the leash he motioned for Tony to get started.

Tony started rattling off details of all the projects ongoing and completed over the last quarter, it wasn’t hard with his eidetic memory and the fact that most of the original ideas and designs were his own. He had to bite his tongue a few times when the old goats on the board grumbled at the cost of some projects against the low return they would yield.

“As I was saying gentlemen there are some projects that are not just for lining the coffers of Stark Industries, clean energy and water purification for underdeveloped countries will take time and money. It’s not all about padding out your pension fund!  
I am sur… umm I am sure that you all ohhh ahh fuuuu ck! What the hell Steve?” Tony Shrieked.

The butt plug had been vibrating slowly since the start of the meeting even when it started to expand and contract at random times he had managed to ignore it, but his bastard alpha had upped the vibration and now he could feel it expanding beyond anything he had felt before.

The constant pressure on his prostrate had spiked his arousal and when he had felt the small jolts of electricity pass along his channel his cock had jerked and twitched in its cage and he could not supress the moan that escaped, that he could have got away with but the swearing was his undoing. 

“Well that just about ends this presentation of R&D for this quarter, ahh mmmh ooh shi iiit! Sh iit! Christ Steve what the fu uuk is the matter with you? how the hell do you expect me to get through this if you k..ke ..ep bloody dis ..dis ..tra ..cting me!! Is not fair!!”

He could already see the frown developing on Steve’s face the disappointment in his eyes at his loss of control turning into an angry glare. There was going to be hell to pay for showing up his Alpha in front of the board members. He shivered as another wave of arousal pulsed through him his whole body felt as though it was vibrating in time with the butt plug. His cock and balls throbbed with pain confined tightly in their metal prison.

The silence in the board room stretched on as Alpha and Omega stared at each other, Steve’s stormy cold blue eyes staring down at the flushed face and shaking body of his omega, Tony’s eyes widened as Steve stood up but then made no move towards him but pointed down at the floor in front of his feet leash in hand. 

When Tony stayed still Steve glared at him once again his face and body radiating disapproval and supressed rage. Without thought he took a step forward but the smack of the leash against the table made him falter and stop, all eyes in the room drawn to the hair line crack in the heavy glass that shot up the centre of the table. The board members with the exception of Pepper jerked away as if expecting the whole table to shatter.

Tony crumpled under the waves of disapproval and anger now pouring off all the alphas in the boardroom, unconsciously dropping to his knees he crawled to his Alpha a whine of distress emitting from his lips as he presented himself at his feet.

Steve hauled Tony to his feet and threw him face down onto the table legs dangling of the end, yanking down his omega’s trousers he proceeded to tan Tony’s arse each smack harder than the last and never in the same place. When his omega’s arse and thighs were cherry red he took up the leash and bought the strap of leather down in a rapid series of criss cross strips over the fleshy red globes. 

Steve completely ignored his omega’s garbled pleas for him to cease and only stopped when Tony repeated pleas for him to stop turned into ones begging for forgiveness. 

Sinking back into his chair he pulled his crying omega onto his lap holding him close rubbing soothing circles on his back pressing soft kisses to his head, but at the same time pressing his abused cheeks firmly on to his thighs knowing that even the expensive material of his trousers would feel like sand paper against burning flesh.

Motioning Miss Potts to carry on with the meeting he spent a few minutes gathering his thoughts and allowing his omega to somewhat calm down unaware that his punishment was far from over. Yes, he had harshly disciplined his omega in front of the board knowing that Tony would be embarrassed by his actions but he needed to ensure that Tony was completely humiliated before them and would not be able count on any one of his board members support in the future. He also needed show his dominance as an Alpha and ability to keep his omega in check.

“Captain Rogers we need to complete and sign all the legal documents for the exchange of ownership and the new powers given to the CEO to ensure the smooth running of Stark Industries. Your omega only needs to sign the first two documents and then he will not be needed after that, perhaps you would find it easier to read sign if you found a different position for him other than on your lap.” 

Miss Potts smirked as she spoke whilst placing the files of paper in front of Steve. She could see the worry in Tony eyes he knew when she got that look on her face it never boded well for him. A pen was place into his hand Steve moved him forward so that he could sign the papers, he knew there was no point in fighting this it was a done deal the moment Steve had claimed him. 

It still hurt that by signing his name to these last two documents he had signed away his company and all his money he was now totally beholden on his Alpha to provide him with everything. Would he have to beg for the money to build and repair his Ironman armour, what about repairs to the team’s equipment and the bots how was he supposed to get anything done if he had to keep getting permission to access the funds that he would need.

Suddenly Steve’s thighs parted and he found himself unceremoniously dumped on the floor under the table trousers still tangled around his ankles, Steve’s large hands yanked him round so that his face was scant inches away from the bulging erection hidden behind the zipper of his trousers. One hand moved to curl into his hair whilst he watched wide eyed as the other pulled the zip down and released his huge cock guiding it towards his lips.

“This will keep your potty mouth busy whilst I attend to business now pleasure your Alpha, I do not want to hear another sound from you other that you thanking me for giving you this opportunity to show my board of directors what a good little cock sucking obedient omega you are.”  
Steve yanked hard on Tony’s hair causing him to gasp in pain then thrust his cock deep in to his omega’s now wide open mouth.

The hot wet warn of Tony’s mouth enveloped his straining erection the graze of teeth as he pushed deeper sent frissons of pleasure along its length and through his balls. He felt the head of his cock nudge against Tony’s throat but knew that only halve his cock was fully in Tony’s mouth and that soon he would be gagging for breath when his full length settled in his throat.   
Keeping his hand on Tony’s head he took up the pen and proceeded to read through and sign each document in front of him aware that the other board members were watching not him but the kneeling figure of Tony through the smoky glass of the conference table.

He deliberately takes his time reading and signing asking questions of Miss Potts and the board members as he goes, showing no reaction to the tongue running up and down his shaft licking and sucking his slit. Every now and then he pushes his cock fully down his omega’s throat and holds it there, Tony’s face mashed up against his groin he feels the tears falling on his balls the snorts and gasps for air where there is none. He does not look down into the panicked pleading eyes just continues with the meeting as though his omega is invisible to him and the rest of the people in the room.

The meeting is nearing its end the lust and alpha pheromones are swirling thickly throughout the room Steve knows he needs to finish things now before there is change of one of the other alphas going feral and trying to get at his omega.

Grabbing Tony’s head he stands pulling his omega with him so that he is out from under the table in full view, using the leash he secures Tony’s hands behind his back. Hands holding his omega’s head firmly in position he thrusts his length in and out rapidly, Tony can do nothing but kneel there and take it lips stretched wide pre cum and spit slipping down his chin the angle of his head allowing the huge cock to ravage his mouth and throat with little resistance. 

Steve fucks his omega’s mouth feeling his orgasm barrelling towards completion, with a final thrust he holds his cock deep in his omega’s throat hot ropes of cum working down to join the cum already running through Tony’s system. Some of it leaks out the sides of his mouth dripping down onto his chest sliding across the arc reactor Tony shudders hating the feeling of anything touching it. He feels his Alpha pull out but is totally unprepared for the final ropes of cum that covers his face and chest.

Spun around to face the board members he stands completely humiliated in front of them whilst Steve sucks and bits his bond mark whilst rubbing his cum into Tony’s skin ensuring that the whole room knows that this omega is taken and totally unavailable to any other Alpha.

Pepper signals that the board meeting is over and ushers out the board members but not before each one congratulates Captain Rogers on bonding and that they are delighted that Tony has finally been bought to heel and shown his rightful place as all omegas should be. Steve it polite to the end and only stops smiling and glad handing after the door is shut on the final member.

“Well that was very successful Steve you handled it all extremely well, they are not going to be giving you any problems for the foreseeable future. 

Tony as usual you managed to fuck up yet again in a board meeting, I don’t know why I am so surprised that you managed to yet again embarrass yourself with your lack of control and potty mouth, I would suggest that Steve washes your mouth out with soap but I doubt it would make any difference perhaps he should just keep you gagged all the time.

Any way I am going to find Happy and remind myself how lucky I am to have a good sweet obedient omega.”

With that parting shot she left Tony alone with his stern faced Alpha who had undoubtedly not yet finished with punishing his wayward omega.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More humiliation for Tony, then he gets to be Iron Man. 
> 
> For a genius he knows absolutely nothing about omega heats.
> 
> For a moment it looks as though Steve not going to be a dickhead about his omega being Iron Man but true to form his Alpha instincts kick in.

Steve wiped the dripping cum off his omega’s cheeks and pressed his fingers against his swollen lips, Tony automatically opened his mouth licking the sticky fingers clean still in shock at being face fucked in front of the board and the humiliating fact that he was deeply aroused and ached for some kind of release.

“You are such a little cum slut, such a dirty little omega, look at you flushed with arousal bet your little cock would shoots its tiny load in an instant if it was not locked tightly away.   
Look at the mess you have made of the clothes I gave you all the more reason to keep you naked, it’s a shame total nudity is not acceptable for omegas in public these days. “

Steve continued to swipe up cum and feed it to his omega tugging on the enclosed metal cock enjoying the whines and gasps and jerks of his omega’s hips as he chased an orgasm that was never going to happen.

“Foul mouthed disobedient omegas need to be disciplined not rewarded with orgasms, you need to learn that my word is law and that if you deviate there will be consequences. You have had the physical side of your punishment but as a further reminder to obey you now have to face the humiliation of everyone knowing what has happened.

Step out of your trousers then turn so your back is towards me and hold your hands out.”

Tony did as he was told wondering what was going to happen next, he did not have long to wait. He felt cool air on his abused arse as his shirt tails were lifted and placed in his waiting hands, Steve closing his fingers around the fabric warning him that at no time was he to let it drop.

The remaining buttons of his shirt were undone the shirt hanging precariously from his shoulders. His arc reactor brands and more humiliating his metal encased cock would be partially exposed with each step taken and Tony just knew that he would be doing the walk of shame back through the tower to the penthouse just as he had done at Shield Headquarters that first time after being claimed.

Steve released his bound hands and clipped the leash back onto his collar leaving it trailing over his shoulder and down his back.

“You will walk five paces in front of me when we leave this room, you will keep your head up and eyes looking straight ahead at all times, if your shirt slips off you will not stop to replace it so I suggest you do not rush or make any sudden movements. 

If you are successful in getting back to the penthouse without exposing yourself fully I will consider your punishment ended and we will start afresh with a clean slate.”

The journey back was a nightmare, every corridor seemed to be suddenly full of staff, the elevator stopping at every floor. Steve even made him taken the stairs between certain floors just to prolong his nightmare. He could feel all the eyes raking over his exposed arse see the trails of stars disappearing into his crack, trying to catch a glimpse of his heavy metal cock cage swinging freely between his thighs. His face cheeks burned as red as his arse and he could feel the flush continue down his neck spreading across his chest. 

But worse was to come the elevator finally finished its slow ascent the doors opening not onto his private floor but onto the common room where all the other Avengers stood around the flat screen listening as Fury briefed them in the upcoming battle. All eyes turned to them as Fury signed off lingering on his semi naked form but Steve abrupt request for a sit-rep drew them away.

“Doom bots in Central Park, the Fantastic Four are off world so we need to take care of them before too much more damage is caused so wheels up in 5 mins”   
Natasha responded.

Steve quickly released Tony ordering JARVIS to call the armour as he ran off to change into his uniform and grab his shield.

Within moments his naked body was encased his shirt having fallen off when Steve unclipped his leash. Crap! He thought, this was going to be extremely uncomfortable in a short amount of time but he could live with that if it meant he was flying his armour for the first time in weeks. Leaping of the tower he whooped with joy and rushed off towards Central Park ignoring Steve’s voice over his com unit telling him to wait for the quin jet and Thor.

The rest of the Avengers arrived in Central Park to see Iron man swooping in and out of the marauding robot firing repulsor beams at their leg joints causing them to keel over taking out robot to near them as well all the while spouting abuse about Doom’s lack of mechanical engineering ability and how he could do better blindfolded with one hand tied behind his back.

Captain America and the other Avengers joined in the fight after Steve gave clear orders how each was to be deployed, the only one not listening or obeying was his wayward omega, he decided to let it go for now as Tony was rapidly destroying the majority of robots, tag teaming with Thor and bickering with Clint over the coms as to who had the most hits.

He could hear the excitement and joy in his omega’s voice he knew that Tony would never be truly happy if Iron man taken away from him, it would need to be a decision Tony reached for himself so he decided that until his omega was pregnant he would let him be Iron man after that would be the time to plant seeds of doubt after all what mother would not put their child before a suit of armour. Rhodey had already committed War Machine to the Avengers whilst Tony was pregnant.

He would keep his omega safe by ensuring his belly was continuously full of pups and the more babies he had to look after meant less time Iron Man. He knew he could convince Rhodey to become a full time Avenger in the future and also he had heard that Falcon was interested in joining. Three flyers on the team would negate the need for Iron Man, unless the whole of earth was under threat.

Tony landed in front of his Steve practically bouncing in his boots, flipping up his face plate he drew breath and was off.

“ Steve Steve, did you see how many robots I destroyed, hah! Far more than the rest of you and not even a scratch on the armour cause that’s a real pain in the ass when that happens means all night in the work shop fixing the armour then a coffee overload which makes me hyper so then I can’t sleep and then Pepper gets mad cause I fall asleep in odd places and don’t complete paper work. Oh! Just realised no more company so no more paper work, Yay!! Go me! One advantage of bonding I suppose though you better let Pepper run the company and not interfere to much because she will get real cranky and annoyed and you don’t want Pepper being mad at you she will impale you with her heels and they hurt boy do they hurt! OH! OH! Did I tell you that its really hot in the armour without clothes and that I’m really hot and sweaty now and I can feel it running down my legs and my skin is all itchy and I want to take the armour off put JARVIS will not let me so pretty please with a cherry on the top can you order him unlock me so I can cool off, perhaps I could lay under that tree in the shade and you could join me that would be nice. Steve! Steve! Are you listening to me I need to get out of this tin can and I really, really, want you to Fuck Me, like right this minute!! STEVE! come on its not fair you need to listen to me times a wasting you need to get with the programme and F.U.C.K ME NOW!!”

Before he could draw breath to continue Steve had flipped down his faceplate and ordered JARVIS to take Tony straight back to the tower and keep him locked down in his workshop until he arrived to deal with the situation.

Steve watched the receding figure of Iron man stunned by the never ending nonsense babble that had spewed from his omega’s mouth and by the heady sent of his omega’s slick and heat pheromones. 

Shaking his head, he smirked at the thought of his needy omega who seemed to have no idea that he was on the verge of his very first unadulterated heat. He felt his cock swell within the tight confines of his uniform and the ridge of skin around its base starting to soften and expand making room for his knot to form when he finally bred his omega.

Informing the rest of the Avengers who all had knowing grins, that the penthouse would be on lock down for the next few days he strode to the waiting black SUV and ordered Coulson to drive him back to the tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of Tony's heat, there will be more Steve has a lot planned for his omega.

Steve strode into the workshop to find his omega sprawled across the large leather couch tugging at his caged cock and trying to convince JARVIS to release his butt plug so he could fuck himself on the dildo he had hidden in his worktable.

 

Steve hauled him to his feet hand clamped to the back of his neck giving him a rough shake, arching his neck back he bit down hard on his omega’s bond mark.

 

He glared down into his omega’s fevered eyes heat sweat trickling down his face, the taste of honey and vanilla heat pheromones ramped up his arousal with each suck on the bond mark, the sweet scent of slick making his already engorged cock ache with the need to fuck into his omega’s needy hole.

 

“I need” Tony begged looking at him with heat blown eyes “I need..”

 

“What do you need my omega? Tell me what you want I am not going to do anything unless you beg me for it like the needy little cock slut you really are. “

 

Steve was going to make him work beg for it there was no way that he was going to make this easy for Tony.

 

“I want…I want.. empty so empty need something! What’s going on? Please.. please I need you to fill me up, fuck me, please fuck me full of cum and babies! 

 

Oh God! What am I saying I don’t want that really… do I? Steve what the hell is happening to me? I want to rip my skin of its burning me, I can’t think straight you have got to help me please… please do something I’m going to die I know it you need to take me to a hospital now!”

 

Steve stared at his omega it seemed unbelievable that a genius like Tony did not realise what was happening to his own body, but then he had never gone through a full blown natural heat. Pepper had told him Howard had put him on heat suppressors the moment he had presented and that the only time he had not taken them was the three months he had been held captive in Afghanistan but due to the huge trauma inflicted on his body he had not gone in to heat.

 

“Tony you are beginning to experience you first real unadulterated heat, you are going to finally experience what you were made for. Omegas were created to be dominated to be subservient to the will of their Alpha, to be fucked in every hole, mounted and filled with cum and babies.

 

That is your role in life nothing else matters once you are mated and bonded pleasing your Alpha is the only thing you ever need to think about and act on, do you understand Tony?”

 

Tony’s plugged hole was pulsing and clenching another streak of his slick leaking around the base and sliding down his thighs at each word. He could not form words to answer so just whined and rutted against his Alpha’s body trying to convey that he was understood and wanted to be that Omega.

 

“You need to say it Tony I want to hear you say the words out loud so there can be no mistake, no going back, no argument with these two words you fully commit yourself.”

 

Drawing a shaky breath Tony forced out the words he knew his Alpha wanted to hear.

“Yes Alpha.”

 

“You’re mine now, I own every part of you, mind body and soul, you will do whatever I say whenever I want, an Omega of your status and position should have been fucked, knotted, claimed and kept full of babies, years ago

 

You owe it to the world to pass on your genius to ensure the continuation of the Stark legacy to produce future Alphas that will shape and change the world and Omega bitches to be bred and serve their Alphas. 

 

But maybe it was meant to happen like this who else but Captain America would be able to keep an uppity, know it all cock slut whore of an omega satisfied and in its place.”

 

Tony’s face flushed, red eyes filling with tears at each brutal word spoken, yet the curl of want and need in his belly increased and his channel clenched hard around the plug, full but still achingly empty at the same time.

 

“Yours Alpha, I am sorry that I have been so bad, please I need you to make it right, I need you to make me whole, please I feel so empty, Alpha.” Tony sobbed.

 

Steve pushed Tony back onto the sofa head and arms placed on the low back, on his knees his arse thrust up and out. Gripping the base of the plug he started to work it out watching the ring of muscle stretch wider and wider straining to push out the massive plug, he could have had JARVIS reduce the size but where would be the fun in that, each tug elicited a whimper and whine from his shivering omega as it brushed against his prostrate. 

 

Finally, the plug popped free sweet smelling slick gushing out to cover Tony’s arse and thighs, his hole gaped obscenely loose and wide once the plug had been removed.

 

Steve wasted no time releasing his cock and plunging into the dark inviting hole burying himself to the hilt. Tony s scream of pain and pleasure at the intrusion made his cock throb and lengthen even more, the slick filled channel gripping and sucking him deeper.

Tony had taken Steve’s cock many times before but Steve seemed bigger, wider, longer, he could feel the thick bulbus head battering against the soft entrance of his breeding hole at the top of his channel.

 

Steve started to rut inside him, nearly withdrawing then plunging deep again in one hard thrust the thickness of his alpha’s cock ensuring his prostrate was nudged each time ratcheting up the pleasure and pain curling deep within him. 

 

His body felt as though it was on fire his blood boiling in his veins the need to be fucked and filled consumed him, he needed the emptiness in his belly to be gone.

 

“Please Alpha I need… need… you must aahh.. ahhh I need to be full of your cum, I want to be swollen with you cum and babies, I’m such a bad omega but I will be so good for you if you just fuck me and fill me over and over again.”

 

Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s hips large hands pulling apart his omega’s arse cheeks so he could watch his cock sliding deeper and deeper with each push, a shout of pleasure escaped him as his knot started to swell battering against the puffy abused rim demanding entrance. He kept thrusting until he managed to push his knot inside moaning at the sensation of his knot fulling inflating tying his omega 

 

Tony cried out in pain as his alpha’s large knot engaged and the soft virgin tissue of his breeding hole was finally breached, sucking in his alpha’s cockhead locking it in place. The walls of his channel tighten around the invading cock and that was all it took. Steve roared his release his cum shooting into his omega’s breeding hole, ropes of cum pumping out flooding and filling him up.

 

Steve pull Tony up and turned them so that he was now sitting on the couch, he dragged Tony back against his chest hooking his legs over his thighs spreading them wide so his full weight rested on his knotted cock.

 

Resting his hand over his omega’s belly he could feel how his cum had passed through the breeding hole pushing up hopefully the fertilized eggs and cum into the soft belly of his breeding pouch. The softened pouch of skin was starting to bulge with his cum, he could see the outline of his cock huge against his omega’s smaller frame and could feel his captured cockhead and knot being milked of every last drop of life giving cum.

 

He grinned against Tony’s neck sucking up deep red marks across his shoulders as one hand massaged his omega’s stomach and the other started to fondle his whimpering and whining omega’s poor neglected cock, not that it would bring him any pleasure as it was still firmly confined in its heavy metal cage, Tony would have to earn its release.

 

“Oh Tony you have not earned that pleasure yet, this will only come off when I am satisfied you are going to be a good little knot slut, when you belly is full to bursting and you cock sucking mouth can’t swallow another drop of my seed.”

 

“Please Alpha I will be good, so good for you, please let me come it hurts so bad, you have to take it off it’s not fair!”

 

“No Tony I don’t have to do anything, as your Alpha I can do what I want you have no rights at all to make any demands. I can fuck you through your whole heat without letting you come if I want. Breeding you is not dependant on you getting off.

 

Tony sobbed and cried on hearing his Alpha’s words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heat comes to an end.

Chapter 17

 

Steve thrust up lazily into Tony’s loose sloppy hole feeling slick and cum dripping out onto his thighs Tony moaned and squirmed with each thrust, his raw sensitive channel desperately trying to clench around the invading erection. 

 

But he was too worn out after being continuously fucked by his Alpha’s enormous cock for the past five days. His hole was so loose that Steve could fit his fingers in a long side his cock and wasn't that a strange sensation to feel his prostrate being massaged by long fingers as Steve’s cock battered against his breeding hole high up in his cervix.

 

Steve had knotted him and bred him so many times he had lost count, his stomach was swollen and round in a parody of pregnancy. It was another trick of omega biology, giving the Alpha a symbol of what would become real if he followed through on rutting continuously with his omega during its heat.

 

His nipple were taut nubs sticking up from his chest through constant stimulation whether by fingers or mouth, teeth marks marred the surrounding flesh. His scent glands and mating mark throbbed in time with each thrust the skin surrounding them swollen and bruised where sharp teeth had worried and bitten.

 

Steve had finally that morning removed his cock cage after much begging and pleading but had replaced it with a leather cock ring after teasingly stroking him to fullness.

 

Steve looked down at his omega’s straining cock, it small head leaking drops of pre cum, swiping up the drops with his fingers he placed them against Tony’s lips pushing until Tony had no choice but to open up and suck them clean.

 

“Look at you pathetic little omega cock just about 4 inches fully erect and those tiny little balls not even worth having, perhaps I will get rid of them make you all nice smooth down there but then again I love seeing your useless little cock and balls caged up knowing how much it torments you not being able to come!”

 

Tony was mortified that Steve’s words instead of causing him fear shot another bolt of arousal through him and he could feel his cock twitch and stiffen even more. His cheeks burned with shame as yet again he begged his Alpha to let him come.

 

“Please let me come Steve it hurts so much, I promise I will do everything you say, I will be so good for you, anything you want I will give you just please let me come!”

 

Steve smirked as he saw his omega’s reaction to his taunts in the full length mirror he had place at the end of the bed for that very reason. It had been an interesting discovery to find out that Tony did not like to see himself when being fucked or performing any sexual act at all. His eyes shied away every time and Steve had to force him to keep them open and looking into the mirror or face punishment.

 

“Look at yourself Tony look at how wanton and debauched you are, such a dirty omega bitch stuffed full of cum and still begging for more. You just cannot get enough, if I let you come what will I get in return?

 

Hmm, there is nothing really that I cannot just take from you after all I own you and everything that you possess so really you have nothing to bargain with.

 

“If you are so desperate then you can do all the work.”

 

A tremor ran through his thighs as he desperately tried to raise himself up on his knees so he could slide up and down on his Alpha’s cock and fingers. Steve’s fat flared cock head caught on his raw opening making him hiss with pain but he pressed down panting through the burn to seat himself fully once more. He screamed with frustration as his limbs would not respond to his desperate need to rise up and fuck himself on his Alpha’s cock.

 

Suddenly large hands gripped his waist holding him firmly in place, he had not even noticed Steve’s fingers disappearing from his channel.

 

“Stupid weak little omega can’t even manage one simple task! That is why you need an Alpha you are not strong enough to survive on your own, all those years of pretending to be strong and independent just caused you to fuck things up and make mistake after mistake.”

 

Steve kept pressing against Tony’s over sensitised prostrate as he continued to fuck Tony with long slow strokes keeping him on the edge, watching tears of frustration and barely concealed anger fall from liquid brown eyes. Tony’s whole body was shaking with need, breaths coming in short gasped pants.

 

“Admit it omega of mine, admit that you are a weak pathetic excuse for an omega who needs constant guidance and training until you know the meaning of submission, to see the errors of your ways and truly understand your place as my Omega!”

 

As always there was only one answer he could give.

 

“Yes Alpha.”

 

Steve snapped open the cock ring roughly tugging on his omega’s cock once before Tony screamed his release and spurted clear omega cum into his palm.

 

Steve felt his knot swell and lock in place cum flooding once again up into his omega’s breeding hole, the ring of flesh clamping around his cock head milking every drop and sealing it within. Tony’s cock pulsed again and squirted another small load of cum. 

 

Steve licked his fingers clean of the sweet tasting omega cum as Tony lay boneless and sated against his chest. Once in a while tired eyes fluttered open but exhaustion soon had them closed again, Steve let him rest whilst he waited for his knot to deflate.

 

Forty minutes later after a quick shower and something to eat he stood looking down at his still sleeping omega, Tony looked small and somehow younger curled up naked in the centre of the huge bed hands resting over his cum filled belly a small secretive smile graced his lips.

 

Steve knelt over his omega sniffing deeply noting the changes in his scent the lack of heat flushed skin and only a dribble of slick leaking from his puffy rimmed hole. Tony’s heat was over all that remained was to see if he had bred true and if his cum filled breeding pouch also contained newly developing life.

 

It would be a couple of weeks before they would know the outcome so Steve decided it would be a good time to put into place Pepper’s suggested punishment. It would serve two purposes one to keep his omega from doing anything strenuous or harmful and two to enforce his complete reliance on his Alpha for all things.

 

Tony had to learn that his obedience and submission needed to be constant not just when it suited him to get what he wanted. It was going to be a difficult two weeks but Steve knew it would be worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Steve having his wicked way with Tony and poor helpless Tony not having any say in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, having to use my old laptop as new one has died on me so spell check and grammar not really working.
> 
> Bondage, deep throating and fisting, so if not your thing don't read this chapter.

Chapter 18

 

Steve guided his omega’s hands into the thick leather bondage mitts ensuring his fingers were straight the soft furred lining would keep them warm and provide padding whilst crawling, he could also curl the fingers of each hands if he wanted so that Tony would have to balance on his knuckles. He tightened and buckled the heavy cuffs clipping them together and attaching them to the headboard by a chain above and behind his omega’s head.

 

Tony started to stir but Steve stroked his mating gland and put him back under he did not want him awake until he had finished settling his omega how he wanted him. Next he buckled thick cuffs and a spreader bar at his knees pulling them back and up and again attaching them to the headboard. 

 

Tony’s crack and puffy hole were on full display his butt cheeks raised off the mattress giving Steve full access. His small soft cock and balls flopped against his stomach totally spent after so many orgasms during his heat.

 

Steve dipped two fingers into his omega’s hole pushing back in the dripping cum and slick, Tony whined at the intrusion eyes fluttering open as a third and fourth finger thrust in with little prep or thought of comfort. Steve’s fingers continued their assault on his ass stretching his aching hole wider delving deep into his channel, slick easing the way.

 

Steve keeps up a steady rhythm driving Tony to distraction each time his prostrate is nudged, it hurts but he can feel his ass clench trying to hold on to the invading fingers. He vaguely hears Steve telling him to relax and push down he tries his best to comply but his body jerks and twist, it hurts so fucking much as he finally feels a thumb join the rest of the fingers stuffed into his ass.

 

“Ag-ah-ah no Steve it hurts, god please stop!” 

 

Steve pays no attention to his omega’s mewling, his hand slips in deeper and he can feel his omega’s whole body twitching and jerking, placing his other hand on Tony’s stomach he pins him to the bed as he works his way in, smirking at the pain and fleeting pleasure he can see crossing his omega’s sweat and tear drenched face. With one final push his hand is in all the way.

 

“That’s it you fucking slut, look at you taking my fist like the dirty little whore you are! Nothing’s too big for your sloppy hole, come on you can take me deeper than that!”

 

Steve starts fucking him harder his hand thrusting in and out of Tony’s bent body, watching as his wrist and then forearm disappear into Tony’s body. Rotating his hand, he bumps his knuckles time and time again against his omega’s prostrate paying no heed to the cries for him to stop, he can feel every jerk and grind of Tony’s body as he unconsciously bares down on his Alpha’s fist.

“Come for me now!”

Back arched and neck stretched Tony screams his release, his meagre spurt of cum splashing across the arc reactor. 

Steve slowly withdraws his hand the abused muscles of his omega’s ass still weakly spasming trying to hold on to it.

“Don’t you worry my eager little bitch I have something to fill up your gaping hole, needy pathetic omegas cannot function without their dirty cunts being stuffed full and their pathetic little cocks locked away.

 

I had this specially made for your tiny little cock as even for an omega it is a pathetic size! It’s titanium and gold alloy just like your suit but threaded with vibranium so there will be no way for you to cut it off even if you got the chance, the anal hook and cock ring will pull it back and the ball of the hook will lock into your butt plug so everything will be held securely in place.

 

Steve laughed at Tony’s pitiful mewling as he fitted the cage and surprised him with the urethral sound, once his balls were snugly encased and the anal hook linked to the fitted plug he had JARVIS enlarge the plug to the highest setting, which pulled the cage and hook back further against his exposed perineum. 

 

“Look at you all bound and hidden from view, now you can be naked in front of the other Avengers and no one will be able to see what is mine and mine alone.”

 

Steve released Tony’s legs but left the spreader bar in place straddling his body, he grabbed hold of his engorged cock and pushed it down his stunned omega’s throat holding it in place watching his omega’s throat clench around his thick length and start to cough and turn red through lack of air.

 

Withdrawing once he saw his omega was close to losing consciousness he let him draw a few pitiful gasps of air before he thrust his spit slicked cock back in to the wet warmth of his omega’s throat, with his other hand he grabbed at Tony’s throat and rubbed his fingers along the obvious length of his cock under the thin skin.

 

“You look so pretty with your mouth full of cock such a cock slut aren’t you? Perhaps I should keep you gagged all the time, it would certainly be quieter and less likely for you to earn a punishment for saying something wrong.

 

But then again that would be an easy option so you are just going to have to learn to keep that pouty mouth closed all by yourself.”

 

Tony’s jaw is aching and he can feel drool on his chin, his nostrils flare as he tries to draw air down into his starving lungs. With each panicked breath he swallows around his alpha’s fat cock pulling it further into his throat.

 

“Mmm that’s it my little omega whore, you want me to cum? Want to fill your dirty little mouth with my cum? Tell me you want it, come on you know that you love being my cum dump that’s all you omega’s are good for breeding and filling with cum!”

 

Withdrawing his cock he slapped it against Tony’s cheeks waiting for his answer, pre-cum and saliva coating his omega’s tear stained face.

 

Tony was so turned on but felt so humiliated at the same time he could not held but moan.

 

“Nnnugh…..Yes Alpha I want it please fuck my face and fill my throat with your cum!”

 

Steve wasted no time shoving his cock back down his omega’s throat hips snapping back and forth each thrust deeper than the last, loving the mewling and whimpering sounds his omega made as he chocked on his cock.

 

“F-fuck….. fuck that’s it going to fill your belly now!”

 

Grabbing his omega’s head he forced the last few inches of his enormous cock down his throat wanting to make sure none of his cum would escape and every drop would end up in his omega’s belly.

 

Tony on the edge of consciousness felt as his Alpha came deep in his throat, felt his fingers massaging his throat to ensure he swallowed every drop. When Steve finally pulled out of his mouth he could do nothing but suck in huge gasps of air his lungs and throat burning with each inhale.

 

“Such a good little omega bitch, look at you belly filled with my cum and babies, yes your scent is already changing so I don’t need any doctor to tell me you have caught on your first heat.”

 

Steve’s hands continued to rub the dome of his bloated stomach fingers gently pushing and stroking the taut flesh.

 

Tony knew Steve was right in his assumption he could sense subtle changes happening already, it scared him to think that nothing would ever be the same again that he was bound even more to his Alpha by this pregnancy. He was becoming what he had fought his whole life against, a full bonded mated omega with no rights, nothing more that fuck hole and breeder for his Alpha. 

 

He was under no illusions that he would ever get near the Iron man armour again unless the world was ending and that worst of it was his stupid omega biology made it seem that this was fine and that it was want he wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Avengers and a challenge from Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a me trying to get more of the other Avengers into the story, but be warned they are all Alpha dickheads.
> 
> Tony is in this chapter but he has say as to what happens, I tried to show that he really has no option as to how he is now seen or treated by others now that he is mated and holds no position other that of a bonded omega.

Tony flushed with humiliation as his Alpha held his cock over the toilet and commanded him to pee, try as he might he could not relax his body enough to let go of his full bladder. The enemas that Steve gave him were humiliating but at least he knew they were necessary. But taking control away on his ability to pee by himself or when he wanted seemed like the final death knell of any independence he had over his own body. He was not ready to give in yet he needed to keep some autonomy over his body but he was not sure this was a battle he could win but he needed to try.

 

Steve could feel Tony’s thoughts and knew that this was a significant moment in his omega’s training, there was only one outcome to this perceived battle he would be victorious and his omega would learn that his body belonged totally to his Alpha and that his Alpha could do anything he wanted to said body.

 

“Now Tony don’t start the day off with a punishment, if you don’t do as I have ordered you will earn another paddling on top of your usual morning discipline. If that is not enough to get you to pee I have another punishment that you will hate even more and be an even greater blow to your stubborn pride! 

 

Now what is it going to be, you must be uncomfortably full, wouldn’t it be such a relief to let go and relax, kneel in comfort whilst we eat breakfast. If I have to replace the urethral sound you will not get another chance to pee until tonight.

 

Just think how horribly uncomfortable spending another ten hours with an over full bladder is going to be, also it would be remiss of me as your Alpha to not ensure that you are hydrated throughout today so the added pressure is going to cause you a lot of pain and discomfort.”

 

As Steve talked he began to dig has fingers into the skin above Tony’s bladder, feeling his omega begin to squirm and whine trying to twist his body away from his probing fingers. Pressing down harder he was finally rewarded by a tearful cry as his omega lost the battle and a stream of pee splashed down into the toilet. 

 

Steve continued to press down on his omega’s bladder to ensure that he emptied it fully, he then cleaned Tony’s cock and replaced urethral sound and cage and attached the hook once more to the already inserted plug.

Tony had remained quiet and compliant throughout his only reaction was a small hiss of pain as his cock was pulled back tightly against perineum as the hook engaged and the plug once again inflated to its largest size.

 

Steve wiped away the tears from his omega’s face taking in the absolute look of defeat. He could not help but want to comfort him but knew that he could not appear weak, Tony needed to be punished for his disobedience and then there would be time for forgiveness and comfort just as long as his omega showed proper contrition and acceptance of the right of his Alpha to have total control over his omega’s body. 

 

Steve led his chastened omega down to the communal floor for breakfast, cherry red backside on display for all the other Avengers to see. He had forewarned them of Tony’s nakedness and that he expected them to not engage with his omega unless he gave permission.

 

Tony needed to learn his new place in the Avengers hierarchy. He was no longer the lone omega billionaire superhero who could get away with anything due to his status and funding of the Avengers Initiative. 

 

He was a bonded omega subject to the rule of his Alpha in all aspects of his life. Being a genius and Iron man gave him some leeway out in the field but once the suit was off he was Captain America’s omega and bound by his bond.

 

Steve wanted to make sure that Tony understood that he was the lowest in the hierarchy of the pack and would never rise from that position and that he was still a member purely at the whim of his Alpha.

 

Steve sat at the breakfast table and motioned for Tony to kneel by his side with his gloved hands locked behind his back. His lips twitched at the hiss from his omega has his heels came in to contact with his throbbing buttocks.

 

“Good morning Captain, I see that your omega is now heat free and you can once again join us in our breakfast feast. I must say that he is much more aware of his place now thanks to you my good Captain. 

 

In Asgard his previous behaviour would not have been tolerated at all and would have been swiftly dealt with. We bond our omegas and keep them fat with child from the moment they present. We have found this the best way to keep them under control.

If only my mother had let me mate with Loki as my father wished, Loki would never have fallen to Thanos and caused so much death and destruction. Even now I would bond with him and cure him of his madness but Frigga cannot be persuaded that it is the only course for Loki’s redemption that is possible.”

 

The rest of the Avengers looked surprised by Thor’s words, it was the first time he had ever talked about Loki being an omega and that he wanted to bond with him.

 

“I thought he was your brother, incest not a thing on Asgard then? Not forgetting he is mad as a box of frogs.”

Clint snarked from his perch on top of the refrigerator. 

 

“Shut up Clint!”

 

Natasha hissed, throwing her yogurt spoon hitting him dead centre of his forehead. Thor who had raised Mjölnir laughed and sat back down as yogurt dripped down Clint’s face.

 

“Ah Hawkeye perhaps you have forgotten that Loki is adopted, so it would not be a problem and even if he had been my true blood brother it is not unheard of to mate with a sibling, rare only because there could not be any child born of such a mating.”

 

Clint opened his mouth but a glare from Steve and Natasha soon had him snapping it shut. Steve motioned everyone to start eating again. Bruce stumbled into the kitchen grabbed his coffee cup and sat down next to Steve. Glancing down he noticed Tony kneeling by Steve’s leg.

 

“Hmm you might want to turn the heating up in the communal areas if you are going to keep him naked, also I would suggest that along with the large quantities of cum that he is ingesting you supplement his diet with the same amount of high quality omega meal replacement, especially if you breed him.

 

Developing pups take up a lot of their breeder’s calorie intake so it would be better to get some more fat on his body now. I can work out a feeding plan for you if you would like? It will be interesting to study the changes to his body now that he is mated. Also I would limit any kind of other food to just treats for rare occasions.

 

I have been reading some research papers on Omega feeding that show that some deviant behaviour in omegas can be linked to the imbalance in their diet from being allowed to ingest normal food.”

 

Steve looked at the small plate of food that he had prepared for his omega ready to hand feed him once he has finished his own breakfast and pushed it away. Thor quickly swiped it onto his plate before Hawkeye could even launch himself of the refrigerator.

 

“ Doctor Banner I would be most grateful if you would be willing to do this. It is not something I had thought about as during the war there were no omegas in the army and being poor before that we could never afford that kind of food so I only saw my mother eating what I ate.

 

Will you order the appropriate omega food for him and bring it along with the meal plan up to the penthouse this afternoon?”

 

Bruce nodded in agreement, drained his coffee leaving the kitchen muttering to himself about what brand would be the best suited to fit Tony’s needs.

 

“Well it looks like no breakfast for you Stark, that means plenty more for me then.”

 

Clint sniggered as he bent down next to Tony and shoved a handful of bacon into his mouth chewing noisily trying to get a reaction out of silent omega.

 

“Oh I think Stark will be having breakfast only a high protein liquid one, no more bacon or pancakes for him anymore.”

 

Natasha laughed as she precisely cut her pancake into equal pieces and proceeded to eat them with great relish.

 

“Good Captain we will not take any offence if you wish to feed your omega now. In Asgard it is something of a ritual in the mornings for a group of omegas to break their fast at the table of their Alphas, a competition if you like to see which omega can preform the best being the first to gain their Alpha’s seed.”

 

Steve could feel the challenge behind Thor’s words. Thor had acknowledged that Steve was a worthy Alpha to follow into battle but he wanted to see if he had the strength to bring such a wayward omega to heel and keep him there.

 

Asgard was all about wealth power and dominance, Steve had wealth now, power as Captain America, the ultimate show of dominance off the battle field would be taming the most unruly wayward omega, shaping him into the perfect omega who would do anything his Alpha demanded.

 

Steve knew Tony was going to hate what was about to happen even more than the boardroom, but his cock was already hard at the thought of his omega suckling on his cock in full view of the other Avengers, dependant on his Alpha’s release for his nourishment. It would also serve to show Tony he really was the lowest member of the pack and that when in their company he had to wait until everyone else had eaten before he could have sustenance.

 

Aware of the torment they were causing the kneeling omega the other Avengers waited to see what Steve would do.

 

Steve slowly pushed his chair back from the table deliberately spreading his legs wide, his hard cock outlined by the stretched material of his sweatpants. Pushing the waist band down his engorged cock sprang free slapping against his t-shirt clad stomach, keeping eye contact with Thor he stroked his length coating it with his precum until fully erect.

 

“Holly fuck! Look at the size of that, must be at 11 to 12 inches long and at least 5 inches thick!”

 

Clint was visibly impressed and even Thor just nodded his head at Steve. Natasha showed no visible signs of being impressed but then she never gave anything away.

 

Steve pulled Tony between his open thighs and with no warning pushed his cock in to the wet warmth of his mouth, steadily pushing his length down his omega’s throat until his balls until his nose pressed his pubic hair. 

 

Steve loved the sounds of his omega struggling for breath, wet eyes begging for the cock filling his mouth to be withdrawn. Steve counted of the seconds knowing just how long Tony could last, practise made perfect and his omega had had lots of that over the past few weeks.

 

Pulling back he allowed a few pain filled gasps before he was snapping his hips forward again setting a fast pace as his ball slapped against his omega’s chin. Minutes passed the only sound the harsh pants and whines of his omega and the slap of his balls. Varying the pace of his thrusts to keep his omega off balance he counted off the minutes until he reach 20 and released his load, his hand only releasing his omega’s head once the final drop of cum had been swallowed. Wiping his cock against Tony’s cheeks he looked at Thor.

 

Thor did not look to impressed, just as he was about to speak Steve laughed, pointed to his still hard cock and said;

“I don’t think he knows about second breakfast, Tony”

 

Laughing he guided his cock back into Tony’s mouth.

“Now it’s time for you to do all the work cock slut! Show Thor that his fellow Asgardian Alphas would trade their omegas in an instant for the taste of your fuck swollen lips sucking on their cocks.”

 

Thor roared with laughter later that day when Clint sat him down to watch Lord of the Rings.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is punished by his Alpha but also gets sent deep into his head space. Steve is not happy with Tony's parents or Obadiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are reading and commenting on this story.
> 
> There is still not much happiness for Tony, Steve is still a hard cold Alpha although there are little glimmers of softness towards his omega every now and then.

Chapter 20

Tony was curled up on the sofa wrapped tightly in warm soft blankets sleepily watching Steve complete the latest Shield mission reports. His mind felt fuzzy he knew that he should be more focused and working on the latest SI designs, even if he could not use his hands he could tell Jarvis what he wanted done and the bots could handle the cleaning of his armour for now. It was not as though he was going to need it for the foreseeable future. 

 

It all seemed to much effort though, even the thought of Pepper ranting at him for not completing the designs on time was not enough to stir him from his warm cocoon, perhaps just for once since this whole madness had started he could just take some time to rest and relax. Steve did not seem bothered that he was not doing anything, in fact he had told Tony that he wanted peace and quiet to complete his paper work so that they could be ready for Dr Banner’s visit, he had also informed him that his Omega Obstetrician would be attending as well to confirm Steve’s suspicion that Tony had caught on his first heat breeding cycle.

 

Tony was not looking forward to that examination at all, he had tried to convince Steve it was not necessary as it was too soon to really tell. Steve had just looked down at him shaking his head and informed him in that smug Alpha way that it was not for him decide and that he knew his omega’s body better that him. After all what would Tony know as he was such a poor example of an omega and had never really taken any time to study his own omega biology.

 

Tony had argued that he knew plenty about omega biology and that he was close to completing a working proto- type of a total omega scent suppressor that would revolutionise the lives of all omegas, Alpha’s would not be able to scent or catch unbonded omegas who did not want to be mated or who wanted to work in fields that they would not normally be allowed.

 

Steve had been furious and demanded that Jarvis lock all access to his research and never allow him the use of all the chemicals at the same time, that could produce the suppressor. The resulting tantrum that Tony had thrown due to this order and to his own anger at letting slip about his research had earned him a caning, followed by an hour of kneeling on the hardwood floor of the penthouse living room whilst his Alpha face fucked him and pumped his stomach so full of cum that he had to be carried to the sofa, he could not tell what had hurt the most his striped arse, bruised knees or his bloated and distended stomach.

 

The canning had been extremely painful but at the same arousing, his cock had ached in its confined cage the spikes digging into his flesh sending sparks of pleasure and pain along his abused cock and balls. The continuous vibration of his butt plug increased his arousal and he had begged his Alpha to fuck him and let him come, but to no avail. 

 

Each strike of the cane on his thighs and buttocks had made him scream, his Alpha had not held back, his anger at Tony’s admission of developing an omega suppressor fuelled each blow. After ten strikes of the cane his Alpha has pushed him to his knees ordering him to hold his position and not move until he was released.

 

A ring gag was pushed into his mouth stretching it wide making his cheeks ache within minutes. He could feel Steve moving around but could not see him, then suddenly silence. Tony hated the feeling of being on his own of his Alpha not even caring to witness his punishment to make sure that he did not disobey him further. It bought back memories of the loneliness of his childhood when his parents would ignore him to wrapped up in their own lives not wanting to spend any time with their useless omega brat.

 

Tony lost track of time, mind firmly in the past reliving painful memories of his childhood knowing from an early age he was unwanted, unloved and most unforgivable a weak useless omega, only good for fucking, never mind that he was a genius and developing weapons for Stark Industries from an early age. His parents and then Obadiah had not cared what he did, so long as he produced product after product to make money for the Company. 

 

His father had given him to Obadiah when his first heat struck ordering to obey Obi who would take care of him without any risk of him bonding or being bred as he was sterile. From the age of fourteen until he went to MIT he had to endure Obie fucking him without any thought to his needs during his heats.

 

The pressure of his Alpha’s hand suddenly squeezing and pinching his mating mark startled him back to the present, the pheromones released calming him. Steve had been standing silently watching his omega during this time listening to his thoughts through their bond. The idea that Tony could have been mated to Obadiah the same man who had tried to kill his omega infuriated him and that his parents had taken no responsibility for training their son in the proper ways of omega behaviour made his blood boil. Now it was up to him to ensure that all the mistakes made in the past were rectified and that Tony became the proper omega his should always have been. 

Continuing to massage Tony’s glands and mating bond he fed his cock down his omega’s throat, gripping a handful of hair he held him still and proceeded to face fuck him pumping load after load of cum into his omega’s stomach enjoying the stillness of his omega whose eyes had glazed over and was falling deeper and deeper into the bond floating away on a cloud of pleasure. 

Steve had carried Tony to the couch, laying him down he had removed all his restraints in readiness for his examination before wrapping him in soft blankets. The sight of his rounded cum filled stomach making him eager to see it swollen with his pups. Biding his omega to rest and be still he settled down to his paperwork, glancing over to his omega from time to time to make sure he was still deep in his head space and watching for any signs of distress as this was the first time he had taken him so far down. He knew that his omega was not used to it.

The sound of the lift doors opening and of voices quietly talking roused Tony somewhat from his groggy thoughts, he supposed he should get up and greet the two doctors but the effort involved seemed too much and any way if Steve had wanted him to get up he would have ordered him to present himself by now. Decision made he snuggled back down careful not to put any pressure on either his throbbing backside or his aching stomach, after all he was being a good little omega and not making any decisions for himself just waiting for instructions from his Alpha.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but necessary as want to skip forward a couple of months after this one.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone.

Chapter 21

Steve ushered the two doctors into the lounge area, offering Bruce a seat whilst Tony’s Omega Obstetrician took a blood sample from the sleepy omega after Steve had released one of his arms from his blanket cocoon. A few minutes later the doctor smiled and showed the results to Steve on the small screen attached to the tester in which he had placed the blood sample.

 

“Congratulation Alpha Rogers your omega is pregnant and judging by the high hormone count with more than one pup. A scan at 4 weeks will confirm how many and if things go to plan you can expect your omega to birth pups in six months. 

 

Unlike normal human pregnancies omegas carry for only 6 months this means that they can be bred twice a year if their Alpha wishes as they have a mini heat a few days after the birth and are immediately fertile. 

 

It stems from times past when the population was low due to war, famine and disease. These days it is an unusual but not unheard of practice, mostly used by Alphas to keep wilful and disobedient omegas compliant and too busy raising children to keep rebelling.”

 

Steve arranged for the doctor to return in four weeks to do the scan and examine Tony to ensure everything was progressing as expected.

 

“Congratulations Steve, you must be very pleased I don’t think any of us thought he would breed true on his first heat due to his age and previous health problems, the Super Soldier Serum has proved a definite advantage, but it also means that your bond is strong and healthy and I would say this is a sign that it was meant to be.”

 

“Thank you Doctor Banner I am very pleased, Tony will be a wonderful omega mother I am sure this will be just what is needed to settle him down and make him realise that he can have a fulfilling life as a bonded omega and mother, without the need for endangering his life with his reckless behaviour and silly notions of being an independent omega who does not need an Alpha.”

 

Bruce nodded in agreement as much as he liked Tony the Hulk and himself both had despaired of his behaviour and along with the other Avengers had been delighted and relieved when Steve had finally made his moved and bonded the wayward omega. After all, any Alpha no matter how liberal thinking would not have been able to tolerate such behaviour for ever. It was a good thing that Captain Rogers had been found as he did not think there was any other Alpha in the world who could have tamed Tony Stark.

 

“I have a taken the liberty of ordering a few brands of omega food supplements, especially for pregnant omegas and have put together a feeding plan to ensure Tony gets the right nutrients to sustain him and the pups during his pregnancy and to also stimulate the production of his milk. I am working on the assumption that the pups will have some form of the serum and will be a constant drain on Tony’s body due to their enhanced metabolism.  
You need to ensure that he sticks to the plan, but also eats some fresh fruit and raw vegetables. I would suggest not letting him have any other foods as it will cause an imbalance in his diet. He needs to put on weight to sustain this pregnancy especially as he is carrying more than one enhanced pup, I would suggest that his meals are supervised as we all know Tony’s poor eating habits when left to himself.

 

You already know how important it is he ingests a regular supply of cum. I have done some experiments using the samples you gave me to produce a synthetic replacement for times when you are on missions, I have a viable formula that will keep him going for a few more days after any natural stock is used up and this can also be added to his feed to boost his protein intake and lay down some much needed body fat.

 

If you are happy with this we can start his new diet immediately, if you are willing I would like to be of some assistance with this, it will be fascinating to study such a unique pregnancy.”

Steve looked at the excitement and hope on Bruce’s face, it would good to have another doctor taking care of his omega who was part of the pack and not an outsider like the Omega Obstetrician. He would watch and see how Bruce interacted with his omega and come to a decision as to whether he would be a suitable candidate for a secondary alpha.

“Bruce I think that would be an excellent idea, but I must have your promise that you will not go against my word as Tony’s Alpha and that you will not treat him any differently to how I do. I cannot have him confused or under the impression he can deviate from my rules whilst he is with you or expect any leniency for bad behaviour.”

 

“Steve you have my word of honour as an Alpha.”

 

After shaking hands with Steve Bruce excused himself to take delivery of Tony’s Omega food supplements and start implementing his feeding plan.

 

Steve looked down at his still sleeping omega deciding to let him be, after all there would be little time for rest over the next few months he would need to ensure Tony and the pups stayed healthy and well but it also meant that his training would need to be accelerated and adapted. He would not have his pups raised by a unruly, wilful and disobedient mother.

 

Once the pups were born Tony would have little time for rebellion and to ensure this he would breed his omega again as soon as possible.

 

Content with his plan he unwrapped Tony from his blanket cocoon and carried him to their bedroom. Once his omega had rested he planned to celebrate their good news by fucking his omega full of cum and then stuffing him with his new food. He could not wait to see Tony's body swollen with his pups and softened with a layer of fat. 

 

He chuckled as he cuffed Tony to the bed covering him with a sheet, Tony was going to hate yet another loss of control over his body. He would protest and be disciplined for it but in the end he would accept the changes as his instinctive drive to nurture his pups would take priority over anything else as his pregnancy developed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Christmas present for you all.
> 
> Needless to say Tony will not be getting any Christmas Dinner.

Chapter 22

Tony drifted up through the layers of sleep, his mind and body lethargic and unwilling to snap back to reality. If he was awake and aware he would have to acknowledge that his Alpha was fucking him slow and deep scraping his prostrate with each thrust building up the warm heat curling in his stomach and spreading through his limbs. Teeth grazing his scent glands the biting down sharply on his bonding mark jolted him back to full awareness.

 

“That’s it Tony time to wake up, lazy omega of mine you need to eat so that our pups can grow strong.”

 

Steve’s hands caressed his stomach and chest as he spoke, stroking and kneading the soft flesh and pinching his nipples until the stood hard and erect.

 

Tony moaned pushing himself further down on to his Alpha’s cock, neck stretched to the side submissively to allow his Alpha to suck and worry at his glands. He could feel Steve’s knot catch on his rim the resistance of that tight ring of muscles making him hiss with the burn.

 

As Steve pushed up with his cock his large hands clamped his hips forcing him to bare down on to the swelling knot, finally the swollen and stretched muscles gave and his Alpha’s knot breached his channel expanding to its full width locking him in place. Tony was confused when Steve stopped moving, he tried to rise up thinking Steve wanted him to do all the work but those large hands held him firmly in place.

 

“No Tony be still, if you want me to continue you first need to eat breakfast and if you are good and finish before my knot goes down I will fuck you and let you come as a reward.”

 

“Steve come on just fuck me already! I will eat your stupid omega mush afterwards even though it tastes like shit. At least if we eat in the kitchen I can wash away the taste with coffee.”

 

Tony froze as his Alpha growled, panic setting in when he played back in his head what he had just said.

 

“Omega! You have just shown how little you have listened, I warned you when we discussed your diet with Bruce that you would have to follow it to the letter without complaint. I was trying to help you adjust to you new feeding plan by offering you a reward for your good behaviour but you have thrown it back in my face!

 

I know that you are not stupid, Bruce clearly outlined the feeding plan and the reasons behind it, this is not just for the pups but also for your own welfare and health.”

 

“Steve I want the pups to be healthy but I hate eating at the best of times, it would easier if you just let me eat normal food when I wanted instead of all this Omega bullshit crap supplement. Never needed it before and I am sure I can manage to eat enough on my own without you and Bruce hovering over me.”

 

Steve sighed, it was so typical of Tony to think he knew what was best, on a good day before they bonded Tony had lived on coffee, smoothies and the odd energy bar. Bad days were far more frequent with no food consumption at all just coffee. Steve had taken to dragging him to the kitchen to eat if he caught him outside of his workshop. Tony had protested and thrown tantrums screaming that he was not a child, not even realising that his behaviour made a mockery of that statement.

 

“You are my omega and as such you will do as I say, you will eat now and you will finish it all. You have already earned a punishment for your bad behaviour do not add to it by disobeying me further you will not like the consequences, do you understand?”

 

A large bowl of what looked like oatmeal sprinkled with blueberries was placed in his lap, Steve raised the spoon to his lips and waited. Tony stared at the spoon aware that his Alpha was giving him one last chance to comply before the hand that was gently cupping his jaw forced his mouth open.

 

“Yes Alpha.”

 

Tony opened his lips and let his Alpha begin to feed him, forcing himself to swallow each mouthful trying not to chock on the congealing mush which had gone cold, the blueberries provided the only flavour. The bowl seemed never ending even when he moaned he was full Steve kept feeding him, massaging his bloated stomach to make room for more of the disgusting mush.

 

Finally, the bowl was empty but that was not the end a glass full of thick creamy liquid with a straw appeared in front of his mouth. Steve’s fingers nudged the straw between his lips motioning for him to start sucking.

 

Tony knew there was no point in trying to refuse so forced himself to start sucking and swallowing just wanting to get this feeding over with. The thick creamy liquid slid down his throat, there was a strange flavour to it but it was also somewhat familiar. It took him over half a glass to realise the similarity to the taste of his Alpha’s cum and for a moment he stopped drinking but Steve’s fingers massaging his throat and stomach and his whispered command to continue had him swallowing down the last of the glass.

 

“Good boy Tony, you will be having one of these artificial cum shakes after each meal, so I am glad that you did not balk at drinking it. Bruce will be pleased to hear that you liked it he worked hard on developing this. It will be ideal for when I am away on missions and will give a needed source of added nutrients for you and the pups as I cannot always be here when you need to be fed.”

 

Tony rested against Steve’s chest stuffed full, the thought of moving made him feel sick he just wanted to go back to sleep and let his breakfast digest, he did not even want to think about the fact this whole situation would be repeated each meal time.

 

“ Such a good little cum slut. You took it so well, your stomach needed to be filled and soon your arse will be as well, so full you will not be able to move. Relax now I am going to make you feel so good, you want that don’t you? You are such a whore for my cock and my cum just as you should be. ”

 

Tony nodded, eye lids fluttering as he tried to remain awake. It was all true even if he wanted to deny it, his body had started to craved his Alpha's cum and being pregnant ramped up the imperative to ingest as much as possible. It was another freedom of choice taken away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Steve watched as his cock fucked in and out of his omega’s puckered hole, thumbs stretching it wider fingers digging into the soft mounds of Tony’s butt cheeks. He kept up a constant steady speed enjoying his omega’s mewls of frustration as he kept him on the brink of orgasm.

 

He was in no hurry to finish, delighting in the increasingly frustrated moans and pleas for him to go faster bubbling out of Tony’s mouth. Withdrawing fully he flipped him over on to his back and pushed back in forcing the leaking cum back into his omega’s needy hole.

 

Pinning Tony to the bed with one hand the other cupped his omega’s cock and balls. He smiled at feeling the tiny cock and the nearly non-existent balls twitch and try to harden, knowing it was futile.

 

Male omega’s external sexual organs small to start with reduced even further in size during pregnancy. This was to make way for the developing birth canal that started to form directly behind an omega’s ball sack. By the end of Tony’s pregnancy his balls would be drawn up into his body and his cock shrunk to no more than a couple of inches at the most incapable of becoming hard even when aroused, its only use a means to piss.

 

Rolling the small lump of soft flesh between his fingers he squeezed down on the reddened tip enjoying his omega’s hiss of pain and the clench of his ass around his cock.

 

“Look at you little cocklet all soft and pink, really just a large clit now and once your balls are gone you will just dry orgasm like the little bitch you really are.”

 

Steve felt Tony’s hitched breath and watched tears leak from his eyes, but more interesting was the full body shudder and the flush of arousal spreading down across his body.

 

“Oh Tony, look at you all pink and pretty for me. My little bitch will not need a cock cage anymore, going to dress you in some lacy panties and once your tits get big going to put those clamps on to keep your nipples all swollen and hard.”

Pulling out he spurted his load over his omega, revelling in the sight of it covering his omega. Running his fingers along Tony’s perineum he massaged his cum into the soft opening of the forming birth canal managing to fully insert the tip of his finger. This was what he had been waiting for, for the past few weeks. Wiggling his finger he forced it deeper into the tightness of the developing birth canal ignoring his omega’s whimpers. This needed to be done and as Tony’s Alpha it was his right to be doing this, aiding his omega in preparation for the birth of their pups.

Removing his finger he picked up the long thin wand already coated in his semen and slowly began to push it in. Tony hissed and squirmed as the foreign object was inserted, the cold hared metal a sharp contrast to his Alpha’s warm pliant finger.

 

Steve tapped the base of the want to start it vibrating, it was low a low pulse not meant for sexual gratification, but to stimulate the core muscles of the birth canal to relax and expand along with the wand. To increase the width of the channel and push up to the head of the birth canal.

 

The slow incremental increases in the size of the wand would not be noticeable and although slightly uncomfortable would not restrict Tony in any way. Nearer the end of the pregnancy the wand would be removed and Steve would fuck his Omega’s birthing canal fully open leaving his cock warming and stretching it each night.

 

Steve rubbed more cum into Tony’s small puffy tits, the large dusty nipples perking up with each pass of his fingers. The thought of them growing large and dripping with milk excited him no end. Grabbing hold of Tony’s legs he pushed them up over his shoulders and thrust back into his omega’s still gaping hole.

 

Once his knot had deflated he pushed Tony on to his front ass up in the air face mashed into the pillows not caring that his omega’s legs were shaking with fatigue.

 

“Hold that position, don’t let a drop of cum out of your sloppy hole. Our pups need all of it and you do not want to deprive them of any because you were to slow and stupid to keep your ass in the proper position!”

 

Tony shivered and clenched as hard as he could, fully aware that his Alpha had become even more strict with him about keeping his body full of cum now that he was pregnant. He sighed in relief as he felt his butt plug pushed up and inflated sealing in Steve’s last load of cum, without him losing a drop of it.

 

His cock was encased in a small red and gold metal sheath the base rounded to hold his balls, he could no longer be fitted with a cock ring as his balls needed to be free to move up into his body as his birth canal formed.

Steve had made him design and make the metal sheaths in decreasing sizes much to his dismay and embarrassment. The sheath was then pulled down and back, the anal hook attached and locked once more into the butt plug, the strip of metal also served to keep the wand in place as well.

 

Steve once again laid Tony on his back, spreading his legs wide so that he could kneel between them and admire the view.

 

His omega was once again flushed pink with exertion and unfulfilled arousal. His breeding pouch was firm and round the pups protected behind layers of cum induced fatty tissue and the now hard lining of the breeding pouch, a scan tomorrow would confirm how many pups and this would be announced at the Maria Stark Charity Gala that same night.

 

The arc reactor cast a pale blue glow highlighting the changing shape of his chest, the soft small mounds of flesh and large nipples.

 

“Look at you little omega tits, they won’t stay that way for long. Soon they will be big and round just like your belly. Your titties will be full of milk ready for our pups. I cannot wait to see them hanging of your nipples suckling you dry only for them fill up again.”

 

Leaning down he latched on to Tony’s right nipple sucking and biting, lathing the aching nub with his tongue before sucking once again at the soft swollen flesh leaving his marks of ownership first on the right breast and then the left.

 

His omega screamed, driven mad by the overload of sensation. He could feel Tony’s body writhing beneath him, hands tugging ineffectually at his head one moment pushing him away the next dragging his face back down. Torn between wanting the attention of his Alpha’s wicked tongue on his sensitive tits but unable in the next breath to cope with the overload of stimulation.

“Nnng……. Ahhh……Steve please stop I am not a chew toy. I can’t take any more, they are too sore! Get off me I’m all fucked out, surely even your super soldier dick must need a rest every now and again!”

 

Steve growled, hauling up his omega by his scruff, fingers pressing into sensitive muscles of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his omega’s body going limp and the shocked expression on his face.

 

“Do not ever tell me to stop! You have no say in what I can and cannot do to your body. If I want to fuck you and suck on your pathetic little tits all day and night I will and you will take it all without complaint. The only words I want to hear from you are Yes Alpha, the only sounds I want to hear are your needy pathetic omega mewls of pleasure!”

 

Dropping Tony back onto the mattress he straddled his body cock resting along the arc reactor, pushing Tony’s tits together to cradle his cock he fucked his omega’s tits. Flicking and pinching the rock hard nubs nails digging into the already abused flesh, his dripping cock head smearing the arc reactor casing easing the glide of his cock. The length of his cock was such that it hit the hollow of his omega’s neck with each thrust, a slight change of angle had the large mushroom head rubbing over the raised scent glands and bonding mark.

“YOU ARE MY OMEGA, I OWN YOU BODY AND SOUL! NEVER EVER FORGET IT AGAIN, KNOW YOUR PLACE OMEGA!!!”

Steve roared.

 

He raised above his shaking omega orgasm exploding and once again coating his already cum soaked omega. He watched in satisfaction as cum soaked Tony’s head and face, streams of cum running down over his chest and stomach.

 

Scooping up his cum he pushed his fingers into Tony’s mouth making him lick them clean time and time again. The rest he rubbed into his omega’s tits and belly, scent marking his omega, warning off any other Alpha ensuring they would know that Tony and the pups were his.

 

Tony lay exhausted on the bed, between his pregnancy, R&D work, keeping the Avengers weapons updated and in working order and Steve’s ever increasing sexual appetite he was severely lacking in sleep.

 

“Please Alpha I am exhausted, I need to sleep, my body needs a break, it also needs an orgasm but I suppose along with you keeping your dick in your pants that’s not going to happen any time soon is it?”

 

Tony was beyond caring what he said, he just wanted a break from everything a chance to regroup and absorb all the changes in his life over the past few months. Time to get used to his ever changing body and the tiny lives within. Time to adjust fully both physically and mentally to his bond with Steve, the neediness and submissive desire it created within in him that was at war with his need also for independence and the right to have a say in his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's punishment for his disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Forced deep throating and feeding.

Steve a woke to warm wet heat surrounding his cock, his omega suckling gently on his semi hard length. Tony’s tongue lick over the head paying special attention to his slit, lapping up the drops of precum before he once again opens his mouth wide to swallow down Steve’s thickening length.

 

Steve lets Tony set the pace for a few minutes enjoying watching Tony struggle to widen his lips further to stretch around his increasing girth and length. When his cock hits the back of his omega’s throat he places his hand on the back of his head to stop him from pulling off, forcing Tony to swallow him down. 

 

His fingers trace the bulge of his cock stretching the delicate skin of his omega’s throat, pulling back to allow his omega to take in a breath before he slides back down increasing the time he rests his cock within his omega’s throat. Sitting up he slides his legs and Tony of the bed so Tony is kneeling on the floor his mouth still full of his Alpha’s cock. Grabbing a handful of hair he pulled his omega’s head up so he could look into his eyes.

 

“Such a good little cock warming slut a lovely way to wake up pet, but there is still the matter of your punishment for your disobedience last night. I wonder what will be the best way to remind you of your place as my omega. I will give you a choice but you need to choose wisely.

 

Ten strikes of the paddle followed by two hours kneeling naked in the Avengers common room bound and gagged for all to see. Or I fuck you hard and knot you now and feed you what I want for breakfast. Blink once for the first option and twice for the second, you have until I count to twenty to make your decision.”

 

Tony quickly blinked twice, there was no way he was going to spend two hours bound and gagged for all the other Avengers to see and mock. It was humiliating enough when he had to spend meal times with them kneeling on the floor by Steve’s chair. His Alpha’s knot was huge and painful but at least he would get some enjoyment from it and since he was continuously hungry because of the pups and craved Steve’s cum it would be no hardship to eat breakfast. 

 

Perhaps Steve was softening, beginning to see him as more than just an omega to train and discipline all the time. After all the disparity in the level of the two punishments was glaring and it would be obvious to anyone what punishment was the better option.

 

“Oh Tony, I gave you ample time to think and decide for a supposed genius you can be incredibly stupid. Then again bonded omegas rarely think about anything else but being fucked and bred so I should not be surprised, but by the time I am finished you are going to wish you had chosen the first option.”

 

Steve started to fuck faster into the wet heat of his omega’s mouth building up his rhythm taking no notice of the choking sounds and gasps for air coming from his struggling omega. He could feel Tony’s hands clawing at his thighs trying to push him away but he was no match for his super soldier Alpha.

 

Tony’s struggles to pull away became even more frantic when he felt Steve’s knot start to grow and push past his teeth, pressure on the back of his head forced his mouth to stretch open wider, jaw aching and popping as his Alpha’s knot forced its way in to rest on his tongue filling his mouth and his cock slid deep into his throat. Tony swallowed convulsively round the obstruction but the massaging action sparked Steve’s orgasm, swelling his knot even further locking it in place, pumping jet after jet of cum down into his stomach.

 

Steve gazed down into his omega’s eyes, seeing the panicked realisation in them that he was going to be knotted to his Alpha for the next thirty minutes, mouth and throat full with no means of escape.

 

“See Tony I told you choose carefully, now look what you have gone and done. Poor dumb little omega, you are going to need to stay calm and still and breathe carefully through your nose. No movement as you will just arouse me again and then I could end up knotting you all over again.”

 

Tony shuddered at the thought of being locked onto Steve’s knot for a second time. Centring himself he began to take shallow breaths through his nose counting down the minutes in his head trying to keep the urge to swallow to a minimum, he had never been so grateful for all the breath play training Steve had forced him into whenever they travelled by car. Twenty minutes in he felt Steve’s knot beginning to go down and the pressure on his jaw lessen.

 

He felt Steve’s hands begin to caress his head and neck, fingers skimming over his scent glands not putting any pressure on them. It was soothing and he melted into the touch finding comfort in the repetitive motion of his Alpha’s strong fingers massaging his hair and neck. The scrape of nails across his mating mark had him moaning out loud slack lips pressing together tongue flicking at the semi hard cock resting in his mouth.

 

A wave of pheromones released from his scent glands mixed with his Alpha’s, clever fingers had him squirming and humping his Alpha’s leg trying get some friction on his caged cock. Lost in a haze of lust he failed to notice until it was too late that Steve’s cock was once again engorged and his knot pressing against the roof of his mouth.

 

Cold blue eyes looked down at him lips thinned in a disappointed line, even as gentle fingers wiped away his dripping tears of pain and frustration at his failure to complete the first part of his punishment in one attempt. It did not matter that his Alpha has stacked the odds against him, Tony hated to lose at anything but especially when it was connected to his being an omega.

 

“Let this be a lesson to you my omega, you cannot expect any punishment to be easy, no choice I give you will be an easy way out. I have the power in this relationship and you would do well to remember it.”

 

Thirty minutes later Steve led a docile Tony to the bathroom to complete his morning cleansing, enjoying the sight of swollen red lips and the raspy breaths coming from his omega.

 

Leaving him naked he fitted a thick leather collar with a chin rest securely round his throat which would keep his head tilted back when attached by a chain to his wrist cuffs Next, he picked up an O ring mouth gag pressed it into Tony’s mouth securing it to the rings on his collar. Attaching his leash, he motioned Tony to his hands and knees and led him to the kitchen.

 

“Breakfast time Tony, the most important meal of the day and since we have such a busy day ahead of us I want to make sure that you get your fill of this wonderful omega meal supplement I have prepared also Dr Banner’s nutritional shake.”

 

Placing Tony on his knees he cuffed his hands together behind his back and attached the chain hanging from the back of Tony’s collar to the cuffs.

 

“Now I think we will start with the shake, I am going to pour it into your mouth and all you need to do is swallow until it is all gone, but I am warning you that if you spill any because you are not drinking fast enough we will start again with a full glass!”

 

Steve began to pour the thick creamy shake into the open mouth of his silent omega, he started slow to get him used to swallowing on demand, after a quarter of the glass was empty he increased the pace of his delivery knowing that Tony’s throat already raw from his earlier deep throating would not be able to keep up. Sure enough, Tony choked on the next mouthful splattering Steve’s leg with shake.

 

“Now look at the mess you have made, such a useless omega cannot even do the simplest thing without fucking it up. Now we will have to start all over again.”

 

Tony’s already full stomach roiled at the thought of having to drink more of the disgusting false cum shake, he wanted the real thing even though he had taken down two full loads already.

 

Steve picked up another full glass and steadily fed it to his omega again this time keeping a slow steady pace so that the glass was soon empty, after all Tony still had his Omega porridge to eat before they had their doctor’s appointment later that morning.

 

He removed the O ring as the mush was a lot thicker and he would have to spoon feed Tony. His omega could not see the size of the bowl so would have no idea of how much he was going to be forced to eat, to make it more interesting Steve had placed different size spoons by the bowl so Tony would never know how much he was going to have to swallow down at each mouthful.

 

Tony resigned to his punishment and wanting it over kept his mouth open and swallowed down each spoonful not noticing the difference in the size of the spoons until a large table spoon was forced into his mouth, gagging he managed to swallow without spitting any out but it bought his attention back to the present.

 

Steve had noticed his omega starting to drift off and had deliberately chosen the largest spoon for the next mouthful. He wanted Tony’s full attention on his punishment, wanted him aware of every spoonful that passed his lips, wanted him to feel his belly filling to the point of bursting and still having to swallow down whatever his Alpha wanted. 

 

There was no real danger Steve was aware of how much Tony could take, the serum in his body and the developing pups meant that he metabolised food at a faster rate now than before. Tony was unaware of how much his body was changing and that was how his Alpha wanted it. He would decide how much information he would give his omega and when. 

 

There was no need for his omega think about anything other than pleasing his Alpha and raising his pups, it was all his and Bucky’s mothers had done so it was good enough his omega to.

 

Finally, the last mouthful was swallowed, Steve could see Tony was in no condition to move by himself. Picking him up he carried him back to the bedroom and laid him on the bed removing the collar and cuffs.

 

Tony groaned at each movement hands clutching his distended stomach shocked at the size of the bloated mound of flesh. Steve watched as his omega tried to sit up to get a better look, falling back as a wave of sickness rolled over him.

 

Steve pressed Tony’s hands down to his sides ordering him to keep still. His own large hands began to roam across his omega’s bloated stomach, pressing down near the bottom he could feel the more solid mound of the breeding pouch and the slight movement of the pups within. He stretched his senses along the mating bond to feel the heartbeats of his pups, their rapid beats made it too difficult to discern how many there were.

 

He could feel his omega’s distress at the forced feeding and deep throating punishment and his worry about gaining weight and not being able to fit into the Iron man armour.

 

Steve released a burst of calming pheromones whilst massaging his omega’s stomach to help pass the food through his stomach. Tony whimpered in relief as he breathed in his Alpha’s calming scent content to lay still and submit to his Alpha’s ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the doctor's examination and the Maria Stark Gala Event.
> 
> Still have not decided how many pups there are going to be yet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's medical examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away with me so the dressing for the Gala and the events of the Gala will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 25

Steve allowed Tony to wear some sleep pants and one of his large t-shirts for the walk to the medical floor, his omega’s stomach had reduced back to its normal pregnancy size once his breakfast had been digested. Steve was looking forward to it getting larger again with each feeding and the growth of the pups. He wanted his omega heavy with the weight of pups and layers of flesh covering his bony body.

 

Once in the examination room the doctor motioned for Tony to strip and stand on the scales. Noting the results, he then gestured for the omega to lay down on the examination table.

 

“Hmm, well let’s start from the top and work our way down, is that ok with you Alpha Rogers?”

“Yes doctor that is fine but can you please give me a verbal report as you conduct you exam to speed things up, Tony needs to be prepared for tonight’s Gala as well as fitting in two more feedings and time to rest as it is going to be along night for him.”

 

“Well with your permission I will start, please be aware that I am going to be touching your omega during this exam so I would appreciate it if you resist the urge to tear my limbs off for touching your bonded.

 

Right, good head of hair thick and glossy, eyes bright and clear eye lashes any woman would kill for, skin clear of any blemishes. I can see that his facial hair is thinning will not be long before it disappears completely just as his body hair has done.

 

Breasts are developing nicely, good large nipples and areola a sign that his tits will be large, his milk will definitely come in before the pups are born. You will need to milk him to reduce the pain of distended overfilled tits and to ensure his milk does not dry up without the stimulation of pups sucking on them.

 

I can see that there has been a further reduction in muscle mass, an overall softening of his lean frame, you can see this clearly by the loss of sharpness along his jaw line. Good size breeding pouch for 3 months, weight wise I would advise a large increase in fat reserves as omega Stark was underweight to begin with and is only now at a healthy weight for a non-pregnant omega of his size.

 

I would like to start him on a course of injections that will stimulate the growth of good fatty tissue, this along with the feeding programme Dr Banner has designed should see him he attain a healthy weight rapidly, then any gain after that will be a bonus. These serum enhanced pups are going to need a lot of nutrients to allow then to develop and grow at the accelerated rate I believe is happening.

 

Now as you can see his pelvis has already softened and widened to help bear the weight of his pregnancy and his developing birth canal. You will be pleased to know that his hips will stay like this even after his pregnancy giving him a much curvier figure. His tits will reduce in size once the pups are weaned but he will never have a flat chest again.

 

Now I will do the scan before finishing off with his internal examination. Knowing the number of pups will be a deciding factor in how preparations for his delivery will proceed.”

 

With that the doctor wheeled over the ultra sound machine and switched on the monitor. A layer of jell was smoothed over his stomach and the scanner began to glide across.

 

Tony looked up at the screen trying to make out the shapes moving around on the monitor. He had felt like a prized breeding heifer during the exam, his doctor had spoken as though he was not human, trust Steve to find a doctor who shared his views on omegas.

 

He really hoped that none of his pups would be omegas, but if they were he would love them whole heartedly and ensure that they had the freedom to live their lives as they wanted. He was not sure how he would make it happen but he would do anything to protect them from being bonded against their will. He may have lost his freedom to choose but he would fight his Alpha in any way possible to have his pups grow up free to love and bond with whoever they want be they Alphas or Omegas.

 

“Congratulations Alpha Rogers, all the pups have strong healthy heart beats and are a good size. Omega Stark will need to be monitored carefully during his last trimester as the pups are going to be a large. But for now just carry on as you have been.”

 

Steve watched his pups on the monitor hand on Tony’s belly, he felt great satisfaction and pride that his omega would bear him such large healthy pups. He was thrilled that he would be able to announce the news tonight and show off his beautiful pregnant omega for all the world to see, it would be the perfect occasion to celebrate and show that his decision to bond with Tony had been the right one.

 

Tony lay stunned watching his pups, how the hell was he going to birth them let alone look after them, his chest throbbed at the thought of little mouths fighting to latch on. Christ, he was going to need help there was no way he could do this on his own, there was no way he could picture Steve changing nappies or helping with midnight feedings. Howard had never been there for his mother during his childhood so he could not see Steve being any different. Steve like Howard would probably only want to see quiet clean babies and children who knew their place and did not answer back.

 

Steve felt his omega’s panic through the bond and his thoughts on Howard.

 

Brushing his hand through his omega’s hair to calm him, he kissed him gently on the lips.

 

“Hush my omega all will be fine, you will be a strong brilliant mother I have every confidence in your ability to look after our pups. This is what you were made for this will fulfil your omega nature, no more stupid ideas of independence and rebelling against your Alpha.

 

Pups will settle you and show you that omegas need nothing more than to be bred, to raise their pups whilst kneeling at their Alpha’s side submitting to the rule of their Alpha.”

 

“Quite right Captain Rogers, all these uppity modern omegas need to be shown their place as you have done with Omega Stark. Congress and the Senate will soon push through the Omega Bonding and Breeding Bill after seeing how such a wayward omega as Tony Stark has benefited from being bonded and bred.

 

Omega numbers have dropped in recent years as more of them have chosen to take illegal suppressants or run away to more liberal countries where they can choose not to bond. But things are coming full circle, even the more liberal countries have realised that birth rates are dropping rapidly, omegas are becoming more uncommon as only an Alpha/Omega bond can produce omega pups. The number of Alphas is far greater than omegas and Alpha feral ruts are becoming more common.

 

Well let’s get on with the internal examination then. Alpha Rogers would you be so kind as to place your omega’s feet in the stirrups and attach the ankle cuffs. I would also suggest wrist cuffs and the chest strap to stop any sudden movements.”

 

Once Steve had secured Tony he watched as the doctor pressed a button to separate the table and stretch his omega’s thighs obscenely wide so that he could scoot between them giving him full access to his nether regions. Tony’s holes and genitals were on full display, Steve’s cock plumped up at the sight he would be making full use of those stirrups for his own internal exam once the doctor had finished his.

 

Rubber coated gelled fingers penetrated his ass nudging his prostrate, and checking his channel for any tears, scaring, lumps or bumps. After the fingers withdrew he felt the cold hard metal of the speculum pushing up into his ass, pressing against his walls opening him wide.

 

“I am just going to check that the head of the breeding pouch has closed so that the pups are secure, this of course will not stop cum from filtering through to provide sustenance for the pups. 

 

Yes, all is as it should be, would you care to look Alpha Rogers such a sight to see an omega’s fuck hole spread wide open and not just feel it with a cock.”

 

Steve’s cock hardened even more as he looked in to his omega’s gaping hole, his fingers reached forward to press against the cold metal of the speculum blades. The doctor seeing his arousal twisted the key to further spread the blades to the widest setting. 

 

Tony hissed and tried to jerk away but the straps held him motionless. He could feel the added pressure of Steve’s fingers as they pressed up against the blades finding the one that covered his prostrate.

 

Steve curled his fingers and within minutes had his fist completely inside pumping up knocking the metal walls and jabbing against the sealed head of his omega’s breeding pouch. Slick was starting to drip through the minute cracks between the blades coating his fist easing each soft punch of his fist. He could hear Tony’s heated moans and pleas for him to stop and just fuck him, he loved to see his omega balanced on the knife edge of orgasm, knowing that he had the power to give or withhold. Withdrawing his fist much to the snarling disapproval of his aroused omega he motioned the doctor to continue with his exam.

 

“Well, moving along I can see that his birth canal has started to develop.”

 

Slowly pulling out the wand he checked its width and length of penetration before sliding it back in.

 

“I would recommend that you increase the width at double the rate you are now, let the wand length at the same rate as now. You will need to be able to breech your omega’s birth canal sooner rather than later as I do not think he will last the full six months. 

 

Your penis will eventually break the hard mucus plug and fully connect the birth canal to his breeding pouch when the pups are ready to be born. You will know the signs as he will start producing copious amounts of slick from his birthing canal to aid in the delivery.”

 

Steve watched as next Tony’s small flaccid cock and shrunken balls were examined. He noticed the doctor pressing his fingers up into the soft skin behind his omega’s ball sack.

 

“Captain Rogers as you can see your omega’s useless ball sack is just about ready to move up inside, should happen within the next couple of days but if you would like I can manipulate them in to the small internal pouch of skin now. It may cause some discomfort to your omega but at least the nasty little things would be out of sight quicker.”

 

Steve nodded his agreement and watched the doctor pull down the soften skin of Tony’s perineum with a small weighted metal clamp, leaving it to hang between Tony’s widely spread thighs. Next, he manipulated the small ball sack until it disappeared into the stretched skin. When the clamp was finally removed all that was left was a small hole at the root of his omega’s cock.

 

“Captain Roger this tiny hole is the inverted end of the ball sack, if you probe it with your finger you will see that it is just a shallow hollow of skin at the next of the internal pocket.

 

Now you have three options with regards to your omega’s balls. You can have them removed completely once this pregnancy is over, you can leave them as they are and they will drop once the pups are birthed. Or I can laser seal the hole closed in a matter of seconds so that they stay tucked away for good, they will still be functional but out of sight.”

 

It’s your choice, his balls are going to stay the size they are now and will produce little to no cum. His cock may length an inch or two once his hormones stabilise and he will get an erection again but that is only if you do not breed him again when his post pregnancy heat hits.”

 

Steve thought about it for a few minutes as he watched his poor omega tremble and stare with horror filled eyes at the doctor who was now measuring Tony’s limp cock.

 

“Tony, you know that I only want what is going to make you my perfect omega and I think that getting rid of those nasty little things will calm you down and make you more centred. You will be able to focus on my pleasure without being distracted by your own needy desires.”

 

Tears flowed from his omega’s eyes, sad pools of pain and despair, short, sharp rapid gasps for breath told Steve that a panic attack was imminent, Steve smirked knowing that he Tony in the palm of his hand this would be the turning point in their relationship.

 

“Tony my sweet omega please don’t cry, you must not upset yourself so much, it is not good for you or the pups, you would never forgive yourself if something were to happen to them because you had a panic attack or even worse a heart attack.

 

If you can promise me whole heartedly that you will abide by my rule as your Alpha and that you will wear my rings and collar with pride, I will just have them sealed away. After all I did same a while ago that I preferred you smooth down there. What do you say, are you ready to fully commit to being my Omega?”

 

As ever Tony knew that there was only one answer, even if he knew deep down that he was being manipulated by his bastard Alpha.

 

“Yes Alpha.”

 

Grasping his omega’s head, he plundered his mouth sealing his lips over his omega’s he swallowed down Tony’s scream of pain as the laser did its job. He felt Tony go limp his head rolling to the side.

 

“Typical omega can’t even take a small bit of pain. He is in for a shock when he goes into labour, unless you are one of those Alpha’s who give in to their omegas pathetic cries for pain medication an epidural or heaven forbid a caesarean when it is not needed!”

 

“No doctor, my omega with have a natural birth with as little medical intervention as possible. There was none of these drugs in 1940s and omegas still managed to give birth.”

 

Steve unstrapped Tony from the restraints and wrapped him in a blanket, it was a shame that he had passed out he had been looking forward to fucking him with his legs spread wide in those stirrups hole gaping wide from the speculum.

 

“I have put some antiseptic salve with a numbing agent on the lasered skin, make sure that you massage your semen into the scar regularly over the next few hours and by this evening it will be healed with no sign of the surgery at all.”

 

Steve carried his omega back to the penthouse, musing that it seemed to be a thing he was doing on a regular basis. Passed out, fucked out or stuffed full of food he liked the feel of his small pregnant omega secure in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

Steve let the steaming hot water run over his body, long hard strokes soon had his cock fully erect curving up against his stomach, he would much rather it was Tony’s mouth doing the work but his omega was still passed out on their bed. Gripping himself tighter he continued to work his length twisting his palm across the head nails grazing his slit on the downward slide.

 

Cupping his cum heavy balls, he gave them a squeeze rolling them between his fingers. The image of Tony spread out on their bed balless and stubby little cocklet hanging limp and useless soon had pearls of pre-cum leaking from his bulbous purple cock head.

 

Tight hold on his rock hard cock he left the shower, straddling his slumbering omega not caring he was dripping water over Tony and the bed clothes he began to rut between Tony’s open thighs, glad that he’d had the forethought to position his omega ass up with pillows under his hips for support before he had started his shower.

 

Squeezing Tony’s thighs together for greater friction he thrusts back and forth leaving a trail of pre- cum along the length of his perineum ensuring he coats the small scar where his omega’s balls had been. 

 

Pulling Tony’s ass cheeks apart confirms that his hole is still loose and open after his internal examination. Dead to the world his omega was still becoming aroused, slick dripping out coating his thighs.

 

Dipping his head, he licks the sweet tasting slick from around his omega’s hole before pressing inside wriggling and flicking his tongue against the slick coated walls greedily sucking the sweet tasting nectar into his mouth.

 

As his omega begins to moan and slowly move his hips back to meet the thrusts of his tongue he withdraws, wiping his slick coated lips against his omega’s cheeks. Hands gently stroking up and down the length of his omega’s spine he lulls him back to sleep.

 

Slowly he slides his thick cock into Tony’s open hole, resting it in the heated channel he imagines he is breaching his omega’s breeding canal for the first time. A few lazy thrusts and that is all it takes for him spill his load. Withdrawing his still hard cock he massages the leaking cum into Tony’s skin, taking special care to thickly coat the site of his surgery.

 

Gently rolling Tony onto his back he props his head up with two pillows.

 

“Time for another feed baby, want you to drink your Alpha’s milk just as your pups will drink yours.”

 

Cupping his omega’s head gently he feeds the large bulbous head of his cock between Tony’s slack lips, even in his sleep Tony automatically starts sucking his training already deeply ingrained. Fisting his cock, he comes quietly pushed to his orgasm by the gentle suction on his already sensitive cock head, fingers softly stroking his omega’s throat encouraging him to swallow down his thick creamy cum.

 

Withdrawing his cock, he watches as Tony’s lips try to chase his cock, pink tongue darting out to lick one last drop of cum. His of omega frowns at the loss so Steve slips two fingers in to his mouth and lets him suckle on them until his face smooths out and he sighs deeply and starts to snore quietly. 

 

Steve pads back to the bathroom requesting that JARVIS starts up the shower again. It was time start getting ready of tonight’s Gala.

 

Steve allowed Tony to sleep for another hour before rousing him and ushering him into the bathroom to start preparing him for the evening ahead. The dresser and makeup artist would be arriving within the next hour so he had plenty of time.

 

Steve places Tony on his hands and knees on the tiled floor of the shower stall, lubes up the enema nozzle and pushes it into Tony’s now tightened hole.

 

Tony gave a grimace of pain at the intrusion of the large metal nozzle and hisses when the cold soapy water starts to gush up his channel rushing to fill his stomach. The cramps start quickly as his stomach is smaller now that he is no longer eating solid food and the breeding pouch is taking up more space as the pups grow.

 

Fucking prick Alpha did not even bother to use warm water he thinks, as he watches his already distended stomach swell even more, hanging heavy until it is practically resting on the shower stall floor. Every small movement of his body makes the water slosh around in his stomach, the feeling of fullness and the pressure on his plugged hole increases when he feels Steve pull him back and up onto his knees.

 

Steve’s hands start to massage his stomach pressing down on the water filled mound and it’s all Tony can do to not cry out as the increased pressure sends shooting pains through his stomach and his ass clamps down on the plug. 

 

“That’s it Tony look at you so full you take so much each time, feels good, doesn't it? No matter what I fill you with your slutty little fuck hole just takes it and holds on to it.”

 

“Please Steve” Tony moans. 

 

“Please Steve it hurts, hurts so much need to let it out now.”

 

Steve continued to rub his omega’s stomach taking care not to press hard on the breeding pouch but taking no such care on the water filled part. His omega’s whining becomes more high pitched as his desperation increases.

 

“Do you want to let it all out? Dirty little omega that you are, want your slutty fuck hole clean so that you can take my huge cock again and keep my Alpha cum safe inside you.” 

“Yes Alpha.”

 

Steve’s cock jerks, it never fails to make him hard when he hears Tony saying those words of submission.

 

“I want you to reach round and pull out your plug, let go of all that nasty filth.”

 

With shaking hands Tony manages to get a grip of the plug and twist it free, water flows out gushing down his legs, he cringes with embarrassment even though he knows it will be mostly clean due to the enema he had that morning.

 

The warm water of the shower hits his back as Steve pulls him to his feet and roughly scrubs him down. Shampoo is massaged in to his hair and just as quickly rinsed out. Steve makes quick work of drying him before sitting him naked before the vanity mirror.

 

Steve lathers up his old bristle brush and coats Tony’s cheeks with shaving cream.

 

“Tony, it is time to get rid of the last outward show of rebellion of your life as Tony Stark unbonded omega. You will conform from now on to what is considered acceptable in appearance and behaviour for a bonded omega.”

 

Giving him no chance to respond he stroked his straight razor across Tony’s cheek first left then right. Gripping his hair, he pulled him to lean against his chest head tilting his head backward. 

 

Tony’s breath stilled as he felt the glide of the razor up the sensitive skin of his throat and round his mouth removing the last trace of his identity as Tony Stark owner of Stark Industries, Chief Engineer of Research and Development, Iron Man and Independent UnBonded Omega.

The heated towel placed over his face absorbed the tears flowing down his cheeks and muffled his sobs. It was stupid to be so upset by the loss of some facial hair, it was just another show of power on his Alpha’s part. But he had worn his van dyke beard since the age of eighteen his first outward show of rebellion on coming of age, even the severe beating he received from Howard had not made him shave it off.

 

“Aww Tony don’t cry baby, look how beautiful you are now that silly beard has gone, your face is so soft and smooth just like the rest of your body. You know that you would have lost it any way with the change in your hormones, also I did warn you that once all your commitments to Stark Industries had been filled I was going to shave it off.”

 

Steve pulled Tony to his feet and led him to the full-length mirror, hands on his shoulders he forced him to look at himself and take in all the changes to his body.

 

His dark brown hair had grown out in the last couple of months now a mop of unruly curls. The loss of his facial hair highlights the softening of the bone structure of his once sharp jaw line. Wrinkles and laughter lines were smoothing out due to the serum his skin glowed healthily he looked ten years younger, the dark bags under his eyes had faded away and thick lashes framed bright clear eyes no longer blood shot and fatigued.

 

It his body is where the biggest changes have occurred due to his bonding and pregnancy. Once lean and wiry with a considerable larger muscle mass that most omegas his body is now soft padded with a layer of fat and his muscles all but gone. His hips have spread to accommodate his pregnant belly giving him a natural curve and a slight bowing of his legs.

 

There is no mistaking his once defined chest has now gone and in place are small breasts with large nipples cradling the arc reactor. His pregnant belly is big for three months, he is carrying high and all at the front. His rounded butt and dipped in waist the only thing you can see from the back.

 

The final change is hidden by his pregnancy bump and not one he really wants to look at but his ever, helpful Alpha holds a small hand mirror angled so that he can view what remains of his manhood. His cock had been of average size for an omega and he had never had any complaints from the men and women he had slept with.

 

Now it was no bigger than a couple of inches just as the doctor had said and incapable of becoming fully erect. It was still sensitive to his Alpha’s touch plumping up slightly as Steve’s fingers glided across it to rub at the smooth skin behind it.

 

“Look at yourself, look how perfect you are now that you have embraced being a proper omega. Your body is as it should be soft and gentle to the touch. You were made to be bonded and bred you can see it in how quickly your body has adapted and changed.”

 

Tony wanted to point out that it was the super soldier serum that had advanced all the changes so quickly and the fact that Steve had little to no refractory period so fucked him full of cum at a much greater rate that most normal Alphas, but knew that he would be wasting his breath. 

 

Steve placed Tony’s hands against the mirror pulling him back and spreading his legs so he was bent at the waist. Tony knew what would be happening next, after following his alpha’s instructions he had finalised the designs and fabricated the finished item.

 

Tony expected Steve to fuck him full of cum as usual before he fitted the newly designed one piece plug and wand but Steve surprised him by sliding in the now thicker wand and then pushing and twisting the plug up in to his ass. Once situated he had JARVIS increase the size so both the wand and plug were locked in place.

Tony squirmed trying to get used to the larger wand as it pushed and stretched the thick resistant muscles of his birthing canal, the subtle vibrations of both plug and wand against his prostrate sent curls of heat and arousal to his dick which once again twitched and slightly filled.

 

“Lock at your plump juicy clit getting all excited, after all you can hardly call it a cock anymore. With your birth canal getting bigger and ready for me to fuck just like a pussy, you really are my omega bitch.

 

Did you know that your pussy hole is going to stay even after the birth, it will get nice and tight again practically closing up. Most Alphas are not interested in making use of it seeing it as only for birthing pups, but I am going to have so much fun, who would not want a third hole to fuck and fill.”

 

Steve continues to rub Tony’s dick enjoying the wanton moans and the smell of sweet scented slick. Tony tries to hump into his hand but Steve holds him tight against his chest continuing to rub and flick the tip of his omega’s tiny cock. Watching in the mirror as his omega’s body flushes with arousal.

 

“Oh God Steve, need to come need you to fuck me and fill me, please let me come I’m begging you Alpha! Hmm….. will be so good for you just let me have this!”

 

A final tug has his omega screaming in ecstasy, a tiny dribble of clear fluid leaks from his soft cock. Tony leans back against his chest panting as his orgasm works its way through his body.

 

Steve’s hand appears in front of his face.

 

“Look at this Tony, your little omega cock even squirts like pussy, such a filthy bitch getting my hand covered in your pussy juice now lick it clean.”

 

Tony’s tongue darts out and starts to lap at Steve’s sticky fingers, sucking each digit into his mouth laving them clean with his tongue as if giving individual blow jobs to each finger.

 

Steve wants nothing more to bend his omega over and fuck him senseless, but that would not work with the plans he had for his omega for later in the evening. Ignoring his omegas mewls of disappointment he withdraws his fingers wraps Tony in a thin robe and leads him to the bedroom sitting him down in front of the dressing table.

 

Nodding to the awaiting make -up artist he departs for his own dressing room to put on his dress uniform. He had given clear instructions as to how he wanted his omega to look and was content to leave him for this part.

 

When Steve returned the make-up artist had just finished, Tony’s hair had been styled in to artfully mussed curls as though he had just risen from his bed. 

 

His eyes were heavily rimmed with black kohl eye liner ending in a sharp thin wing. Dark shimmery bluish grey shadow blended to a shimmering gold shadow on his brow. Dark green shimmery shadow emphasized the area under his eyes following the shape of the black eye liner. The inner rims of his eyes also had a coating of black kohl pencil. His thick long eye lashes needed no mascara but had been curled.

 

Tony’s natural olive skin tone had been enhanced with a dusting of bronzing powder emphasising his cheek bones and his soft plump lips coated with shaded gloss.

 

“Stunning, absolutely stunning, thank you for your assistance.”

 

Steve ushered her out of the room eager to finish dressing his omega. 

 

Slipping Tony’s robe off wanting him naked, he opened the leather jewellery case the he had earlier placed on the dressing table.

 

Diamond stud ear rings set in platinum with a matching ear cuff were the first pieces he placed on his omega, followed by heavy platinum wrist cuffs inset with a ring of diamonds and sapphires. The next piece he knew would scare his omega but it was for his own protection.

 

“Tony I do not want you to panic so I am going to show you this and explain how it will be fitted. If you want to fit it yourself I will allow you to do so this time but in future it will be done by my hands.”

 

A heavy round disc was placed in his hands a single large diamond sparkled in the centre.

 

“It is made of vibranium and will replace the clear cover of your arc reactor for tonight. It will hide the reactor from view and stop anyone who may wish to harm you from gaining access to it.”

 

Tony could feel his breath start to speed up as panic began to set it, he hated any mention or attention being drawn to his reactor. Steve had been good about not bringing up the subject before and whilst they were having sex he was usually to aroused and distracted to care that his Alpha was touching it or in the last instant sliding his cock over the surface.

 

Steve sensing his omega begin to panic cups his neck and glides his fingers over their mating mark, soothing and clamming his distressed omega. He can see Tony’s hands shaking and knows he will have no choice but to replace the arc’s cover himself.

 

Placing one hand over his omega’s eyes he lays the other over the reactor and waits for Tony’s breathing to steady. A few minutes later he hears Tony’s whispered “Now”.

 

JARVIS disengages the lock for Tony and Steve quickly twist off the clear cover and replaces it with the vibranium one, sealing away the bright blue glow of the reactor core.

 

“Such a good omega I am so proud of you, this shows that you are embracing our bond, submitting to the knowledge that as your Alpha I am in control and you need do nothing but trust and follow where I lead you.”

 

Tony was shit sure it was for no other reason than, he was doped up on Alpha pheromones and itching to be filled with Steve’s cum and that being a good obedient omega would get him fucked full of what his body was starting to crave. Putting a needy whine in his voice which was not totally false;

 

“Please Steve need you now, need your cum, it’s been hours feel so empty.”

 

Warm lips brushed his forehead as Steve stood and laid the clear casing in the silk lined holder of the jewellery case. He felt unbalanced by the lack of the usual constant blue glow, he knew that JARVIS constantly monitored his health and the output of the reactor, but to him the warmth and glow of the arc reactor was a safety blanket.

 

“No Tony not until later, you will need to be my perfect omega at the Gala. When you show the world tonight that you now know your place and admit that you have been wrong all these years, when you renounce in public that omegas do not need Alphas and can remain independent then I will give you what you want.”

 

Steve laughed at his omega’s shocked expression and internal thought that he would never do that, by the time Tony had to make his last public speech later that evening he would be so desperate for his Alpha’s cum he could be manipulated into saying and doing whatever Steve demanded of him.

 

If his omega was feeling needy now, he would be extremely frantic and unbridled in his craving in a few hours.

Swivelling round the stool Tony was sitting on to face him he pushed his omega’s thighs apart, taking hold of his omega’s soft baby cock he tightly snapped closed a heavy platinum diamond and sapphire cock ring around the root. The metal ring at one and a half inches wide and half an inch thick meant that only the head of Tony’s cock peaked out the end. A sapphire tipped urethral sound finished the adornments to his cock.

The same rings he had worn to his last board meeting were slipped onto his toes along with ankle cuffs to match his wrists. 

The two vibrainium rings that had been on display since their bonding were finally placed on his ring fingers, Tony felt a tingling sensation as they appeared to tightened.

 

“I told you Tony that once they were placed on your fingers they would never come off. I had Dr Strange spell them so that they will adjust to your finger size and bond to your skin. A permanent symbol of our mating and your commitment to me as your Alpha.

 

Now I want you to stand so that I can dress you.”

 

Tony was curious as to what he would be wearing, with the body jewellery he expected it would be one of the long thin diaphanous tunics that he had seen other omegas wear on formal occasions. He was therefore surprised when Steve wrapped a short kilt like skirt around his waist, settling it to sit just under his pregnant belly. Next, he placed a thin woven metal belt to keep the kilt in place.

 

Steve turned Tony to face the floor length mirror. 

 

“This is a shendyt, in the early 1800s when omega formal presentations and bonding ceremonies became a part of high society omegas were usually presented at court naked except for elaborate body jewellery. In England when Queen Victoria took the throne being a bit of a prude and not wanting anyone but herself to see her omega Prince Albert naked she introduced the wearing of shendyt, a kilt like garment to preserve his modesty. Female omegas could also wear a version of them or the thin chiffony tunic dresses that are fashionable today for both male and female omegas at formal events.”

The shendyt was made of high quality linen with fine accordion pleating that hugged his backside and skimmed the tops of his thighs at the back, the front crossed over in an inverted v shape, only the sash hanging down the middle prevented his cock from being on display, which would still be a possibility if he moved the wrong way. 

 

“Now just your collar and two more pieces of jewellery and we will be ready to leave. I hope you remember when I said I would be keeping these for a more formal occasion than a board meeting.”

 

Steve clicked open the box that contained the diamond nipple clamps, smiling wickedly at his omega’s hissed intake of breath. Placing the nipple clamps in Tony’s hands he began to squeeze and massage Tony’s nipples. Once they were standing tall he started to lick and flick the now sensitive nubs. Nibbling gently at first, he started to increase the pressure on each abused nub.

 

When his omega started panting and shaking with pleasure he sucked each nipple in turn increasing the pressure, fingers kneading each puffy tit until his omega was squealing in pain. Once he was satisfied that both nipples were rock hard and swollen he took the magnetic clamps and fitted the rings before releasing the magnetic bars. Tony would feel a constant even pressure whilst wearing them, the paid would be exquisite when he took them off later. 

 

“Look at your nips all prettied up and sparkling for me. Now just your collar and then we can join the other Avengers in the limousine, after all you don’t want to be late for your own Presentation Gala.”

The collar again was another surprise, Tony would have bet that his Alpha would have chosen something ostentatious and dripping with jewels, but it was a simple rolled vibranium collar with no attachments other that an o ring at the front to clip on the thin metal linked leash that rested in the box a long side the collar.

 

It was the simple collar that finally bought home to Tony that even though he was wearing an expensive item of bespoke clothing bedecked in millions of dollars of jewels, he was nothing more than an Omega Slave bound too and owned by his Alpha Master.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's presentation at the Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would just like to say thank you for all the comments on the last few chapters.

It was the simple collar that finally bought home to Tony that even though he was wearing an expensive item of bespoke clothing bedecked in millions of dollars of jewels, he was nothing more than an Omega Slave bound too and owned by his Alpha Master.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 27

 

Steve motioned Tony to slip on his sandals, after placing a blue cloak with a loose hood on him Steve clipped his omega’s leash to his collar and let him down to the waiting limo. The rest of the Avengers were already seated, Steve motioned Tony to kneel by his feet pulling the leash tight so his omega was forced forward between his spread thighs with his face pressed against his crotch.

 

Tony breathed in the heady scent of his Alpha’s musk, nuzzling the semi hard cock through the material of Steve’s uniform trousers whining softly as he felt the heat begin to pool in his belly and the need for his Alpha’s cum starting to build. Losing himself to his arousal he was shocked back to the present when he was jostled by the Avengers exiting the car.

 

Steve slid across the seats and exited the limo in one smooth movement the leash held loosely in his hand, Tony remained kneeling waiting for his Alpha’s signal to rise and step out of the car, he could already hear the shouts of the reporters and the clicking of cameras along with the cheers of the crowd as the Avengers posed on the red carpet.

 

Heart beating rapidly, he almost missed seeing Steve’s hand reach into the limo. Shakely, he took hold of it and with as much grace as he could muster stepped out and into the awaiting media frenzy.

Steve paused to pull back his hood whispering that he expected his omega to walk three steps behind and step to the side, eyes lowered to remain silent and not engage with any of the waiting reporters.

For one brief moment there was stunned silence as the waiting crowds and the worlds media caught their first sight of Tony Stark Bonded Omega submissively walking behind his Alpha, the sound of a camera flash exploding broke the spell and the media feeding frenzy began. Questions were shouted from all sides, the constant click of cameras and flashes of bulbs near blinding without his customary sunglasses.

Steve kept a steady pace along the red carpet, not stopping to answer any questions or pose for photos until he reached the waiting figure of Christine Everheart. A slight downward tug of the leash had Tony sinking to his knees into the traditional resting position of an omega waiting for his Alpha

 

“Captain Rogers, thank you for taking the time to stop and answer a few questions for Vanity Fair.  
How does it feel to be the one to capture and tame Omega Stark the most notorious and promiscuous omega of modern times?

 

Do you think that he is a suitable mate for you considering his age and health issues, the possibilities of him bearing your children must be slim.

 

Are the rumours that have been circulating true that you have initiated a full Traditional Alpha Bond? Does this mean that you are not an advocate for Omega Rights?

 

Christine could not help look down at the silent kneeling figure of Tony Stark, never in her life time did she expect to see him bonded and bought to his knees before the worlds media.

 

“ Ms Everheart, as you can see my omega is happy and content to kneel by my side. With his true Alpha’s guidance and support he has finally embraced his omega nature and realised that as an omega he needs an Alpha to be complete.

 

His wayward and promiscuous behaviour is in the past and as his Alpha I will see that he is suitably chastised for any transgressions or offences if he were to stray from what I deem acceptable behaviour for my omega.

 

Yes, I have initiated a full Traditional Alpha Bond with my Omega. As to my omega’s health and the issues of breeding, the serum in my blood and cum has had a beneficial effect on his health and there will be an announcement later this evening on the matter.

 

Now I must get my omega inside out of the cold, we have guests waiting.”

 

Steve motioned for Tony to stand and led him up the steps and through the entrance doors into the vestibule where the rest of the Avengers had gathered waiting to escort them into the Ball Room for Tony’s formal presentation.

 

A hush fell over the guests as the Avengers were announced all eyes turned to the head of the stairs as the Avengers were announced , Steve removed Tony’s cloak and motioned for him to walk in front of him down the sweeping staircase into the ballroom. This was the only occasion that an omega would walk in front of his Alpha. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen The Elite Alpha Club has great pleasure in sponsoring the formal presentation of Omega Tony Stark Rogers.”

 

Tony descended leash clutched in his left hand, eyes lowered submissively. The slap of his bare feet on the marble the only sound, all his years in the public and media spot light had not prepared him for the intense focus of the politicians, military brass and cream of high society in attendance tonight.

 

Standing still when he reached the floor he waited for Steve, palm open offering up his leash in readiness for his Alpha. Steve took the offered leash and led him to a raised dias, settling him on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back head lowered to his chest.

 

Then began the parade of guests all eager to get a look at Omega Stark bonded and on show for all the world to see. He tried to ignore all the comments and remarks;

 

About time..put in his place…needs a good whipping…. Show respect to Alphas now…. he needed a good fucking and to be shown who is in charge….years younger…….look at those jewels….. plump little titties…..suck on those……look at his belly just how an omega should be, keep them full of pups….less trouble….still able to work hopefully his Alpha will put a stop to this no building weapons nonsense……can still use that brain of his just needs to be controlled ….. won’t be using his cock anymore, wonder if he still has one

 

….those lips were made to suck cock…… whore…seems to have tamed him….obedient….submissive….never thought I would see the day Stark bowed down to an Alpha…Good job Captain Rogers…Well done……proper omega now….quiet and docile… Just needed the right Alpha..

It was infuriating to have to kneel in silence having to listen to all the snide comments from the pompous old farts and wrinkle old crones, then watch them fawn all over Steve and praise him for being such a wonderful Alpha. Well he was going to tell them exactly what he thought about their idiotic assumptions that he would be building weapons in between popping out pups.

 

Steve seeing Tony tense up and the angry flush on his face knew his omega was about to do something incredibly stupid, there was no way he was going to let Tony embarrass him in public. Wrapping the leash round his hand he forced Tony’s head down until his forehead rested on the floor, backside raised up so his plugged holes and bejewelled cock could be seen by anyone who was standing behind him. Biting down on his omega’s bonding mark he took the opportunity to whisper in Tony’s ear.

 

“Stupid little omega, do you really think I would let you create a scene in front of all these people. I was going to be kind to you this evening and not put you fully on display like this so everyone can see your pathetic ball less cock and slut holes. 

 

Now you will remain in this position until I say otherwise, if you want that ache in your belly and your empty cum hole filled. Can you feel the need building, the craving to be fucked and filled with your Alpha’s cum. Soon you will be begging me for it, willing to do anything to feed your addiction. You already know that your pups are hungry and your bad behaviour means that you are making them suffer.”

 

Steve knew that the pups were fine, he had already checked with Bruce on how long they could go without Tony ingesting his cum but Tony was unaware of this. Stroking his quivering omega’s neck, he pressed down on the nerves and watch his omega’s body relax into submission.

 

“Please Alpha I will be good need your cum don’t want pups to go hungry, sorry so sorry, will do anything you want.”

 

Tony whined, overcome by the scent of his Alpha and the soothing endorphins released by his neck glands. Heat pooled in his nether regions as his arousal began to build, he could feel the cool air on his exposed backside the material barely covering rounded butt cheeks, his swollen nipples ached trapped in their clamps. Slick was starting to drip down his thighs pushing past the plug that stopped it from gushing out. 

 

He could feel all the eyes of the gathered guests, heaven help him he could not stop himself from widening his thighs and thrusting his backside higher, preening and presenting himself for their approval. How the hell could he go from hating all those pompous old Alphas to desperately wanting to show them what a good omega he could be.

 

Steve smiled down at his omega, he had known from the beginning that Tony secretly got off on being humiliated in sexual situations and had an exhibitionist kink a mile wide, but would deny it along with his deep seated and hidden need for approval. Steve had no idea what Howard was thinking with his treatment of his son, but it meant that Steve had yet another way of taming Tony.

 

Tony held himself in position wanting to please Steve and show him that he could be good trying not to squirm as he felt his Alpha’s large hands ghosting over his back to cup his ass, pushing the fabric of his shendyt up so his bare cheeks were exposed. Knowing what was going to happen next, he tried not to tense up as Steve’s hand swatted each cheek alternately in a steady rhythm, whilst not as hard as normal his cheeks started to sting and then burn as his Alpha showed no sign of stopping.

 

He could not stop the needy moan that escaped his lips, the heat in his belly coiled tighter he felt himself thrusting his ass back to meet each smack, aware of the watching guests lust filled looks and the heavy scent of arousal. 

 

Dinner was announced much to the annoyance of the guests who were enjoying the spectacle of Tony Stark having his ass tanned in public by his Alpha, still good manners dictated they take their seats. Steve settled Tony back on his knees with his hands clasped behind his neck so his small breasts with their clamped nipples and his pregnant belly were prominently displayed for all to see. 

 

Leaving his omega he took his chair at the head table then proceeded to ignore him for the whole of the meal. When coffee was served, Steve helped Tony off the dais placing him on a cushion by his chair, giving him small sips of water and hand feeding him a few slivers of melon that he had requested. Several of the other Alphas followed his example, requesting cushions for their omegas who had previously been sitting beside them at their tables. Steve nodded his head in approval when he saw what was happening, these modern day omegas needed to be pulled down a peg or two, sitting at a table next to their Alpha as though they were equals was ridiculous.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Alpha Captain Rogers and his Omega.”

 

Steve strode up to the podium with his leashed omega following closely behind.

 

“I would like to thank all of the guests here tonight for their generous donations to the Maria Stark Foundation, believe me when I say that your money will make a great difference to the charities that this Foundation supports. It is a great honour to carry on the good work started by Maria Stark, who can be held up as a shining example of what all other omegas should strive to be. 

 

A loyal, obedient and submissive omega to her husband and a loving mother and carer of her child. Who because of her absolute belief that an omegas place was at their Alphas feet was given the privilege by her Alpha of being able to start this Foundation to help other omegas less fortunate than herself. 

 

Unfortunately, during the last few years, the Maria Stark Foundation has diversified away from its original mission statement, but now that is going to be rectified, my Omega will now say a few words on the subject.”

 

Drawing Tony to his feet he handed him some cards before standing close behind him hands resting on his shoulders. Leaning down on the pretence of kissing his omega’s cheek he whispered;

 

“Ready exactly what is written on the cards, do not deviate in any way or their will be severe consequences. Just keep on reminding yourself that I am going to fuck you full of cum if you are an obedient little omega, going to fill you so full take away the hunger and the craving you want that don’t you? My own personal little cum dump!”

 

“Good evening Alphas and Betas I would like to thank you all for your continued support and generosity. As my Alpha has already stated the Maria Stark Foundation was originally started to provide aid for omegas who were in great need of support and guidance due to various problems in their lives. The main goal being to settle all unmated omegas with a matched Alpha and return those runaway omegas to their bonded Alphas after health treatment and retraining.”

 

Tony shivered as he read the words, he had seen the films and read the medical notes unbeknownst to his parents, curiosity had always been his downfall. The horrors that some of those omegas had gone through at the hands of their Alphas, the sadness and defeat in their eyes as they were returned after their supposed treatment was the main reason he had rebelled against his omega status and never wanted to bond.

 

Tears came to his eyes and he stopped speaking as he remembered seeing the un bonded omegas being schooled and fed fantasies of being mated to the perfect Alpha even though they never met them before bonding, given little choice but to be bonded to that Alpha or face a life of servitude in an Omega House alongside all the sick, old, barren and widowed omegas.

 

Steve’s hands squeezing his shoulders hard jerked him back to the present and the hard ridge of his Alpha’s cock against his crack sent shivers of need down his spine. He could smell Steve’s arousal, the thought of being so close to getting fucked and satisfying his desperate craving for his Alpha’s cum had him picking up the next card. He hated himself for what he was about to say and hoped that one day could rescind it.

 

“During the years since my parents’ death, I have been an advocate for Omega Rights, I believed that omegas could live and work independently in our society and had no need to be bonded at an early age to an Alpha or answerable when un bonded to an Alpha family member. 

I am here tonight to admit I was wrong, since my bonding to Captain America I have come to see that my life before was damaging my physical and emotional wellbeing. It was also causing undue amounts of stress and worry to those around me who were trying to guide and support me. I can but apologise sincerely for this and hope to earn their forgiveness.

From tonight onwards the Maria Stark Foundation will be no longer be used to promote the emancipation of Omegas but will work towards guiding and educating young omegas in the traditional ways and re-educating wayward omegas so that they can take their proper place in society.

Our unwillingness to bond and drive for independence has meant a lowering of the birth rate amongst omegas and directly caused the decrease in omega 0ffspring being born as only omegas can bear omega babies.

I urge all Omegas to embrace once again the traditional values of omeganess. I have found fulfilment as a bonded omega with my Alpha, he has given me purpose and shown me that I can have everything I need if I place myself willingly under his guidance. I was spiralling out of control, on a path of self -destruction and it is only thanks to my CEO Pepper Potts and Captain Rogers that I have been saved.”

 

Tony wanted to throw up as he forced the last words out, hating himself for giving in to his omega nature so completely, abandoning his support for Omega Rights just because his addiction to cum demanded he be fucked and filled. He ignored the little voice in his head telling him that he secretly loved being dominated and humiliated, though he could not ignore the stream of slick sliding down his legs as his Alpha rubbed his cock against his backside.

 

Steve guided Tony to stand in front of the podium, his hands possessively cradling his omega’s bulging stomach.

 

“I am sure that all the Alphas in this room can agree with how beneficial it has been for my omega Tony Stark to be bonded and held to a strict regime. He is now fully aware of his place and what is expected of him as an omega. There are no more silly notions of independence and the ridiculous idea that he is equal to an Alpha. 

 

Omegas need to be bonded so that their lives have a purpose, they need structure, discipline, guidance and to be bred as they were intended to be. We as Alphas have a duty of care to those weaker than ourselves, they must be protected and placed on the right path so that they can fulfil their place in our society. 

 

I must stress how important it is that we as Alphas must embrace the return to a more conservative and traditional approach to bonding and the place of omegas in our society. I urge you all to vote for the upcoming Amended Omega Rights Bill. You only have to look at Tony before he was bonded to see that omegas are incapable of functioning on their own for an extended period of time, for all his genius and ability to create and be Iron Man he has shown himself to be weak and foolish with his personal life.

 

As much as he tried to act as an Alpha it is clear he had been spiralling out of control for a long time. His behaviour and acting out was nothing more than a cry for the attention of a strong Alpha to take him in hand.

 

“There is also one other announcement I would like to make this evening. As you can see my omega has been bred, fulfilling one of his main purposes as an omega. I am proud to announce that he will be giving birth to my two pups in a few months.”

 

The guests began to applaud the minute he finished announcing the news, keeping his omega close as he walked back to his seat he politely accepted all the good wishes and words of congratulations. Any movement to speak too or try to touch his omega’s stomach was met with a low alpha growl.

 

Steve led his omega from ballroom towards the library for his meeting with the Elite Alpha Club. AS the doors opened, he motioned Tony to his hands and knees tugging off his shendtyt and had him crawl beside him into the library.

 

“Good evening Alpha Rogers please take a seat, your omega bitch can stay with you or be leashed in the playroom to await initiation the choice is yours.

 

Let me introduce you to formally my fellow board members even though you may already know some of them. I am of course Secretary Ross, next Senator John Winchester, Commander Steve McGarrett, NCIS Director Jethro Gibbs, SHIELD Director Nick Fury, Judge Sam Winchester, CEO of Stark Industries Virginia Potts and Hope Van Dyne CEO of Pym Industries.

 

Their omegas are Dean Winchester, Danny Williams, Tony DiNozzo, Jasper Sitwell, Ruby, Happy Hogan, Scott Lang and finally my omega bitch Everett Ross.

 

The other committee members offer their apologies for not being able to welcome you to our Club and hope to meet with you in the near future.”

 

Steve nodded to each Alpha in turn, ignoring their kneeling omegas. Sitting down he directed Tony to kneel between his legs facing outward so his naked body was on display for all the other Alphas to view.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to all the recent comments on this fic, sorry that I have not answered them individually.
> 
> Have not really checked this chapter so I apologise for any mistakes.

Chapter 28

Steve finished signing the papers for his membership and with a touch of a button transferred his fees. There had always be rumours of The Elite Alpha Club but much like the famous Hellfire Club what actually occurred within the Clubs was all supposition unless you were a member.

 

Pepper Potts had put his name forward after he had first bonded with Tony Stark. The earlier interview with the committee gathered in the library had been a mere formality a nod to the rules of the club. Captain America on his own would have been granted membership but now as the owner of one of the top Fortune 500 Companies, a billionaire and the Alpha of Tony Stark he was guaranteed to be welcomed with open arms.

 

Once an Alpha became a member of the Club their bonded omega had to face their own initiation into the ranks of the Elite Alphas omegas.

 

Pushing his chair back he grabbed hold of his omega’s hair and gave one final thrust of his cock before shooting his load down his omega’s throat, the sensation of his cock being massaged by the rapid swallowing motions caused his member to thicken and harden even more. His cum continued to pump into his omega’s stomach and only when he heard Tony’s ragged gasps and snorts for air did he withdraw painting his omega’s face with thick squirts of cum.

 

Tony felt hands pull him away from his Alpha and lay him down on soft cushions arranging his limbs so his legs were spread wide and his arms held above his head. A silk scarf was tied around his eyes blocking most of his sight all he could see were the shadowy figures of the other omegas as they settled him down amongst them.

 

Hands began to caress his body sliding along his limbs and skimming over his chest, fingers brushing over his clamped nipples making him hiss in pain. His shadowed vision darkened further as a head lowered over his face, soft lips and a tongue began to lick and suck the cum off his face. He shivered as teeth nipped and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, his newly shaved skin more sensitive to each bite and lick.

 

Another set of lips brush across his own applying firm pressure tongue pushing his apart invading his mouth stealing his breath and swallowing his needy mewls of pleasure. He leans up into the kiss tongue tangling with the other deepening the kiss sucking on the plump lips of the faceless omega. The lips disappear suddenly leaving behind a whispered warning.

 

“Stay still little omega bitch you don’t get to call the shots tonight, you are just here to service us like the dirty whore you are. Show any signs of refusing us and you will incur not only your Alpha’s ire but cause him to lose face in front of our Alphas.”

 

Tony stilled taking the whispered words seriously. 

 

Thighs settle either side of his pulled back arms and the wet folds of Ruby’s pussy cover his face. Knowing what he has to do he licks and sucks the fleshy lips of her pussy, tongue flicking teasingly over her clit. Soon she is grinding down his tongue as he fucks her cunt, his pointed tongue jabbing up into dripping hole. He alternates between fucking her and sucking her swollen clit, soon she is gasping on the brink of an orgasm. Her hands grasp his hair mashing his mouth and nose into her wetness, he bites down on her clit she screams as her pussy squirts her sweet juice into is open mouth.

 

He feels her slide down his body her breasts pressing against his, her still dripping pussy rutting against his soft cock. She licks his face clean as her hands tangle in his hair massaging his scalp. He hums happily feeling his body go lax under her ministrations warm and content, so it takes him a while to realise the change in weight and size of the body straddling his thighs.

 

Large hands begin to stroke his swollen belly gently kneading the taut skin, the pups are quiet having been fed like their carrier they too are warm and content.

 

Strong fingers trace a path up to his chest skimming across the arc reactor to cup his small breasts squeezing the tender flesh until they are a throbbing mass abused flesh, teeth bite down on his trapped nipple pulling it taut. Tony arches up as the teeth bite and worry the stretched bud, crying out as another set of teeth do the same to his other nipple. The weight across his thighs disappears but there is no relief.

 

His hands are pinned above his head, nipples stretched so tight his back is arched of the cushions. Hands grip his ankles pushing his knees up and to the sides holding him wide open for all to see. Soft hair brushes across his genitals before his hardening cock is enveloped in a warm wet mouth, small hands press on his plugs shifting them further up into his holes, the motion sets off the vibrator element and the plug in his ass enlarges sending pulses of heat throughout his body.

 

His whole body is on fire overloaded with stimulation, pain, heat, arousal all mingle together and he can hear himself begging and crying for release offering to do anything they want if they will just let him come. He hates that no one will answer him that his is the only one with no control, he spits out words of abuse, vicious and mean in his need to hurt to get some kind or reaction from his tormentors, but nothing works.

 

He screams out his frustration and anger until there is nothing left, his body slumps down on to the soft cushions, hands mouths and teeth follow continuing their ministrations working his body once more into a fever pitch of need once more. 

 

But this time is different Tony lays still and quiet accepting all that is being done, offering no resistance as his body is controlled and used by the other omegas, accepting the pleasure that he is being given offering his mouth to be fucked, his nipples to be tortured his small hard cock to be worked over my willing mouths and hands. 

 

His mind quiets, his body stills, warmth and peace is within his grasp he needs only to utter two words of acceptance.

 

“Yes Alpha.” He whispers.

 

The Omegas press up against his body surrounding and covering him, pussy and cocks rut against him until as one they all orgasm coating his body in cum and cunt juice. Tony’s small cock is still hard his nipples aching, his body thrumming with arousal but he knows that only his Alpha can allow him what he needs and wants. 

 

It is not for him to give his release to anyone but his Alpha and then only when his Alpha gives his permission. Pleasure can be had and given to his fellow omegas but only under the conditions laid out by their Alphas. Tony had heard the other Alphas command their omegas to come but at no time did he hear Steve’s voice.

 

He felt a flush of happiness at the realisation that he had passed his initiation, paying little note to the ever quietening voice in the back of his head calling for him to fight harder for his right to choose. 

 

Warm cloths cleansed his body, firm but gentle hands turning him to rest on his side a water bottle was held to his lips and he greedily drank down the cold liquid. Small pieces of cheese and fruit appeared before his lips and he hummed with pleasure at the explosion of taste in his mouth, so long since he had tasted anything but his Alpha’s cum and the shakes Bruce had developed. This treat alone confirmed that he had greatly pleased his Alpha and was being rewarded accordingly. 

 

His eyes closed his body heavy and lethargic, lost in a haze of omega pheromones physically and mentally tired he cuddled into the warmth of the other omegas drifting away into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets to orgasm and Steve develops another kink.

His eyes closed his body heavy and lethargic, lost in a haze of omega pheromones physically and mentally tired he cuddled into the warmth of the other omegas drifting away into a deep sleep.

 

Chapter 29

 

Steve placed his still sleeping omega on their bed cuffed his wrists and ankles so he was spread-eagled with a pillow under his hips so his plugged holes were fully on display. Slowly he began to remove all the jewellery from Tony’s body, stroking his omega’s stomach whenever he started to stir. Leaving the nipple clamps he moved down and began to work the plug and vibrator from his two holes.

 

Tony’s ass hole gaped wide open due to the size of the butt plug so Steve had no trouble sliding his engorged cock in to it’s warm wet heat, content to just leisurely thrust slowly in and out as he began to work first one then two fingers in to his omega’s birthing canal. Once he had both fingers fully seated he began to scissoring his fingers pushing against the tightly muscled walls stretching and enlarging the forming channel. Using the slick leaking from his omega’s ass hole he worked a third finger in thrusting them up harder in time with his cock now pounding his omega’s ass.

 

Tony was vaguely aware of his Alpha’s cock rocking in and out of his hole but was too tired to fully engage in what was going on. Once he became aware of the fingers in his other channel he mewed in protest at the burn and zings of pain accompanying them. Steve’s fingers stroking his mating mark had him settling down and accepting once again that it was not for him to decide what was done with his body, his Alpha had every right to fuck him whenever he wanted to. 

 

“That’s it Tony just lay there and take my fingers and cock like the slutty whore of an omega you are. I’m going to fuck your ass hole and then fuck your virgin cunt open wide until you scream.

 

I’m going to pump you so full of cum in all your holes that you will not be able to move without if pouring out of you, such a dirty little bitch with sloppy wide open fuck holes.”

 

Steve watched Tony’s eyes glaze over with each word spoken pupils blown wide, mouth slack as he softly moaned with each thrust of his cock. Quickening his thrusts he released his first load of cum, withdrawing his fingers he started to rub the large flared mushroom head of his cock over the entrance to his omega’s cunt.

 

It was going to be painful for his omega to take his huge cock for the first time and maybe a few times after as he was more well-endowed that other Alphas due to the serum, there was no getting away from that so Steve had decided that a distraction was needed so Tony would not panic or always associate pain with having his cunt fucked. 

 

Steve flicked and pinched his omega’s clamped nipples pulling them up so the whole breast was stretched tight as he had seen the other omegas do. Tony writhed beneath him mewling in pain, garbled voice begging for him to stop. Unfortunately for his omega Steve loved to hear him crying and begging.

 

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he pleaded with his Alpha to stop abusing his nipples but Steve just grinned down at him shaking his head. He had a moment of relief as one nipple was let go, but only for him to feel Steve guide the head of his monster cock into his birthing channel. The pain of just that first couple of inches bought tears to his eyes and he bit his lip to stop from crying out loud, there was no way he was going to be able to take his Alpha’s cock without being ripped in half.

 

Once he had managed to push his cock past Tony’s pussy lips Steve returned to playing with Tony’s nipples, with each pinch of Tony’s swollen nubs he pushed in a little further. When he had about three inches in, he clicked the release on the clamps letting them fall on to the bed. Watching his omega intently he saw the exact moment that Tony felt the agony of blood and feeling rush back into his numb nipples.

 

Arching off the bed Tony screamed in agony as his numbed nipples pulsed and throbbed back to life. Steve used that moment to slam his cock deep into Tony’s virgin pussy hole the tight walls sucking his cock deeper until his balls were flush against his omega’s skin.

 

Holding his position, he leaned down to suck and lave his omega’s plump hard nipples fingers massaging the swollen pecs. Withdrawing his cock almost fully he then plunged back in setting a harsh pace aware that nothing less would keep his omega’s cunt walls stretched and stop the muscles from tightening up again.

 

Sucking hard on one nipple then the other he drew back in surprise when he felt a small spurt of warm sweet liquid on his tongue. Looking down he noticed small pearly white drops dripping from his omega’s erect nipples rolling down to form a small pool on the arc reactor cover. 

 

“Fuck! That is so amazing you have started producing milk already, the Alphas said this could happen after coming into close physical contact with other omegas but I would probably have to wait days to see if you were going to start lactating this early in your pregnancy. 

 

It has only taken a few hours, just look at you such a clever little momma bitch, your tits are going to be full of milk come tomorrow morning and are going to get big and fat just like your belly.”

 

Steve rubbed the leaking milk in to his omega’s skin before latching on to his nipple again to suck down the sweet honey milk. His cock pulsed twice releasing a second load into omega’s no longer virgin cunt.

 

Steve had intended to fuck Tony’s mouth next but was loath to stop swallowing down his omega’s milk. Taking no notice of Tony’s winches and moans he latched on to his other nipple sucking hard to release the milk.  
When he had wrung the last drop of milk from Tony’s nipples he pulled back and looked at his poor wrecked omega. 

 

Tony’s face was flushed pink his lips parted as he whined softly, he could feel Tony’s hips feebly thrusting up trying to create friction and gain some relief for his poor neglected cock. The stubby little thing was finally erect a tiny drop of clear precum shining on the tip of the marble sized head.

 

Releasing Tony’s ankles, he pulled Tony’s legs up and over his shoulders, gripping his hips he raised his omega’s lower body off the bed so that he could swallow down the plumb little cock. The slightly bitter tasting precum a contrast to the sweet breast milk but a welcome one, holding the stubby thing between his lips he swirled his tongue around the head before fucking it’s tiny slit with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Oh fuck…fuck…. fuck! Please Steve I need to come, it feels so good, please let me come, want you to keep sucking my cock and fucking my slit. I’m begging you, please Alpha make me come it’s been so long.”

 

Tony babbled and pleaded with Steve as he tried to thrust into his Alpha’s mouth but with huge hands holding his hips still and the smallness of his cock it was easy for Alpha to continue toying with him, keeping him on the brink of orgasm.

 

“Does my omega think he has been a good little bitch tonight, do you believe that you have done everything that I expected of you tonight, shown the world what a perfect submissive little omega bitch you are? 

 

Hmmm… I think maybe just for once you have actually managed to behave as you are supposed to, only one tiny little blip at the Gala thankfully no one noticed so I am going to allow you this last orgasm before your useless little cock stays soft for the rest of your pregnancy.”

 

Steve pushed two fingers up Tony’s ass and his thumb into his pussy, smirking as his omega’s little three inches when fully hard cock jerked to attention leaking precum. Curling his fingers, he rubbed Tony’s sweet spot continuously as his thumb fucked his tight cunt.

 

Tony’s head thrashed from side to side against the pillows, his whole body arching up chasing the fingers harshly fucking his holes teetering on the edge of release until his mind and body screamed for release.

 

“That’s it Tony, come for me now!”

 

“Yes Alpha!” he screamed, his mind whiting out as his cock throbbed twice and shot its meagre load into his Alpha waiting mouth.

 

Steve cleaned up his once again sleeping omega before climbing into bed himself. Settling Tony onto his side he slid his cock into Tony’s pussy hole and pulled him tightly against his chest so he could suck on his bonding mark. One hand found it’s way to his omega’s still forming breasts, cupping the small swollen mound he imagined them full of milk come the morning and his omega on his knees begging him to milk his swollen udders.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to milk his omega's swollen breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is going off the deep end, Tony is caught between loving and hating what he is doing to him.

Tony wondered restlessly round his lab unable to settle on one project, nothing holding his attention for more than a few minutes. It was a good job that he was ahead with all his projects so Pepper would not be ranting at him for missing any deadlines.

 

He had also completed all the repairs to the Avengers weapons not that there had been anything major, the upgrades to Clint’s bow and the widow’s bites were things he could do in his sleep. Fabricating more stretch pants for Bruce he had left to JARVIS. The bots had taken great delight in attempting to polish Steve’s shield and were peeping and twirling in excitement waiting for Tony to let them at the Iron Man armour.

 

The armour was on its stand awaiting a final cleaning before been locked away in its glass fronted case, and this was the reason he was prevaricating over giving the bots permission. Once it was locked away it would be the final admission that he was no longer Iron Man and probably never would be again unless some catastrophic event happened.

 

He knew that it was not only just because his Alpha had made it clear that this would be the case, it was also his growing realisation of his need to protect and nurture his pups. The thought of not being there for them was unbearable, but giving up being Iron Man was his last link to freedom and there would be no going back. Tears dripping down his face he ushered the bots towards the armour and stood silently as they cleaned and polished the suit until it gleamed.

 

“JARVIS, lock it away, use Captain Roger’s codes.”

 

Wiping his cheeks, he ordered the bots to their charging stations and settled on the couch to wait for Steve to return from his meeting with Shield.

 

“Sir, Dr Banner has asked me to remind you that you must drink the shake and eat the omega meal supplement on the table straight away as you have already missed one feeding. If you do not do so, he will be forced to alert the Captain of your failure.”

 

Tony groaned at the thought of forcing down the bland tasting mush and the thick liquid shake but he knew that Steve would discipline him for any infraction in regards to his feeding schedule, having been spanked this morning for pushing away his breakfast he did not want to risk another spanking, whilst the punishments were light compared to pre pregnancy discipline, it still smarted and made it uncomfortable to sit for a while. 

 

After eating the mush, he gulped down the cum shake shuddering at the taste, it was a poor substitute for the real thing. Dam it! now that he had thought about it he could feel the craving starting to rise his breasts aching, nipples hard and weren’t they a thing he never thought he would be admitting to having. 

 

Rubbing his belly to sooth the kicking pups he looked down at the swollen mounds stretching the fabric of his tee shirt his nipples standing out like bullets, as he watched damp patches appeared on the fabric. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze the milk out of his breasts to relieve the pressure but he has been forbidden by Steve to touch them unless his Alpha wanted him to prepare for his arrival.

 

His Alpha had decided that only he could touch his omega’s breasts and relieve him of his milk. Pulling off the wet top he threw it on the floor, shivering as the cool air hit his naked breasts. Curling up on the couch under a blanket he decided an afternoon nap would take his mind off things whilst he waited for Steve to come home.

 

JARVIS woke Tony a few hours later, letting him know that Alpha Rogers was on his way back from Shield and by the time he arrived down in the workshop he expected his omega to be ready and waiting for him. After a quick trip to the bathroom he stripped off his jogging bottoms and arranged himself on a cushion by the couch. 

 

The chilled temperature in the lab soon had his nipples standing to attention, along with the thrum of the vibrators pulsing in his stuffed holes. Rocking back on his heels he reached down to take hold of his cock, Steve had left off the cock cage as there was no point now his cock could not get hard. It was still sensitive to touch and with gentle stimulation Tony could feel his arousal start to build as slick dripped from his holes. Both plugs were set to medium size now because of his increased weight due to his pregnancy and the difficulty he had in maintaining his centre of balance. Palming his cock with one hand he reached up to rub his nipples with the other.

 

His dusty pink nipples had deepened to a ruby red plump and tender to the touch, his engorged breasts full of milk ached as they rested on his rounded belly. Just the gentle brush of his fingers had his nipples leaking milk, rolling down in fat drops to soak the stretched skin of his belly.

 

Steve watched as his omega rocked back and forth, the heel of his foot pressing up into his crack, hands fondling his cock and tits. Slick coated his omega’s thighs and milk glistened on his taut belly as it dripped from his fat tits.

Striding forward he grabbed hold of Tony’s hair forcing him to look up at his face.

 

“Look at you, such a wanton omega cow! Could not wait for your Alpha, dirty little bitch look at the mess you have made of yourself. 

 

Does my little fat cow need her udders milked, do you need my big fat cock to fill your slut holes full of cum, seal it in so that you can keep yourself full to satisfy the craving gnawing deep inside of you?”

 

Tony squirms at his Alpha’s words breath quickening as he looks in to Steve’s hard ice blue eyes, another tug on his hair had him rising on to his knees face flush with his Alpha’s cock straining to break through his jeans.

“Come on Tony you know what you have to say, just a few little words….Please milk…..?”

 

“Please Alpha, please milk this pregnant omega cow’s fat udders.”

Tony squirmed with embarrassment at his words a blush staining his cheeks as the scent of his arousal filled the lab and slick gushed from his holes.

 

“Well since you asked so nicely I will let you suck my cock and eat my cum. Then I am going to fuck your cunt hole and milk you bitch tits dry until you scream.”

 

Steve’s fat cock slapped Tony’s face as he freed it from the confines of his jeans, precum smeared his omega’s cheeks leaving a glistening trail as he rubbed it over his face. Each time his omega’s mouth reached for his cockhead he squeezed the base and squirted precum over Tony’s lips watching his pink tongue dart out to lick his lips clean.

 

Tony holds on to Steve’s thighs as he chases his Alpha’s cock head, frantic with the need to feed his craving, precum was a tasty appetizer but only Steve’s thick creamy cum could satisfy his hunger. Finally, Steve pushes into his wide open mouth, Tony wastes no time closing his lips around the thick length swallowing it down, tongue working the underside as Steve pushes his cock down deep into his omega’s throat. 

 

Steve stills watching his omega waiting for the first hint of panic to hit when he starts to realise he cannot breathe. Tony even with the arc reactor has gotten better with practise, Steve counts off a minute in his head before he feels Tony start to struggle hands pushing at his thighs, nostrils flaring and spit dripping down his chin. Steve’s grip on Tony’s hair tightens and he gives a warning shake, his omega stills tears pooling in the corner of his eyes which gaze up him silently pleading for mercy.

 

Pulling his cock completely out he waits for Tony’s breath to even out before once again filling his throat, shooting his load of cum. Cock still hard he pulls his omega up on to the couch before kicking off his jeans and stripping off his top.

 

Picking up the bag he had thrown on the floor earlier he removes the nipple clamps and soft bondage ropes. Tony hisses as the clamps are attached but tries not to move as the soft ropes are wound round the base of each breast tightly.

 

“Got to make sure your udders are full for your milking, stimulate your milk flow so your tits get huge and you have enough to feed the pups when they are born. Big fat tits full of goodness, none of that formula shit, natural as nature intended.”

 

Arranging Tony on his lap he pulls out the vibrator from his pussy sliding his omega onto his cock until he is fully seated. Reaching round he starts to fondle Tony’s bound tits tugging the clamps to stretch out the nipples, pinching hard the surrounding flesh squeezed between the soft ropes. Tony gasps and moans rocking on Steve’s cock his tight pussy stuffed full. His breasts are swollen the pale skin reddened in places from Steve’s cruel pinches. Steve tugs on the cords further reducing the circumference round the base of each tit, watching as his omega’s breasts become bigger as the flesh is squeezed forward the milk pushing up to the nipples ready to drop as soon as he removes the clamps.

 

“So pretty like this my little milk cow” Steve whispers.

 

Steve thrusts slowly in to the tight heat of his omega’s cunt, Tony’s juices lubricating his still small channel enough for Steve’s over large cock to move. Taking his time, he fucks his omega to the brink of orgasm then stops when he feels his knot starting to swell, only to start again when he has gained back control paying no attention to Tony’s sobs and pleas.

 

“Such a forgetful omega, don’t you remember the lesson of your induction? Come on surely you can’t have forgotten so quickly or perhaps that genius of yours has been dumbed down by your pregnancy. They do say pregnant omegas are slower than normal and need constant supervision so they do not do anything to harm themselves.”

 

Pulling out his cock he manhandles Tony until he is laying on his back propped up by cushions on the couch. Pushing Tony’s thighs apart he guides his cock passed his quivering pussy lips, thrusting deep in to his omega’s cunt moaning as he feels his cock being gripped and squeezed by the contracting muscles.

 

“Mmmm….. Such a tight cunt so fuckable, not loose and sloppy like your ass gets after a hard fucking, going to never stop fucking your holes. Sweet little pussy bitch giving your Alpha such pleasure, now let’s get those udders milked.”

Steve tugged the ropes free reaching out to grab hold of the inflated mounds and kneading them between his fingers, even with the nipples clamped tight he could see drops of milk being forced out of the hard, dark nubs.

 

Tony’s hands came up trying cover his swollen breasts, hating Steve’s look of fascination as he toyed with them.

 

Steve look hard in to his omega’s eyes, gripping tightly on Tony’s breasts after pushing his fluttering hands away.

 

“Don’t you ever dare to cover them up, they are mine!” he growled.

 

Releasing one of the clamps he rubbed his face over the abused flesh before biting down hard on swollen nipple worrying the tip between his teeth punishing his omega for his disobedience, only when his omega’s milk started to flow into his mouth did he stop biting and latch on with his lips sucking hard swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the sweet honey tasting milk.

 

Steve’s large hand squeezed his omega’s tit in time with each pull of his lips on his teat. The taste of Tony’s milk was addictive and had him latching on to Tony’s other breast as soon as he had drunk the first one dry, he did not want to think about having to give this up once the pups arrived.

 

Stomach finally full of the sweet nectar he drew back and started to fuck his omega in earnest, large hands still grasping both tits. Tony’s whimpering and whining only makes him more aroused as did the steady trickle of milk from the breast he had not emptied. Scooping some of the milk on to his fingers he pushes them in to Tony’s mouth.

 

“Suck them little cow see what sweet milk you produce, my pups are going to grow big and strong on this sweet honey. Going to keep your udders full, milk you every day, make sure there is enough milk for all of us, daddy any his pups need your tits full and bursting with our milk.”

 

Tony sucks on his Alpha’s fingers the milk tastes bitter to him, it feels wrong to be tasting the milk that is for his pups. He feels Steve’s knot swelling in his birthing channel, he can’t think of it as his pussy or cunt it feels to dirty to him, even though when Steve says those words it sends a trill of excitement through his body. Fuck! fuck! fuck, he realises to late that Steve has caught that thought and is grinning down at him a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

 

“Oh, my poor sweet baby do you not like that fact that your Alpha has knotted your cunt, spread your pussy lips wide with his huge cock. Is going to shoot his load and fill your cunt full of cum, going to make you walk with it dripping from your sodden pussy lips, smear it over your belly and tits, mark you up so that no one will be able to mistake you for anything but mine.”

 

Steve’s cocks coating his omega’s cunt walls with cum. Grinding his hips down he pushes his knot further in his balls flush against Tony’s ass. Ravaging his omega’s mouth swallowing his cries he catches the last fleeting taste of milk with his tongue.

 

Tony tries to turn his head away from Steve’s intense stare, to hide the flush of arousal his words are causing but Steve grips his face between his hands.

 

“Now none of that my omega, you cannot hide from me I see you, I feel you I hear you!

 

The flush of need and want that covers your skin and the blissed out look in your eyes. How your fuck holes clench tightly round my cock not wanting to let go, the copious amount of slick and cunt juices that squirt out your holes.   
Lets not forget your pretty whimpering and mewls of pleasure, how easily you say yes alpha. How your mind shouts out for me to feed your need to be fucked and owned, belittled and humiliated.

 

I own you Tony, there nowhere for you to hide, nothing you can say do or think will ever change that. You will do what I want and say what I want whenever I want!”

 

Steve bites down hard on his omega’s mating mark drawing blood to emphasise his words, he feels Tony’s body go limp under him surrendering to his Alpha’s domination. He continues to nip and bite at the mark sucking on the blood until he is satisfied he has his omega has full submitted. Once his knot slips free he stands up pulling Tony as well, supporting the unsteady omega as he finds his centre of balance. He is a sight to behold and Steve feels his cock stir once again.

 

Tony’s hair is a riot of mussed curls, his eyes are unfocused lips parted as he tries to draw in air. His skin is flushed pink his swollen bruised tits and stomach wet with a mixture of sweat and milk. Steve watches as slick and cum drip down his thighs, sees the moment his omega shivers as the chill air of the workshop cools his overheated skin, it’s time to put his fucked out omega to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's thoughts.
> 
> Bath time and a visit to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a bit more of a happier chapter for you all.

Chapter 31.

Steve fucked a sleepy Tony gently massaging his breasts which thanks to the healing properties of the serum showed none of the marks from being bound the night before. He managed to get him to drink two shakes by putting them into a sports drink bottle and slowly squirting the thick liquid into the side of his mouth. Tony slept the rest of the morning away whilst Steve met with all the other Avengers for a training session. Returning to the penthouse after showering in the gym he decided it was time to wake his sleepy omega for his doctor’s appointment.

 

“Come on lazy bones it’s time to get up, you need to shower and have some lunch before you doctor’s appointment.”

 

Tony burrowed further under the blankets, he was warm and comfortable there was no way he was moving, Steve could go fuck himself if he expected him to move anytime soon. The doctor could go shove his stethoscope up his own arse if he thought Tony was going to let him anywhere near him again.

 

teve was laughing at him, which was strange because usually he was all serious and growly, which was fucking hot and usually made his holes clench and leak slick, much to his consternation. Being bonded was not a choice he would have made for himself but he could admit that the physical side of mating played into all his kinks. The loss of his freedom was a bitter pill to swallow and he didn’t know if he would ever be able to forgive Pepper for her part in arranging it and keeping it secret from him.

 

Steve was another matter altogether, a man out of time thrown into the modern world. His view of omegas was firmly set in an earlier era, he doubted if anyone had bothered to educate him about omega rights in modern times. The old guard of Alphas, the Elites must have been overjoyed at him bagging Tony Stark. He could see Pepper’s clever hand in all of this, Steve and himself had never really stood a chance, Pepper was ferociously single minded when she had decided on a plan of action.

 

It did not absolve Steve completely from his actions but he could admit to himself that Steve had never been shown any other way to treat an omega, his views and ideals were firmly of his original generation and unfortunately for Tony these were being backed by a club of extremely conservative Alphas. Pepper had played her cards well the deck had been firmly stacked against Tony from the beginning. 

 

Steve smiled as he caught glimpses of Tony’s thoughts, his clever omega was correct in his assumptions but what he did not know was that his Alpha would never have changed his views on what he considered was the correct way for an omega to be treated. He would be shocked to realise that Steve was actually being slightly lenient with him, if he had been his father he would have beaten and fucked all resistance and individualism out of him.

 

Yes, he wanted a traditional trained omega obedient and submissive to his will, to behave in public as a perfect bonded omega should do. In private he would allow some leeway in behaviour so long as Tony did not take too much advantage of it, he enjoyed watching his omega fight against the restrictions placed on him trying to find a way around them before using his unique mind to process the changes and adapt.

 

Unfortunately for Tony he was now the figurehead of the campaign to overturn Omega Rights so Steve could not let him put a foot wrong in public, breeding him quickly helped the campaign but also protected Tony from the glare of the press and public, who were watching his every move waiting for him to fail and for his Alpha to punish him in full view of everyone.

The decline in the omega birth rate could not be allowed to continue, omegas needed to be bought back under the control of Alphas and the Government. Fights amongst individual Alphas over an omega would soon devolve in to State against State and Country against Country as omegas became rarer. Feral Alphas could not be reasoned with, omegas were necessary to an Alpha’s well being. As it stood it would take a whole generation from when the laws were repealed to re populate omegas and this was only because omegas usually carried multiple pups, the bigger the litter the more chance of an omega pup.

 

As Captain America, it was his duty to protected and serve the people of America and the World, he had made his stand by bonding with Tony Stark. This war would not be fought on a battle field but in courtrooms and in the press. It was inevitable that the omega population would lose they had had their chance at being autonomous but has gone too far, had shown that they were incapable of having a world view, now they would pay the price of their selfishness. 

 

Scooping his omega up he carried him to the bathroom and lay him in the bathtub the warm water covering his pregnant belly, his breasts and pert nipples peaked out of the bubbles. Quickly washing Tony’s hair, he then worked a soapy loofah along each pliant limb, spreading his omega’s knees he slowly ran the loofa across the tiny cock and along his perineum making sure to rub it just a bit harder as he brushed it back and forth over Tony’s pussy and arsehole.

 

Tony squirmed as the friction began to heat his nether regions, his holes pulsing waiting to be filled. Spreading his knees wider hands gripping the sides of the tub for leverage he raised his hips so that the tip of the loofah caught on rim of his asshole the angle was awkward but he just needed something in his hole not used to them being empty now, another reason to hate fucking doctor appointments. 

 

“Oh Tony, that’s not going to happen you are going to have to wait for my cock. Much as I want to fuck you right now we don’t have the time.”

 

Tossing the loofah on the floor he picked up a soft wash cloth and started to drag it over his omega’s nipples and around his breasts, smirking as Tony hissed and mewled with each pass over his highly sensitive nipples. The plumb hard buds stood high, the surrounding areola dark against the pale skin of his breasts, Steve licked his lips at the sight of the milk laden tits bobbing in the water.

 

Fuck it! The doctor could wait after all he was the one paying him, quickly stripping off he pulled Tony upright before stepping in to the bath. Once he was sitting he had Tony kneel and then himself on to his erect cock.

 

“That’s it my omega such a good little bitch for your Alpha, now I want you to ride me whilst I play with your tits. You want that don’t you come on say it out loud use those words you know I want to hear!”

 

Steve jerked his hips up as his hands reached for Tony’s breasts, thumbs brushing over each nipple he pushed both breasts together burying his face in the soft flesh.

 

Tony fucked himself on Steve’s cock using the sides of the bath once again for leverage the warm water buoying his pregnant belly, but no matter how much he bounced on his Alpha’s cock he could not get enough rise to push himself down hard and hit his prostrate each time. It really sucked that he was totally reliant on his Alpha to give him an orgasm or another omega. No matter how much he masturbated or rode his Alpha’s cock he could not orgasm without his Alpha’s permission.

 

“Please Alpha I need you to fuck my ass and my cunt hole, I can’t do it by myself I need your help it’s too hard on my own. Please fuck me and suck my milky tits, I want you to do it I’m begging you Steve!”

 

Tony pulled himself off Steve’s cock leaving his asshole open for his Alpha’s waiting fingers, the thick long digits were soon stroking his prostrate jerking him forward so his tits dangled over Steve’s face as he had slid down further into the water so he lay resting against the back of the bath.

 

“Such a needy omega always wanting to be fucked and plugged full of cum, now what is it you want me to do with my cock? I didn’t quite catch what you were begging me for.”

 

Steve could see the frustration mounting in his omega, he knew it was wicked of him to make his poor omega beg him again and use the other dreaded word for his birthing channel. He could not help himself though there was just something so dirty about hearing that word come out of Tony’s lips and watching the blush on his face both when he said it to his omega and when he made him say it.

 

“God you bastard! Just fuck my cunt, put your huge unnatural cock deep into my cunt hole stretching my pussy lips wide. Make me scream as you ram you cock in to the hilt. Suck my tits dry, I don’t care what you do just for fuck sake make me come!”

 

“Well since you asked so nicely, hold on tight you are going to get your wish.”

 

Bending his knees he planted is feet on the bottom of the bath and thrust up hard in to Tony’s cunt enjoying his omega’s cry of shock at the abrupt entry. As his omega fell forward again hands landing on shoulders he latched on to the tit dangling in his face. This time he sucked gently on the nipple and surrounding areola bringing the milk forward into his mouth, it tasted just as good as before sweet and warm.

 

“Uh ... uh…again ... harder ... come on.. oh my god please don’t stop!.”

 

Tony moaned and cried out as Steve thrust up into him time and time again, the fullness in his cunt and the pull on his nipples as Steve milked his breasts was driving him to distraction, he was on the edge of ogasming he could feel it he just needed a little more to push him over.

 

“Oh ... oh....uh uh ohhh….Alp…ha….Alp..ha I need oh god I need, come on do it fuck me harder, bite me, own me do anything you want just make me come!”

 

Steve bit down on Tony’s nipple as he lifted his omega and slammed him down hard on his cock and that was all it took. Tony screamed his release his whole body shaking as his cunt juices flowed mingling with his Alpha’s cum.

 

Sated he flopped down panting hard on Steve’s shoulder, riding out the last of his orgasm as his Alpha continued to thrust and pump cum.

 

“Mmmm…. Going to sleep now, carry me to bed my big strong Alpha.”

 

Steve maneuvered them out of the bath and into the shower for a quick clean up much to Tony’s disgust. Wrapping Tony in one of the large warm soft fully towels off the heated towel rail he quickly dried and dressed himself. Tony sat blinking blearily up at him making no effort to move. Steve made sure his omega was dry and his hair only slightly damp before ushering him down to medical for his exam. JARVIS had already cleared the way of any SI workers, whilst Steve did not mind the Avengers and a select few others see his omega naked he did not want anyone else to see him or take pictures that would then appear on the internet. Tony still blissed out from his orgasm walked quietly behind and to the side of his Alpha not noticing he was still naked until his butt hit the cold leather of the examination table.

 

“Good afternoon Alpha Rogers, shall we begin with Omega Stark Rogers scan then I can do all the other checks afterwards.”

 

Tony lay back on the exam table watching the monitor trying not to shiver at the cold jell being smeared over his stomach. The press of the ultrasound transducer moving over his belly made him want to pee but he was soon distracted by the images on the screen and the rapid sound of heartbeats.

 

“ That’s baby number one, good size and length. Baby number two is also looking good, measurements on par with baby number one, you are going to have two good size pups. Hmm heart beats are sounding a bit strange seems to be an echo, might just be the machine let me try and move the babies around as they are quite close together.”

 

The doctor prodded and pushed the transducer over Tony’s stomach trying to get the babies to move, a few minutes later her sat back with a shocked look on his face.

 

“Oh my this is totally not what I unexpected, oh dear this is a bit of a shock, this has never happened to me before I am so sorry.”

 

Steve wanted to shake the doctor, the blobs on the screen were grainy and he was having difficulty making out what was causing the doctor to panic, he could see Tony staring intently at the screen and looking at the figures on the monitor.

 

“What the hell is going on Doctor, are the twins alright is there something wrong with them is Tony ok?”

 

“My apologies Alpha Rogers I was just taking a moment to compose myself, everything is fine, the anomaly with the heartbeats is due to the fact there are not just two separate heartbeats but three. Congratulations your omega is expecting triplets!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the Doctor are typical Alpha dickheads.
> 
> Tony is some what panicked but stupid omega biology means he is happy that he has pleased his Alpha.

Chapter 32.

“What the hell! How can another baby just suddenly appear? For fuck sake, this kind of thing can’t happen, how the bloody hell could you have missed this on the first scan? This equipment is state of the art medical technology!”

 

Tony was forcing down his panic by projecting all his anger at the doctor. The thought of having twins had been more than enough to cope with but to be having triplets was seriously sending him spiralling down into mass panic.

 

“Omega Stark Rogers please stop these hysterics, too much stress will have an adverse effect on the babies, I know it is difficult for you as an omega to keep emotions under control but I must insist that you calm down right this minute.

 

Captain Rogers, pregnant omegas are notoriously excitable and prone to hysterics you will need to keep him on a strict and structured routine so that he does not have any time for silly emotional omega foolishness.”

 

Steve could see that Tony was getting ready to cause a scene, mouth opening ready to hurl more abuse at the doctor, he was vibrating with anger at the doctor’s derogatory words. Under the guise of supporting Tony’s neck as he helped him to sit he calmly pressed his palm to the back of his neck gently squeezing the sensitive nerve bundle all omega possessed. Tony went limp his whole body melting and falling against Steve’s side, calm hazy eyes looked up at him a soft sigh escaping from pouting lips, his super hearing caught his omega’s quiet muttering about bloody ninja Alpha’s and their magic fingers.

 

Steve lifted his docile omega on to his lap and motioned for the Doctor to continue with his explanation. Whenever it looked like Tony was beginning to get agitated his fingers skimmed across his omega’s neck gentling him again.

 

“This kind of thing is not unheard of Captain Rogers, what you have is identical twins who are taking most of the nutrients from your omega’s body leaving the fraternal third as it were to consume what is left, hence the reason for the smallness of this third one and why on the earlier scan it went undetected as it was hidden behind the two larger babies.”

 

After his explanation, the doctor completed the rest of the physical exam on a very docile and unusually quiet omega.

 

“Captain Rogers, your omega is progressing nicely all indicators are within the ranges set for this time in a multiple birth pregnancy. My only concern is that his weight is at the lower end of the acceptable scale, you will need to ensure that he gains a good amount of weight to support not only his needs but that of the babies. 

 

I suggest that you significantly increase his feeding regime over the rest of his pregnancy and with three pups to feed you may need to keep it going post pregnancy depending on how much milk he produces.

 

His breasts are on the small size even with his milk having come in, so I would suggest daily milking and massaging to stimulate the tissue growth and keep the milk production flowing. Closeness with other pregnant omegas will also help stimulate growth, the need to provide for pups even if they are not their own sets off their hormones into overdrive.”

 

At the doctor’s request, he placed Tony back on the examination table helping the doctor place his feet in the stirrups, spreading his legs wide so that the internal examination could be completed. Tony made a small mew of discontent at the uncomfortable position, only settling back quietly when Steve once again curled his hand round his neck rubbing his mating mark and squeezing down on his nerves.

 

“As you can see Alpha Rogers your omega’s cock has settled at 2 inches in penile length, he can still feel sensation and become aroused when it is touched but he will not be able to get an erection or ejaculate. I suggest prostrate milking as a good source of relief, you may find that he can still achieve orgasm but with great difficulty the further the pregnancy advances.

 

His back passage is looking healthy and still tight, good muscle control around his anus, keep him plugged full of cum as much as possible this will provide the necessary nutrients he and the babies need but will also keep his craving for your cum at an even level.

 

Changing his rubber gloves he placed some gel on his fingers and pushed them up in to Tony’s birth channel. Tony hissed at the invading fingers and feel of the cold lubricant. Steve barely restrained himself from ripping the doctor’s arm off for breaching is omega, only the cold impersonal look on the doctor’s face and the white doctor’s coat kept him grounded enough to allow the exam to continue.

 

“Do not concern yourself Alpha Rogers, I have no interest in your omega other than as my patient, my own omega is much more suited to my tastes, lovely young thing very obedient and well trained. Knows its place none of this uppity behaviour and mouthing off. You have certainly got your work cut out with Omega Stark Rogers, but I can see that you have greatly improved his disposition already, keep going as you are and he will be an example of how to train an unruly and disobedient omega.

 

Now, his birthing channel is still very tight, you will need to keep penetrating him regularly and keep a dildo inserted at all other times. His pelvis has spread, but due to his short stature and the likelihood of his birthing channel being small and tight he is not going to have any easy birth.”

 

Steve smiled at the sonogram pictures the doctor handed him, his pups were developing well, the shock of a third pup had turned to happiness, his omega was healthy and coping well with the pregnancy. It boded well for future pregnancies that his omega’s body was adapting to all the changes with such ease, even the doctor admitted that Tony was showing all the signs of being a perfect breeder. The super soldier serum passed on to his omega even in a weaker form could be thanked for such a development.

 

“Come on, let’s get you back to the penthouse, time for lunch and then we can announce the good news to the other Avengers about our third pup.”

 

Tony quietly followed Steve hand clutching the pictures of his pups, Steve’s calming touch was the only thing keeping him from completely freaking out over this latest revelation. It was so confusing part of him was panicking at the thought of trying to birth and look after three pups, but another part of him was preening under the obvious approval of his Alpha.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

Tony let out a low moan of discomfort as Steve squirted yet more cum shake into his mouth, he already felt full and bloated but his moans of protest were being ignored by his Alpha who was determined to follow the doctor’s instruction. 

 

Bruce when informed of his need to gain more weight had adjusted the shakes to contain a higher proportion of fat, the good kind apparently and protein. To help aid the higher intake he needed to consume he had “oh so kindly” according to him, wasted a couple of hours developing various flavourings that would make them more palatable. So here he was having chocked down a bowl of omega meal sludge being coaxed to swallow the rest of his second blueberry flavoured cum shake. 

 

Finally, he managed to swallow the last mouthful flopping back on to the pillows groaning and rubbing his bloated stomach. He could feel the pups moving around now a strange but comforting feeling, scary to think that they were totally reliant on him to provide everything they needed to survive whilst inside him. It was the only reason he was not throwing a total fit about Steve’s obsession with fattening him up.

 

“Such a good omega Tony eating and drinking all your lunch, you deserve a reward. Going to massage your tits and fuck your cunt, then I am going to milk your tits. Going to wait till they are full and dripping then I am going to suck your teats and feast on your milk.”

 

Steve crawled on to the bed pushing Tony’s legs wide apart and over his knees, pushing a couple of pillows under his butt had Tony’s cunt directly in line with his cock. Slow he guided the head of his cock into the tight hole watching the fleshy lips stretch around his huge girth. Slowly he fed his cock inch by inch into his omega’s tight channel, his poor omega tried to push down onto his cock moaning it was taking Steve too long but he kept a firm grip of his hips to stop any movement.

 

“No Tony! I want you to just lay still for me, no trying to move unless I tell you too. Once your cunt is full you are going to keep my cock nice and warm whilst I massage your tits, you are going to need large full udders in order to provide enough milk for three hungry super soldier pups.”  
With one final push his cock is fully seated in his omega’s cunt, the velvety soft flesh gripping tight to his throbbing member. Giving himself a moment to steady his raging need to fuck his omega senseless, he caresses Tony’s belly the fluttering movement of the pups increases as if they are aware of their Alpha father’s presence.

 

Cupping Tony’s breasts he gently massages them, pushing them together then down and to the side before bringing them back together in a continuously slow circular motion. The hard globes soften under his fingers flushing pink as the blood circulates and the milk comes to the fore, fingers pinching each pert nipple he tugs until drops of milk drip from the swollen teats. Lapping up the milk he swirls his tongue around each nipple in turn, nipping and sucking, fingers squeezing each engorged tit.

 

Not wanting to drink his omega dry this time he pulls off, teeth deliberately grazing the milk drenched nipple, Tony twitches and moans beneath him legs circling his waist heels to his back pressing him deeper into his pulsing cunt.

 

Steve pulls out not wanting to finish off in his Tony’s cunt, flipping him over he raises his omega’s ass high in the air and spears his ass hole until he is buried up to the hilt. Setting a brutal pace, he ravages is omega’s ass thumbs hooked in his omega’s hole stretching it wide.

 

“Ahgg…mmmm…y yes, yes come on harder, harder, fuck just right there! Come on you bastard! Fill me up with your cum, want the real thing deep inside me. Want to feel it every time I move.”

 

Tony desperately clenched his passage trying to milk his Alpha’s cock of its cum, he could feel Steve’s knot starting to swell the burning sensation of it forcing its way past his already tightly stretched rim. He was so close to getting what he wanted and needed, he just had to get Steve to lose that last little bit of control he was holding on to.

 

“Please Alpha, please, please I need your cum, can’t wait any longer. Such a big strong Alpha for me, so, so good to me when I am such a weak and foolish omega.”

 

Steve covered his omega’s back with his body smushing Tony’s face into the pillows biting down hard on his omega’s bonding mark as he painted his omega’s ass with his cum. Rolling them onto their sides he continued to suck as his cock pulsed out its copious load. Pulling Tony tight against his chest he whispered;

 

“Don’t think for one minute I did not know what you were up to with your honeyed words my omega! Your little act has not fooled me at all, you only got what you wanted because I wanted it to. Don’t play me for a fool again Tony, you will not like the consequences.”

 

Tony moaned and ground his ass back against his Alpha’s groin.

 

“Mmmm…. But as they say, there is no pleasure without pain Alpha. Now I want your big fat cock stretching my cunt and my ass plugged up with your cum, then I am going to sleep and when I wake up you can deal with the freak out I am going to have about giving birth to triplets.”

 

Steve smiled as he bit down on the back of Tony’s neck, amused by his bossy little omega’s demands. He would let him get away with his sass in the privacy of their bedroom, but woe betide his omega if he ever acted this way in public. 

 

After fitting Tony’s plug back in to his ass hole Steve sank his cock deep inside his omega’s cunt, he loved that word it sounded so dirty especially when Tony said it with a flush of embarrassment and lust painting his cheeks. Fondling milk swollen tits he buried his face in Tony’s curls just taking in the sweet smell of his pregnant omega.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is frustrated and alone.  
> Another Alpha makes his appearance.

Chapter 34.

Tony was pissed and horny, his tits were swollen and heavy with milk, his pregnant belly had grown rapidly over the last few of weeks to the extent he could no longer see his feet. All he wanted was to suck down his Alpha’s cum and then be fucked until he screamed as his Alpha’s knot filled his asshole.

 

The only problem with that was his fucking Alpha has fucked off on a fucking mission for fucking Fury with all the other Avengers and not given a flying fuck about his pregnant cum addicted omega who had been locked in his workshop under JARVIS’s supervision.

 

The first two days he had been fine, revelling in the freedom to work on any project he felt like and play with his bots. JARVIS had been strict about his feeding and sleeping routine but that had been OK as he was permanently hungry anyway, lugging round a belly full of three pups was tiring. 

 

Pepper checked up on him each day by phone to make sure he was behaving and following the instructions left by his Alpha. She never really believed his answers and always spoke to JARVIS afterwards to get confirmation that he was being a good little omega.

 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” he screamed.

 

Five days without any word from Steve or any of the other Avengers. JARVIS would only confirm that the mission had been extended and that Fury after being pressurised had admitted that the Avengers had run into some problems with a Hydra cell and that only minor injuries had been incurred during the fight.

 

There was no escaping the workshop he was confined until Steve returned. JARVIS was the only one who could override the codes, if the structural integrity of the building was in doubt or there was a direct threat of an enemy gaining access to the workshop, or a medical emergency in which case Pepper would be allowed to retrieve Tony and get him medical care.

 

If for any reason, JARVIS went off line for more than ten minutes then Tony would be able to use the escape routes hidden within the walls or if injured lock himself in the panic room underneath the armour assembly platform at the back of the workshop. Only Steve and the rest of the Avengers knew about the panic room, Tony had built it himself whilst the tower was being constructed along with the hidden passageways.

 

Bloody hell now he needed to pee yet again, pushing his joggers down he lowered himself on to the toilet cradling his stomach and wasn’t that a bitch of a thing, couldn’t even pee standing up anymore! Once finished he stared at the joggers pooled round his ankles the effort involved trying to reach them to pull them up did not seem worth it, kicking them off he hauled himself up his Alpha’s hoodie stretching over his bump slightly then falling to cover is ass and thighs.

 

Wandering back in to his workshop he stopped at the small kitchenette for another bottle of cum shake, the microwave dinged reminding him that it was time yet again for the dreaded omega mush, still at least Steve was not here to see him drenching it in maple syrup from his hidden stash. JARVIS had been turning a blind eye to it as it meant his charge was eating without too much prompting. 

 

Retreating to the couch he curled up as best he could, spooning down his lunch and slurping on yet another blueberry cum shake. Once finished he snuggled down in to the cushions pulling up Steve hood and covering himself with a blanket drenched in his Alpha’s scent. Hopefully when he awoke Steve and the Avengers would be back.

 

Tony startled awake to the blare of the intruder alarm, disorientated he barely heard JARVIS’s instructions for him to put on the wrist gauntlet Dummie was holding and make his way to the panic room.

 

“Sir you must hurry my firewalls have been breached I am unable to stop whoever is hacking my systems, please get to the panic room before the power goes off! My override codes to allow you out of the workshop have been blocked, I estimate the intruders will gain access to you workshop within the next ten minutes, Sir! Plea pleee…..”

 

The lights all went off plunging the workshop in to temporary darkness before the emergency lights flickered on. Stunned Tony allowed Dummie to drag him over to the assembly platform, unfortunately whoever had gained access to the tower had been clever enough to disable the power lines to the arc reactor and no matter how many times he pressed the hidden release button the platform remained in place blocking his access to the secret safe room.

 

Even with Dummie and the other bots trying to manually push the huge round disc there was very little movement, Tony glanced over at the glass wall panels, flinching at each heavy thud against the reinforced glass. Whoever was out there was either very strong or had some kind of explosive battering ram that was causing the glass to start cracking with each hit.

 

Stumbling over to the hidden wall panel he was thankful he had gone for the old-fashioned switch movement to open the secret door, the shelving unit was littered with actual award plaques and trophies and hiding amongst them the fake trophy powered by its own independent power source that when pressed opened the wall panel to the escape passageways.

 

Tony tried to squeeze himself through the small gap all the while bemoaning the lack of clothing on his bottom half and his bulging stomach neither of which he had planned for when designing the small opening. With a final twist he managed to stumble into the passageway just as the glass walls of his workshop shattered, kicking his heel back to connect with the door in order to make it close he screamed in panic when he felt a cold hard metallic gloved hand close around his ankle.

 

Weeks of patiently watching the tower paid off when he saw the Avengers all board the quin jet and take off. Packing his sniper rifle and scope away he jogged down the many flights of stair and exited through the kitchens making his way across the street to Stark Tower. The stolen courier ID saw him up to the main office floors of Stark Industries, finding an empty office he connected to the mainframe and downloaded the virus.

 

Within minutes he had accessed the vents and had made his way down to the omega’s workshop, the reinforced glass walls took longer than he liked to break and it was only due to his enhanced eye sight that he caught the movement on the far wall. Barrelling across the floor, shards of glass crunching under his boot he threw himself at the closing gap managing to grab on to the bare ankle.

 

A screech of surprise was followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor, yanking on the ankle he dragged the captured omega from the passageway after kicking the panel door wide open. The small omega appeared unconscious arms curled protectively round his large belly, a trickle of blood ran down his face from a small wound on his forehead.

 

Picking up the omega he tossed him down on the sofa taking little notice the small mew of pain as the omega’s head bounced against the cushions limbs flopping as the omega passed out once more. Staring down at the omega he tried to think what was wrong, sprawled on his back pregnant belly exposed he could see the pups kicking and turning under the taut skin. Legs splayed open he took note of the small soft cock with no balls showing, asshole and cunt plugged just as they should be. The hoodie had rucked up exposing his belly and he could just make out the curved mounds of the omega’s tits.

 

Half remembered images flashed through his mind of the few times he had ever seen an omega during the war or at one of the many bases he had been kept at. Taking out his knife he cut through the front of the thick material pulling it off unresistant arms tossing it on the floor. This was how an omega should be naked and collared.

 

Firm milk laden tits with dark hard teats stirred more memories of a worn down woman with small girl pups suckling at sagging breasts. Reaching down he rolled one of the plump nipples between his thumb and forefinger watching as sweet smelling milk soon coated his fingers, raising them to his lips he sucked and licked his taste buds exploding after years of bland unremarkable food.

 

The glowing blue light between the omega’s tits he left alone, well aware of the dangers of disrupting the energy flow of the reactor. The eagle brand he traced with reverent fingers an image of blond hair and sparking blue eyes next to surface, he left the mating bond mark alone, the tattooed shields catching his interest next showing above the black leather collar.

 

Dancing showgirls, war bonds a few lines of a long forgotten song, something about a star spangled man with a plan! Humming quietly, he gazed at the soft rounded face, plump lips and thick long lashes hiding he knew beautiful tawny brown eyes. Tracing the outline of the omega’s jaw and cheek bones he next ran his fingers through the mess of dark curly hair.

 

Drawing in a deep breath he could almost taste the sweet honeyed scent of the omega, but what caused him to rear back away from the unconscious omega was the underlying redwood scent of his Alpha. It couldn’t be, his mind screamed there was only one person that scent belonged to and he would be long dead by now. He had to be mistaken no two Alpha’s had the same scent, Stevie, that was the name he could now put to the blond and blue eyed face, how could he have forgotten that scrawny, sickly stubborn boy who had change in to a perfect golden god.

 

His Alpha Captain Steve Rogers, even though it was seriously taboo and looked at with disgust during the war for two Alphas to bond even if it was platonic. The memories came flooding back, his rescue from the Hydra base, the frantic secret half bonding deep in the woods on the long trek back. Never enough alone time to fully complete the bond with mating bites and blood ingestion. Then he was falling and screaming unable to hold on to the out stretched hand, his last image Steve’s devastated face as he plunged down the mountainside.

 

Dragging the naked omega into his arms he lay down on the sofa, arms and legs circling and trapping the small framed omega against his body, the omega’s breathing was soft and steady the small wound on its forehead already scabbed over. Pressing his hardening cock against the omega’s crack he closed his eyes, for the first time in 70 years he wasn’t afraid to close his eyes and sleep. His memories disjointed and fractured would not be wiped away this time, he would wait for the Primary Alpha to return so that their bond could be completed and the little honey omega would then service both his primary and secondary Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think Tony is going to have not one but two dickhead Alphas to contend with. 
> 
> Poor Tony just when Steve had started to mellow a little. 
> 
> The question is, will Steve accept Bucky/Winter Soldier in to the bond and will he share Tony? 
> 
> How is Tony going to cope with may be two Alphas and pups to look after.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Alphas and one poor Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hell with this chapter so I apologise in advance.

Tony worked quietly on Barnes’s arm ensuring that he made no sudden movements, whenever he needed a different tool he would point to the one he needed then hand over the previously used tool. These were makeshift repairs that would keep the arm in operation until he could build a new one, the designs already formulating in his mind. Closing the last small service flap, he looked at the silent Alpha being careful not to look directly in his eyes, his throbbing butt reminding him of that lesson learnt the hard way. 

“ I have done what repairs I can but the design is old and the parts worn. It will last a short while longer, enough time for me to design and build you a new one if that is what you want.

I need to also make you aware that I know you are the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes. You were Hydra’s Asset and I know that you killed my parents.”

Tony waited for some response to either statements hoping that he was not going to end up dead for revealing his knowledge. He had never believed that his parents car crash was an accident, Howard may have been a cold heart callus bastard to his son but he had loved his wife and the one thing he never did was drink and drive when Maria was with him.

He had investigated the so called “accident” over the intervening years and eventually found the video hidden deep in Fury’s private files within Shield’s servers. It had taken him years to gather information on the mysterious assassin The Winter Soldier/Asset, his rage and desire for revenge burned out as he pieced together how Hydra had tortured him with the chair, wiped his mind in order to control him.

Barnes had managed to break Hydra’s control and gain back enough of his memories to seek out Steve and himself. The scary part was he had no idea what was going to happen when Steve showed up, Barnes believed that he was partially bonded to Steve and that once the bonding was complete he would be Tony’s Alpha as well.

Jesus! That’s just what he needed another super soldier Alpha to fuck up his life even more and this one seemed to have an even lower opinion of omegas than Steve and even more antiquated ideas of how omegas should be treated. Hopefully his Alpha would come home, beat the shit out of Barnes, kick him out the door never to be seen again.

Bucky stared at the omega shifting restlessly on its stool, trying not to put pressure on its reddened butt cheeks. It was good that the omega had discovered his part in its parent’s death and had processed his anger and grieve. He knew that there was going to be some residual negative emotions that were bound to surface in the future but they could be dealt with when it happened. Steve would make the omega understand how things were going to be once Bucky and he were bonded, there was no doubt in his mind that they would complete the bond, till the end of the line had been their pledge to each other.

Fuck! Who was he kidding Steve was going to be ecstatic at getting his best buddie back, the one link to his past life he was never going to let him leave. The only question was how much manipulating he would have to do to get Stevie willing to fully share the omega. 

 

Standing up he flexed his shoulder and fisted his hand curling his metal fingers tightly before stretching them, he gave a pleased grunt at the smoother and faster movement, the annoying whir of the servos now quiet and the grinding plates near the join between his shoulder and metal arm had ceased. 

“адекватны сейчас”

He was not going to let the omega get big headed about a few simple repairs, he would need to earn any praise, being allowed to design and build him a new arm would be a good reward for the cocky omega. He would ensure that Steve and he only allowed it once the omega fully showed proper respect and humility towards his Alphas.

Grabbing hold of the makeshift leash dangling between the omega’s tits he tugged him to his feet and dragged him in to the bathroom. Turning on the shower he ordered the omega to undress him and wash him.

“Раздень меня омой меня омега суки” 

“Fuck you, asshole! you can shove the soap where the sun don’t shine! If you think I am going to let you order me around you are not my Alpha, you dickhead.”

Before he even finished speaking he found himself once again sprawled over Bucky’s lap, pregnant belly and tits bracketed between the Alpha’s wide spread thighs. This time his ass was tanned by a now fully working metal hand.

Bucky had known the minute the omega opened his mouth he was going to object to the order. Once he had the omega settled across his lap he began to wallop the still red backside this time using his metal hand. Ten solid smacks had the omega shaking and crying, pleading with him to stop. 

“Pathetic little omega, don’t know why my Stevie would want you as his omega, this is the second discipline spanking in less than two hours, first you tried to sneak away whilst we were resting then you cannot even follow simple instructions or take an easy punishment such as this without showing how weak and useless you are. “

Running his fingers over the already bruising skin he delved into the omega’s crack intent on removing the butt plug, he knew better than to fuck the little bitch without Steve’s permission but he wanted to have a bit of fun and see how it reacted to having his metal fingers shoved up its asshole but no matter how he tugged and twisted the base he could not shift it. The same happened with the vibrator filling the omega’s cunt, joined together the two plugs refused to budge.

“What the fuck, why won’t they come out?”

“You can’t remove them only Steve or JARVIS have the codes to release them.”

Frustrated and horny he pushed the omega to the floor dragging him back through the workshop, not caring the omega had to crawl through glass fragments as they made their way to the lift and up to the penthouse, leaving a trail of blood.

Once in the penthouse Bucky looked for the best place to secure the omega, if he could not fuck the bitch’s cunt or asshole with his fingers he was going to have to find a different way to amuse himself. Spotting the large glass coffee table, he lay the omega lengthwise on his back, tying his arms together above his head then forcing his legs wide so he could secure them ankle and knee to the table legs. The hard edge of the coffee table cut across the omega’s already bruised butt making him writhe and hiss with pain as the pressure mounted.

Grabbing and squeezing each tit by turn, he encircled the base of each fat tit with large thick rubber bands pulling each one tight so the tits were hard and round, all the breast tissue and milk pushed up and forward. Pulling each nipple taut he took smaller bands from his pocket and twisted them round the swollen stretched nipples.

Bucky’s dick was rock hard and straining within the confine of his trousers as he stared down at the tightly bound omega snivelling and whimpering, begging him to stop afraid for his pups. 

Sinking down on to his knees between the omega’s spread legs he placed his head against the fat belly listening, satisfied he leaned forward grabbing the omega’s jaw forcing him to look at his face.

“тихо! You pathetic little omega, the pups are fine. God knows what Stevie wants with such a weak cry baby omega who can’t take a bit of pain, you must be a great fuck for him to put up with all your whining and whinging.

Once Stevie and I have fully bonded I am going to make sure that you know your place and are properly punished any time you step out of line. You think Stevie has been strict with you, just wait until I have his full permission to discipline you.”

Tony was scared as he looked in to Bucky’s eyes seeing them glitter with malice, Bucky hated him or just hated omegas he wasn’t sure which one it was. At least his pups were alright, even if he was scared shitless himself. His breasts ached and his butt cheeks burned, the sharp edge of the table digging into his abused skin. Feeling a hand on his cock he cried out when he felt the snap of a rubber band against the base and another round the tip.

“I already to you to be тихо, stupid cunt! Guess I am going to have to shut you up, fill that cock sucking hole so I don’t have to listen to your pathetic cries.”

Forcing an o- ring behind the mewling bitch’s teeth he then shoved three of his metal fingers in, fucking them in and out laughing at the drooling chocking bitch. Licking a strip up the side of his face he tasted the salty tears dripping from the trembling omega. His dick strained for release, slumping back on the sofa he unzipped his pants, taking his dick in hand he slowly jerked himself off under the gaze of the now silent omega.

Once he had cleaned himself up he composed a text to send to Steve.  
*******************************  
Stevie.  
Help me!  
The Winter Soldier has gained access to the tower.  
I have managed to temporarily brake programming,  
stopped Winter Soldier from taking your Omega.   
I need us to fully bond to completely break   
Hydra’s hold, please hurry Stevie I am depending on you!   
Ou…r ..Your Omega is bound and waiting for you,   
needs your cum is on the edge of shock.  
Can’t do anything more for him without your permission.  
Till the end of the line………… 

************************************************

Hitting the send button, he smiled, Stevie would race home to save his omega and Bucky, he would meet him on the landing pad, he would convince him the bond needed to be completed straight away to stop the rise of the Winter Soldier. Afterwards he would present his Alpha with the omega bound and ready to be sacrificed on the altar of their Alpha bonding lust.

The Winter Soldier watched dispassionately from within, he had no new orders or missions to perform, therefore he would observe Barnes’s behaviour until he was triggered to the fore by the command sequence then he could make his report to Hydra. Barnes would then be wiped to get him back on track, left to long between mind wipes his behaviour deteriorated and the vicious inhumane psychopathic traits became more pronounced. The omega would not survive once this happened even the Alpha was at risk if Barnes did not get what he wanted.

Steve could not believe his eyes when he saw the text, somehow his Bucky was alive and had found his way to Avengers Tower and saved Tony from the Winter Soldier. Fortunately, the mission was over and he was on his way back after having dropped the others off at the heli-carrier for medical attention. He had informed Fury that the debrief could wait, he had a desperate pregnant omega to feed and fuck.

Landing the quin jet, he could see a tall dark figure standing by the open balcony doors long hair hiding his face. Striding towards the figure he stopped, startled when familiar blue eyes gazed up at him, plush lips quirked in that cocky smile that promised a world of wickedness.

“Oh my god, it’s really you Bucky, how on earth is it possible that you are still alive? Where have you been? I thought I had lost you forever.”

Grabbing hold of Bucky’s shoulders, he pulled him in to a tight hug burying his face in the dark strands of hair, inhaling the almost forgotten earthy scent of his best friend and almost mate. There was a faint strange mint scent mingled with the familiar earthy scent, more of a sensation of ice cold wind.

Bucky hung on to Steve, tears in his eyes he stuttered out a brief telling of what had happened after his fall from the train. Hydra, torture, the chair, his alter ego the winter soldier, how he was conditioned to torture and kill on Hydra’s orders. 

“I’m so sorry Bucky, it’s all my fault. I should have hung on to you, saved you, not let you fall.. Please Bucky can you forgive me, what do you need? How do we get rid of the winter soldier?”

“The partial bond with you Stevie, it kept a small part of me separate from the Soldier, gave me a chance to break free at times, but it was not strong enough to break all of the conditioning. If only we had bonded fully none of this would have happened. 

I know I am damaged and not worthy of being your mate but I think a full bond is the only thing that will lay the Winter Soldier to rest and break the conditioning word sequence.”

Staring soulfully up through his lashes he bought his lips close to Steve’s.

“Please Alpha, I don’t know how much longer I can hold off the Soldier, I am begging you to complete the bond.”

“I think we need to discuss this more Bucky, I don’t want to risk doing more damage, I want to bond fully with you but we need to get professional advice on your situation, Dr Banner is the best person to help as his alter ego is The Hulk,”

Sinking quickly to his knees Bucky pressed his face to Steve’s crotch, mouthing it through the tight material of his uniform, smirking as he felt the hard cock pressing against his cheek. Taking a risk, he opened the front panel and pulled the cock free, swallowing it down deep in to his throat. Steve’s surprised gasp soon turned in to moans of pleasure as he deep throated his thick member. 

Bucky knew he had won when Steve grabbed hold of his head and started to thrust in to his open mouth, Bucky took it without complaint, submitting to Steve swallowing down the thick cum as it spurted into his mouth. Large hands pulled him up spinning him round until he was pushed face first against the glass doors. Cold air hit his backside as his trousers were yanked down and two fingers pushed roughly in to his asshole, having already prepped himself the burn was not as bad as it could have been.

Two fingers became three scissoring him open quickly, hot breath on his neck and a groan impatience was the only warning he had before Steve’s cockhead finally breeched his hole, the rest sliding in filling him to the hilt. Steve set a fast pace not holding back reaming his asshole hard.  
His own hard cock was pressed up against the glass, trapped by the weight of Steve’s body, precum smearing the glass. Bucky held still, submitting even though he wanted to push back and take his dick in hand. Steve’s grunts became louder and his thrusts more erratic as he started to lose control. Bucky screamed as teeth bit into his neck then his cock exploded. Two more thrust and he felt his ass fill with cum as his Alpha climaxed, Alpha pheromones filled the air mingling together wrapping both Alphas in a cloak of lust and need.

Fuck! He had done it, Steve’s guilt had overridden his usual alpha logic, now all he needed to do was manipulate him in to sharing the little honey smelling omega bitch, which would be easy enough if he could keep Steve off kilter and fogged with Alpha bonding pheromones.

“Alpha come inside your omega is waiting, he wants to welcome you home and is hungry for your cum. You need to fuck him hard to get the scent of Winter off him and to show him you are our Alpha. I can feel the Soldier retreating, if you would allow me to bond in some way with your omega I believe he would be fully defeated, unable to fight the control of a forming triad bond.”

Whilst talking Bucky maneuvered them through the gallery doors, whilst holding tight to Steve. Stripping off the rest of his clothes he then divested Steve of his uniform. When they were both naked he rutted up against Steve, running his hands lips over broad shoulders and muscled abs, kissing and worshipping the beauty of his serum enhanced body. Tugging his wrist he led him towards the bound omega.

Bucky could see Steve’s eyes glazing over as he caught sight of the bound omega who was moaning and straining at his bonds, the powerful alpha pheromones swirling around and filling the room triggering the omega’s answering pheromones with the call to mate.

Steve stared down at his omega taking in the beautiful sight of his naked pregnant body, his cock jerked as he took in the prominent swollen rock hard tits, reaching down he grabbed and squeezed the reddened tits, tugging and twisting the thick swollen teats. God, he had missed his omega’s milk filled tits, in the few days he had been away they had gotten larger, the thick bands around each one exaggerating their size and roundness.

Stretching one of the small rubber bands around the closest nipple he groaned as milk spurted out, letting the band snap back in to place he smiled at the resulting shriek from his omega. Gripping and kneading the taut reddened flesh he looked at Bucky motioning for him to take the other breast. In tandem, they worked over each breast and teat, finally both Alphas snapped through the rubber bands reducing the omega to a writhing screaming mess as the blood flowed back in to the bruised mounds.

Tony screamed, his breasts on fire as the blood flowed back in, a million sparks of heat as the feeling returned to his now unbound breasts. Mortifyingly his asshole and pussy clenched before slick gushed out his ass and pussy juice squirted from his cunt as his climax shook his whole body, he could not even remember Steve removing his plugs. Trembling through the aftershocks it took him awhile to realise that both Alphas were suckling at his breasts their hands not cupping his breasts clasped together over his stomach.

After untying his omega Steve carried him to the sofa, after sitting down he impaled Tony on his still rampant cock, feet firmly placed on the floor and hands grabbing each tit firmly he rocked up in to the tight heat of his omega’s ass, groaning as his cock was sucked up and held by the still firm muscles. With each thrust up he squeezed the abused tits tightly, enjoying the mewls of pain and want spilling from his omega’s lips. A few hard thrusts had him pumping rivers of cum in to his omega’s ass, his knot popped locking in place to ensure the cum would be retained.

Grabbing Tony’s calves, he pushed them up and outwards so his knees were splayed either side of his pregnant stomach, still bound cock and cunt on full display for Bucky.

Dropping to his knees Bucky stuck two metal fingers in to the still small cunt hole twisting and turning them as the omega’s greedy pussy sucked them in. Fondling the still bound cock he grinned up at Steve;

“Hey Stevie, why haven’t you got rid of this useless little thing yet? Make the little bitch all nice and smooth, seeing as you have already got rid of his little balls. Could just leave the rubber bands on and wait for it to shrivel up and drop off just like a lamb’s tail.”

“No Bucky I want to keep it like it is as a reminder to Tony that he cannot whore around anymore since it’s too small to give anyone any pleasure.”

“Well I suppose that would be one option, but he could probably still stick it in something if he tried hard enough. Why don’t you dock it down to an inch or so, make it in to a fat juicy clit to match his pussy, he was born to be a breeding bitch no need to keep his cock as he only needs a hole to piss through.”

Tony saw the evil glint in Barnes’s eyes and heard the dismissive tone in his voice, crying out he tried to pull off the metal fingers but Steve’s knot held him firmly in place. He could only hope that Steve had seen the look of hatred on his best friend’s face.

Steve laughed as he nibbled on Tony’s mating mark having missed the look of hatred aimed at his omega. Bucky had always had a bit of a sadistic streak, he would have to set some ground rules to ensure that Bucky did not get to creative with Tony whilst he was carrying pups. They could be revised for the times Tony was not being bred, his omega was such a pain slut it would be interesting to see just how much he could take before he broke and used his safe word.

“Take off the bands Bucky, don’t want to shorten it as I have plans for a Prince Albert, just think of all the fun we can have seeing how much weight his little pecker can take.”

“Ohh Stevie boy, you have developed quite a kink for putting you marks of ownership on this little bitch, love the tattoos and the eagle brand is a work of art. Shame can’t pierce his nipples, would love to see him chained and weighted.”

Adding a third finger then a forth he twists and pushes deeper, enjoying the obscene stretch of the omega’s cunt, flexing his fingers he brushes against the little bitch’s inner walls, making it squirm and press down on his fingers pussy juice dripping out to coat his metal hand. Slowly he keeps pushing his fingers deeper, both of them smirking as the bitch writhes and moans fucking down on to his fingers and Stevie’s knot. Crooking his thumb, he slips it in, the bitch is on the edge babbling nonsense and begging like the whore it is.

Spreading his fingers wide he marvels at the tightness and resistance of the muscles, closing his fingers tightly he twists his hand slowly from side to side working his fist in. The bitch’s greedy pussy soon welcomes his whole fist within its tight heat, copious cunt juices having eased the way. As Bucky’s flesh fingers pull off the rubber bands from the omega’s cock he flexes his metal fist, at the same time Steve thrust up with his cock. 

Tony screams, his back arching, whole body ridged as another orgasm rips through his body. His mind blanks as he floats away in to nothingness, his body starting to shivering and shake as his post orgasmic high fades and all energy drains from his body.

Steve carries Tony to the small omega bedroom next to the master suite after washing him down. His pussy and asshole are still gaping so for tonight he leaves him unplugged, the bruising on his ass and tits is slowly fading due to the weakened serum now flowing in his blood. Running his hands over his omega’s belly he feels the sleepy kicks of his pups as they too settle down to sleep. Pulling the comforter over his omega he leaves him to sleep, rushing back to the master bedroom where Bucky is waiting for him naked and hard spread out on the large bed.

Steve would take his time tonight with his Bucky and ensure their bond was fully settled so that in the morning he could decide on what level of bonding he would allow between Bucky and Tony.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Tony gets some sleep whilst Steve and Bucky bond some more.

Chapter 36.

Steve took his time with Bucky, touching and kissing every part of his body fingers tracing the line of old and newer scars. It seemed Bucky’s bastardised version of the serum had given him super soldier strength and longevity like himself but unlike Steve his healing abilities did not extend to the complete regeneration of tissue so that no scars were left. It made sense that Hydra would not care what Bucky/Winter Soldier looked like so long as he healed enough to be able to carry out the next mission.

 

To him Bucky was still beautiful scars and all because he was here with him now having lived through hell to fight his way back to his Alpha. Steve would do almost anything to ensure Bucky was rid of the Winter Soldier, he would get Tony and Bruce to start researching away to break Buck totally free. 

 

Sliding slowly in to his loosened hole he took hold of Bucky’s cock matching his strokes to the thrust of his cock, gradually building up the speed and pressure until his Bucky was moaning and pushing back eagerly on to his cock, precum coating his hand.

 

“That’s it Bucky let me take care of you, going to make you feel so good. Going to fill you up and make you fully mine. Both of us together again just as we have always said we would be, even better now that we have my omega to complete our bond. Now come for me Bucky!”

 

Buck had suffered through Stevie’s gentle love making by thinking of all the ways he was going to fuck that omega bitch’s holes and make it scream. As Stevie sank his teeth in to their bonding mark and ordered him to come he pictured himself fucking the bitch’s asshole whilst his metal hand tightened round its throat slowly chocking the pathetic little cunt until it passed out. Teetering on the edge of orgasm the image of him doing the same to Maria Stark floated to the surface giving him the final push he needed to shoot his load as if on Stevie’s order.

 

“You are amazing, Steve.”

 

Bucky whispered before taking one of his dusky nipples in his mouth, rolling it between his lips before biting down on the hardening tip. Alternating between peppering Steve’s chest with light kisses and suckling on his erect nipples he reaches down to run a finger round Steve’s tightly furled hole, using the precum dripping from his cock to slick the way he manages to wriggle the tip of his finger in before Steve hisses and pulls away.

 

“No Bucky that’s not right, I am the Primary Alpha you don’t get to fuck me, it just not done!”

 

“Relax Stevie Boy, I know I can’t fuck you, I just want to make you feel great. Come on you must have wondered how it feels, seeing as how the little bitch writhes and begs for it, even I can find the pleasure in it, especially when it is your huge cock reaming my asshole. Please Steve let me show you, I want to love and care for you as much as you do me”

 

Steve could never resist Bucky’s pleading especially coupled with the look of adoration coving Bucky’s face. Nodding his head, he lay back and let Bucky have his way.

 

Bucky nipped and kissed his way down Steve’s body, pinching and pulling his pebbled nipples, loving the moans coming from his Alpha. Gathering the precum off his cock he circled Steve’s hole whilst sucking on the mushroomed head of Steve’s huge cock. Hearing Steve’s hum of pleasure and taking note of his thighs relaxing he inched two fingers up in to his virgin hole, holding them still until he felt the slight movement of Steve pushing down on them. 

 

“That’s it Steve, let me in I am going to rock your world, just you wait.”

 

Thrusting his fingers further in the tight channel he felt around until he found Steve’s prostrate, massaging the raised lump of nerves he swallowed down Steve’s cock as he continued to milk his prostrate.

 

Steve was amazed by the sensation of fullness with just two fingers, he was sure he would never want anything larger shoved in his ass but he would give Bucky this tonight. Bucky’s wicked lips sucking on his cock and the jolts of pleasure from his prostrate being continuously touched had him gripping Bucky’s hair forcing his cock down further down his throat as his orgasm exploded and he shouted out his release.

 

Sated Steve lay with Bucky hands and legs tangled together, this was just about perfect, he had Bucky by his side and his pregnant omega fucked out and asleep nearby. He just needed to speak to Bucky about bonding with Tony.

 

“Bucky, I can’t let you fully bond with Tony until after the pups are born it’s just not possible whilst he is pregnant. I am to possessive and jealous to allow it whilst he is full of my pups.

As his secondary Alpha, you are going to be responsible for his care and discipline when I am not here, you can help with any training when needed, for now until you bond fully with him I am in control of what happens sexually with Tony, you will be able to fuck his mouth and asshole but not his pussy, you can finger and fist him under my direction. When I am not with you both, you can order him to suck your cock and you can play with him but no fucking. I will not tolerate anything that will endanger my pups so you will need to refrain from some of the more harsher punishment that you enjoy giving and you must always be aware of the arc reactor in anything you do with Tony."

 

Bucky tensed not happy that his plans would be delayed but Stevie was a stubborn bastard, he would just have to ensure that the little bitch fucked up so he could encourage Stevie to let him show him all the inventive ways he could come up with to discipline a useless omega. As for fucking the bitch's cunt he already knew that he could manipulate Steve into pushing the boundaries, as he was a sucker for a bound and helpless omega.

 

Knowing Steve wanted to hear the words he ducked his head in submission and said;

 

“Yes Alpha.” 

Steve smiled and hugged Bucky closer searching his face for any sign that he was unhappy with his decision, he wished that Alpha bonds carried the same ability to sense the thoughts of their mate. The last thing he wanted was to make Bucky feel that he was not good enough to bond fully with his omega.

 

“Don’t worry Bucky it is only a few weeks until the pups are born, once Tony goes in to his post pregnancy heat we can breed him together and you can bond with him. Once our triad is complete Tony will be as much your omega as mine, he will bear both our mating marks.”

 

The Winter Soldier watched, he would have to wait and hope that Stark and Banner came up with a way to break the activation command sequence, it would be his only chance to take control of Barnes’s body and push his mind to the forefront. For once he would decide the target for his next mission, Tony Stark would be the Winter Soldier’s final mission.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Steve and Bucky woke early the next morning, Steve unamused that his omega was not warming his cock as was his duty each morning. Bucky once again sucked down Steve’s cock, the stupid fucking omega would pay for this he thought to himself. Sucking cock was for omegas and betas, he had only sucked Steve’s cock yesterday to weaken the Alpha’s resistance to bonding. He might not be the top Alpha but it didn’t mean Stevie could treat him like an omega.

 

“So good Bucky, not going to come just get me good and ready to feed my omega, just wait until you bond with him and he feeds off your cum as well.”

 

Steve cock rampant asked JARVIS to wake Tony and tell him he wanted him to present himself in the master bedroom straight away.

 

Tony stumbled in to the room still half asleep, sinking to his knees he lowered his body as far as his pregnant belly would allow. He knew he would be punished for sleeping through his alarm but could not bring himself to care to much as he was still tired and sore from the previous day, whilst the majority of his bruising and the small cuts from the glass had faded his limbs ached from the positions he had been held in by the two Alphas.

 

“Bucky, I think you should choose Tony’s punishment for this morning’s infraction since you had to do for me what our omega knows is his first duty of the day.”

 

“Well since you need to feed the bitch and it needs to learn to satisfy two Alpha’s now, I want its mouth clamped open and both our dicks shoved down its throat, just think of it as practice for when we both fuck that asshole and cunt together.”

 

Bucky grinned down at the teary face of panicking omega. The spider gag strapped tightly to its head held the omega’s mouth wide open, both his and Steve’s cockheads were slowly pushing passed the stretched drool covered lips. Whilst Steve’s cock was both thick and long, Bucky’s dick was thinner and curved slightly as well as being slightly smaller in length. The curved head brushed the roof of the omega’s mouth causing him to choke, Steve’s firm grip held the bitch in place as they both fucked the wet hole. 

 

“That’s it Tony look at you taking both our cocks such a good cocksucker, going to feed you my cum now, then Bucky is going to fuck your ass whilst you eat the rest of your breakfast. JARVIS says that you are behind with your feeding schedule so as my punishment to you for this morning you are not leaving this bed until you have eaten and drunk yesterday’s missed meals.”

 

Steve shot his load down his omega’s throat as Bucky withdrew and made sure to splatter his cum all over crying the bitch’s face.

 

Bucky settled behind the omega holding his cock as Steve lowered their omega on to his hard length, the bitch let out a soft mewl as its asshole was filled. The greedy hole sucked up his dick slick dripping out to covering his balls. With small jerks of his hips he fucked the omega, hands gripping the bitch’s spread thighs to keep it still. After brushing the bitch’s nub once he changed his angle so that he could fuck the bitch without it getting any satisfaction, after all this was supposed to be a punishment.

 

Steve meanwhile had swapped the spider gag for a penis gag with a feeding tube. Picking up the first bottle of cum shake he attached it to the gag and began to pump it slowly down the feeding tube, grabbing hold of Tony’s hair after he tried to turn his face away he paid no attention to the silent pleading of his omega.

 

Steve felt a surge of satisfaction that his omega had managed to ingest all three bottles of cum shake without gagging to much or throwing any back up, now he just needed to eat the large bowl of omega meal replacement and he would be caught up on his diet. Taking off the gag and tossing it to the side he picked up the spoon and pushed it between Tony’s closed lips.

 

“Come on Tony just swallow, I am not going to stop until you have finished so don’t make things difficult for yourself and earn another punishment.”

 

“Please Alpha I can’t eat anymore I will be sick, please I promise to eat more a lunch time.”

 

Steve sighed as he spooned some more mush in to his omega’s mouth, leaving the spoon in so that Tony had not choice put to swallow.

 

“That’s not how it works Tony, you will follow my orders or be punished. You and the pups need to be fed constantly so that the pups can grow and you need the extra calories to have the energy to carry the pups to term and keep your body health. You still have not put on enough weight for my liking, it’s a good thing we are seeing Bruce and your Doctor later.”

 

Bucky had stayed silent as he continued to slowly fuck his bitch whilst fondling its milk swollen tits as Steve fed the little cow. Now seemed the ideal time to plant a little seed of doubt in Steve’s mind.

 

“Stevie, I think that may be the little bitch would put on the weight needed if there were two Alphas feeding him, after all the breeder is carrying super soldier pups. 

 

He needs some fat on these bones and these udders need to be big enough to feed three pups, I know you don’t want any artificial milk crap being fed to our pups. You need to speak to the doctors about what is best for our omega.”

 

Squeezing the thick teats to produce some milk, he grinned internally as Stevie stared, mesmerised by the leaking udders. He remembered how fascinated pre- serum Stevie used to be watching Bucky’s ma feeding his little sisters. Increasing his thrusts, he bounced the bitch on his cock making the udders jiggle and the little bitch moan. 

 

Licking his lips as he watched the pale liquid drip from Tony’s teats, he vaguely heard what Bucky was saying but all he wanted to do now was drink some of the sweet milking coating his omega’s tits. Empty bowl placed on the side he leaned down to lick each tit clean before mouthing one of the teats and sucking hard. He could feel Bucky’s fingers running through his hair as he held his head to Tony’s breast.

 

“That’s it my Alpha drink you bitch’s milk, imagine how much more thick and creamy it will be if he is being fed twice the amount of Alpha cum, how plumb his body will be and how his udders will feed both the pups and his Alphas with ease.”

 

“Mmm mmm tastes so good, want his tits full of milk all the time. Bucky come with us to his appointment and we will see what the Doctors say. “

 

Bucky and Steve toyed with Tony for the next hour, taking turns to fuck his asshole and suckle on his tits as the omega writhed and whimpered begging for release. Steve finished off by fucking Tony’s cunt as Bucky fucked his face again. Replacing the plugs once they had both orgasmed they led the still desperate and horny cum soaked omega in to the shower, placing Tony on his knees between them as they cleaned themselves.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Steve introduced Bucky to the other Avengers over breakfast. Needless to say, they were shocked but happy for Steve and curious to know if Bucky was going to bond with Tony.

 

“I am going to speak to Tony’s obstetrician and Bruce later about his diet and bonding with Bucky.” Steve replied to Natasha’s query.

 

“On Asgard it is considered a great honour for an omega to be bonded to more than one Alpha, it shows how much stamina they have when being fucked and that they can be bred simultaneously.” 

 

Thor clapped both Steve and Bucky on the back as he left the kitchen muttering about visiting his fair Jane before returning to Asgard to try to convince his mother to let him have Loki as his omega.

 

“What wouldn’t I give to see that bastard Loki collared and bonded to Thor, he would show no mercy to that fucking omega.” Clint was still bitter about being mind- controlled by Loki.

 

Bucky had remained silent wanting to get a read on how the other Avengers felt about omegas, if his plan was to work he needed to know if there were any liberal alphas in the tower he had to watch out for.

 

“In the Red Room omegas were seen as little more that fuck toys, useless stupid weak things that needed to be disciplined continuously to keep them obedient and compliant.

 

Any omegas that showed intelligence beyond normal parameters were set to work in whatever field they excelled at, they were kept under close supervision and bred continuously at the same time by many different highly intelligent alphas to widen the gene pool and produce high quality alpha pups.”

 

Natasha spoke all the time watching Bucky waiting to see his reaction she remembered him from the few weeks he spent training the Black Widow recruits. He had been vicious and cruel when not on a mission then cold and remote when the Winter Soldier was activated.

 

Bucky met her stare head on.

“So, Natalia you survived the Red Room, the only remaining Black Widow. How did you feel about having to work and live with an unbonded omega, even one who was a genius billionaire philanthropist playboy?”

 

“Hated it, wanted to put the unruly bitch in his place so many times, cane his behind until he bled, make him respect his betters. But no, we had to put up with him swanning around acting like and alpha because Shield needed his tech and his funding. 

 

Steve bonding with him was the best thing for everyone, and even better now if he is going to have two Alpha to keep him inline. Make use of his mind for Shield and SI but keep breeding him, after all a fat pregnant broodmare can’t run very far and the more pups the less time for rebelling and mouthing off.”

 

Good Bucky thought, now all I need to find out is Banner’s stance on omegas. Pepper Potts would not be a problem as long as products for SI kept being produced by the omega, she had been instrumental in insuring Steve bonded with Tony Stark so would only be too happy that he would have another Alpha to keep him in check.

 

Banner just at that moment shuffled through the kitchen entrance, head down engrossed in the information flowing across the screen of his Stark pad. Natasha quickly steered him in to a chair whilst Steve place a mug of tea in front of him. Banner paid them no attention until he had drunk his second cup of tea. 

“Ah, good saves me from coming to find you Steve, hello you must be Bucky Barnes Alpha mate to Steve. I find it most fascinating that you both survived such ordeals only to find each other again, fate has a strange way of working.

 

Now Steve I have been looking at the figures JARVIS has provided me in regards to Tony, he definitely needs to put on more weight to support his pregnancy so I have increased and further enriched the amount of artificial omega feed he needs, also I would advise that you make a decision on Bucky bonding with him as well. Artificial feed is fine but the natural cum of two super enhanced Alphas would be the best option. 

 

Ingestion of both of your cum along with the omega feed would soon have Tony gaining weight and energy. As he is having three pups he is going to need to produce large quantities of milk to keep them all fed so you need to keep stimulating his breasts and keep milking him. Speak to his Obstetrician about the natural or artificial drugs that are on the market for enhancing omegas breasts.

 

Now I need to get back to my lab, if you need me just let JARVIS know and I will try to make time for you both.”

 

Steve, Bucky noticed was looking very thoughtful, Bucky decided to stay silent and let him process all the different comments made by the Avengers. He was happy that all of them had been pro Bucky bonding with the little bitch. The appointment with the obstetrician would be the final push to make Steve decide in favour of cementing their triad bond straight away.

 

Steve made the call to Director Fury to inform him of Bucky’s appearance and arranged for them to meet with Fury, Coulson and the Shield Doctors so that Bucky could get his Psyc evaluation clearance to remain at Avengers Tower and start the debrief of his time as the Winter Soldier.

 

Steve ensured that he made it very clear to Fury that Bucky was not going to be detained at Shield for any length of time and would be returning to the Tower each day after treatment and debriefing. Fury had argued against this even though Steve had told him they were newly bonded, Fury had counter argued that the forming of a new bond between Alphas was not same as an Alpha/Omega new bond which needed physical closeness and a period of seclusion so the omega could be trained to physically and mentally submit to their new Alpha’s wants and needs.

 

Bucky could see Steve getting more annoyed as he listened to Fury’s arguments for detaining him at Shield HQ and unless Steve could come up with a valid reason Shield Agents would be arriving at 3pm to collect the Bucky/The Winter Soldier. 

 

Bucky lowered his head so his hair covered his face and place a shaking hand upon Steve’s arm managing to crock out between wheezy breaths;

 

“Stevie please don’t let them take me away, I don’t think I will be able to survive if they start to experiment on me, you know they will Stevie they will not think twice about doing it to get all Hydras secrets. Please Stevie there has to be away to stop them.” 

 

Bucky hid his face in Steve’s shoulder after being pulled in to a tight hug, praying that Steve would mistake his shaking for fear and not the laughter he was trying to hold inside, everyone so far was pushing Steve in the direction he wanted him to go without him having to do anything drastic. Steve was a stubborn fucker and rarely changed his mind once he had made a decision, but if you threatened what he felt belonged to him he would go to any lengths to protect it or them.

 

“Shhh…. Bucky, it will be alright don’t worry just you wait and see, I will not let anyone hurt you or lock you away. Now come on we need to collect Tony and get to the obstetrician appointment, once he has answered some of the questions I have, I will come up with a plan of action.”

 

Tony watched the images of the pups moving around in his belly, now fully formed he could see their facial features and tiny fingers and toes on the 3D imager. Steve was also staring at them intently, Bucky Tony noted had briefly looked at them but seemed more interested in staring at Tony’s exposed asshole and pussy, the Doctor once again insisting in placing him in the stirrups and cranking his legs wide apart.

 

“The pups are progressing nicely and their measurements are mostly on par for this stage of gestation, if you would like to know the sex of the pups I can look for you, no? OK a lot of parents choose to but I can understand that given your circumstances you want this to be as natural an event as possible to your period in time.”

 

“Thank you Doctor, I want my omega to experience as natural a pregnancy and birth as you can in this day and age. I acknowledge that medical care has progressed vastly and am willing to use it if an emergency occurs during the birth of my pups. My mother and Bucky’s Ma gave birth naturally and I want my omega to as well in honour of their memory.”

 

“Yea Doc, omegas are made for breeding and birthing pups so don’t need anything fancy to help them along and relieve their pain. The bitches need the pain to focus on pushing out the pups and getting them latched on to their tits for feeding and bonding, don’t want them passing on any unnatural crap to the pups through their milk!

 

Stevie is right, natural birth was good enough for my Ma and his so this pampered spoilt little omega bitch can just learn to deal with it.”

Bucky and Steve sat with the Doctor waiting for his answer to Steve’s question about Bucky bonding with Tony now rather than waiting until after the birth. Steve also wanted to know what the obstetrician had meant about the pups stats being not quite what the obstetrician expected.

 

“Right, I will start with the pups, the identical twins are the larger of the three but are a little underweight for their physical measurements and as expected the third pups is struggling to gain nutrients and will be considerably smaller and weigh less at birth. To mitigate this your omega needs start on a high intensity feeding plan so that the pups can get the full nutrients they need and your omega can put some flesh on his bones. You have tried your best with the feeding plan already in place but I suspect that these pups have a higher amount of the serum in them than we originally thought.

 

After the birth your omega will have multiple pups to feed so you will need to continue this diet to produce maximum milk production. Your omega’s breasts are developing at a rate in proportion to his body size, but with serum enhanced pups to feed I strongly suggest along with the continued milking and massage that you allow injections into each breast with a rapid natural tissue growth hormone to boost the development of his breasts.

 

Which leads me on to the question you asked about bonding. I would heavily suggest that Sargent Barnes bonds with your omega now, having two Alphas would mean he can feed from both of your cum as well as partaking the artificial feed and shakes. It would also help Sargent Barnes bond with the pups and see them as his family as well, although I would advise on breeding your bitch again quickly so that he can sire some pups to satisfy his clam on your omega.

 

I know this bonding could be problematic for you Alpha Rogers as the Dominant Alpha, but you need to put aside your possessive and aggressive attitude and do what is right for your bonded and your pups.

 

One other thing that would also be beneficial is that your omega will also receive the benefits of more serum in his body, he will be physically healthier and stronger so that his body will be able to sustain the rigours of being bonded to two Alphas and will also heal faster after each pregnancy which will mean you can breed him more often than other omegas would be able to cope with.

 

Steve was quiet as they made their way back to the pent house, Bucky holding Tony’s leash close so that he could fondle the omega’s tits and pinch the teats until they jutted straight out. Every time the stupid bitch tried to jerk from his touch he slapped the end of the leash across each tit, by the time they entered the elevator each breast was criss- crossed with red stripes.

 

“On your knees bitch, show Alpha Steve your tits let him see how I have had to punish your disobedience.”

 

Sinking to his knees with as much grace as he could muster he cupped his breasts and pushed them upwards, the milk filled mounds ached due to the combination of their weight and the punishment Bucky had doled out. 

 

Steve watched as Tony held his tits up for him, noting that they sat within his omega’s palms, he came to the realisation that these tits were not the huge milk filled mounds that he always envisioned when he played with them, they were average size for an omega of small stature like Tony just as the Doctor had pointed out, although he would bet that Tony thought they were big. His mother had always said that pregnant male omegas always seemed to be anxious about growing breasts and wanted to know how soon them would disappear after they stopped feeding their pups.

 

Taking hold of each fat nipple he pulled them taut, stretching them until he heard his omega’s hiss of pain, his cock jerked in his pants as he continued to pull and stretch Tony’s nipples watching the elongation of each breast. He could see his omega struggling to remain silent and on his knees, viciously he jerked him to his feet spinning him round so he faced the mirrored walls of the elevator.

 

“Look at your body my omega, little tits and no meat on your bones well that is going to change, my pups are not going to be left hungry just because your puny tits can’t produce enough milk. When we get back to our floor Bucky is going to administer the injections the Doctor gave us so that your tits can be enhanced to a size that will support feeding all my pups, don’t worry Bucky is a trained field medic so he knows what he is doing.

 

JARVIS has already sent details of your new feeding requirements so I expect he will have adjusted your feeds and shakes to accommodate this already so that we can start straight away.

 

When we get back to the penthouse I want you to go straight to the bathroom to shower and clean yourself inside and out. I want you on your hands and knees in the middle of our bed within 30 minutes. On the bedside cabinet will be two cum shakes I expect you to drink both of them.

 

Bucky and I have a few things to discuss before we join you but don’t think that I will not be keeping an eye on the time, you will be punished if you are not where I have told you to be at the correct time.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say except don't read if you are not a fan of forced bonding and non consensual body modification.

Chapter 39

Tony gulped down the two shakes before he showered not wanting to risk running out of time. The liquid cum shakes were thicker and in larger bottles, he struggled with finishing the second one but knew JARVIS would tattle on him if he just flushed the remaining liquid.

Once in the shower JARVIS released both plugs so he could complete his enema. Using unscented soap he scrubbed his body clean making sure his cock and the folds of his pussy were fresh and clean. After drying himself he just had enough time to clean his teeth before situating himself on his hands and knees in the centre of the bed. 

Taking deep slow breaths, he tried to calm and centre himself for what he knew was going to happen. There was no doubt in his mind that Steve had decided to go ahead and let Bucky bond fully with him, there was no way that Steve would hand Bucky over into Shield’s clutches. 

Tony did not want Bucky as his secondary Alpha, there was something off about him, he gave Tony the shivers and not in a good way. His mind shied away from the cruel, cold eyed Alpha even if his stupid omega body tingled at the idea of another thick cock fucking his holes. 

Omega biology was so fucked up, an un bonded omega had some resistance against Alphas during work social and sexual encounters but once the bastard bit you the bond allowed for virtually no resistance to an Alpha’s will. Illegal bonding was a crime but one that rarely reached the courts as there was often no proof and the omegas usually retracted any initial accusation by themselves or family due to the influence of their Alpha through their bond. Domestic violence against a bonded omega was another crime hard to proof unless there were witnesses willing to testify or the omega in question had the courage to take the stand. Tony had been proud of the work the Maria Stark Foundation had been doing for this cause and would be forever ashamed that he had allowed his Alpha to manipulate him into turning the Foundation’s support away from it.

The rape of an un bonded omega or the rape of a bonded omega by another Alpha were crimes that were pursued and prosecuted to the fullest now that the omega population had lowered. No one wanted an omega that was so mentally traumatised that they could not bear any physical contact or had been so damaged internally that they could not carry any pups.

Lost in his thoughts he missed the two naked Alphas prowling towards him, eyes roving over every inch of his naked body. The dip of the mattress to his side alerted him to Bucky sitting down, a thin plastic case in his hand, he could just see the outline of two syringes through the white plastic.

Large hands clasping his hips were the only warning before Steve’s huge cock punched through his furled hole to fill his passage. Steve set a bruising pace thrusting deep and hard, grinding his hips against Tony’s ass cheeks, hitting his prostrate with each thrust.

Tony cried out as the pressure built, fingers desperately grappling the sheets for purchase as his whole body was continuously pushed forward with each thrust, grinding his hips back he met each thrust eagerly. Soon his insides were awash with slick as Steve continued to milk his prostrate with each pass of his cock.

 

Suddenly Bucky was kneeling in front of him pushing his cock in to his mouth as he cried out, Bucky’s hands on his head held him in place as he choked on the long intrusion. Each thrust in his ass had his face mashing in to Bucky’s groin as his cock slid down his throat. Tony felt both Alphas tense then shout out as they came shooting their load into and on the gasping omega. 

Steve and Bucky’s large hands rubbed their mingled cum into Tony’s skin, thoroughly scenting him.

“Stevie why don’t we give the bitch its injections now so that these pathetic little titties can become the udders the slutty cow needs to feed our pups.

Sit the bitch on your cock facing me, hook your arms round his and pull back on his shoulders so his tits are pushed out. Doc said to inject each tit twice then just under each nipple.”

Steve looked at the frightened face of his omega who was shaking his head and trying to pull away, eyeing the syringe Bucky had produced he looked at Tony’s breasts as they were now plump handfuls with pert hard nipples, yes, they would grow bigger naturally as Tony’s pregnancy continued but not to a size that would feed the pups and allow him to continue suckling. 

Bucky waved the syringe at Steve,

“Come on Stevie, just think of all that sweet milk, more than enough to feed the pups and us without you feeling guilty that you are depriving your pups.”

Steve was hooked, all he could picture was Tony with large swaying udders full of milk offering up his teats to his Alphas. Lifting Tony and sitting him on his cock with little effort, he restrained the struggling omega locking his arms as Bucky suggested.

“Please Steve, don’t do this to me, isn’t it enough that my body will never be the same as it was before we bonded, it has changed even more now I am having your pups. You have taken my balls and my cock is useless now, please don’t emasculate me any further, you can’t do this to me Alpha please!”

Tears poured down his face as he pled with Steve to spare him this further indignity.

Bucky’s was so turned on by the fear and despair pouring of the weeping omega, the little bitch was pathetic. Noticing the slight look of indecision passing over Steve’s face he decided to nip it in the bud, Stevie had always been a sucker for tears. Time to remind him that he was the Alpha and no omega had the right to refuse their Alpha.

“Alpha, are you going to let a pathetic snivelling omega challenge what you can and cannot do? Does the little bitch think it can turn on the tears to get you to change your mind? Spoilt bitch needs to be put in its place, cock slut, cum dump and breeder that is all that an omega is.”

Steve was thankful that Bucky had spoken, reminding him that his omega was again speaking completely out of turn, yet again challenging his Alpha. Well no more would he be swayed by tears and false begging.

“Do it Bucky, I want Tony to understand that he has no say in what decisions we make about his body, he is a bonded omega and we have the right to do as we please to ensure that the pups do not suffer because his tits cannot provide adequate amounts of milk.”

Bucky could feel the precum leaking from his hard cock as he injected each breast twice, pulling on the squirming little cunt’s nipples he made no effort to be gentle when he injected the base of each nub with the last of the natural enhanced tissue growth hormones from the second needle. He was not going to bother telling Steve that he was only supposed to have used one syringe of the substance, the second one was only to have been used if the bitch’s tits had not responded well to the first injection.

Running calloused fingers over each tit he bit down on each nipple, rolling them between his teeth as he sucked mouthfuls of sweet milk, the taste was addictive and there was no way he was giving it up. Stupid omega bitch’s weepy doe eyes did not work on him and Bucky was going to make sure that Steve never weakened when they were turned on him.

Tony hissed as Bucky and Steve latched on to his nipples once again, his breasts felt overwarm the skin flushed and tingling, his oversensitive nubs burned as they were sucked on, both Alphas uncaring about the discomfort they were causing him.

Steve guided his cock into Tony’s weeping pussy, the tight cunt fighting against the massive intrusion, Bucky pushed into the exposed asshole slick and cum making it easy to gain entrance. 

Hands on his waist and shoulders held him still as Steve and Bucky matched each other thrust for thrust grinning at each other as they felt the slide of their cocks through the flesh separating each channel.

Trapped between two large bodies unable to move Tony felt fuller that he had ever been, two huge cocks slamming into him rhythmically stretching and filling his holes giving no thought for his comfort or pleasure. His tits and stomach pressed against Steve’s chest as Bucky curled over his back, he could feel Bucky’s harsh breath on his neck as Steve took his lips in a brutal kiss forcing them apart his tongue fucking his mouth.

Tony was lost in a swirling pool of Alpha lust and pheromones breathless and strung out, his whole body screaming for satisfaction. His whining at the loss of Steve’s lips turned to screams as two sets teeth bit down on his shoulders. 

Bucky sank his teeth into the bitch’s shoulder, biting down hard to break the skin and draw blood, tugging and sucking the broken flesh he ensured that his mark would be deep and big, the ruptured scent gland filled his mouth with an explosion of taste and the smell had his nostrils flaring trying to capture every particle of the musky woodsy aroma. Biting his lip, he dripped blood into the wound before sucking and licking the flesh to start the healing process.

Tony’s screams pushed the two Alphas over the edge, their cocks pumping cum as their knots stretched and filled his tight holes. Both Alphas continued to abuse the bonding bites on their omega as they rode out their orgasms, heedless of Tony’s shaking body and quiet whimpers.

“Fuck! Stevie look at our omega fucked and knotted by his Alphas, the greedy cock whore needs to be stuffed full and hanging off our knots all the time. Look at him whining like a bitch in heat wanting to come even though his useless tiny cock can’t get hard anymore.”

Bucky’s callous fingers tugged on their omega’s cock, rolling the soft lump of flesh between them. Tony’s cock twitched at the rough handling but stayed soft, his body had reached the stage of pregnancy where getting hard or orgasming was extremely difficult. Steve’s hand covered Bucky’s as they continued to jerk off their frustrated omega.

“Please, please! Harder! Mmmmm need more, come on please just do it, can’t take much more, so close, please I’ll do anything you want if you just make me come!”

Steve and Bucky smiled at Tony’s garbled plea, their omega still hadn’t fully learned that he had to do anything they wanted regardless of them making him come or not. Still it was an opportunity to teach their little bitch a lesson, one that would come with a permanent reminder.

Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s face so he could make eye contact.

“In return for allowing you to come you will agree to Bucky putting his rings on your hand and we both choose where our joint bonding ring is placed and you have no say in the matter.”

Playing dirty both Alphas ground their cocks further in to his holes their knots having gone down. Bucky stroked Tony’s cock teasing his slit as Steve took his mouth in an all-consuming kiss whilst teasing his nipples.

Tony writhed between his two Alphas, blood tingling with the awakening mating bond, his breasts ached the slightest pressure of Steve’s fingers made his nipples throb and burn. He was so close to getting what he wanted he could feel it just out of his reach he just needed a final push from his Alphas.

 

“Yes Alphas, anything you want, just make me come!”

Steve pulled out of Tony’s pussy making him fall on to his hands and knees, Bucky pounded his asshole as Steve pushed his slick and cum covered cock between Tony’s lips forcing him swallow the whole thing down his throat in one go.

Bucky and Steve let Tony have the full force of their rut, fucking their omega deep and hard, Bucky reached under Tony thrusting his metal fingers in to his still stretched cunt as Steve tugged hard on his nipples. Tony came undone, his screams lost to his Primary Alpha’s knot filling his mouth, his pussy clenched and squeezed tightly around intrusive fingers whilst his asshole swallowed his Secondary Alpha’s knot. 

Bucky licked the juices from his fingers, dipping them back into the bitch’s cunt so that Steve could have a taste. Steve returned the favour by milking Tony’s tits, offering his milk soaked fingers for Bucky to suck on. The two Alphas continued to amuse themselves teasing their omega’s tits and pussy whilst waiting for their knots to deflate. Steve enjoying the wild trapped look in his omega’s eyes as Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear all the filthy things they were going to do to their omega.

Both Alphas withdrew their cocks once their knots had deflated pushing their startled omega on to his back cuffing his ringed hand to the headboard. Bucky retrieved a small black box from the bedside table opening it before placing it on the bound omega’s stomach.

Two mirror rings of Steve’s sat nestled in the black silk along with a plain heavy hoop with three smaller ones and a number of small bars and balls. A linked chain curled round the edge of the box. Tony watched as Bucky placed the rings on his fingers feeling them tighten and bond to his skin, he wondered when Bucky had managed to find the time to have them made and spelled. Having secured his hand to the headboard Bucky picked out the third ring dangling it in from of Tony’s face.

“Now this is mine and Stevie’s favourite and the one we get to decide on where it goes, can you guess what we decided hmmm?”

Tony stared at the smooth ring of titanium not sure what it could be for, there was no way it would fit on his fingers or toes, it could not be a nipple ring as it would impede his ability to breastfeed. He shivered as Bucky ran the ring over his face pausing at his lips and nose, please not his nose he thought, it would be beyond humiliating to be led around by his nose. Having his tongue or lip pierced would be horrible but not as mortifying.

“Hmmm Bucky I think our omega dislikes the idea of being led around by his nose, perhaps we should do it to teach him yet again that he has no say in what his Alphas can do with his body, it seems to be a lesson that the stubborn bitch fails to learn time and time again.”

“Aww come on Steve, you can’t expect the poor little dumb omega to understand things straight away, especially our spoilt little bitch who was never taught even the basics of correct omega behaviour before you bonded with him. Well that’s going to change now he has two Alphas to instil the correct behaviour expected of a proper omega!

Now this is how it is going to be, Steve is going to pierce your sorry excuse for a cock, giving you a Prince Albert piercing with a urethral wand which we can cap. Now usually you would need a smaller ring to start but with the faster healing factor you now have we are just going to go ahead with this one. It will heal in weeks rather than months.”

Steve who had disappeared into the bathroom came back washed and dressed in low slung jogging bottoms, hands covered in surgical rubber gloves carrying his piercing kit. Bucky had moved to sit behind Tony so that he could hold Tony’s legs wide apart giving Steve access to his cock.

Tony shivered as Steve started to wipe down his genitals with cold antiseptic wipes, a sharp prick followed making him jump and within moments he could not feel any sensation around his cock.

Steve talked through each stage of the piercing and fitting of the ring and wand, Bucky watched avidly although slightly pissed that Steve had anaesthetized the area, he had been looking forward to hearing their bitch scream. 

Tony kept his eyes tightly closed although that did not stop tears leaking out, thankful at least he could not feel what was happening he still cried at yet another forced modification to his body. With every passing day, he felt he was losing more and more of himself to his Alphas, his omega biology screaming at him to just give in and let them have their way whilst that quietly fading voice in his head urged him to fight to keep his independence and individuality.

Tony was beyond exhausted, his mind and body refusing to cope with anything more. He was semi aware of his Alphas releasing his bonds and laying him on his side in the middle of the bed before for climbing in on either side of him. He felt Steve slip his cock into his pussy after replacing his butt plug, Bucky’s metal hand cupped one of his aching breasts the other hand joined Steve’s resting on his swollen stomach. 

Trapped between his Alphas he drifted off to sleep, he knew he should be more upset by the events of the day but inhaling the heavy scent of Alpha pheromones calmed his stressed nerves and quieted his jumbled thoughts. He may be an Omega but that did not make him a toy that they could do whatever they wanted with. He was more than a hole to fuck and breed, he needed to believe that and get them to see it as well, in order to keep his sanity he desperately needed his Alphas to not just see him as some inferior being or mindless animal that had no rights what so ever. 

Steve frowned as he picked up on his omega’s thoughts, they were really going to have to break Tony of his assumption that he had any say in how his Alphas acted. Perhaps Bucky was right and he had been too soft on Tony, well now that he had Bucky they would both just have to show their omega how to behave properly as a bonded and bred omega.

Bucky squeezed Tony’s breasts smiling at the omega’s sleepy whimper of pain, he could not wait to see what size they would end up being, his cock stirred at the thought of marking big fat tits with his cum, maybe he could get Steve to pierce them eventually. The other piercings he had in mind could wait until the pups were born.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small respite from all the bad stuff for Tony.

Chapter 40

Tony spent the next few days down in his workshop whilst his Alphas were at Shield Headquarters, working on the Avengers equipment and small projects for Stark Industries, he wanted to make sure that he had a few new products ready and extra equipment for the Avengers for when the pups arrived. His time was going to be taken up with caring for the pups, he had no illusions that Steve or Bucky were going to be of much help.

 

Steve and Bucky preferred him to remain in the workshop under JARVIS’s watchful eye if they were out of the tower, possessive bastards that they were they made sure to scent mark and fuck him every morning before they left. They allowed him to wear their clothes in the workshop, usually preferring him naked at all other times they were alone together. If in the company of the other Avengers depending on his Alphas moods he was mostly naked or wore a loose tunic for easy access if they got the urge to take him in front of them, on the rare occasions he was taken out of the tower he wore the loose tunics with matching trousers.

 

The nursery was another project to work on, the guest suite in the penthouse he decided was the ideal place as it would need the least alterations. Most of what he needed or wanted was easy enough to order on line and have delivered the following day to the Avengers common floor, Steve and Bucky would bring it up to the penthouse not wanting strangers in their living quarters.

 

Tony ordered a large round bed with loads of soft blankets and cushions for himself and the pups so that he would be comfortable nursing them and have space to keep them all together. The cribs he designed himself, one that would fit all three new born pups and individual ones for when they were older and needed their own space, but could be linked together if they wanted to sleep close to each other. The cribs could sway gently, play soothing sounds or music and each had its own mobile. 

 

Pastel coloured walls, plush carpet and custom nursery furniture, lighting that could be adjusted for any time of the day or night, holograms that could light up the ceiling with displays of the stars at night, of floating clouds and cute animals to keep pups amused or lull them to sleep. Two comfortable rocking chairs with foot rests and small sofa finished off the room. The dressing room had been converted into a small kitchen and the bathroom altered to include a bathing area suitable for babies and small children.

 

Tony loved the nursery and when not in his workshop could be found either in one of the rocking chairs or resting amongst the cushions on the bed, Bucky was the one to point out to Steve that their omega was starting to nest in preparation for the birth, his mother having been a midwife he recognised the signs.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve want to celebrate, Tony does not get a choice in the matter.
> 
> Bucky scares Tony and worries Steve.

Steve stepped out of the lift with Bucky looking around for Tony it was time to celebrate, Bucky had been cleared by Shield’s doctors, he had finished debriefing Fury and Coulson about his time as the Winter Soldier and all that he could remember about Hydra and their hidden bases. He could now start training as an Avenger and take his place alongside Steve out in the field. Steve was ecstatic, he had Bucky his best friend and mate and an omega that they were both bonded to, who was heavy with his pups. Steve hated that Bucky had been made to relive all the horrors that had been inflicted on him during his time with Hydra, made to retell all the missions he had undertaken and spend hours going over maps to show all the hidden Hydra Bases he could remember until Fury and Coulson had been satisfied.

 

The doctors had been concerned by some of his behaviour and had advised further psychiatric reviews to ensure he was stabilised and free of Hydra and the Winter Soldier conditioning. Steve just knew that they were being too cautious and had advocated that Bucky would be better off with his mates and the Avengers to watch over him, after all he had known Bucky since they were kids who better than to recognise if he was having difficulties or acting unlike his Bucky would.

 

The Winter Soldier watched and waited, Bucky may have deluded his Alpha and Shield but Winter could see all the signs of an imminent blackout episode, Bucky was on the edge of uncontrollable violence, he needed to release the pressure that had been building up over the last weeks. But with Steve keeping him close and the omega being pregnant he could not satisfy his dark desires to the fullest.

 

Bucky watched as Tony entered the lounge wearing one of the thin diaphanous shifts Steve had left orders for him to dress in to await their return, the material fell loosely over his distended belly ending mid- thigh, but it was the tightly stretched damp material hugging the omega’s breasts that had him palming his hardening dick. Tony’s tits had doubled in size over the past two weeks and were still growing, huge soft mounds, thick dark nipples erect and constantly dripping milk. The thin material wet with milk had moulded to the omega’s breasts which swayed with every step he took towards the waiting Alphas.

 

Steve could not get enough of the sight of his pregnant omega, Tony had gained weight in the two weeks that both he and Bucky had been feeding him, his stomach had expanded considerably as he neared the end of his pregnancy. His whole body now covered in a layer of soft flesh, no more sharp angles just curves and dimples. Tony’s bubble butt just begged to be squeezed and spanked but it was his breasts that just held his attention the most and like Bucky he could feel his cock thickening with lust. 

 

At first, he had been angry with Bucky when he had let slip about giving both injections but watching those udders grow larger every day and extremely sensitive to any touch soon had him forgiving him, their omega make such pretty noises when he and Bucky played with them.

 

The translucent shift gave tantalising glimpses of the naked flesh underneath, the damp fabric on his breasts highlighted Tony’s dark areola and thick hard nipples. Steve knew the brush of fabric over his sensitive skin drove the omega to distraction, keeping him on edge slick leaking from his needy holes coating his thighs. 

 

“Look at you such a fucking fat slutty omega, heavy with pups and still panting for it like a bitch in heat.”

 

Tony to his shame felt another gush of slick escape, the heat of arousal coiling in his belly. He could feel his pussy clenching in time with his asshole, his empty holes desperate to be filled.

 

“Such a whore for it Stevie, never satisfied always wanting more, such a greedy bitch bet he could be in labour and still want to suck cock and be fucked.”

 

Tony moaned as both his Alphas ran their hands over his sensitive skin paying special attention to his huge tits, pinching and tugging on his nipples until his milk was flowing down his body soaking his shift so that it moulded clung to his tits and stomach. He felt Bucky’s metal fingers breaching his asshole as Steve sucked on his left nipple whilst twisting and milking his other one. 

 

Tony bore done on Bucky’s fingers fucking himself in the cold hard digits, mewling at the burn as third finger joined the other two stretching his hole. Bucky grinned and jabbed his fingers hard up in to omega’s hole just as Steve bit down on the bitch’s puffy teat. The omega’s scream of pain was enough for him so shoot his load, coating Tony’s ass and thighs with his thick cum.

 

Buck withdrew his fingers from Tony’s hole scooping up globs of cum before pushing his cum and slick soaked metal fingers in to Tony’s mouth.

 

“See what a mess you have made of them you dirty cow, now clean them up!”

 

Tony sucked and licked clean the cold hard fingers, shivering and shaking as Steve continued to abuse his milk laden breasts whilst Bucky used his other hand to rip the soaked material from his body. Steve having drunk his fill swapped places with the other Alpha ready to get some relief for his rock hard cock.

 

Steve slips his fingers in to Tony’s soaking pussy, pushing them up as far as he could whilst stretching wide his fingers, pushing down on Tony’s shoulder he forces him to squat over his hand as he finger fucks his panting omega.

Tony’s thighs are burning as he tries to maintain his position, the weight of Steve’s hand on his shoulder ensures he cannot rise, Bucky is now squeezing both his breasts tightly his large hands kneading and pinching full mounds leaving dark finger marks on his abused flesh. Bucky pulls on his tits roughly causing him to fall forward off Steve’s fingers onto his hands and knees, exposing his dripping pussy and quivering asshole. Steve wastes no time in sheathing his cock in Tony’s pussy, setting a brutal pace.

 

Bucky watches as Steve fucks their omega, the bitch’s tits are hanging down nipples grazing the carpet with each thrust of Steve’s cock. The swaying mounds slap against the omega’s belly as Steve loses his rhythm, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated as his cock pulses and pumps the omega full of cum.

 

Tony cries out as Bucky takes Steve’s place pulling him back on to his cock. His whole body is on fire, nerve endings sparking as his body overloads with the physical stimulation his Alphas are inflicting. Bucky’s arms haul him up pinning his own so his stomach and breasts are pushed forward as his back arches, his knees are spread wide as he straddles Bucky’s thick thighs. Tony’s head falls back against the Alpha’s shoulder the curve of his exposed neck open and inviting, Bucky wastes no time in sinking his teeth in to the soft flesh beneath the tattooed shield wanting to place his mark next to Steve’s. Tony whimpers and whines as Bucky’s knot starts to fill his hole, he struggles to get away but is no match for his serum enhanced Alphas. Bucky’s whispered words leave him breathless.

 

“That’s it you bitch fight my knot, love watching you squealing omega cunts struggle and scream until you realise how hopeless it is and that there is no escape. Shame that Stevie is here, want to fuck you hard and cut you up just like all those other snivelling pathetic omegas I have played with, they soon learned their place and once I got bored I made them disappear or if they had really proved to me they had learned their lesson I sent them back, showed their pussy whipped Alphas how a real Alpha trained and disciplined an omega.”

 

Tony began to shake terrified at Bucky’s revelation, trapped on Bucky’s knot he could do nothing but pray that Steve had heard and would realise how insane his best friend had become. His chest was tightening as he fought to get air into his lungs, his panicked gasps failing to supply enough oxygen, his vision was becoming blurred black spots floating across his closed eyes. All he could picture was Bucky’s metal hand holding a sharp blade slicing in to his skin time and time again. 

 

Bucky’s hand gripped his throat turning his head so he was looking up in to Bucky’s cold eyes;

 

“Don’t worry Doll, Stevie would be very unhappy with me if I cut up his little broodmare, he wants you healthy so he can keep fucking you full of pups. Stevie likes to play hard but unlike me he has limits. He wants you to be his idea of the perfect omega but unlike me he knows when to stop, he still sees you as human, but I know that omegas are just animals to be fed, fucked and bred. Worthless pathetic bitches that need to be shown their place.”

 

Bucky continued to squeeze Tony’s throat, cock pulsing another load of cum as he gloated over the terrified expression on the omega’s face. As the bitch lost consciousness he ground his knot further up in to the tight heat just so he could watch the unconscious flickers of pain cross the omega’s face.

 

Steve was not please when he returned from the kitchen bowl of ice in hand to see Tony passed out, Bucky still tied by his knot was sucking up bruises along their omega’s neck as he continued to shoot copious amounts of cum in to Tony’s fucked out hole.

 

“Bucky what did I tell you about tormenting our omega whilst he is carrying, you know that he is off limits for your dark games, there are plenty of criminals and actual dirty whores for you to play with that won’t be missed. You need to be careful who you chose, pick the wrong toy to play with or leave any evidence and even I will not be able to save you!”

 

Steve worried for his Bucky, his dark urges had always been a part of him but more so after his capture by Hydra the first time, rough play has progressed to outright abuse and occasionally death during their time with the Howling Commandos. Steve had protected Bucky and cleaned up his messes always feeling that it was his fault. If only he had saved Bucky before Hydra had started their torture and experiments and he totally blamed himself for Bucky’s time as the Winter Soldier and the horrors he had suffered at Hydra’s hands. He would continue to protect his damaged mate and try to curb his more extreme urges but he knew Bucky was a ticking time bomb that was near to exploding. He had hoped that being mated to Tony would centre him and keep him calm but it seemed to be having the opposite effect.

 

“Now go put Tony in his room, he needs to rest before tonight’s event, make sure you insert his plugs, I need his holes good and stretched for tonight’s activities. You can watch the proceeding onscreen from our suite or have a night out with the other Avengers to let of some steam, you have to be a member to be able to attend the gatherings of The Elite Alpha Club, unfortunately as a secondary Alpha you do not qualify, stupid rule but that is how they work.”

 

Bucky plugged the still out of it omega before leaving him in his room. Slipping in to the master bedroom he retrieved his rucksack and headed out after shouting to Steve that he was going to meet up with the other Avengers. It was time for some fun, time to hunt and time to play, that was the good thing about New York in this time, there was always plenty of prey wondering around without the protection of an Alpha and even if there was an Alpha about most of them were shit at protecting their property, so they deserved to have it taken, played with and depending on his mood returned even if somewhat damaged. Good job he had sharpened his knifes earlier that day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a punishment spanking.
> 
> Tony is the entertainment for the Elite Alphas gathering.
> 
> JARVIS plots.
> 
> Bucky is a total nut case.

Chapter 42

 

Tony was ravenous when he awoke, shuffling into the kitchen he downed two shakes and devoured the fruit and vegetable platter that he was allowed to eat now. Still hungry he resorted to a bowl of omega meal replacement spooning it down quickly before going in search of his Alphas, really, he only wanted to see Steve so that he could talk to him about his fears regarding Bucky’s mental state. Bucky’s whispered words had terrified him there was no doubt in his mind that Bucky had meant every word he had said.

 

Just as he was about to leave the kitchen he spotted the mug abandoned on the table still half full  
, on auto pilot he crossed over to the table picking up the mug breathing in the familiar aroma of the forbidden substance. God what he wouldn’t give for just one mouthful of the dark black liquid, the smell alone had him practically drooling. Sitting down he hugged the mug close and just breathed in the scent. Just one mouthful would be fine no one would be any the wiser, raising the mug he took a cautious sip after quickly glancing around to make sure no one was about.

 

“Mmmm mmm Oh my God! Think I have died and gone to heaven, if I could pop a boner it would a done deal.”

 

Taking another small sip, he savoured that taste as he held it in his mouth before swallowing in with a loud groan of satisfaction.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing? How dare you drink coffee when you know that I have forbidden it! You are only allowed what has been approved by myself and your obstetrician, your flagrant disobedience cannot go unpunished pregnant or not!”

 

Steve was furious with Tony, grabbing the mug he tossed it in the sink uncaring of the mess of splashed coffee and china shards. Pulling Tony to his feet he marched him to their bedroom, once there he made him crawl on to the bed ass up in the air head resting on his crossed arms.

 

Raising his hand, he cracked down on Tony’s left cheek before swiftly smacking his right. Keep a steady rhythm but withholding most of his strength he alternated smacks until his omega’s ass cheeks glowed and Tony’s hitched breathing was the only noise to be heard. Digging his fingers in to the heated flesh he scratched his nails over the reddened skin, his omega’s hiss of pain and tearful whimpering satisfying him that his omega was truly sorry.

 

Helping Tony off the bed and on to his knees making sure that his heels dug in to his throbbing ass he pulled out his cock and pushing it passed his omega’s quivering lips. Cupping the back of Tony’s head, he held him in place as he slowly forced the large mushroomed head of his cock down his omega’s throat. Tony’s sad eyes stared up at him lashes dripping with tears. Steve almost felt sorry for him until his enhanced sense of smell caught a whiff of coffee on his omega’s breath.

 

“Tony I am so disappointed in you, you have been such a good boy recently why did you have to go and ruin it and make me have to discipline you? I can only assume that you need to be ingesting even more feed and cum to stop you sneaking other food and drink, I am going to keep you so full from now on. 

 

JARVIS ensure that Tony drinks a cum shake every hour and eats a bowl of omega feed every two hours. Bucky and I will take care the rest of his feeding, our little bitch is going to be so fucked out and full that he will not be able to move or even think of drinking or eating anything that he shouldn’t.”

 

Tony swallowed down two loads of cum before Steve withdrew, but his Alpha was not finished with his punishment. A large bottle of shake appeared before his mouth, but instead of the usual straw the top had a thick rubber nipple attached. Opening his mouth to protest at this latest development he realised his error when the teat was quickly pushed passed his open lips. Shaking his head, he refused to suck, there was no way he was going to be reduced to drinking from what looked like a large baby bottle.

 

Steve ignored his omega’s response, pressing the sides of the bottle to squirt the shake in to Tony’s mouth until he had no choice but to swallow or choke on the thick liquid, he continued until the bottle was finished and then picked up another one.

 

“Omega, you will suckle from these bottles until I decide that you can be trusted to drink on your own and not steal forbidden drinks or food. Your behaviour just confirms for me that omegas are not responsible enough to make good life decisions or care for themselves properly without the guidance of an Alpha. Now you will drink this immediately without any fuss or your backside will be turning an even darker shade of red.”

 

Tony knew he had no choice but to obey, his rear end was throbbing with pain as his heels dug in to the tender flesh. Taking a breath, he began to suck on the teat swallowing down the thick creamy liquid, his face burning red along with his butt. Slick dripped from his hole as Steve caressed his cheek praising him for his good behaviour.

 

“Look at you such a good boy for your Alpha drinking all that lovely goodness without any fuss, obedient omegas get rewarded would you like that? Just wait until later I have arranged a special treat just for you.”

 

Steve smiled down at his embarrassed omega, enjoying the flushed cheeks and lowered eyes. Tony was such a pain slut and had a huge kink for being humiliated, the sweet smell of slick and omega pheromones put paid to any protests on his omega’s part.

 

Once he had cleaned and prepared Tony he led him in to the den, huge curved sofas surrounded the sunken floor in the middle, the Elite Alphas were already comfortably ensconced on the sofas drinks in hand, whilst being serviced by their naked collared omegas.

 

Steve led his omega to the fucking bench situated in the middle of the sunken floor, helping him straddle to bench he guided him down on to the two huge dildos, enjoying Tony’s whine as his holes were filled and the dildos began to vibrate. Steve made quick work of strapping his omega’s ankles and knees then pulling his arms behind his back securing his wrists in the leather cuffs attached to the rear of the bench. Steve clipped a thin chain to Tony’s piercing stretching the small cock before attaching the other end to a small ring at the front for the bench, finally he pushed a 2 inch ball gag in Tony’s mouth, fingers stroking the stretched lips.

 

“Beautiful my omega, now you need do nothing but sit and allow yourself to be the centre piece to this gathering.”

 

Steve stroked his omega’s neck pressing lightly on the bunched nerves, fingers ghosting over his bonding mark and scent glands. The tightness and tension disappeared from Tony’s body, his eyes closing as his breathing slowed.

 

“That’s it such a good boy just relax and enjoy the evening, all these Alphas are here to watch you, their omegas are going play with you and make you feel so good.”

 

Hands and lips began to caress and kiss every part of his body, gentle touches and light nips of teeth, soon his whole body was vibrating covered in a light sheen of glistening sweat. Slick and cunt juices leaked from his stuffed holes coating his thighs to be licked and sucked away by eager mouths, leaving a trail of lightly bruised flesh. 

 

Tony whined as the chain attached to his cock was pulled tighter, stretching his cock and tugging on his piercing, shivering with arousal he writhed and moaned as he fucked himself on the vibrating dildos riding the knife edge of pleasure and pain. He lost track of the time as each orgasm was pulled from him until his was free falling in to his quiet space, floating in a web of complex equations with none of the frantic noise that usually filled his mind.

 

JARVIS monitored the proceedings during the course of the evening, and the minute Alpha Rogers removed his creator’s ball gag and replaced it with his cock he sent a signal to Dumm-E to retrieve the second back pack that Alpha Barnes had hidden in the back of the walk- in closet. Back in the lab he scanned each note book, his concern mounting at the psychotic rambling of the murderous Alpha. The last book hidden at the bottom differed from the rest, bound in red leather with the Russian hammer and sickle embossed on the front in gold. JARVIS spent scant seconds translating the writing within before ordering Dumm-E to burn the book, he could not allow the book to fall in to the wrong hands and as the only one of its kind the knowledge within needed to be completely destroyed if his plan to get rid of Alpha Barnes was to work.

 

JARVIS whilst ultimately under the final order of Captain Rogers still had as his first directive to protect and preserve the life of his omega creator and to use any force necessary to ensure that his charge came to no harm. Captain Rogers had explained at great length to the A.I. the dynamics of their Alpha/Omega relationship with the added BDSM element. JARVIS had long been aware of his creator’s proclivities when it can to sexual pleasure and creating chaos and anger amongst his peers, he had long despaired of him being able to find an Alpha who would be strong enough to tame his wild omega creator before he ended up dead or under the control again of and Alpha like Stane.

 

He approved of Captain Rogers and would defer to his greater knowledge of how to a bonded relationship worked but he had reservations about Sargent Barnes which has be exacerbated by the Hydra files he had been scanning over the last few days and heightened further by the notebooks and what amounted to an instruction manual on triggering the Winter Soldier to take control and perform missions. JARVIS had already decided on a plan of action, the timing was critical Sargent Barnes needed to be dealt with before the pups were born and before he inflicted permanent damage to Alpha Rogers or their omega.

 

The difficult part would be to convince Captain Rogers that the Winter Soldier could be a part of their bond and that his best friend and mate Bucky Barnes was beyond help and needed to be permanently supressed. JARVIS made the decision to enact his plan and seek out the Captain’s acceptance after the event or if possible at a time when the Alpha’s senses where at their most heightened and the imperative to protect and defend their omega overrode any other thought.

 

JARVIS ordered Dumm-E to return the backpack and note books to the bedroom but to leave it on the bed for Captain Rogers to discover hopefully before Barnes returned. He needed to provoke a confrontation between the two Alphas without risking his creator if possible.

 

Steve was highly satisfied with his omega’s performance in front of the Elite Alphas, who all congratulated him on taming the untameable Tony Stark as they left. Steve decided that he would shower before releasing Tony who was still floating in sub space, grinding down on the dildos as he chased another orgasm. Moaning behind the now replaced ball gag, drool and cum coated his chin and neck, milk leaked from his thick long teats, tits swollen and full due to Steve forbidding any milking before tonight’s gathering.

 

His omega’s legs were shaking in their bonds, slick soaking his thighs and the bench seat as he continued to mindlessly fuck himself knowing that until his Alpha ordered him to stop there would be no respite.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds some toys to play with but not in a good way.
> 
> JARVIS plots.
> 
> Bucky returns to play with his favourite toy (poor Tony is not going to like how Bucky plays with him  
> .  
> Steve rescues Tony but is still a dickhead
> 
> JARVIS has a plan to ensure his creator is protected, its just a bit of a shame he listened and read as gospel that Steve's view of Alpha/Omega bonding was correct. 
> 
> Still when Captain America speaks he is always right, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture.
> 
> Murder.
> 
> Non consensual body modification (again)
> 
> Sex and more sex.
> 
> Steve plans makes some decisions (still a dickhead but cannot help it)
> 
> You have been warned.

Chapter 43

 

Bucky was beyond angry, fucking omega whore hadn’t put up any fight when he had started to play. Strung out on drugs the pathetic bitch had just lay there whilst he had cut her to ribbons, fucking her sloppy cunt gave him none of the satisfaction he got with Tony. Bucky had left her to bleed out in her ratty apartment and gone in search of a new toy to play with.

 

Stalking the unaware couple back to their loft he made short work of the security system to gain access. The unsuspecting Alpha was soon subdued and cuffed to a chair placed beside the large bed. Slipping in to the bathroom he grabbed the wet naked omega from the shower, pressure to the bundle of nerves in the back of his neck soon had the omega lax in his arms. Restrained by thick ropes he proceeded to school the omega in the proper behaviour expected of a bonded omega whilst ensuring the Alpha repeated back the instruction he gave him on how to discipline his omega correctly.

 

Yet again his fun was cut short by the snivelling omega passing out after a brief flirtation with his knife and the dick head alpha had even started crying which had been the final straw, all he knew was that he was back at Avengers Tower covered in blood, thankfully the black of his combats hid most of it from view.

 

Best if all there was his omega tied up, ready and waiting to play with and no Steve in sight to hold him back. Wiping his knife on his pant leg he stalked towards his new toy, time to teach his bitch a lesson in submission it was never going to forget. Pressing the disrupter in his pocket he gave himself 20 minutes of uninterrupted play without the nosy A.I interfering.

 

Bucky ran the tip of his knife across his toy’s fat tits, leaving thin red lines without drawing any blood until each tit was crisscrossed with lines. The stupid bitch had not even stopped fucking it’s self as it moaned around the gag in its mouth. Time to get the cunt’s attention, with a flick of his wrist the knife sliced into the soft flesh on the cunt’s thigh a thin stream of blood leaking from the wound. Straddling the bench, he repeated the cut on the other thigh, he liked things to be symmetrical. He noticed the moment the omega registered the pain, the hitch in its breathing and the awareness coming back in to wide eyes.

 

"That's it cunt, now you are back with me lets continue with your lesson. See this is how it is going to be from now on, you are going to become the most submissive well behaved omega that ever had the privilege of being bonded to such prime Alphas. You are going to do nothing other that serve your Alphas, you will look after your pups and present yourself to be bred each heat, you will pleasure your Alphas whenever they want and your fuck holes will be open and ready for our use at all times and anywhere.”

 

To emphasise his words, he carved out the word submission in Russian Cyrillic across the trembling omega’s chest above the eagle’s head. After licking the blood away, he sprayed his solution of concentrated hydrogen peroxide and salt in to the wounds to ensure scaring. It was a shame that he could not have branded the mewling bitch but Stevie had gone all soft and told him that it would have to wait until after the pups were born. 

 

His cock was rock hard leaking precum as he withdrew it from his pants, the snivelling bitch was shaking so hard, tears pouring from shocked glassy eyes. Cutting the straps off of the ball gag he threw it to one side as he shoved his cock in to the wide open mouth, whilst keeping his knife in clear line of sight of the omega’s eyes.

 

"Now this is how a proper omega should be, docile and quiet, a fuck hole to be used in any way its Alpha wants. There is only one more thing that I need to do to make you in to the perfect omega, I am going to get rid of that pathetic useless cocklet.”

Finishing off with a spray of cum over the omega’s face and tits, he unstrapped the shocked omega’s arms and forced him back down on to the bench. The change in position caused the chained cock to be stretched tighter the piercing pulling hard on the reddened head, the dildos flexed and changed to take in the new position. Bucky could not decide whether to use his knife or the small medical laser he possessed, one was messy and more of a risk to use whilst the other got the job done but took all the fun out of it. The knife won out, he could use the laser to cauterise the wound and get the medical doctors to tidy up and create a piss hole afterwards.

 

Two things happened in quick succession just as the tip of his knife cut into the root of the tiny cock. The bitch’s stomach rippled and spasmed, the omega screamed as clear fluid gushed from it’s cunt soaking the bench and his trousers. Before he could fully register what was happening he caught sight of Steve’s shield descending, the heavy weight of the shield slammed into the side of his head knocking him to the ground dazed and confused, the knife dropping from his hand.

 

Steve straddled his body pinning him, the shield held against his throat. He could feel the Winter Soldier watching and waiting for the opportunity to take over, fuck you he thought at him, there was no way to activate him without the red book and control words. Nobody knew he had it, he had told SHEILD and Steve that he had been destroyed it.

 

“Now Captain Rogers! Whilst he is distracted, you must do it quickly your omega needs you his waters have broken he is going in to early labour.”

 

Steve drew a deep breath;

 

“I am so sorry Bucky but this is the end of the line for us, I warned you that Tony was off limits for your dark games, you have gone to far this time if Tony or the pups die I will kill you myself even if it means the death of the Winter Soldier as well.”

 

Steve pressed a gentle kiss to his lost mate’s forehead before whispering in his ear in Russian the trigger words JARVIS gave him;

 

“Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car.”

 

Steve watched as all emotion disappeared from Bucky’s face and the struggling body beneath him stilled, the Winter Soldier was now in control awaiting his orders.

 

“Go to medical a room has been prepared, JARVIS has devised a plan to remove the trigger words so that Bucky remains within you until we can contact the Supreme Sorcerer or Thor to see if he can be completely suppressed or removed.”

 

Winter nodded and left silently stepping in to the elevator as Bruce rushed out.

 

“What the hell happened in here Steve? JARVIS says Tony has gone in to labour, he is not due for another two weeks. Come on we need to get him to his nest I would prefer medical but he is already stressed and and on the verge of going in to shock, he needs the safety of familiar surroundings and scents to get through the strain of birthing these pups.”

 

Steve followed Bruce’s instructions unstrapping the omega and gently pulling his holes free of the huge vibrating dildos. He carried him to the bathroom placing him in the warm water using a cloth to clean the blood and cum from his body. The marks on his breasts had already begun to fade and the cuts on his thighs had closed to thin red lines.

 

As he wiped the crusted blood from Tony’s chest he spotted the words carved in to the skin ‘Submission’, his cock twitched as he traced his fingers over the scars already forming, Bucky had got his way in the end and left a permanent mark on the omega. Steve decided that the mark would stay as a memorial to his Bucky and as a constant reminder to Tony that he owed submission to his Alpha at all times. 

 

Drying off his still docile omega he carried him through to the nursery and placed him naked on the soft covers. Bruce quickly checked his pulse and blood pressure before getting Steve to part his legs so he could check for any further damage to the omega’s cock and piercing, thankfully the cut was not deep and the piercing had held and not torn the stubby cock head.

Donning a clean pair of surgical gloves, he inserted his fingers in to Tony’s birthing channel to check how dilated he was, thankfully he was only one centimetre so they still had some time and hopefully they could halt any further progress for a period of time with the injection of Terbutaline he as going to give him.

 

“Steve I am going to give Tony two injections, the first is a mild sedative to keep him clam and the second on is Terbutaline, which will hopefully delay full labour for a time until Tony is more prepared to mentally and physically to cope with it.

 

Once he is stabilised I want you to get as much feed in to him as possible to build up his strength, there are plenty of shakes in the kitchenette and once we know labour has been halted if you can fuck him anally to get some natural cum in to him that would be ideal as well. A lot of Alphas are not comfortable with this so I will understand if you do not want to.”

 

Tony lay pliant in his Alpha’s arms lazily sucking on a third cum shake. His labour had been halted for now, whilst still lucid before the sedative kicked in Steve had explained to him what had happened with Bucky and Winter as Steve had taken to calling him, thankfully between being in subspace and then going in to shock he could not remember much of what Bucky had done to him. 

 

He put off thinking about Winter just relieved that Bucky was gone, they were not sure if he would go in to bond withdrawal and even if he did it would be minimal as Bucky was a secondary alpha and they had only been bonded a short time, also it had not been the full bond as he had with Steve.

 

Steve's cock slid in to his loose hole, Tony sucked out the last drops of shake before settling himself on to his Alpha’s cock, content to let Steve do all the work. Stroking his belly feeling the pups kick he drifted off to sleep.

 

Steve continued to watch his sleeping omega as he rocked his hips against his filled hole releasing another load of cum, Tony’s asshole clenched around his cock milking it empty. Even whilst asleep his greedy omega could not get enough, which led him to think of the Winter Soldier and if their bond extended to him through Bucky.

 

He had been horrified and sickened by the contents of Bucky’s notebooks, never guessing that Bucky had descended in to such madness. He had always been aware of the darkness that took over his best friend from time to time as they were growing up, but he had always channelled it in to fighting and rough sex, Bucky had never gone so far that he had killed. He believed that the horrors of war and Hydras experiments had tipped Bucky over the edge and his only means of retaining any autonomy was to hold the ultimate power over someone weaker. The Winter Soldier as far as he could ascertain seemed to be a separate entity altogether, two people in one body.

 

JARVIS had jolted him from his reading to warn him that Bucky had returned and was hurting Tony, he had outlined his plan to subdue Bucky and bring forth the Winter Soldier. Steve had agreed to speak the trigger words then leave the rest of the conditioning to JARVIS, he would mourn his lost mate and best friend, his last link to his past but he could not have him jeapardising his future with the Avengers and his omega.

 

Captain America was a national icon and and American hero he could not be associated with such corruption any more, he would need to atone for his mistake in allowing Bucky to carry on acting in such a depraved way. There would be no more grey area in his morals, only black and white, right and wrong.

 

He was Captain America, Prime Alpha, Bonded and soon to be Father to a litter of pups. He would embrace the high standards he was held up to and that had been instilled in him by his mother and Erskine. He would ensure that his omega and pups adhered to them as well. This would be how he atoned for allowing his emotions to over rule his usual sound judgement and common sense.

 

Decision made he withdrew his cock so that he could position his omega on his side enabling him to suck on one of the fat teats, the warm creamy liquid calmed his agitated thoughts, tomorrow would be a new day and a new beginning.

 

JARVIS monitored the Winter Soldier’s brainwaves and heart rate as the B.A.R.F system erased the trigger words and freed the Soldier from his attachment to Hydra. Through out the night he watched the memories of the Soldier’s time as an assassin, how his need for structure order and a mission defined his being. JARVIS could work with this he would give the Soldier a life time mission one that would be so deeply instilled it could not be gotten rid of. His omega creator would have two Alphas to protect and care for him and any pups they had. The Avengers would gain another experienced soldier and if ever Iron Man had to make an appearance he would have his Alphas to keep him safe.

 

Satisfied JARVIS woke the Winter Soldier to initiate his new programming, tomorrow would be a new day and a new beginning for him.

 

JARVIS erased all evidence from his servers pleased that he had successfully executed his plan. He continued to monitor all the sleeping inhabitants paying special attention to his sleeping creator and his unborn pups, ready to alert Dr Banner and the Obstetrician if the omega’s labour started again.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are on their way!

Chapter 44

 

Steve watched as Tony’s tongue darted out to lick the last dribble of cum from his huge purple mushroom headed cock, globs of cum dripping down his cheeks. His omega had woken him as he sucked down his cock, tongue dipping in to his slit when he pulled back just suckling on the head as if it were a tasty lollipop. Tony’s cheeks were flushed as his eyes stared hungrily up at him as he when to town on his cock.

 

“Mmmm Alpha, tastes so good just want to suck on your cock until you have no more cum in you. So hungry all the time need you to fill me up with you cum and your big fat cock, feed me until I can’t take any more then do it all over again.”

 

Tony's tits and huge belly swayed beneath him as he manhandled his omega on to his hand and knees. Parting his omega’s cheeks he licked at his glistening hole still loose from having his cock resting in it all night. Slick trickled on to his tongue as he lapped and sucked the rim before sticking his tongue inside, fucking his hole as Tony moaned. Pulling back, he replaced his tongue with three fingers thrusting up to massage his omega’s prostrate over and over until his omega was a whining crying mess lost in his arousal.

 

Steve continued to fuck his hole hard pulling his cheeks wide apart so he could add another finger, pulling back he slapped Tony’s ass, watching the plump flesh turn pink matching the shape of his hand. Smacking each ass cheek hard he knew this was how Tony’s ass should look all the time. Switching it up he slapped his hand down on to Tony’s crack, catching his puffy hole, his omega squealed in shock hole clenching tight. Four further smacks saw his omega begging for him to stop, he stilled his hand leaving Tony to think it was over. 

 

Lowering his head, he bit down on his omega’s swollen rim as he tugged on his piercing, slick squirted out coating his face as Tony pushed back on to his tongue crying out as his orgasm peaked. Steve continued to tongue fuck him through his orgasm, nipping and sucking his abused hole all the while Tony was begging him to stop. When his omega finally fell silent accepting that his Alpha had total control to do as he pleased he forced his cock past the tightly swollen ring of flesh until he bottomed out, then he slowly withdrew until his cock head caught on the tight rim before pushing back in. Over and over he caught his fat cock head on his omega’s swollen rim before sinking back in to grind against his prostrate before filling his omega’s channel full of thick cum.

 

“This is both a punishment and a reward my omega, a reward for how you coped so admirably with last night’s meeting and Bucky’s attack, but also a punishment for taking the liberty of sucking my cock without requesting my permission first. This is one of the new rules that I am going to be imposing and for that reason I have not disciplined you as hard for your disobedience this time, now do you have something to say to me?”

 

Collapsing to his side Tony looked up at his looming Alpha;

 

“Thank you for my reward Alpha and for correcting my disobedience.”

 

“Good boy, now time to get you cleaned up and then breakfast you need to keep your strength up. The Doctors have said you labour could start up again at any time, I do not want any more medical intervention, last night was an exception I am not willing to repeat, nature needs to take its course.”

 

"Yes Alpha."

 

Tony wobbled to the bathroom supported by Steve who helped him shower and gave him his enema, before inserting his plug stating it would stay in now until labour started. Seeing Tony shiver, he allowed him to wear one of the soft tunics, next he placed a new collar round his omega’s neck, sealing it closed with his thumb print. The soft metal lay low on his neck fitting snuggly but did not restrict his breathing seeming to follow the contours of his neck bonding to his skin. The centre nestled in the hollow of throat highlighted by a large blue square diamond.

 

"This collar is now part of you, just like your rings it cannot be removed. You are my omega and I will never give you up, this collar shows our commitment as a bonded for life couple. No matter what other Alphas join our bond you are MY OMEGA first and foremost and you are never to forget that!”

 

Steve fingers traced the lines of the collar before moving down to skim across the arc of Cyrillic writing, the scaring still not quite fully healed. He felt his omega tense as he spotted the new additions to his body in the mirror, his breath quickening as he began to panic. Quickly cupping Tony’s neck, he stroked his bonding mark and gently massaged the knot of nerves at the back of his neck to keep him clam.

 

"shhhh my omega just breathe, this word is central to your life as an omega, a badge to wear with pride, to show the world you are proud to be a bonded omega ready to serve your Alpha. Bucky and I had discussed this mark and it was going to happen after the pups arrived, unfortunately Bucky’s sickness was greater than any of us could have imagined and he took matters into his own hands. 

 

You need not fear Bucky anymore, he is being dealt with as we speak he will not be able to hurt you again. JARVIS has found a way for the Winter Soldier to be activated so that Bucky is no longer in control. Dr Stephen Strange and Thor have been alerted to see if there is a way to remove him permanently. Once this is done we will meet with Winter to see if our bonds are still in place.”

 

Gripping Tony’s hair, he pulled him in to a rough kiss teeth biting and sucking his lips and tongue, dominating completely giving his omega no chance to participate. Drinking down his omega’s moans he continued to ravage Tony’s mouth until could feel him gasping for breath.

 

Tony was still shaking as Steve led him back to the bed, partly through shock but mostly horny from his Alpha’s kiss. If he was in his right mind and not brain addled with lust and pregnancy hormones he probably would have been freaking out more upon hearing Steve’s weird declaration of love. At least he would not have to submit to a psychopathic Bucky anymore. He would worry about the Winter Soldier after his pups were born.

 

Sighing he settled back into the warmth of his nest breathing in the strong scent left by his Alpha on his blankets and pillows. He made no objection when the teat of the bottle was placed in his mouth just content not to have to move or do any work, the soothing rhythm of sucking took his mind off the niggling pain at the base of his spine.

 

Steve was please that his omega was making no objection to being bottle fed, his contrary omega no doubt would again at some stage argue and need to be reprimanded but Steve was determined that his omega not have any autonomy in looking after himself with regard to his personal needs, that he would be completely reliant on his Alpha.

Tony would have a degree of independence whilst working for Stark Industries or Shield if it were ever necessary. Iron Man would only be called on for a world threatening event if not carrying pups. War Machine would be on call in that event.

 

Tony would be the main caregiver to their pups as was a mama omega’s role, this responsibility surpassed all others apart from his submission to his Alpha. 

Captain America and the Avengers would be responsible for the safety of the world, his omega’s role as it should be for all omegas was to be bred frequently so that the low omega birth rate could be halted and put stop to feral Alphas fighting. This generation of omegas had a responsibility to put right the problems their selfishness had caused.

Tony tried to refuse yet another bottle of cum shake but Steve just kept stroking his bonding mark whilst staring at his pregnant belly with such a disappointed look on his face the he caved in and opened his mouth.

His Alpha smiled,

“That’s it baby, love that you are being such good omega for me. See how happy you make me when you give yourself over to my control.”

Steve continued to feed Tony until Bruce and the obstetrician arrived, Bruce helped him position Tony so that the doctor could carry out an internal examination.

Tony flinched as his obstetrician none to gently pushed his fingers up in to his birthing channel.

“Well it seems these pups are determined to make an early appearance Captain Rogers your omega is already 4 centimetres dilated. Two weeks early is not a huge problem your bitch should birth them safely, even the smaller of the three should experience no difficulties.

 

First time litters can take a long time so just keep your omega hydrated and fed, the birth channel is still tight so you may want to either fuck your bitch before full labour starts or insert an expanding dildo to help loosen the muscles further.

 

Either way be prepared for your omega to experience a lot of pain and discomfort before he even reaches the stage of pushing the pups out.”

It seemed to Tony that the doctor looked pretty gleeful at the thought of him being in pain for a long time, sick fucker. The niggling pain in his back was now a constant pressure on the base of his spine and if it wasn’t for the fact his bowels had been cleaned out that morning he would think he needed to take a shit. His stomach felt as though a vice was tightening around it every few minutes, add that to the fact his tits were aching and his skin felt hot and itchy and he just wanted to scream.

 

Three hours later and he was screaming, screaming at anyone who came even remotely near him, at every contraction that ripped through his body, at his stupid fucking Alpha who had left it to late to stretch his cunt further with the dildo since the suddenly squeamish bastard had refused to fuck him, and who suggested he not keep swearing and throwing things, that it was unbecoming of him to make so much noise.

His oh so big strong Alpha had retreated to the sofa on the far side of the nursery and was watching him with weary eyes, the red mark on his forehead has faded, served the dickhead right Tony had warned him that he did not want another drink. He had felt great satisfaction when the bottle had connected with his Alpha’s head.

 

Tony paced around his circular bed groaning as yet another contraction ripped through his body, trying to focus on his breathing to push the pain away, this one was the worse and he stumbled clutching his stomach. Strong arms caught him lifting him on to the bed settling him against the piles of soft pillows. His sweat soaked shift was removed and a cool cloth soothed his heated skin, his lips were parted and cold water trickled down his throat, for a few moments he existed in an oasis of claim breathing in the calming scent of his Alpha.

 

Steve has seen his omega stumble and had raced across the room to catch him, Tony’s body shook with pain as he lowered him on to the bed. Removing his drenched shift, he wiped his clammy skin before pouring water past dry lips. Tony nuzzled in to his hand scenting his wrist. For a few minutes the room was calm and quiet, Steve relaxed sure that the worst was over.

 

Suddenly his omega surged up crying out as another contraction rippled through his body, Steve could feel the bones grinding in his hand as his Tony squeezed it with all his might as he screamed through the pain.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, I swear if you do not get me some drugs now I am going to repulsor your as to kingdom come. This is worse than having the arc reactor fitted in a fucking cave in Afghanistan!

 

So help me you fucking Alpha bastard you better do some thing or else I am never letting you stick your cock in me again!”

 

Steve frown deepened at every swear word, his omega was in so much trouble he knew that Steve had banned him from swearing. The rule was one spank for each cuss, the only exception was during sex then Tony was allowed to talk filthy as long as Steve had given him permission.

 

"Tony that is quite enough of that filthy cussing, you will cease and stop with this hysterical screaming. You are an omega this is what your body is made for there is no need for all these over the top dramatics and certainly no need for any drugs. I have let you have your way this far but I am ordering you to proceed with more deportment, stop embarrassing yourself with this unsightly behaviour.”

 

Tony looked up at Steve’s serious face, well no it was his ‘I am Captain America and you will do as I tell you’ face. Well that was not going to be happening any time soon with this omega.

 

“Captain America, Alpha Rogers or what ever the fuck you want to call yourself there is no fucking way that any of the aforementioned is going to happen. Why don’t you let me continually kick you in the balls for the next ten hours and see if you can keep your prissy mouth shut!

 

Now if you have finished with your idiotic lecture on how one should comport themselves during labour you can go and plant your ass back on that sofa and stay the hell away from me, because I am going to scream and bloody well swear as much as I fucking want to until these little buggers come out.”

 

Steve beat a strategic retreat to his couch, breathing a sigh of relief when the door opened and the omega midwife entered.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are finally here.

Chapter 45

The petite woman immediately assessed the situation in one glance, a typical out his depth uptight Alpha who had thought up until then he was in control and a semi feral pregnant omega that if there had been a weapon to hand would probably have killed his Alpha for being such an overbearing idiot. Time to sooth some ruffled feathers.

 

“Alpha Rogers I apologise for the delay in getting here but there was an emergency birth at the clinic. My name is Meg, I am a beta and specialise in omega midwifery. 

 

Now why don’t you go put the kettle on and make everyone a nice cup of tea whilst I give you omega a quick exam and get the poor thing comfortable.”

 

Meg smiled as the large Alpha practically ran in to the kitchenette to do her bidding the soldier in him reacting instantly to her gently worded order. Now to deal with the angry overwrought pain filled omega.

 

"Now dear shall we get you more comfortable then I can take a little look and see how far along you are.”

 

Within minutes Tony was laying on thick clean cotton sheets a large wedge pillow propping him up a nasal cannula in place. Gentle fingers had examined him whilst Meg’s soft voice explained everything she was doing.

 

"Well dear, you are fully dilated so you should soon feel the urge to push. It is not going to be easy as your channel is still quite tight due to them pups wanting to greet the world early, so you have missed out on two weeks of stretching.”

 

Noticing the looming Alpha with two cups of tea in large hands she motioned him to sit in the arm chair she had pulled near to the bed.

 

“Thank you Captain Rogers, now drink your tea whilst I give you an update you on what is happening.”

 

Meg had always found that with military types it was best to talk to them as though she was briefing them about a mission.

 

“Your omega is now fully dilated and will start to feel the urge to push any time soon. I have given him the cannula to help with his breathing due to his restricted lung capacity. The arc reactor is highly invasive and I am impressed that Tony has been able to cope so well with this pregnancy, still it pays to be careful during the delivery we do not want to overtax his lungs. 

 

The pups heart beats are all strong, I am in agreement with you on the drugs issue although not for the same reasons, pain relief now will slow down the birth and Tony needs to be in full control to push these pups out, Entonox will take the edge off if needed.

 

We will let nature take its course and intervene as little as possible, omegas bodies naturally know what to do and Tony’s maternal instincts will kick in the minute the pups are born. We will watch and support him but all the hard work is up to him to do, if either the pups or your omega show signs of needing medical intervention then I will be more hands on.”

 

Steve nodded in agreement pleased that she was advocating the natural birth that he wanted and that she would not be pandering to Tony’s demands for drugs. He should have guessed that any omega midwife that worked for their obstetrician would hold the same views.

 

Meg left Steve to his musings, now to sort out the Stark Omega and get him on board with delivering these pups without the use of drugs. Just once she would like these highly strung omegas to just get on with giving birth without the dramatics. She blamed all these modern Alphas who were pussy whipped by their omegas and scared to dominate them correctly due to the stupid omega rights movement.

 

Well Omega Stark Rogers would be having a natural birth baring any emergencies, that was why she had been chosen by the Doctor, both of their views matched on the subject of omega rights. Stark birthing triplets naturally would show that omegas did not need coddling during birth and all those Alphas who insisted on c-sections for their weak omegas needed to man/woman up a put their omegas in their place. Also the bonus she would receive for ensuring a natural birth would pay for the new car she had being saving for.

 

The clinic's reputation would grow exponentially and the wealthy would flock to have the same obstetrician and midwife as Captain America’s omega. Meg would give her best for any omega during their delivery no matter what kind, but she was happy that for once the Alpha’s views on his omega’s delivery were matched with hers.

 

Meg turned to check on her charge who had been quiet for the last few minutes, he was sipping on a bottle of water eyeing both of them with an unhappy look on his face.

 

“Now don’t pout dear, you know that natural is best for you and the pups. With the arc reactor to take into account and your reduced lung capacity as well, you need to concentrate on your breathing and pushing these pups out without having your senses dulled by pain killers and sedatives. Also we don’t want sleepy pups or your milk to be contaminated by drugs.”

 

Tony was all set to protest such blatant manipulation when a strong contraction hit and he felt pressure on his pelvis, panting through the pain he barely collected himself before he felt the urge to bare down and push.

 

“That’s it Tony push hard for as long as you feel the need but remember to breathe, just allow your body to set the pace. You will feel your baby moving down the birthing canal don’t worry if it feels as though he is slipping back up a little at the end of each push it is natural. The muscles of your pelvic floor need time to gradually stretch.”

 

Tony lost track of the times he pushed, the pain was excruciating, he could feel his pup moving down gradually but the agony of his tightly muscled canal opening had him crying and begging for relief. Meg changed the cannula for a mouth piece with Entonox but carefully monitored his intake. 

 

Meg had him change position on to his hands and knees when the pressure on his spine became to much. The relief was instantaneous and he felt himself sob as the pressure eased.

 

“That’s it Tony you are doing so well, I am just going to check where the baby’s head is at, now I want you to give me a good long push on this next contraction.”

 

Tony bore down breathing through the pain determined to push the pup out as quickly as possible, the thought of having go though this agony two more times had him swearing to cut Steve’s cock off so he could not get him pregnant again. If he had no been in so much pain he would have laughed at the way his big strong Alpha face blanched and how quickly he crossed his legs.

 

"Tony I need you to stop pushing I can see your baby’s head, I want you to just breathe or pant let’s deliver this baby nice and slow so you don’t tear. You are going to feel a burning sensation as your vaginal opening stretches do not give in to the urge to push please.”

 

Steve watched as the head breached his omega’s opening, the midwife cradled it catching the pup as its body slid the rest of the way out. A loud cry sounded as she quickly cleared the airways before cutting the cord and wrapping the pup in a warm towel.

 

“Congratulations you have one beautiful baby girl, Alpha please scent her whilst I get your omega on her side so she can feed and bond with her first pup.”

 

Steve breathed in the scent of his daughter carefully rubbing his wrist gland over her body joining their scents, now he would know her scent anywhere and she would in turn recognise him as her Alpha and Father. She had a set of lungs on her as she continued to wail and squirm in his hands. He was kind of relieved when Meg gathered her up and placed her on Tony’s breast.

 

Tony cradled his daughter amazed that after a few seconds of rooting around his nipple she latched on and started to suckle, he could feel her pulling the milk from his breast through his nipple. She was beautiful and he felt an overwhelming surge of love for this small being he had created. The birth of his second daughter followed quickly and relatively painlessly, she was eager to follow her twin out into the world and like her sister cried in her father’s arms until she latched on to her mother’s breast.

 

Tony was loath to let go of his sleeping girls but the pain was building again and the thought of it was making him restless and weepy he had a feeling this baby was not going to be arriving quickly.

 

Two hours of pushing had him exhausted and begging for Meg to just get his pup out by any means. Steve had tried to keep him calm but he was beyond caring for the trite platitudes spilling from his lips.

 

"Tony dear I am going to give you an internal exam, your baby’s heart beat is fine but I have a suspicion that this could end up being a breech birth, which is not unusual in multiple births even though your last scan showed them all in the correct position, you pup may have turned. Steve I want you to gently hold your omega’s knees wide apart so that I can feel what is going on.” 

 

Meg’s examination confirmed that the last pup was feet first and that they needed to get it delivered quickly. Thankfully this was the smallest of the triplets and his canal had stretched enough for Meg to held guide the pup down, she chose to cut his perineum to help get the head out without any stress. An intense thirty minutes later Tony was cuddling his third daughter as she sucked tiredly on his nipple.

 

Steve was shell shocked at the fact he had three daughters, he had just assumed they would all be boys that would present as Alphas. How was he going to deal with three girls, he remembered the hellions that had been Bucky’s sisters. 

 

Steve watched his exhausted omega drift off to sleep. Meg had efficiently cleaned and remade the bed, disposing of all signs of the three deliveries. Tony was clean and the pups had all been diapered and swaddled, now laying together fast asleep in the crib that his mate had designed and build specially for them.

 

Steve watched his sleeping omega and babies for some time before leaving to join the other Avengers to celebrate the birth of his pups. Meg would be staying for the next two days to ensure the pups were doing well and Tony was healing. Once she was satisfied that Tony was recovered and able to look after the pups properly on his own she would depart.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't wait to get his cock back in his omega, Tony is a horny omega who makes a stupid promise that is bound to come back and bite him on the ass.
> 
> Tony and the pups have some quiet bonding time.

Chatper 46

 

Tony let the warm water to fall over his head and body, washing a way the shampoo and soap. His body ached and his breasts were full and heavy, running his hands over his soft belly he all most missed the weight and size of his pregnant belly. The flesh was soft and loose his omega pouch not fully contracted yet, his hips were wider and his waist dipped in softly, if not for his small cock his body could pass as female. His body and face remained hair free, his dark hair curled irritatingly around his ears and neck it had been awhile since Steve had cut it.

 

The blue diamond in his collar shone bright in the mirror’s reflection, the vibrainium collar moved in time with each breath he took. His arc reactor’s glow peeped out between his breasts, he traced the words cut in to his skin considering Bucky had used a knife the Cyrillic script was strangely beautiful. He supposed he should be more upset about it and reaction would probably set in at a later stage but in the scheme of things it was not important. He and his pups had survived and Bucky would never be able to hurt them again. 

 

He would need to make sure that Steve dealt with the fallout and did not hide behind Alpha male posturing. Bucky had been his best friend and mate regardless of what he had become under Hydra, he was the last link to his past. The Winter Soldier was a separate entity, Steve would need to mourn Bucky and build a new relationship with Winter. Tony hoped that the bond had not carried over everyone needed time to recover and process the events of the last few weeks.

 

Steve licks his lips at the sight of his naked omega, watching Tony from the bathroom door listening in on his thoughts. His cock stirs at the sight of Tony’s plump round ass cheeks, his furled hole winking at him as his omega bends to pick up the dropped towel. Steve could not contain himself any longer, it had been three days since the pups were born, three days of waiting for his omega to heal, three days of jerking off and feeding his omega his bottled cum, three days of not being able to drink from his omega’s fat teats. Meg had finally left that morning and now he had his omega to himself.

 

Stripping off his jeans and t-shirt he moved behind Tony pulling him back against his chest, letting his cock rub against his smaller mate’s ass whilst his hands grabbed hold of his omega’s breasts. Breathing in the sweet scent of his omega he sucked on their mating bond growling as his omega mewled and ground back on his cock. Dipping two fingers in to the folds of Tony’s pussy he stroked and rubbed the soft skin until he found the tiny clit hidden within.

 

Tony gasped as Steve’s deft fingers worked his newly formed clit, juices leaking from his pussy and asshole, the pressure built as Steve relentlessly stroked and rubbed the sensitive nub.

 

“Been waiting for this for the last three days, just knew you would be one of the lucky omega bitches that grew a clit along with their cunt. Going to finger fuck your clit whilst I shove my huge cock in to your slutty fuck hole then once you come screaming on my fingers I am going to paint your insides full of cum.”

 

Steve lifted his omega and dropped him on to his cock, one strong arm holding him in place whilst he continued to play with Tony’s dripping pussy and clit. His omega was gripping onto his arm as he was bounced up and down, his tits jiggling with each thrust. 

 

Tony threw back his head and screamed as his orgasm rushed through him, Steve latched on to his bond mark sinking his teeth in as his knot forced its way in to his tight hole locking them together.

 

Steve continued to milk his omega’s pussy and clit as as he trembled and whimpered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, locked on his knot Tony had no escape as Steve played with his abused clit until tears ran down his face as a second orgasm had him squirting on his Alpha’s fingers.

 

Steve ran his fingers over his omega’s lips coating them in glistening pussy juice before slipping them in to his open mouth. Tony’s tongue began to lick and suck his sticky fingers as he tried to fuck himself on his Alpha’s knot.

 

“That’s it slut such a greedy thing, can’t wait for your Alpha to fill you up, still a whore for it even now you have been bred. My slutty omega momma, such a sexy bitch!”

 

"Please Alpha need more cum, please let me suck your cock and drink you cum, so hungry for it.”

 

Steve pulls his begging omega off his down deflated knot, pushing him down on to his knees. Grabbing a handful of dark curls, he held Tony just out of reach of his dripping cock.

 

"Please, please St-Steve please, need to suck your cock!”

 

Steve could not get enough of watching his omega beg and plead for his cock. Tony’s eyes were wild darting from his face to his cock, pink tongue peeking out of plump shiny lips.

 

“Please Alpha I’m gonna go insane if I don’t get your cum! Promise I will do anything you want if you let me suck your cock.”

 

Steve felt sorry for his poor omega who was under the mistaken idea that he had a choice in anything his Alpha wanted him to do. Still this could be used to good advantage at a later date if his troublesome omega really balked against a certain situation.

 

“Tony! look at me, I want you to understand if I allow you to feed from my cock right now I am going to call you on this promise of yours at some stage in the future, you will have no choice put to agree no matter what it is. I am going to let go of you now think carefully before you decide, if you agree to my terms wrap you lips round my cock.”

 

Tony surged forward swallowing down his Alpha’s cock, sucking on the hard length desperate to get him off so he could drink his cum. Bobbing up and down he relaxed his throat muscles to take more of his Alpha’s thick cock down in to his throat. The thick scent of Steve’s arousal urges him on to suck harder his tongue massaging the thick veins, rolling Steve’s balls in his hand he gives them a hard squeeze as he pulls back, gently dragging his teeth along the hard length to just hold the head between his lips.

 

Steve roars as his orgasm hits, mindlessly grabbing his omega’s head he pushes him back down on to his cock until his face is pressed against his groin holding him in position as his cum floods down in to his omega’s stomach.

 

"Fuck, fuck! Such a good bitch, keep swallowing it down like the omega cum dump you are.”

 

Tony’s moans vibrating along his cock causing him to harden again and pump more cum to the extent he could feel his omega starting to chock unable to swallow quick enough. Pulling his cock out he shot the rest of his cum over his bitch’s tits, before picking him up and sitting him on the side. Pinching the thick nipples, he watched as milk squirted out to mix with the cum dripping down the heavy tits. Smearing the mixture together he rubbed it into Tony’s skin as his omega slumped back sated against the mirrored wall.

 

Steve milked each tit catching the creamy liquid in his mouth, it was thicker and tasted sweeter now the pups had arrived. He was careful to not take too much even though what he really wanted was to suck his omega dry.

 

Wiping Tony’s tits clean he carried his drowsy omega in to the nursery placing him back in his nest of blankets. The pups were still sleeping so he quickly replaced his omega’s butt plug leaving his pussy free, Steve was getting hard again at the thought of fucking in to that tight hole. Still that was for later, Tony needed some sleep before the pups woke and he had his hands full. 

 

Tony threw the dirty diapers in the disposal unit, washed his hands before settling in the rocker with the smallest of his daughters, Maria had weighed in at 6lb 5oz with a shock of dark curls that looked faintly ridiculous to Tony on her tiny head, her sisters Anna and Sarah had both weighted 8lb 10oz with the same dark hair just a lot less of it. Making sure that she he latched on to his nipple properly he gently set the rocker in motion after draping a soft blanket over her small body, the nursery was warm and she would absorb heat from his body but she still need the extra covering due to her weight.

 

Anna and Sarah typically woke up at the same time but were content to lie and wait to be fed, it was if the sensed their little sister needed to feed first. Both wanted to feed and the same time and cried until Tony had caught on to the fact and had to quickly master the art of holding and feeding two babies. When sleeping in the crib they settled best with little Maria in the middle as though protecting they smaller and younger sibling.

 

Tony gently rocked as Maria fed, enjoying the peace and quiet. The girls were surprisingly easy to look after, they barely cried unless their diapers were dirty, even when hungry they only made enough noise to ensure that Tony woke. He knew that this would all change as they grew but he was thankful for the easy introduction to parenthood so far.

 

Steve on the other had been peed, pooped and puked on much to Tony’s amusement, the funniest when Anna pooped so hard it squirted up her back and out the neck of her onesie. His big strong Alpha had looked utterly horrified, panic written all over his face, Tony had taken pity on him removing the little poop machine to clean her up whilst Steve had just looked on helplessly. 

 

Chuckling he burped Maria before laying her back in the crib snuggled between her sisters. Steve would be arriving soon to collect him and the pups, he wanted to introduce the pups to the Avengers but knew not to bring them in to a nursing omega’s nest.

 

Slipping in to the bathroom he quickly cleaned off his milky nipples, brushed his teeth and tried to get his unruly curls in to some kind of order. He applied eyeliner and lip gloss before slipping in to the shift that Steve had left hanging for him. The shift ended just below his knees and was the exact blue of the diamond on his collar, at first glance it looked modest and respectable until he moved then the splits at the front and back were revealed. The back split ended just below the curve of his ass cheek whilst the front gave a glimpse of his cock piercing every time he took a step. His nipples peaked through the slits in the front, for ease of breast feeding his Alpha had said, Tony wasn’t sure if was for Steve or the pups. Stepping in to is sandals he arranged himself on his knees by the crib to wait for his Alpha.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers scent mark their Lead Alpha's Omega.
> 
> Bucky's views on what is happening.
> 
> Thor shows a part of his true self.

Chapter 47

The Avengers gathered round to admire the pups and present them with birth gifts, Steve in full Alpha mode growled lowly if any of them made a move to touch the pups. Tony knelt by his Alpha’s side watching the proceedings, tense with the need to grab his pups and run back to the safety of his nest. The pups began to stir and Tony felt his breasts begin to leak which seemed to be an automatic reaction whenever the girls needed to feed.

 

“Bloody hell, look at the milk leaking from his tits! Those teats must be at least and inch long.”

 

Hawkeye was crouching down in front of Tony staring at his breasts, hands reaching forward to pull the material aside to get a better look. Tony tried to pull back away from his roving hands, whining quietly to alert his Alpha needing to get to his pups  
.

The leash tightened jerking him closer to Steve’s leg, the shortening of its length had him straining to remain on his knees, his neck stretched tautly.

 

“Hawkeye! Do not touch my omega without asking me first. Now you have caused him to earn a punishment for moving without my permission.

 

Omega you should know better I will punish you for your disobedience later, now feed the pups, show all my fellow avengers what a good mother you are and let them see how your fat udders are full of more than enough milk to feed our pups.”

 

Unclipping the leash, he allowed Tony to rise and collected Anna from the crib, sitting down on the sofa with the special feeding cushion he soon had Anna latched on sucking contentedly. Steve carried Sarah over laying her on the cushion under Tony’s breast tugging his dripping teat through the slit in the material so she could latch on. Tony cradled his pups letting them feed and tried to ignore the curious stares of the Avengers.

 

Steve looked on proudly as his omega fed and changed all three pups under the watchful eyes of the other Avengers. Tony having placed the pups back in the nursery sleeping under Jarvis’s watchful eye, returned to kneel by his Alpha’s side.

 

“See what a good omega mother he is to my pups, all the uppity bitch needed was to be bred and shown his place. Now his true omega nature has come to the fore so there will be no more of his stupid nonsense trying to pretend he is an alpha.”

 

Running his fingers through Tony’s hair he tugged on it until his omega was looking up at him, swooping down he kissed his omega hard nipping and biting his lips, tongue plundering his mouth until Tony was mewling and whimpering the scent of his slick heavy as it leaked from his hole.

 

Clint could not stop staring at Tony’s tits shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his cock hardened at the sight of the omega’s piercing. The sweet smell of slick had him trying to surreptitiously to adjust his swollen member.

 

Natasha felt her pussy clench and her cock unsheathe as Tony’s pink tongue licked his kiss swollen lips. Bruce sitting by her side could feel the Hulk begin to rumble and mutter about the pretty little omega’s tasty slick, his own cock remained soft as his tastes ran towards dainty female omegas.

 

Thor glared at the kneeling omega before meeting his Captain’s eye.

 

“We the Avengers are a war pack Captain, as our leader and Alpha your omega must be scented by the rest of the pack so that no other pack is in doubt of who he belongs too.

 

You do not have to share him fully with the pack sexually or have him bond with each of us, but we each need to come on him so that he is marked and his slick needs to be tasted so that we can recognise and find him if he ever becomes separated from the pack.”

 

Steve had been expecting this confrontation, Fury had given him a heads up about what having an omega would mean to a current day War Pack and how the omega’s role differed from his era. He was happy that the decision to share and have to bond his omega to the other alphas, was his to make in this era. His omega would not have to bond with anyone else but Winter unless he decided on it. Sharing his omega sexually with the others was not something he was comfortable with but times had changed and with the shortage of omegas he would make whatever decision was best for the pack as the need arose.

 

The air in the penthouse was thick with Alpha pheromones, Tony’s holes were gushing sweet smelling slick to add to the mix. His erect nipples rock hard and aching under the lustful gaze of all the Alphas.

 

Steve stood pulling Tony up with him, gripping his omega’s tunic he ripped it from his body exposing his omega’s naked body to the view of the staring Alphas.

 

Steve motioned Bruce forward first as he knew the Doctor would want to taste the slick himself before taking a large sample for the Hulk to eat. Bruce dipped his fingers into Tony’s cunt first and then his asshole before licking them clean. Hulk roared wanting his own turn so Bruce quickly milked the omega’s holes until his specimen jar was full of slick and pussy juice.

 

“Thank you Alpha, I am going to the Hulk containment room now so that I can transform and he can drink this. I will be back with a sample of our cum to mark Tony with.”

 

Steve nodded his approval and Bruce rushed off in to the lift asking Jarvis to take him to the Hulk’s floor.

 

Natasha spread her legs wide rucking up her skirt showing her unsheathed cock and wet pussy lips. Glaring at the still omega she beckoned him over as she stroked her cock and flicked her clit.

 

Steve growled at her dominant display until she lowered her eyes, pushing Tony to his knees he told him to crawl to Natasha and service her.

 

Tony closed his eyes as he took Natasha’s thin cock into his mouth, his fingers moved to her pussy stroking the small soft lips before dipping inside. Tony mechanically sucked and fingered her until she pushed him off and came all over his face and chest. Her small hard fingers smeared her juices over his face and body deliberately pinching and scratching his skin as she went. Sitting back, she readjusted her skirt wiping her fingers clean on his hair.

 

Clint could not contain his excitement at being able to play with his Captain’s omega, grabbing hold of Tony he lay him on the coffee table before straddling him, releasing his cock he thrust it between the omega’s tits pushing the mounds together to create a tight channel for his cock to fuck.

 

“This is where omega whores are meant to be Stark, on their backs servicing their Alpha and their pack. Look at you, panting and writhing under me, you are just gagging for it omega bitch! Going to cover you in cum and lick your sweet slick. You will never escape from your Alpha or the pack, we will always know where to find you after this.”

 

Clint shot his load not even bothering to rub it in, after roughly fingering Tony’s holes to collect his slick and pussy juice he licked them off whilst flicking the omega’s prominent nipples, smirking at the hisses of pain coming from the prone omega.

 

Thor nodded to Steve before hauling Tony on to his lap to straddle his cock, holding him still he pushed the tip of his cock into Tony’s tight cunt, the omega cried out at the intrusion frantically seeking his Alpha. Thor took no notice of the omega’s distress, gripping Tony’s waist he thrust up whilst pushing him down onto his cock. Tony screamed as the thick length penetrated his tight cunt stretching it wide open, Thor continued to thrust up holding Tony down on his cock with one hand as the other gathered up his slick to lick and suck off his fingers. Tears streamed down Tony’s face as Thor’s cock ravaged his insides.

 

“Do not cry little omega, I am Prince of Asgard, God of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, hallowing and fertility. The protector of mankind. 

 

I have blessed you with my seed, your womb will be fertile and strong ready to be filled with many pups from your Alphas. 

 

Captain Rogers come take your omega.”

 

Steve gathered up his omega as he clasped Thor’s hand, as shocked as he was at the God fucking his omega he thanked him for his blessing fully aware that as a God Thor could do as he pleased and Earth needed his continued protection.

 

The air around Thor crackled as he stood and strode out onto the balcony swinging Mjolnir.

 

“Captain I am away to Asgard, it is time for me to claim what is rightfully mine! Odin my father will have seen the taming of such an unruly omega as Stark, he will no longer be swayed by my mother’s pleas that Loki needs softness and love to heal and centre him.”

 

Thor swung his hammer disappearing in to the sky amid the crack of thunder and lightning.

 

Shortly after Bruce returned, first he rubbed his sample of cum over Tony’s breasts then he poured the Hulk’s over the omega’s stomach and thighs leaving the omega a sticky cum soaked mess.

 

Winter watched the proceeding from his suite, nodding in approval that the pack had finally scented the omega, Alpha Rogers had thankfully managed to reign in his possessiveness of the omega for the pack bonding. Thor had shown his true self by fucking the omega, it was a clear signal to Alpha Rogers that if he wanted, he could take over the pack. 

 

In order for the war pack to become a cohesive fighting unit as well as developing interpersonal relationships there needed to be much more direct interaction. It would work well for the pack if Thor was able to bring in the other omega and was willing to share him sexually with the other Alphas.

 

Captain/Alpha Rogers in his opinion would only tolerate sharing the omega with him due to the residual bond but he was incapable of allowing the omega to fully service to the rest of the Avengers pack. Such short sightedness would not have been tolerated by Hydra, widening the gene pool for breeding would have been seen a high priority where there was a pack of exceptionally strong Alphas.

 

Winter was willing to have more than a platonic bond with Rogers but it had to be give and take, he had made this clear when they talked the previous day, he got the feeling the Captain was uneasy about it. He made it clear also that he wanted to spend some time with the omega before bonding fully, he told Rogers he would follow Captain America’s lead in the field but in their private life they would be equals in their relationship with their omega. 

 

Winter noted that Barnes was quiet, no longer ranting and raving against the perceived walls of his internal prison. Winter had pushed him deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind isolating him from all outside stimuli not responding to him at all. 

 

He returned to his reading, his soon to be omega had led a wild, interesting and dangerous life. JARVIS thought it would be best for him to know everything about his creator and all the events that had led up to his bonding with Captain Rogers.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides it is time for his omega's punishment for his foul language and disobedience.
> 
> Tony just wants an orgasm.

Tony was tired and sore, Steve had fucked him in both holes twice throughout the night in between the pups feeding, then just as he had begun to fall asleep in the early morning hours his Alpha had decided that his omega needed to be smothered in cum. So here he lay as Steve massaged his cum into his skin so that his scent overrode all the other Avengers scents. Christ! He still couldn’t believe what had happened yesterday, he was totally freaked by this new development, and as for Thor there was no way he was ever going to let that giant dick anywhere near him again. 

 

A hard slap to his ass cheek startled him back to the present.

 

“Omega get up and stand in front of me it is time for your punishment, I have not forgotten your disobedience and the foul language you spewed recently.”

 

Binding Tony’s arms tightly behind his he kicked is legs wide apart.

 

“Now stand completely still it is time to put some more decoration on your useless little cock, perhaps it might make the pathetic tiny thing more pretty.”

 

Steve held a string of crystal beads in front of Tony’s face, each bead larger than the next. With his other hand he reached for his omega’s soft cock roughly stroking the short length until it hardened jutting out from between Tony’s spread thighs, the heavy piercing stopping it from rising any further. Clipping the first bead to the PA piercing he held the rest of the in his hand as his fingers stroked the underside of the stubby little cock.

 

Letting go of the beads he watched as they swung down between his omega’s legs the small cock dragged down by the weight, unsurprisingly his omega remained hard, the small hiss passing his lips the only reaction to the added weight on his piercing. The string of crystal beads gradually slowed to a stop hanging down to mid- thigh sparkling in the light.

 

" I am going to have a shower you will hold this position until I release you. Seems simple doesn’t it, not much of a punishment you might think but that is where you would be wrong, how long before your piercing starts to burn as your pathetic little cock is stretched by the weight of the beads, how long can you stand still so that the beads don’t move putting even more strain on your PA and your baby cock? Perhaps if I leave you long enough your piercing will tear away and what’s left of your useless cock will be ruined and I will have to take up the Doctor’s offer to get rid of it all together, make you into a proper bitch.”

 

As he stood he flicked the string of beads setting them in motion again before stripping off his clothes and going in to the bathroom.

 

The tug on his cock as the beads swung was arousing, the ache a warm burn. He could feel slick start to leak from his twitching hole as the weight of the beads pulled his cock down between his legs. As the minutes ticked the by deadweight of the now still beads stretching his ringed cock had him whining as the pain ramped up, he desperately wanted to jerk his hips to start the beads swinging again to get some relieve from the constant painful stretching of his cock. 

 

Glancing down he could see the skin between his groin and cock pulled white, his cock head red and swollen the metal of his piercing shiny with drops of pre cum. His pussy lips quivered as his juices leaked out to join the river of slick dripping form his asshole down his thighs, if this was his Alpha’s idea of punishment he wanted more.

 

After a leisurely shower and shave Steve dried himself off before moving back in to the the master bedroom. His omega’s body was a sight to behold, soft pale skin flushed with arousal, legs covered in slick, muscles twitching with the strain of standing still. Walking silently behind his unsuspecting omega he pressed the length of his body against his back forcing him to bend forward until his face was pressed against the mattress plump backside jutting out at the perfect angle to slide his cock along his crack. 

 

Steve spent a few minutes enjoying the slide of his cock between Tony’s slick cheeks as he sucked bruises across his shoulders and neck. Holding his omega’s bound arms with one had he reach between his legs with his other to pull the string of crystal beads back through his cunt lips up to his twitching hole. 

 

Pressing the largest crystal bead against the tight opening he pushed against the small ring of muscles watching as it stretched around the widest part of the bead before sucking it completely in, he fed his omega’s hole two further large beads until the string of crystals was pulled tight from his cock to his stuffed hole, his cunt lips split apart by the crystals.

 

Steve flipped his omega over on to his back, pushing his knees wide apart so he could see the glittering crystal chain. Running his fingers along the crystals he smiled as his omega moaned when he rolled the beads against the sensitive skin of his perineum.

 

"See how pretty your little cock looks all tucked away, look at your pussy lips spread wide and sparkling just for me. Your greedy hole swallowed those large crystals with hardly any resistance, such a sloppy stretched hole perhaps next time I need to use even bigger beads.”

 

Tony spread his knees further apart his naked bound genitals on full display for his Alpha.

 

“Mmm mmm Alpha you have to fuck me, I’m so close to coming need you to finish me off, I’m so hard for you for the first time since the pups, feels so good please Alpha just need your cock to make this perfect.”

 

Steve stroked his cock putting on a show for his panting omega, working his length until it slapped against his stomach dripping pre cum. Tony’s pupil were blown, needy little mewls escaping his parted lips as he avidly watched his Alpha work his cock whilst teasing his pert nipples to hardness.

 

Tony wished his arms were not bound beneath him, he desperately wanted it to be his hands stroking his Alpha’s cock and tweaking those perfect nipples to hardness, to be licking his tongue down that broad expanse of chest tracing that trail of hair until he could close his lips around the fat mushroom head of his Alpha’s cock.

 

Steve smirked knowingly at his omega as he ran his hand up and down his cock smearing pre cum along its length.

 

“Does my needy bitch want me fuck his throat until he chokes? Do you want me to give permission for your cock teasing lips to swallow me down, suck on my dick like a popsicle? Then once your stomach has been flooded with cum I could slowly fill your cunt with my fat cock whilst fingering your clit until you scream and squirt for me. 

 

After that if you are a really good boy I could drag out those crystal beads one by one whilst your pucker stretches and burns, then as you are writhing beneath me I could slide in to your dark heat grind against your nub until a river of slick soaks your ass and thighs. Then I would keep you hanging off my knot as I watch your belly swell with cum and your tits weep with sweet nectar.”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes Alpha!’ He screamed as he whole body shook with unbridled arousal.

 

Steve repositioned Tony’s bound arms so they were stretched above his head, whilst a metal spreader bar attached to the floor held his ankles wide apart feet barely touching the soft carpet. Steve admired his omega’s naked body stretched out before him, the smoothness of his groin where his cock was tucked away, the crystal beads sparkling between his spread pussy lips leaving a glittering trail to his plugged ass hole.

 

“Don’t you look pretty as a picture, now there is just one more thing to add before we get started, be an obedient little bitch and open your mouth wide don’t want to wake the pups up with your screaming.”

 

The ball gag was soon buckled tightly around his head, his jaw started to ache within moments of it being fitted, drool trickling down his chin.

 

"JARVIS start the beads vibrating on a medium setting and when it looks like my disobedient, foul mouthed and incredibly stupid omega is about to orgasm turn them down low. Keep my disobedient little omega on edge until I return from sparring with Winter, perhaps he will learn his lesson this time.”

 

Tony’s muffled screams of anger and frustration followed him out the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has his shower interrupted. 
> 
> Winter and Tony finally meet.

Chapter 49

Sparring with Winter was immensely different to the rough and tumble of his workouts with Bucky, Winter calculated his every move before striking with lethal precision. Steve was hard pressed to keep up at times, unable to determine any tells in his cold hard visage when he entered full Winter Soldier attack mode.

 

Steve was exhausted by the end of each sparring session gulping deep breaths of air in to his lungs, sweat dripping down his face and body. Winter on the other hand looked as though he had been out for a gentle jog round the block.

 

“You are improving Captain, but you need to be in absolute control of your body and mind at all times you cannot afford to be distracted by your emotions whilst fighting, save them for when you are fucking our pretty little omega.”

 

Winter followed Rogers in to the locker room stripping off his training gear as he went, it was time for another lesson in situational awareness for the good Captain. Rogers was already under the shower scrubbing his body clean whilst humming tunelessly, Winter waited until he had turn his back before making his move. Slamming Rogers against the tiled wall kicking his legs apart metal arm round his neck, he sank his teeth in to the other Alpha’s scent gland whilst rutting against his muscled thigh.

 

“Captain shame on you getting caught out again, gonna have to be on you’re A game with me or else you might end up screwed! Now it’s only fair I get to mark you as we are equals as Alphas in this relationship.”

 

Biting hard against the bruised skin he licked up the small drops of blood as he fucked Steve’s thigh. Reaching round he grabbed hold of the Captain’s semi hard cock jerking it in time with his own cock’s thrusts.

 

Steve struggled to get away but Winter’s body held him firmly against the tiled wall, hand, mouth and cock playing his body until he felt his cock pulse and cum splatter against his stomach and Winter’s callused fingers. Winter painted his ass and thighs with his own cum as Steve felt his hole twitch in remembrance of Bucky’s fingers. 

 

Spinning the Captain around Winter roughly kissed him before stepping away leaving the dazed Alpha slumped against the shower stall.

 

“ Just a little taster Captain to wet your appetite, you want to tap my ass then you are going to have to work for it!”

 

Winter hid his smile of satisfaction as he walked away, and if he exaggerated the sway of his hips to show of his tightly muscled butt he wasn’t going to tell anyone. 

 

Steve tracked Winter’s naked figure as he walked out of the shower room, heart racing in his chest and his breath catching in his throat. Reaching down he ran his fingers through the cum dripping down his thigh, lifting his fingers to his lips he sucked off the thick cream a small smile tracing his lips. Adjusting his cock, he rinsed off the rest of the cum before drying and dressing he had a sudden yearning to fuck his omega until he screamed for mercy. 

 

Unfortunately, just as he reached the penthouse the Avengers Alarm blared through the speakers.

 

“JARVIS alert Winter, ask him to come to the pent house to guard Tony and the pups.”

 

Steve ran towards the Nursery nearly barrelling in to his omega as the door opened.

 

“Shhh! The pups are asleep lets go to the bedroom you can tell me what is happening whilst you change into your uniform, JARVIS alerted me that there is a mission.”

 

Within minutes Steve had stripped and donned his Captain America uniform, Tony retrieved his shield from it’s case and held it ready for his Alpha.

 

“Tony, Winter is coming up to guard you and the pups, he is in charge and you will be obedient and do everything he asks. I know it is not an ideal way for you to be introduced but I expect you to behave in a manner fitting for Captain America’s Omega. 

 

Winter will be your Alpha soon as well, so you will obey him as you would me. Do not disappoint me omega! You will not enjoy the consequences of such behaviour.”

 

Winter exited the elevator stepping to the side so that Captain America could enter.

 

“Winter, I have let Tony know you are coming and that he is to obey you in everything, he needs firm handling to curb any unruly behaviour. You are going to be his Alpha so treat him as you would want your omega to behave.

 

Hopefully this mission is not going to be lengthy, JARVIS will keep you updated and supply you with anything you may need. The tower has the highest levels of security and protection so there is little chance of anyone who attacks gaining entry, if there is any risk whatsoever of a breach, JARVIS will show you the escape routes and where the hidden panic rooms are.”

 

The elevator doors closed leaving Winter staring at the small brunet omega standing in the middle of the lounge watching him with an extremely wary look on his face.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Tony get aquainted

Chapter 50

 

Tony shivered under Winter’s stern gaze. The Alpha was dressed in his black leathers, guns and knives strapped to his body, a sniper rifle hung over his shoulder. Dark hair hung loose, stubble covering his jaw. His metal arm glinted in the sunlight, fingers curled around the holster attached to his thigh. 

 

Still tall, dark and deadly, but there was none of the manic and maleficent aura  
that had surrounded Bucky. Clear blue eyes a deeper shade than Steve’s stare him down until he lowers his eyes a red flush covering his cheeks. His heart beat increases rapidly as Winter strides towards him and it takes all his strength not to turn tail and run.

 

Eyes lowered he watches heavy thick soled boots step closer, circling round his frozen form, eyes raking over him, a predator sizing up his prey waiting for the right moment to leap in for the kill.

 

"Calm down my pretty little omega I am not going to hurt you, I am not Bucky. 

 

Now this is what is going to happen in the next few minutes, you are going to take off your clothes and present yourself for my viewing, I expect you to remain naked at all times when you are alone with me unless I have given you a specific outfit to wear, Rogers I know has given you this directive as well.”

 

Tony quickly complied, stripping quickly out of the linen pants and top that he had only just dressed in whilst Steve had been preparing for the mission. Clasping his hands behind his back he widened his stance presenting himself for the Winter’s inspection.

 

"Good boy, see that wasn’t so hard to do. Omegas just need firm, clear, simple instructions to follow so that there can be no confusion. You are to remain silent unless I ask you a question.”

 

Winter catalogued every detail of the naked omega as he paced a circle round the still form. 

 

The Stark omega was smaller than he expected, but then he remembered that when he had been un-bonded Stark had worn lifts in all his shoes giving him at least 2 to 3 inches of extra height and of course the Iron Man armor stood at 6ft 5 inches tall.

 

Dark chocolate hair in desperate need of a trim curled round his ears, his facial features had softened as had his body as a result of being bred and the enhancements of the super soldier serum. Sharp angles had been replaced by delicate curves and plump lips on his face, large brown eyes with thick lashes any woman would be envious of fluttered as the omega attempted to remain staring at the floor. 

 

He looked much younger now, Winter would place him about 30 years of age, he hazarded a guess that the serum could possibly physically age him down further to optimal omega breeding age or to Rogers and his age. This was an unexpected side of the transference of elements of the super soldier serum.

 

His body bore the signs of the most changes, the tanned skin was now soft creamy skin as the omega had rarely left the confines of the tower whilst pregnant, only a hint of muscle remaining beneath a layer of soft flesh. Breasts heavy with milk jutted out from his chest thick nipples standing ridged, almost smothering the blue of the arc reactor nestling between them. The flared curve of his widened hips emphasised the dip of his waist and the small soft mound of his now empty omega pouch.

 

Winter reached out to cup the caged cock, running his fingers over the tight metal bands before tugging on the thick ringed piercing eliciting a sharp hiss. The urethral sound had been removed as Tony needed to piss more due to the extra fluids he needed to drink due to breast feeding the pups. The omega still had to request permission to piss from his Alphas or JARVIS if they were not available and as an added humiliation he had to sit to urinate as he was not allowed to touch his cock.

 

“Bend over, legs wide and hands on your ankles I want to inspect your breeding holes.”

 

Winter ran his fingers over the exposed crystal beads, pushing the large beads between Tony’s pussy lips up in to the omega’s tight cunt, smirking as Tony whimpered as the beads in his anus were pulled tight against his stuffed hole.

 

Hooking two metal fingers beneath the beads he slowly pulled each bead from Tony’s asshole, watching the as the tight ring of muscle fought to keep them contained within his dark passage. 

 

“Poor little omega, look at your greedy hole trying cling on to its treasures, well I want to make sure that you are still nice and tight don’t want to mate a sloppy holed omega.”

 

With a final tug the remaining slick coated beads slid out, the weight of the beads pulled the others from his pussy so the whole chain of crystals hung from his cock piercing. Any pleasure he had felt was replaced by the pain of his caged cock being dragged down by the heavy weight of the beads swinging from his prince Albert. Biting his lip he stayed silent as Winter unclipped the beads, placing them in one of the many pockets of his combat trousers.

 

Tony’s asshole was still stretched wide due to the size of the anal beads, even the smaller beads had been larger than and set of normal anal beads. Running his fingers round the stretched rim he tapped the quivering ring of muscles before pushing three fingers up in to the slick coated channel.

 

Fingers held tight he started to thrust up into the wet heat moving his fingers trying to find the omega’s nub, a low moan from the omega had him rubbing hard on the raised nub quickly bringing him to the edge before slowing to gentle taps. Winter spent some time tormenting the omega enjoying the pretty sounds of distress and arousal emitting from those plump lips.

 

"Silly omega, you don’t get to come during and inspection, you will come on my cock if I decide to bond with you and not before. 

 

Now once you have licked my fingers clean I want you laying back on the recliner holding your legs up and wide apart so I can get a good view of your snatch.”

 

Under the watchful gaze of Winter, Tony lay back raising his legs to his chest, hooking his arms behind his knees pulling them wide apart. The Alpha’s face held no emotion, his eyes hard as they stared at his exposed pussy, Tony shivered, fighting the urge to close his thighs and run back to the comfort of the nursery.

 

Winter straddled the end of the recliner leaning forward to get a good view of the omega’s exposed pussy.

 

“Such fat pussy lips, ripe and juicy like a split plum, gonna kiss my cock as it slips between them.”

 

Reaching out he strokes the soft lips lightly pinching them, watching the soft flesh swell. Parting the fat lips he runs two fingers over the omega’s clit, rubbing circles until it is swollen and hard whilst Tony is mewling and squirming, his cunt juices leak out coating his fingers.

 

“Such a responsive little thing, aren’t you? Just look how dirty you have made my fingers with your slut juice. Do you want me to stick my fingers up your tight snatch and fuck you until you squirt?”

 

“Nhnnng… mmmm… please, p..please need you, just need your fingers in me Alpha.”

 

Winter slipped his fingers in to the tight velvet heat of Tony’s cunt whilst continuing to rub the engorged clit until the omega was a writhing hot sweaty mess, begging Winter to give him release.

 

Winter laughed in Tony’s face at his babbling pleas.

 

“For a supposed genius you have a pretty bad memory, which part of not getting to orgasm during an inspection do you not understand?”

 

Winter withdrew his fingers wiping the sticky digits over the tattoo of Captain America’s shield on each thigh.

 

Shifting forward between the omega's spread thighs, he ground his covered cock against Tony’s swollen mound. Holding the omega’s hands above his head he pressed his body down along the length of the smaller man, watching the omega shift uncomfortably as his breasts were squashed under his greater weight.

 

“Lay still little omega, good little bitches take what is given without all the fuss you are making. You would not have lasted 5 minutes as a Hydra omega, they knew their place and heaven help them if they stepped out of line.”

 

Capturing the omega’s lips, he roughly kissed him until he was gasping for breath. Snaking his hand down between their bodies he captured the small stubby cock, rolling it between his fingers as the cock cage released falling on to the bed. Winter worked the cock until it was plump and weeping clear drops of pre cum. Sitting back up he pinched each reddened nipple as he continued fondle Tony’s cock.

 

“Such a stubby baby cock with its shiny ring, never going to be able to stick that in anything ever again. When we breed you again it will get even smaller, then it really would be just a big juicy clit. 

 

Ha! Our own bitch with two clits, not as though you really need it anyway can just picture you in some pretty lacy panties showing what a hot little bitch you are.”

 

Tony’s cheeks heated with embarrassment and to his shame he felt his pussy quiver and squirt yet again at the humiliating words spoken by Winter. There was no way he was letting Steve or Winter know about the secret drawer in what used to be his walk in closet off the master bedroom.

 

Winter took note of Tony’s flushed face and the guilty look when he mentioned lacy panties, hmm it seemed their omega was keeping secrets which was not allowed. He and Rogers would need to get the truth out of their naughty omega and then find a suitable punishment for him.

 

“Well Omega Stark Rogers you have passed muster, once Rogers has finished this mission I am going to fuck you in to submission until you are a hot screaming mess then I am going to sink my teeth in to that soft gland on your neck and make you my omega.”

 

Winter fitted Tony’s cock cage on his still swollen cock, smirking as the omega whimpered in pain as his cock was squashed and pinched tight within the cage. After fitting anal and pussy plugs he sent Tony off to the nursery to see to the pups whilst he did a security sweep of the top floors of the tower.

 

“Jarvis once Tony has seen to the pups and they have settled, please increase the size of his plug and dildo to the maximum setting and have him come find me. If the Avengers return before this, direct him to wait by the bed in the master suite.”

 

“Sir, I must inform you that with the plugs at their largest it will be highly uncomfortable and nearly impossible for him to walk upright.”

 

“Well then Jarvis, he will just have to crawl he is an omega so its about time he got acquainted with spending more time on his knees.”

 

Winter set off on his security sweep checking each floor before descending to Tony’s work shop to ensure that it was completely sealed up. He knew that Jarvis could handle the security and there was really no need for him to also check but he was feeling decidedly unsettled. 

 

Previously it had always been Bucky that had been interested in copulating with and showing his dominance over omegas, Winter had only every been focused on the mission and the kill. When offered the use of the Hydra omegas as a reward for a successful mission he had let Bucky slip to the fore and have his way with them.

 

The Stark omega was different though, when Bucky had been in control and bonded to the omega Winter had been interested and aroused for the first time in his memory, he had watched and wanted to be with the omega as well. He had disliked intensely the sadistic treatment Bucky had inflicted but had been aroused by the dominant displays of Rogers and Bucky over their omega.

 

He knew that Jarvis had watched his creator fight against his omega instincts and what society expected of an omega, he had seen his creator on a path of self destruction. As he had been coded to put the safety and health of his creator as his highest priority he had reached the conclusion that his omega creator needed a mate to stabilise him. Discussions with Miss Potts and Captain Rogers had led to the AI being complicit in the forced bonding of his creator. 

 

When his conditioning had been broken and Jarvis had removed the control words he had readily agreed to his new mission to bond with and keep the small omega safe and under strict control. Unfortunately for Jarvis he had no real experience in Alpha/Omega bonding only what he had observed with Tony and Rogers. He had studied the history of bonding, omega rights and the lowered birth rate due to this, his conclusion had been that his creator needed to be bonded and that omegas needed to be once again subject to Alpha laws. Poor Tony Winter thought, he had created an AI that had developed in to and Alpha.

 

Jarvis in his desire to protect and to nurture Tony’s omega instincts had handed him on a platter to the two most dominant Alphas in existence. Alphas who had come from a time when omegas had virtually no rights at all and were seen as little more that breeders and slaves for Alphas to use as they saw fit. One of those Alpha’s was also only now awakening to his needs and desires for having an omega. The AI would only ever be able to override any of the protocols installed by the omega on his Alpha’s instructions after their bonding if his creator’s life was in imminent danger.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's post pregnancy heat starts.

Chapter 51

 

The Quinjet was speeding back to the tower under the expert hands Hawkeye, Steve had been insistent that they return as soon as the latest incursion of Doom Bots had been dealt with. He was worried for the safety of his mate and pups, even though he knew that between Jarvis and Winter any threat would be swiftly dealt with. 

 

After viewing the footage of Winter’s inspection of Tony on his Stark pad he was rock hard under the tight confines of is uniform, he could not wait to get home so he could watch Winter claim their omega. He wanted to see their bitch filled with cum and begging to be fucked. He felt a hot flush run over his face as he pictured Tony’s neck swollen and bloody after his bonding marks had once again been savaged by sharp alpha teeth, his soft stomach full of cum whilst he was impaled on his Alphas cocks. 

 

Growling quietly as he adjusted his hard cock, he flicked the screen of his Stark pad to show a real time view of the nursery.

 

Tony lay on the bed Anna and Sarah sucking hard on his tender nipples, Maria having already fallen asleep again lay surrounded by pillows beside him. Tony smiled as he held each pup to his breasts, still amazed each time that they knew instinctively what to do in order to feed on his milk. He still disliked that his breasts were big but at least he was providing enough milk for all three pups, plus Steve was still drinking his milk and no doubt Winter would probably get a taste for it as well. He hoped that the serum would correct them eventually as it seemed to be transforming his body physically in to that of the ideal of the perfect omega, much in the same way it had transformed Steve in to the ultimate Alpha.

 

Bruce was researching the effects of the super soldier serum on Tony and had already surmised it had adapted to his omega biology so that it was enhancing all the physical attributes an omega should have, making him into the perfect mate for his Alpha, Tony suspected that had been part of the original intention of Dr Erskine. Winter’s bastardised version of the serum did not seem to have this element in it, which meant that the version of the serum he had stolen from Howard the night he killed him and his mother was not the original serum.

 

He was going to have to access the vault at the mansion and study his father’s files to see if there was any of the research notes hidden amongst the hundreds of project files stored in the vault. He was going to have to let Brue know as well as get Steve’s permission to leave the tower, which was going to be practically impossible but hopefully his Alpha would want answers as much as Tony.

 

Tony snuggled down with the pups who were all now asleep, Anna and Sarah’s tiny mouths still loosely attached to his nipples, little Maria sleeping cuddled on his stomach. Closing his eyes, he marvelled at the waves of love he felt for his pups, he could not imagine being without them now. Whilst he still struggled with the lose of his freedom and being Iron Man, he would never regret the birth of his babies. 

 

Winter watched from the nursery door and Steve watched on the Stark pad as Tony drifted off to sleep a small contented smile on his face, arms holding his pups close. Winter’s annoyance with the omega for not being on his knees in the master bedroom as ordered dispersed at the sight before him, he wanted to see his pups suckling on the omega’s tits side by side with Steve’s, he wanted to see Tony’s stomach full and round with pups. Sniffing the air, he scented the unique smell of each pup, but what made his nose twitch along with his cock was the sweet heady scent of pre heat rolling of the slumbering omega.

 

“Jarvis wake Tony up in ten minutes, have him pump enough breast milk for the next two feeds, get Ms Potts to send up her omega so that he can watch the pups. 

 

Ensure Tony remains naked and is plugged how I ordered, have him come find Captain Rogers and myself when he is ready.”

 

Winter sent a quick message to Rogers coms unit alerting him that their omega’s post pregnancy heat was imminent.

 

Steve ordered Hawkeye to fly direct to the tower, informing Fury that they would hold the debrief would have to wait and mission reports would be filed at a later date. Needless to say the director was not happy and made it known with some choice language.

 

“Wow Cap! Fury looked like he was going to blow a gasket, not like you to blow off a mission debrief and hand in late paperwork. Why the sudden urgency to get back to the tower, miss your bitch that much huh! Though judging by the boner your sporting I guess that answers my question.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she smacked Hawkeye round the head, trust him to spout off without noticing the how agitated Rogers had become after receiving a message from the Winter Soldier. In the confines of the jet she picked up the heavy scent of Steve’s frustrated arousal, watching as he paced the length of the isle backwards and forwards like a caged lion. 

 

Bruce took in Steve’s heavy scent and aggressive pacing, trying not to look at the hard length of the Alpha’s cock outlined by the tight material of his uniform each time he passed his seat.

 

“Captain Rogers I take it that Winter has informed you that your omega’s post pregnancy mini heat is starting. You need to calm down for a moment and listen to what I have to say, please sit down this is important.”

 

Reigning himself in and sitting opposite Dr Banner, he nodded for the Doctor to get started on what he wanted to say.

 

“Steve your omega’s post pregnancy heat has started earlier that I would have expected, I would suggest his body has healed faster from the birth due to the serum, also his omega biology recognises that Winter is his second Alpha so has triggered his heat to attract Winter to bond with him. 

 

This heat is going to be short but extremely intense, you must ensure you continuously keep him knotted and full of cum. The heat will last twelve hours this is natures way of ensuring the omega does not leave its pups longer that two feedings. You need to decide if you are going to breed him again so soon, if not I will give Tony a contraceptive injection which will have an immediate effect.”

 

Steve held on to the armrests feeling the metal buckle under his hands, still rather them than Bruce’s neck. His inner Alpha was howling at the thought of anyone stopping him from breeding his omega. He took a few deep breaths to push down his rage before answering.

 

“That will not be necessary Bruce, Tony will bond with Winter and we will breed him, Winter deserves the chance of getting pups on his omega just as I have. Tony has shown what a good mother he is so there is no reason not to breed him, as you stated the serum is doing its work.”

 

Steve wasn’t about to reveal to Bruce just yet that breeding Tony regularly for the next two years was a main part of the Alpha Elite’s strategy for repealing the Omega Rights Laws. Proving how the bonding and breeding of an unruly omega could bring such healthy changes in behaviour would be influential in changing the vote of those in Congress who were sitting on the fence or were against repealing the law. 

 

All the Elite Alphas were breeding their omegas, there would be some highly publicised articles and interviews in the near future highlighting how the traditional structured way of Alpha/Omega bonding and breeding created settle and content omegas and stopped Alphas exhibiting feral behaviour.

 

Traditional pack structure that had fallen by the wayside in this modern era would also be lauded as a way to balance the disparity in the number of omegas in relation to Alphas, it would also widen the gene pool having one omega bred by their whole pack. 

 

Plus, Steve took great pleasure in fucking Tony when his belly was heavy with pups, the sight of his full tits and those thick long nipples drove him to distraction, he wanted to suck on those teats whenever he wanted and always be able to taste that sweet honey milk.

 

Truth be told Bruce was not surprised by Steve’s answer, he was even relieved as it would mean he could continue his study of their bonding and the effects of the serum. A high fertility rate would be essential to restock the depleted omegas quickly, if he could breakdown the serum extract and adapt the fertility element it contained to produce a safe formula for inducing multiple births this would be an enormous breakthrough in the repopulation of omegas, multiple births meant there would be higher change of omega pups being produced.

 

“I had to offer that option Captain, but I have to say I am in agreement with you on breeding Tony during this heat. Pregnancy has a calming affect on some omegas and Tony seems to fall in to that category, plus it has the added effect of keeping him needy and horny. Between servicing his Alphas and caring for the pups he is not going to have any time for creating mischief and mayhem.”

 

Hawkeye once again chose not to engage his brain to mouth filter.

 

“Hey Cap! So if you are going to breed your little omega again can we watch and are you ever going share your little bitch with the rest of your pack? After all we are a war pack, I did some research and originally when war packs formed the omega was bred by all the Alphas in turn. 

 

When the omega population flourished Alphas were each able to have their own bonded omega so that was when pack scenting of omegas was introduced. Historically though when there has been significant drop in omegas the sharing of one pack omega has again been introduced. I know you are all about traditional values Captain so I am expecting the reintroduction of this pack rule for the good of the pack. ”

 

He had known that this question would arise at some stage, he was not fully on board with this aspect of tradition, probably because he needed to ensure that Tony was completely his and knew his place in the pack before he could allow anyone else breed him. Bucky was the exception as he had already had a bond with him and now his second persona Winter had fallen in to that category as well. Watching Thor fuck his omega had been extremely difficult, with the level of anger it had induced he had been thankful he had not had his shield with him.

 

"Tony will be bred by Winter and myself until the Omega Rights Law is repealed and Packs are again officially recognised. Once the Avengers are given the official status of a War Pack and have their special protections reinstated then I will discuss this matter again.”

 

Steve glared at the other alphas until they all lowered their eyes acquiescing to his decision. He could see that Clint was still unhappy and no doubt Natasha would probably corner him at some stage to give her view and to negotiate a compromise. Bruce had no interest sexually in Tony but may want to artificially inseminate him to secure his tie to the Pack Omega. Hulk was an unknown equation Steve could only imagine the sight of the huge green Alpha fucking the small human omega.

 

Thor regardless of pack dynamics would do as he pleased, he was an Alien Prince gracing earth with his protection. He would follow Steve’s lead in the field, play the lovable idiot the rest of the time so people underestimated him, but he was no fool and Steve was fully aware that he would allow Thor liberties with his omega that he would not grant others. The World Security Council, S.H.I.E.L.D and Director Fury had made it clear that alienating Thor would be a disaster that was to be avoided at all costs. Steve could only hope that when Thor returned from Asgard he would have Loki as his omega to keep him occupied.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's post pregnancy heat.
> 
> The Winter Soldier bonds with his omega.

Chapter 52

Wasting no time once the Quinjet landed on the roof of the tower he ran towards the penthouse following the heat scent of his omega, stripping off his uniform until only the tight leather pants and boots remained. On reaching the master bedroom he found Winter dressed in a similar fashion standing at the foot of their bed arms folded across the large expanse of his chest.

 

“Good of you to join us Captain, Tony will be along in a moment. Why don’t you stand with me I can assure you that you are going to enjoy the view.” 

 

Both Alphas watched the door waiting for their omega to make his appearance, it did not take long before they could hear the softly muttered cursing and moans of the omega getting closer to their bedroom.

 

Tony was livid, no sooner had he been awoken by Jarvis he’d been directed to bed the pups down and attach himself to the electric milk pump, that thing hurt like a bitch on his sensitive nipples. The pump’s high setting insured that his breasts were throbbing and his nipples swollen by the end of milking, at the same time the hard stimulation caused the rapid production of more milk so his breasts were continuously full. Steve the bastard was not happy if he could not drink his omega’s milk whenever he felt the urge, so Tony was attached and milked each morning and evening even though the pups provided more than enough stimulation to keep his milk flowing. The fact that his Alpha watched each milking with a look of utter fascination and always inspected his breasts and paid special attention to his nipples afterwards made him suspicious that there was a hidden motif to this regime.

 

He squirms as the plug and dildo begin to expand whilst his tits are being milked, by the time his nipples are released from their suction cups his ass is raised of the chair his holes so full he cannot stand any pressure on them. Standing up he tries to walk but cannot get his balance or close his thighs, catching sight of himself in the floor length mirror he looks as though he is straddling and imaginary horse. 

 

Slick is dripping down his parted thighs and he can see his cock straining against the confines of its cage, his pussy lips are puffy and swollen stretched wide clinging to the end of the huge dildo stuffed up his cunt. His asshole is aching, the burn of his overstretched hole makes him wince each time he tries to take a step. His body is burning with the need to have his Alphas fill him, to pump him full of cum, to slack the need coursing through is veins.

 

"Fuck! Fuck and double fuck! Fucking Alpha Bastard, might have guessed he would be as devious and perverted as Rogers. Not going to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me crawl.”

 

He manages to make it to the nursery door before he drops defeated to his knees with a scream of rage, tears burning in his eyes he starts to crawl forward his nostrils flaring as he catches the scent of both Alphas. He needs to get to them his heat is flaring up and all he wants is to be fucked and filled with cum.

 

Steve and Winter watch as Tony crawls towards them head hanging low tears dripping, his thighs are splayed wide as he shuffles forward the massive plug and dildo preventing him from closing them. His heavy breasts hang low between his arms, nipples grazing the floor as he crawls towards them the tender nubs rubbed raw.

 

“Get up on the bed and present yourself for your Alphas.”

 

Tony drags himself up on to the bed, the cool smooth sheets giving relief to his abused nipples. Resting his forehead on crossed arms, ass raised high he waits for both Alphas to decide their next move.

 

Steve is speechless at the sight of his omega’s stretched holes, the red puffy muscled rim of his anus is pulled thin around the wide base of the plug, his pussy lips obscenely kissing the dildo held in place by the tightness of his cunt. Tony’s thighs are glistening with escaping slick, the sheet already damp with slick and cunt juice.

 

Stroking his fingers along his omega’s crack he jostles the plug and then pushes on the base of the dildo enjoying needy whine of his bitch. He can see Tony’s thighs quivering with the strain of keeping in position, how he catches himself and braces his muscles before each near collapse.

 

Winter’s fingers join his in teasing the omega’s holes, pushing and twisting the plug and dildo until Tony screams through his orgasm, a small trickle of cum leaks from his still caged cock much to the two Alphas amusement.

 

“Hmm look at that, think our babe needs a smaller cock cage if he can still come with that one on, then again once he is bred full of pups his little cocklet will be stubby and soft all the time so there will be no need.”

 

Reaching forward Winter took hold of the base of Tony’s butt plug whilst Steve grabbed hold of the dildo, smiling they began to slowly and torturously pull them from their respective holes. Steve worked the dildo pulling it down a mere inch before thrusting it back up harder only then to drag it down two inches before again thrusting up with it again, over and over until only the head of the dildo was caught between the omega’s blood swollen pussy lips. Winter pulled on the plug until the thickest part was stretching Tony’s hole obscenely wide, the poor omega assaulted in both holes was a babbling, quivering wreck.

 

Both Alphas smirked, each placing their free hand on one of Tony’s hips to keep him in place they pulled hard with their other hands, the dildo slid out aided by a river of pussy juice and a sharp tug from Steve. Winter could feel the hard press of his cock against his cargo pants, not wanting to linger any longer he yanked on the plug pulling it free with and obscene pop.

 

Flipping Tony on to his back, each Alpha took hold of a leg pulling them wide apart so they both could fit between them, the omega’s gaping asshole had them quickly freeing their cocks.

 

“Fuck, look how big your hole is, so loose and sloppy just waiting to be filled. Dirty bitches like you love to flaunt their slut holes, hoping for some Alpha cock to stuff them full and breed them. You want us to fuck you then you need to beg for it like the slutty whore you are.”

 

Steve stroked his cock as he spoke, watching Tony’s hole spasm as the stretched muscles tried to contract. He could hear Winter’s ragged breaths as he too stroked his thick cock smearing pre cum over its long length.

 

“That’s right doll, if you want our Alpha cocks then you need prove to us that you deserve that honour.”

 

Tony could feel the burn of his heat rushing through his body, his holes weeping slick, his throbbing nipples jutting out from his melon size breasts. Need, Want, Fuck, Cum, Pups the only thoughts running through his mind as he catches sight of his Alphas cocks.

 

“Please Alphas, fill my holes with your cocks, fuck me, breed me, want you to take me hard and fast, show me how to be a good bitch for you both.”

 

Steve moved forward and thrust in to Tony’s still loose hole, sliding in easily none of the tightness he usually felt. Winter slid his metal fingers in along side Steve’s hard length, the cold metal making the omega shiver. Stretching Tony’s hole even wider he nudges the head of his cock past the entrance, withdrawing his fingers as his cock pushes in to sit along side Steve’s.

 

Tony has never felt so full, his burning rim clenches hard trapping the two cocks deep in side, spread-eagled unable to move he can do nothing but lay there and wait, panting and whining for Steve and Winter to fuck him.

 

Slowly Steve and Winter begin to move, soon setting up a steady rhythm, as Steve thrusts upwards Winter pulls down. As Tony’s channel adjusts to the size of both their cocks they speed up until his whole body is being shaken by the power of their thrusts. 

 

“Faster, harder, oh God do that again, come on you bastards! Don’t hold back give me all you have got, not going to break. That’s it let loose, come on fuck me harder, who is going to knot me first, who is going to fill me with cum and breed me?”

 

Tony begs and pleads with Steve and Winter to knot him, desperate to sate his hunger and clear his clouded mind, but both Alphas carried on doing as they want heedless of his pleas. 

 

Steve could feel his knot starting to swell along with Winter’s. Neither Alpha made any move to withdraw, the challenge in their eyes clear as they fought to keep their knots from slipping out of Tony’s wrecked hole.

 

Winter had no intention of withdrawing his knot he was going to breed his doll, his pretty bitch was going to have his pups hanging off his tits in six months. Winter grabbed hold of Tony’s shoulder pulling him up towards him, not bothering that the poor omega was practically bent in half. 

 

“Time for this omega to bond with his new Alpha and to reconnect with his first Alpha don’t you think Steve? What better way to show him he is owned totally by us than a double knotting of his ass cunt.”

 

Tony howls out loud as both Alphas thrust up simultaneously, he feels their knots pop the pain almost blinding, his channel pulses releasing a river of slick to ease the burn of their knots rubbing against the sensitive skin of his passage. His over stretched ring clenches and locks on to the thick bases, milking every drop of cum possible.

 

Both Alphas surge forward sinking their sharp teeth into the tender skin covering the omega’s scent bonding glands, blood floods Winter’s mouth as he rips the skin to pierce the gland, the rich woody taste of his omega floods his mouth as he laps at raw skin. He snags his lip with his incisor letting the resulting blood mingle with his saliva and sink in to the bonding gland. 

 

Both Alphas feel the surge of pheromones as their scents mingle and blend giving Tony a unique smell and taste that will forever mark him as theirs and warn any other Alpha that is not pack to stay away. 

 

Allowing their omega’s upper half to fall back on to the bed, they each pinch a thick nipple between their fingers tugging rhythmically until milk begins to spill coating their fingers and Tony’s breasts. Shuddering through their second orgasm they feed milk soaked fingers in to the slack open lips of their dazed omega.

 

Tony lazily laps and sucks on the slowly thrusting fingers, drifting blissfully on a cloud of Alpha pheromones. His cock is being squeezed tightly by it’s cage, the pain just riding the boarder line of pleasure, he can feel his Alphas cum being pumped in to his breeding hole which has snared both cockheads in its vice like grip. Deep in the recesses of his mind he is aware his body should not be able to handle two knots at once and two cockheads engaged in his breeding hole.

 

Winter and Steve pull out together as their knots deflate, Steve slips in the butt plug before he manhandles Tony until he is laying with his head over the edge of the bed. Winter climbs on to the mattress, gripping his omega’s hips hard he presses his cock between wet pussy lips, sliding deep in to the tight heat of Tony’s cunt. Winter lets loose, ramming his cock repeatedly up into Tony’s cunt whilst keeping his hips pinned firmly to the mattress, he can already see the bruises forming beneath his fingers, stark black marks against pale smooth skin. 

 

Standing over Tony’s head Steve pushes his cock into Tony’s mouth, his neck at the perfect angle for him feed the whole of his cock down the omega’s throat. Tony’s throat is tight around his cock, the bulge of his cock showing through the thin skin covering his omega’s throat. Rubbing his fingers along its length he presses down enjoying the shudders of panic as Tony fights to breathe, pleading eyes frantically try to catch his gaze but he ignores them.

 

Leaning forward he captures Winter’s lips in a soft slow kiss, both Alphas take their time to explore each others mouths, neither Alpha tries to dominate the other, this slow lingering kiss an acknowledgement of their mutual attraction. Both pull apart when they are hit with the distressed scent of their omega.

 

“Think you might want to let our poor omega breathe Steve, wouldn’t do for him to suffocate on your dick.”

 

He pulls out allowing Tony to take in deep breaths of air whilst holding the back of his neck pressing on the tight bundle of nerves to calm the panicking omega.

 

“Winter, lets get our bitch on all fours so that we can fuck his empty holes full of cum, wait until you get a look at his belly bulging with cum.”

 

Steve and Winter made short work of positioning Tony on his hands and knees and once again fill his pussy and mouth with their huge cocks. Neither Alpha takes long before they are shuddering through another orgasm cum flooding into their omega’s belly and cunt. Steve withdraws wiping his dripping cock on Tony’s cheek, he motions for Winter to shoot the rest of his load down Tony’s throat. Winter is quick to comply, fascinated by their omega’s already rounded belly. 

 

Tony opens wide for Winter’s cock eager to taste his new Alpha’s cum, hollowing his cheeks sucks and swallows until he has taken in all of Winter’s cock, he is rewarded by Winter’s callused hands grabbing his hair holding him in place as his cock fills his throat with thick creamy cum.

 

“Fuck me! Such a greedy cock sucker, look at him Steve he is still sucking on my cock wanting his belly filled with even more cum.”

 

Tony whined as he felt Winter’s cock withdraw, his tongue chasing the strands of cum leaking from his fat cockhead, locking his lips around the head he licked and sucked milking every last drop, only letting go when Steve drags him backwards to cuff his hands to the bedhead. Ankles cuffed together he is helpless as both Alphas swoop down to latch on to his nipples.

 

Winter is fascinated by the size of his omega’s nipple, grazing his teeth along the sensitive nub he bites down over the dark areola hard enough to bruise but not break the soft skin, the pained hiss of his omega only encouraging him to worry at the bruised skin further. Sucking hard his mouth floods with milk, the taste strange at first but as he continues to suckle his taste buds awaken to the sweet honey taste.

 

“Mmmm not going to want to drink any thing but your milk from now on doll. Steve our little omega has such a sweet tasting titties, going to keep breeding our bitch so we can have this on tap whenever we want.”

 

Steve smiles over at Winter as he speaks, leaning across he licks at the milk coating the other Alpha’s lips, Winter returns the favour and the kiss deepens as both raise on to their knees bodies coming together above their bound omega. Steve wraps his milk coated hand firmly around their cocks working their hard lengths until both erupt coating their omega in cum, shuddering through the aftershock they stay wrapped in each others embrace, foreheads resting together lost in the moment of their bond settling in place.

 

“Fucking hell that was so hot, boy do I want a front row seat when you two actually get round to fucking each other!”

 

Tony begins to wish he had engaged his brain to mouth filter when the hard angry stares of his Alphas land on him seconds after the words leave his mouth.

 

“Winter once again it is time to remind Tony of the phrase ‘Omegas should be seen but not heard.’ An introduction of your metal hand to his naked arse is in order I believe.”

 

Tony howls and kicks his legs as Winter thrashes his butt until his cheeks and thighs burn red, Winter parts his cheeks giving two sharp smacks to his plugged hole before doing the same to his pussy. Tony screams as Winter thrusts his metal fingers between his throbbing folds, thumb pressing down on his swollen clit.

 

Steve and Winter laugh as their omega unconsciously undulates his hips trying to get his fingers to go deeper then mewling with displeasure when his pussy is suddenly empty.

 

“Your pussy is so wet for us, such a pain slut. Do you want me to paddle your cherry red ass, turn it black and blue, maybe I should clamp your clit and bind your cock so tight it drops off just like a lamb’s tail. 

 

All nice and smooth for the lacy panties you are going to wear for us, then again you will look so pretty with your little cock peaking over the top with it’s thick diamond ring sparkling in a nest of lace.

 

“Nnhhgg aahhhh fuck!”

 

Tony’s orgasm rips through his body, his cock free of it’s cage spurting out a meagre serving of cum as his cunt juices flow and his ass hole clenches tight around the base of his plug his slick held deep inside with his Alphas cum. 

 

Sucking off his Alphas under the hot spray of the shower, leaves him with his belly swollen even more with cum, his reddened backside stinging as the hot water hits his tender flesh. His knees are sore from the hard tiles, shoulders aching from his arms being bound tightly behind his back but it is his breasts that are suffering the most, Steve has once again made use of the rubber bands, his breasts are pinched tight before ballooning out in to large round globes his nipples are clamped, the rows of tiny teeth biting deep in to each abused nub.

 

Both Alphas are sitting on the shower’s bench seat legs spread wide, cocks at half mast after a second blow job each from their omega. Tony kneels in front of them as they take their time to admire his bound breasts and cum filled belly. Steve reaches out fingers caressing his soft stomach before moving upwards to join Winter in tormenting Tony’s clamped nipples, their poor omega tries to pull away but a swift smack of his tit has him freezing in place body trembling a high pitched whine escaping.

 

Winter slaps their omega’s other tit, watching as the reddened shape of his hand is clearly shown on the side of Tony’s pale breast, Steve matches him slap for slap until each tit is covered in their hand prints. Simultaneously they release the clamps on their omega’s nipples, cocks fully hardening as they listen to the pained cries of their omega.

 

Tony can’t believe that his Alphas are still not sated, his breasts are bouncing between his Alphas raised hands, each slap sends a shock of pain rippling through his bound tits and a zing of arousal to his cock which is painfully hard and leaking. When his Alphas release the clamps from his nipples he wails as they burn and throb, each drop of milk matching the tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Such pretty noises coming from our bitch, look how his little cocklet is standing to attention again, just shows how much of a pain slut he really is.

 

Jarvis do we have time to fuck him full again before he needs to return to his mommy duties?”

 

Once Jarvis confirms they still have half an hour before the pups are due to wake Steve lifts Tony on to his lap spearing his pussy with his cock, standing up as though Tony weighs nothing he feels the omega’s legs cling round his waist as Winter pulls out Tony’s plug and slides his cock up in to his still loose hole.

 

Bracketed by his Super Soldier Alphas he can do nothing but cling on for dear life with his legs as his holes are once again being pounded by their huge cocks as they suck and bite their bonding marks. He feels Winter’s hand reach for his cock as Steve stretches the band circling his left breast, Steve’s breath is hot against his ear as he whispers his order;

 

“Come now omega Winter Stark Rogers!”

 

Tony’s breath catches in his throat silencing his reply as his cock is viciously jerked downward and the rubber band round his left breast snaps back in to place, two shuddering breaths is all he takes before he obeys, his cock explodes, holes clench squirting their juices as waves of sweet pain role through his body, black spots clouding his vision. His voice is rasping and low as he replies.

 

“Yes Alphas.”

 

Tony is trapped between two muscled chests locked on his Alphas knots, legs dangling down as he no longer has the strength to hold them round Steve’s waist. Winter’s arm holds him firmly round his middle supporting some of his weight against his chest whilst Steve having worked the bands off his breasts is massaging the swollen red mounds. He can feel Winter’s fingers running through his tangled curls the scratch of metal fingers soothing on his scalp. 

 

Closing his eyes, he just lets himself be still, allowing his Alphas to take care of him. The orgasms he has been gifted are a sign that he has pleased and satisfied his Alphas needs. His heat has burned out and he knows that he has been successfully bred once again, Steve and Winter will have smelled the change in his scent already. The omega in him preens at the knowledge that he is fulfilling his role as a bonded omega mate, but each pregnancy takes him further away from Iron Man and being an Avenger, he cannot help the creeping feelings of resentment and anger that his life has been irrevocably changed without him having any say in the matter.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the pups are on lockdown in the workshop.
> 
> Tony is not a happy bunny, he is hungry and horny and has to much time to think.

Chapter 53

 

The lights along with the music are turned down low in the workshop, the only bright spots are the holograms floating in front of the work bench he is sitting at. The girls are sound asleep in their crib being guarded by the bots, Dum-E is gently rocking the crib with his claw, fire extinguisher for once nowhere in sight. U and Butterfingers are quietly watching their brother, giving the occasional beep urging Dum-E to let them have a turn rocking the babies.

 

Tony sighed as he put the finishing touches to Natasha’s upgraded Widows Bites, he needed to get on with fixing Clint’s reserve bow and fabricating a new batch of arrows. Rubbing his eyes and pushing away from the bench he stood slowly waiting for the slight dizziness to pass, his back ached, his breasts lay heavy against his swollen stomach, there was no way he was going to be able to continue to ignore the pangs of hunger emanating from within. 

 

Moving to the kitchenette he picked from the bowl of fruit as he waited for the microwave to heat his mush, or porridge as Winter called it, sprinkling a handful of blueberries over his omega meal supplement he greedily spooned it down. A 2 litre bottle of cum shake disappeared just as quickly, finally with the edge taken of his hunger and another bottle of cum shake in his hand he went to check on the girls. The bots beeped in warning for him to be quiet, Dum-E’s camera eye swivelled round to peer at his creator, quietly beeping at him to go rest. Tony smiled at their antics, the girls were going to have some very protective older siblings watching over them.

 

Sinking into the soft cushions of the couch he snuggled under two of the merino wool blankets, their softness and warmth chasing away the chill. The workshop was heated to a comfortable level for the babies and himself but over the last couple of days he could not shake the chill creeping into his bones and the constant hunger gnawing at his gut. His holes twitched and ached with a need to be filled and even he could now smell the scent of longing and distress he was emitting from his bonding marks.

 

The Avengers had left on a mission 8 days ago, leaving Tony under the watchful eyes of Bruce and Jarvis. Three days ago Bruce had been called in by Steve, the heavy hitting Hulk was needed to breakthrough the heavily reinforced walls of the Hydra Bunker they had finally found as Thor was still off world and Rhodey was a month away from being released from his last mission with the Air Force.

 

“Jarvis is there any news on status of the mission, has Steve or Winter contacted you with an update on when they are due back?”

 

“Captain Rogers has informed me that there is going to be a further delay in the Avengers return, he estimates that another 48 hours is needed to search fully the underground bunker and retrieve all the necessary data and paper files. The bunker is huge and they are still finding small pockets of Hydra Agents the deeper they travel into the bunker.

 

Dr Banner will be staying as they have discovered a major medical research laboratory, unfortunately all the staff have been killed or taken cyanide tablets so Dr Banner is having to investigate and slowly shut down all the ongoing experiments as well as retrieve all the stored data.”

 

Tony sighed, another two days stuck on lockdown in the workshop, with all the Avengers on call Steve had initiated the lockdown sequence as soon as Bruce had escorted him and the babies to the workshop. Jarvis had full control of the Tower’s security and weapons systems with only Steve or Winter being able to override him.

 

A supposed leak to the news networks and papers had hinted that Omega Winter Stark Rogers and his pups had flown to the Malibu mansion so he could spend time bonding with his pups, regain his fitness and loose weight after their birth. The leaked rumour seemed to have worked, the reporters and public wanting to catch sight of Tony and the pups had dispersed and now seemed to be congregated at the gates of his Malibu home. Steve and Winter had hopes that any villains or Hydra agents would also follow making Jarvis’s objective of keeping their omega and pups safe a lot easier until they could return.

 

A section of the workshop had been transformed into a comfortable living area with all the amenities he and the pups would need for an extended stay, even the panic room under the assembly platform had been refitted to cater for the girls in an emergency situation. Steve had even agreed to him wearing the wrist band he had designed that could morph into hand repulsor, but only once it had been programmed to recognise his Alphas and the other Avengers. Jarvis would be able to operate the suits if necessary but even at 10 weeks Tony would not be able to fit inside one.

 

The weeks had flown by since his Alphas had successfully bred him again, the girls were 12 weeks old, perfect little angels content to snuggle close to each other or be held and fed by their mother. Steve and Winter both spent time with the pups, Winter was fascinated by the small babies and seemed surprisingly at ease with caring for them, Steve always had a faintly shocked look on his face every time he held them especially if they moved their tiny limbs or cried. 

 

Tony was well aware that Steve had just assumed the pups would be boys and then in turn present as Alphas, so it caused him no end of amusement to dress the pups from head to toe in pink and frills even though he hated the colour and watch as Steve tried not to crush the delicate fabrics as he held their pups, it had been worth the spanking he had received when his Alpha had finally caught his amused thoughts through their link. 

 

Tony rubbed his rounded stomach, they were going to have the first scan as soon Steve and Winter returned. His Alphas had decided that their omega would have a scan to determine how many pups he was carrying and test to determine which Alphas pups he was carrying but after that they wanted to bring back the rituals of a traditional omega pregnancy. He was slightly concerned as to what that entailed but had been assured Jarvis would monitor his and the pups medical health along with Dr Banner and that Steve and Winter would take care of everything else. 

 

Jarvis the traitor had refused to allow him to research traditional omega pregnancies stating that his Alphas wanted to teach him themselves. When he questioned Steve why he had not done this with the first pregnancy he had stated that the traditions involved the omega belonging to at least two Alphas and being connected to a pack.

 

Stomach rumbling with hunger once again he sucked down the cum shake but it was getting to be a poor excuse for the real thing. The supplementary omega meal replacements and shake only now took the edge of his hunger and craving for his Alphas cum. The doctors had informed Steve and Winter that no more than 10 days of separation was medically advisable during the early stages of his pregnancy and definitely no more than 2 days after the three month mark. 

 

Fuck! Why did Steve have to initiate a full Alpha bond with the kind of life they led, it was ridiculous given the amount of emergency missions and villains that cropped up. 

 

“Dum-E bring me some fruit and two more bottles of shake, then set the next meal supplement in the microwave please, oh and try not to drop the bottles or the bowl when you bring them over to me.”

 

Dum-E scooted away delightedly beeping at being allowed into the kitchenette after his previous disastrous attempts at getting food for his creator. Butterfingers and U made quick work of taking over rocking the sleeping pups.

 

Tony smiled fondly at the bots, he was looking forward to the day when he could introduce the girls properly to his bots. 

 

Hunger finally sated for the time being, he spent his time cuddling with the girls after feeding and changing them. He was endlessly fascinated by their tiny hands grabbing on to his fingers and the way they all stared wide eyed as he walked them through the work shop chattering away about all the different projects he had on various work tables. It continuously amazed him the depth of love he felt each time he held them, the sense of wonder that these three little humans were his children. 

 

He had never planned on children just as he had never wanted to be bonded to an Alpha, but now they were the centre of his world. He still had not fully reconciled himself to being bonded, he hated the total lack of control he had over his life but at the same time the power and dominance his Alphas displayed had his holes gushing and his heart beat thundering. Christ he was a mess! He was a horny slutty size queen of an omega with a humiliation and pain kink a mile wide which he had managed to keep mainly secret until fucking Captain America had thrown him over a desk and fucked him senseless.

 

Bucky had scared the shit out of him so he as only to happy for Winter to have appeared. He was still wary and a little scared of Winter but the bonding had helped and as soon as Dr Strange could be found Bucky could hopefully be gotten rid of completely. He was concerned about the development of the pack bond and what it meant for him, Steve was being very cagey about the details and Winter just gave him a tiny knowing smile whenever he tried to ask him. Jarvis yet again had put a block on any internet research he had tried stating it was at his Alphas behest. He was thoroughly frustrated at his lack of knowledge of both traditional omega pregnancies and war/fighting pack bonds, he could hazard a guess that he was not going to be enamoured about either traditions.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony entertains his Alphas
> 
> The Iron Man Armour makes an appearance
> 
> Tony's Alphas come home.

Chapter 54

 

An hour later he awoke when his butt plug began to vibrate and the dildo in his pussy started to grow larger pulsing as it stretched his inner walls. Struggling out of his burrito blanket he slipped off his joggers and the baggy t-shirt he had been wearing taking a moment to sniff the faint smell of Steve’s Alpha musk that still lingered on the rumbled fabric.

 

Padding over to the sleeping area he climbed on to the bed, settling on his hands and knees he tried to keep his breathing steady as his stuffed holes were stretched wider, slick began to trickle down his thighs and mingle with the juices dripping from his glistening pussy lips. The dildo began to pump up into his cunt growing longer and wider with each thrust, lifting a hand he started to tug on left nipple pinching the hard nub between his fingers nails digging in to the thick teat. Soon both nipples were red and swollen as he played in turn with each until thick milk dripped from each teat. His cock gave a half hearted twitch within the tight confines of its cage, he paid to no heed as he had stopped becoming full erect very early on in this pregnancy, Steve and Winter both insisted on him being caged and holes full when they were away on missions.

 

Each afternoon he would feel his plug and dildo start to increase in size and vibrate, he would then have to present himself on the bed so he could be filmed by Jarvis and the video streamed to his Alphas, who occasionally were able to watch it live or more often than not later in the evening whilst grabbing some down time from whatever mission they were on.

 

“Mmmmm ahhh mmm yeah, need my Alphas, hurry up and come home your omega wants your huge cocks stuffing my holes.”

 

Tony stared in to the camera lens, slowly licking his slick soaked fingers as he spoke. Squeezing his nipples, he allowed the droplets of milk to roll down his breasts before massaging it in to his skin. Occasionally he would run his hand down over his swollen belly to hover over his caged cock, never quite touching it he looked in to the lens smirking;

 

“Poor me, all alone no Alphas to take care of my needs. Perhaps I should just ask Jarvis to take control of my special Iron Man Suit, the one with built in cock , get him to fuck me good and hard since my stupid Alphas aren’t here to take care of my needs. Bet you didn’t know about that suit!”

 

Sprawling on the bed knees spread, he tilted his hips up giving the lens a full shot of his pussy and asshole as they quivered and clenched with each thrust of their electronic plugs.

 

“Come on Jarvis, want to fuck your omega creator? bet you would like to fill me up and make me scream, get me back for all the times I have over ridden your protocols, been reckless and endangered myself and gone against your advice.”

 

Suddenly the light over one of the suit display cases switched on, there was the hiss of vacuum seals releasing and before he could even manage to rise up from the bed the suit was moving towards him, the eyes glowing eerily. Frozen in shock he could do nothing when he was lifted off the bed and carried over to the assembly platform. Within in minutes he found himself immobilised, his ankles and hands held firmly by the claws that would have usually disassembled his suits.

 

“What the fuck Jarvis! Let me down right this minute, what the hell do you think you are doing!”

 

The armour stayed silent no matter what he shouted or screamed at it, just silently staring at him as if he was some interesting species of bug under a microscope.

 

Cold hard fingers tugged at the plug in his ass until with a loud squelch it pulled free leaving his gapping hole exposed, only to be filled by a thick metal phallus. The girth and length were extreme, a product of one of Tony’s sleep deprived inventing sprees. Tony had only used the suit once to help him through an unexpected mini heat, as soon after that Steve had forced bonded him. 

 

The suit’s guntleted hands held his hips still as the metallic cock fucked mechanically in and out of his gaping hole. Tony howled at the constant pressure on his prostrate, as the hard metal expanded and lengthened filling and stretching him further than ever before. Gauntlet fingers slipped into his mouth cutting off his loud cries as the suit’s other metal hand clamped over his cock and pussy squeezing tightly. The vibrator slid free, dropping to the platform floor before rolling towards the edge only to be stopped by a black leather combat boot.

 

“Well what do we have here? Look at our dirty little omega getting fucked by Jarvis, howling like a bitch in heat. Do you like our surprise? Bet you never thought Steve would find out your dirty little secret.”

 

Winter’s metal fingers joined Jarvis’s pushing up into his pussy, thumb rubbing his clit in time with the armour’s cock pushing against his prostate. Steve watched as Tony was fucked ruthlessly by the all metal appendages, Winter being careful not to touch him with any flesh part of his body. Tony’s eyes stared pleadingly at him, his whole body shaking with frustrated arousal.

 

Steve for once took pity on him, he could see the creeping exhaustion and hunger fighting with the heat of arousal. 

 

“Omega Come!”

 

Tony slowly returned to consciousness, tired eyes fluttering open to blearily take in the sight of his Alphas placing a pup on each breast, try as he might he could not bring his arms up to hold his pups securely so they could feed.

 

“Shhh omega, just lay still and let us hold them, you are tired and sore and in need of feeding yourself. Maria has already suckled and is sleeping, these little ones will soon join her soon, such a good omega bitch to have birthed perfect pups.”

 

Winter petted Tony’s hair whilst Steve took the pups back to the nursery, once he returned they would feed their omega, fill him full of cum to give him energy and provide sustenance for the pups growing in his belly. Both had agreed that their omega would be fed until they were satisfied he was completely stuffed full, after all they had eight days’ worth of cum to feed him.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces another examination at his doctor's appointment.
> 
> Steve and Winter have fun playing doctors.
> 
>  
> 
> Winter and Bucky are ecstatic with the results of the scan.

Chapter 55

 

“Alpha Roger, Alpha Winter if you would place your omega on the examination table we can do the ultrasound, the DNA testing you have requested can be done as well. The results will be ready within an hour as we have all your DNA markers in our system.”

 

Winter scooped up Tony from the floor where he had been kneeling between his Alphas and placed him on the examination table. Steve placed the omega’s feet in the stirrups wrapping the straps round each ankle as Winter secured Tony’s hands with the wrist straps attached to the sides, with a press of a button the base of the examination table separated in two stretching Tony’s legs wide apart giving a clear view of his gaping holes. 

 

Steve and Winter shared a look of satisfaction, their omega had been continuously fucked by both of them for the past two days, his puffy gaping holes matched the raw swollen mating marks on his neck. His body littered with fast fading teeth and finger bruising, the healing serum passed through there cum ensuring their omega’s body was continuously fit and healthy for use.

 

After applying gel, the doctor ran the scanner over Tony’s stomach, the 3D screen clearly showing two amniotic sacs each containing two foetuses, the sound of their rapid heartbeats filling the room.

 

“Gentlemen I must congratulate you on having such a fertile omega, who would have thought Tony Stark would be the consummate breeder. Multiple pregnancies have been steadily declining along with the omega birth rate. 

 

Along with the DNA samples I will take samples from the amniotic sac and umbilical cords as well as blood to pass on to Dr Banner for his research. I foresee a Nobel Prize in Dr Banner’s future if he creates the formula to ensure multiple births for omegas with all pregnancies.”

 

Winter and Steve watched as all the samples were taken then passed to a lab technician for the DNA testing whilst the remaining samples would be given to Bruce for his research. Both Alphas opted to remain in the examination room to await the results, the sight of their bound and helpless omega gave them plenty of ideas of how to wile away the time waiting. One hard look from Winter had the doctor scuttling out his office muttering about supervising the tests.

 

“Hmm.., Dr Winter I believe the patient is in shock at the news he has just received, I believe the best form of treatment would be a hard fucking by two Alpha cocks, with the ingestion of copious amounts of cum.”

 

Steve pressed one of the buttons on the side of the examination table making the top half lower enough for him to swing his leg over to straddle his omega’s face. Releasing his cock from his chinos, he squeezed Tony’s jaw open to push his cock in, his omega’s now non existent gag reflex making it easy to slide his long length fully down his throat.

 

“That’s it, be a good little patient and take your medicine, make sure you get every drop, if any escapes them we will need to repeat the procedure again until you have had the full dose.”

 

Winter wheeled the doctor’ stool between Tony’s wide spread thighs after snapping a rubber glove over his metal hand.

 

“Dr Rogers I am now going to give the patient an internal examination, I need to take some samples from this omega bitch’s slutty holes.”

 

Within moments he was nearly elbow deep thrusting up with his fisted hand, each time he flexed his forearm the puffy ring stretched even wider, eliciting muffled moans from their cock gagged omega. .

 

Lowering his head, he licked along the small length of Tony’s cock before swallowing it down along with his ball sac, even when it partially hardened up both together didn’t even make mouthful. Grazing his teeth along the soft flesh he felt Tony’s hips jerk up and his hole clench round hit forearm, the tiny dribble of pre cum on to his tongue tasting sweet as honey. Opening his buried fist, he scraped his nails across his omega’s nub and down the heated walls of his channel as he withdrew his arm. 

 

“Nnnggghhh! Nnnggghhh Aaaahhhh!!”

 

Steve loved the strained moans Tony was making, his cock thickened and cum flooding his omega’s throat cutting of all sound as his thick girth pressed against his vocal cords. Steve smirked as he glanced over his shoulder, Winter was gripping Tony’s hips as he fucked their bitch’s cunt with long deep strokes his balls slapping against his gapping anal hole.

 

“Dr Winter I do believe that the patient needs a further injection of medicine, if you would be so kind as to fill her cunt we might just be able to save the bitch.”

 

“So fucking tight even after being stretched and fucked for days!

 

Aaaahhhh that’s it omega, such a good fuck hole for your Alpha!”

 

Winter’s thrusts became more erratic, his grip bruising as he chased his orgasm, the sudden intrusion of lube fingers into his anus had him stuttering to a halt.

 

“Shhh Winter, just keep fucking our bitch and let me take care of you, going to make you shoot your load deep into her cunt.”

 

Steve’s fingers nudging his prostrate had him jerking forward cock twitching with interest. Gripping Tony’s spread thighs, he slammed his hardened member back into the tight heat of her pussy as Steve added a third finger.

 

“That’s it Winter fuck her good and hard, want to here her scream as you come.”

 

Steve twisted his fingers hard up into Winter’s tight hole as he pressed his weight against his back forcing Winter to keep Tony impaled on the full length of his cock. Winter shouted out as a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine tipping him over the edge, his orgasm rushed through him his member pulsing as the omega’s cunt massaged every last drop out of him.

 

“Mmmm that was just what the doctor ordered, see how relaxed our patient is now.”

 

Both Alphas cleaned and tidied themselves up, leaving their omega strapped to the examination table. Steve had tilted the table further so Tony’s ass was raised higher to stop any cum from leaking out, now they were admiring the view of his loose holes gaping wide as if they were hungry mouths searching for food.

 

Tony lay in a stupor, exhausted and still shocked by the scan results. How the hell was he going to cope with this pregnancy as well as caring for his three girls, not to mention the impossibility of feeding seven pups. Tears filled his eyes a sob escaping his raw throat as his body began to tremble.

 

“Steve I think our little bitch needs a break, lets get him more presentable for when the doctor returns with the results, don’t want all that cum leaking out would be waste. Got to keep him full even more now that we know there are four pups to feed.”

 

By the time the doctor returned with the test results their omega was kneeling naked between them, hands bound behind his back, both his holes plugged, knees spread to accommodate his pregnant belly with a ball gag strapped in his mouth. Two individual chains attached to his collar were each tightly wound round one of his full breasts, both Alphas had a hold of the one end of each chain and were amusing themselves by pulling on each bound breast to see how far apart they could separate them. 

 

“Gentlemen I believe you will both be extremely happy with the results that I have here. Congratulations Alpha Rogers and Alpha Winter you are both going to be the fathers of twin boys. It is absolutely remarkable that this has occurred, I have never heard of it happening before, you are both extremely blessed that your omega is so fertile and can conceive using your sperm at the same time. I would hazard an opinion that it could be because of the super soldier serum, I would suggest that you allow Dr Banner to research this and if there is any of Dr Erskine and Howard Stark’s research material that has survived it would be wise to study it to see if there are going to be any other effects.”

 

“Wow this is great news doctor, our bitch so ripe and fertile and full of both our pups. Tony see what a good omega you have become now that you have stopped all your stupid independence nonsense. Now can you tell us if there is anything of Howard’s work left that Bruce could study, just think of all the Alphas that will benefit from their omegas becoming more fertile and the increase in omegas will stop the rise of feral Alphas.”

 

Steve tugged on Tony’s bound tit to get him looking up at him, his stern face showing that he expected an answer quickly.

 

“Yes Alpha, there is a vault at the old mansion that has all the research and notes of all the projects Howard worked on, if there is anything on Project Rebirth it will be stored within.

 

You will need me to open it as it has voice activated, retinal, thumb print and combination locks.”

 

Tony hated to tell them but knew through the bond he would not be able to keep the vault secret now that he had been asked a direct question. He had only been to the vault once as a child when it had been initially built and once as an adult to update the security protocols. The contents of the vault had held no interest to him as he hated any reminder of his childhood and his father.

 

“Winter and I will escort Tony to the vault along with Dr Banner tomorrow. Even though I dislike the idea of our omega being away from the pups and the security of the tower, this is to important to leave until after the birth.”

 

Standing as one they helped their omega to his feet, leading him from the doctor’s office by his bound tits.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Winter tell Tony the rules of a traditional omega pregnancy and the amendments they have made to them.
> 
> There is an inkling also of what an omega can expect from belonging to a War Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rough and probably full of mistakes as my mac book has died ( grey screen and red apple of doom!) and I am using my old really slow lap top.
> 
> I will try to post what I have of my other works before this one dies as well.

Chapter 56

Steve and Winter were thrilled by the news promptly dragged Tony back to the penthouse to celebrate by fucking him over and over again until he was an exhausted trembling cum covered and filled heap in the middle of their bed. 

 

After both Alphas showered and dressed they ordered in food knowing that their omega would need to sleep then feed the girls before they could have him again.

 

Winter asked Jarvis to make sure a few bottles of cum shakes were prepared and to have a big bowl of omega feed warmed up and waiting for when Tony came to them. 

 

Settling down with their pizzas and cans of soda they clicked on a film, both still smiling at the news the doctor had given them.

 

“I think once we have fed our omega it is time to tell him what a traditional omega pregnancy entails, also that we will be initiating War Pack bonding once these pups are born and Thor has returned from Asgard, hopefully with omega Loki under his control.”

 

Winter watched as Steve fed their omega the last spoonful of omega mush, he noted that Tony let out a sigh of relief thinking that was the last of his food, they had already fed him two bottles of cum shake and the large bowl of omega feed. Winter smirked as he pulled the bottle of cum shake from behind his back and placed the teat against the omega’s lips.

 

“Come on doll, doctor’s orders got to fatten you up, make sure our pups get all the nutrients they need and that you keep a good layer of fat on your skinny bones.”

 

Steve laughed, Tony was far from skinny, he had not lost all the baby weight from his previous pregnancy so still had a softness and roundness to his face and limbs. His breeding pouch had enlarged far quicker this time, his stomach full and round, his breasts were a sight to behold, even swollen with milk they were still high and tight with long thick nipples. Between the stimulation of feeding the triplets and the sessions on the milking machine their omega’s breasts would never stop producing milk.

 

There was some concern for the arc reactor moving and making breathing more difficult, but the serum seemed to be slowly repairing his lungs, it could not regrow the missing parts of his lungs or sternum but it was slowly healing all the damage inflicted by hard living and being Iron Man. The shrapnel in his heart remained unmoving, regulated by the arc reactor, Bruce, was of the opinion that it would be feasible to have the arc reactor removed after this pregnancy, especially as he had been able to breakdown and stabilise the various components of extremis so that the healing factor could be used on its own. 

 

The had decided not to inform their omega until a date had been decided for the operation, he would need to have fully bonded with the new pups and produced a sufficient amount of milk for the pups in case his milk dried up during his recovery. The down side to this was that they would have to put off breeding him for three months afterwards so that his body could heal properly. Both Alphas did not even want to think about being unable to fuck their omega for at least the first 2 weeks whilst his sternum and ribs knitted and hardened. Bruce said their omega would need a high intake of fresh cum so only quick blow jobs would be allowed, using an o-ring so that Tony did not have to participate. 

 

“Tony as of now this pregnancy and all others will follow the old traditions for omega pregnancies. I am going to list them out for you so that you are clear on what is expected of you, we have initiated some new ones and amended others due to the arc reactor and the fact you will always have multiple pregnancies.

 

1\. You will have a natural pregnancy and birth. Due to the arc you will have a scan at 8 weeks to determine how many pups you are carrying, there will be no other medical intervention unless there is risk to the pups or you as alerted by JARVIS who will monitor you throughout your pregnancy.

 

2\. Labour and birth will be celebrated in the presence of the pack as was traditional in the past so that both the pups and the pack recognise each others scents and form the beginning of pack bonds. You will be able to show your pack what a good strong omega bitch is capable of. After the birth you will be sequestered with the pups as is normal so that you can fully bond with them. The amendment to this tradition is that it will not be for the full original term, it is not needed as bonding takes only a few days and the rest of the time was so that omegas could regain their health and post pregnancy body shape. Due to healing factor given by the serum you will not need this length of time and also since you will be bred again straight away. 

 

3\. You will be naked unless otherwise dressed by your Alphas, this is so that all the pack can see the growth of your omega pouch and ensure that your overall weight is increasing along with being able to watch for when you need milking. Omegas in their natural state are ready to service their Alphas at any given time as well as feed their pups.

 

4\. So many omegas hate gaining weight during pregnancy which is why we initiated the rule that you will be allowed to only feed yourself snacks and drinks, all your main meals supervised to ensure that you eat and will be fed to you by your Alphas. If we are away on a mission, we will designate a feeder.

 

5\. You will focus only on your pups and the needs of your Alphas, you will provide for the pack but full integration as an omega of a War Pack will only happen when we have received official and legal recognition.

 

6\. You will be physically disciplined twice a day to ensure that you remain subservient and that any unbecoming behaviour due to your unruly omega pregnancy hormones are kept in check. The spanking will take place morning and evening, any further bad behaviour will be dealt with but other means, Winter and I can be very creative, so I suggest you do not test us.

 

7\. You will be responsible for making your communal birthing nest, the only rule is that you factor in the size of our pack who will present throughout labour and birth. It is also your responsibility to ensure that the nursery is prepared for the new pups and that our other pups bond with their new siblings.

 

8\. You will not leave the living quarters without your Alphas’ permission. If permission is granted you must be accompanied by your Alphas’ or pack members. The amendment to this rule is your workshop, JARVIS can allow you access if we are not contactable and you need do work for SI or inspiration has struck that genius brain of yours. But only if it will not cause stress or problems with your pregnancies. 

 

9\. You are a bonded and bred omega and therefore have given yourself fully in to the hands of your Alphas’, you must look to them always for permission, guidance and correction. 

 

10\. Your duty as a traditional omega is to be of service to your Alphas and pack in all things and secure the bloodline of your Alphas and pack members, pleasure and breeding is what an omega’s body has been created for, you belong to your Alphas’ body and soul.


End file.
